Harry Potter e o Último Horcrux
by Ricapelli
Summary: A morte não é mais uma novidade e nem a guerra é só mais um pesadelo distante, em um mundo em ruínas um herói é eleito, contudo ele não passa de um garoto, este o qual apenas começou a descobrir os mistérios escondidos dentro de si mesmo.
1. O Adeus

**Capítulo 1 – O Adeus**

Fazia muito calor naquele mês de julho em toda a Inglaterra, Tio Valter e Tia Petúnia já estavam começando a se acostumar com as incríveis temperaturas e ainda mais com a idéia de que em 1 semana se veriam livres, para sempre, de seu indesejável sobrinho.

Harry estava em seu quarto, folheava alguns exemplares antigos do profeta diário enquanto tentava relaxar, nos últimos tempos ele havia ficado extremamente inquieto com a possibilidade de finalmente se ver livre da sina de ter que viver preso na casa número 4 da rua dos Alfaneiros, mas a imagem de seus amigos, Rony, Hermione e principalmente Gina (agora não mais uma amiga), não saia de sua cabeça, a saudades que sentia deles o torturava e contribuía para o gradativo aumento de seu nervosismo.

Ao mesmo tempo em que esperava noticias da Ordem da Fênix sobre sua remoção da casa de seus tios ele também esperava notícias sobre Voldomorte, mas o Profeta Diário, única fonte de informações do garoto nos últimos tempos, recusava-se a comentar sobre este e nenhuma das cartas que recebia de seus amigos passava de duas linhas, evitando assim que informações confidenciais fossem interceptadas caso os Comensais capturassem a coruja.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quatro dias antes de seu décimo sétimo aniversario Harry recebeu uma carta da Ordem informando que no dia seguinte eles iriam removê-lo da residência dos Tios e que estes também teriam de ser removidos. O coração do garoto batia rapidamente, finalmente ele estaria livre das garras de seu Tio Valter e enfim livre para viver para sempre no mundo bruxo, mesmo que ele estivesse sofrendo com uma antiga guerra.

Harry não dormiu bem, a excitação com o futuro que se abria a sua frente invadia sua mente, e, portanto, aproveitou para arrumar seus pertences, não eram muitos já que a maior parte deles seria deixada para trás, visto o fato de que ele não mais voltaria para Hogwarts. Pela manhã Harry já tinha tudo pronto e abotoava o ultimo botão de sua camisa quando ouviu as batidas na porta e em seguida os berros de tio Valter.

- SAIA DE PERTO DA MINHA CASA AGORA SUA ABERRAÇÃO!!!

- Calma meu senhor, vejo que Harry não lhe falou que viríamos – Uma voz bem familiar para o garoto invadia o hall de entrada da casa.

Harry correu para a escada, parando na metade desta para poder observar Lupin adentrando e desviando das investidas do tio Valter, por algumas vezes ele tentou argumentar, mas Valter estava decidido de que nenhum Bruxo colocaria os pés em sua residência. Sem nenhuma saída possível Lupin se viu obrigado a lançar um feitiço que fez o corpulento homem cair ao chão como se estivesse amarrado.

- Meu deus!!! O que você pensa que esta fazendo, solte meu marido agora, AGORA!! – Tia Petúnia berrava com toda a sua força que seus frágeis pulmões permitiam enquanto Duda se escondia atrás do sofá principal da sala.

- Calma Petúnia, só estou tornando as coisas mais fáceis – Lupin estava calmo como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

-Oi Lupin – Harry falou para tentar se mostrar presente.

-Vejo que você não se deu ao trabalho de avisar os seus tios, você sabe o quanto isso está dificultando minha tarefa?- Lupin não permitiu que Harry respondesse a sua pergunta – Todos vocês... – O bruxo apontou com seu dedo indicador para a família Dursley - ...vão ser removidos desta casa e vão ser mantidos em constante cuidado e vigilância da Ordem da Fênix, antes que possam falar qualquer coisa vou avisar que eu vou removê-los desta casa por bem ou por mau e você... – Lupin lançou um olhar autoritário para Harry - ...traga suas coisas rápido. Nós não temos tempo.

Harry já estava quase no final da escada quando ele ouviu algo que o fez parar e quase rolar todos os degraus.

-Lupin seja razoável, não podemos sair desta casa, vivemos aqui já tem dezessete anos, você bem sabe disso - Tia Petúnia suplicava por sua permanecia na casa, mas o mais estranho era o tom com que ela falava com Lupin. Ela nunca havia se dirigido daquela maneira para um bruxo, parecia que ela conhecia Lupin há muito tempo.

-Petúnia você sabia que isso viria a acontecer algum dia, você mais do que qualquer outro nesta casa – Lupin fez uma breve pausa e gritou para Harry se apressar.

Mesmo estando deveras intrigado, o garoto acelerou seus passos e trouxe seus pertences, uma vassoura, uma coruja e uma pequena mala com roupas e objetos que julgava serem úteis.

- Vamos Harry! Tonks e os outros estão esperando lá fora e vão lhe explicar o que iremos fazer.

Só neste momento Harry percebeu que havia mais quatro bruxos do lado de fora da casa, Tonks, Moddy, Sr. Weasley e Gui, sendo que todos estavam se certificando de que ninguém estava olhando.

- Olá – Harry estava extremamente feliz por rever seus amigos e companheiros da Ordem.

- Olá – Todos responderam juntos, mas nenhum olhou para Harry, eles continuavam procurando por possíveis inimigos. – precisamos ir agora. Ouça Harry e não questione. Nós iremos sair daqui por meio de uma chave de portal, a qual nos levará diretamente para a casa de Siri.., sua casa no Largo Grimmauld e de lá iremos para A Toca. Este é o meio mais seguro.- Moody falava apressado e nervoso enquanto tentava dar ordens aos outros.

- Tudo bem – Harry não entendia o motivo de tanta preocupação - Mas porque eu tenho que me preocupar com este plano?

- Bom, digamos que desde que Snape mudou de lado, nós não temos mais tanta confiança na casa do Largo Grimmauld, assim como tínhamos antes.- O cabelo de Tonks estava da cor vermelho sangue e a varinha estava segura em sua mão.

-Vamos então? – O olho mágico de Moody girava em todas as direções enquanto ele estendia a mão para Harry.

- Sim – Antes de encostar na chaleira, que estavam usando como chave de portal, Harry deu uma ultima olhada na casa que foi seu lar nos últimos dezessete anos, reviu todos os seus momentos nela e sentiu toda a dor que sofreu na mesma, mas mesmo assim não conseguiu impedir o sentimento que nutria pelo lugar que lhe abrigou por tanto tempo.

Harry sentiu o gélido metal da chaleira entrar em contato com as pontas de seus dedos e a "viagem" se iniciou. Segundos após isso ele já estava no Largo Grimmauld número 12 e antes que pudesse pensar em qualquer coisa Moody o agarrou e desaparatou com ele para as proximidades da Toca.


	2. Dezessete Anos

**Capítulo 2 – Dezessete Anos**

Ao por os pés na Toca, Harry pode sentir diversos braços o apertando por todos os lados, seus olhos ainda se acostumavam à claridade do local quando ouviu uma voz gentil porem autoritária.

- Deixem-o respirar! – Mooly como sempre ordenava bons modos a seus filhos, mesmo sabendo que isto era um caso perdido.

Após alguns instantes ele pode ficar de pé e descobrir que todos os seus amigos estavam ali. Rony e Hermione exibiam um largo sorriso enquanto Gina tentava disfarçar a alegria por rever Harry. Agora era a vez de Harry pular sobre seus amigos em um grande abraço, demonstrando toda a satisfação por revê-los.

Logo depois todos subiram para o quarto de Rony, as malas de Harry já estavam ao lado da cama que ele usaria, juntamente com sua coruja e sua vassoura. Após todos estarem devidamente acomodados, Harry começou a contar o quão chato havia sido seu verão, ele contou tudo, desde a volta para a rua dos Alfaneiros, quanto o adeus. Rony não conseguia entender como seu amigo podia ter sentido deixar aquele lugar, mas Hermione parecia compreender muito bem.

Logo em seguida a narrativa de Harry uma longa conversa se iniciou sobre o que vinha ocorrendo no mundo mágico nos últimos tempos, como, por exemplo, as noticias que revelavam a crescente decadência do ministério e os problemas que Hogwarts estava enfrentando após a morte de Dumbledor, já que McGonagall, a qual era a nova diretora, não tinha certeza se reabrir a escola era uma atitude correta.

Finalmente após Harry estar a par de tudo, um incomodo silencio se abateu sobre os quatro amigos, e para sua sorte, ou infelicidade, ele ouviu aquilo pelo qual esperou o verão inteiro.

-Hum, será que eu posso ficar um pouco a sós com o Harry? – Gina enrubesceu ao dizer aquelas palavras, mas manteve seu olhar autoritário, exatamente como o da mãe, em direção a Hermione e Rony.

-Ah... hum... claro. Vamos Rony, vamos ajudar a sua mãe em ... hum ... fazer a comida – logo Hermione e Rony desapareceram pela porta do quarto.

A idéia de ficar sozinho com Gina pareceu extremamente empolgante para Harry antes dos amigos saírem, mas agora que estavam sozinhos e que ela o olhava fixamente ele lembrou todos os assuntos que tinham por resolver e todas as coisas que ele vinha tentando evitar a muito tempo.

- Eu pensei o verão inteiro em você – a voz de Gina ressoou calma e doce como sempre.

- Eu também pensei... Senti sua falta . – Harry sabia que era errado ele dar falsas esperanças à garota, mas ele não tinha vontade de mentir sobre seus sentimentos.

Gina sorriu e pulou em seus braços antes que alguma reação fosse possível por parte de Harry. Suas faces estavam próximas, ele podia sentir o doce hálito frugal de Gina se chocar com a pele de seu rosto, seus lábios roçavam levemente enquanto Harry tentava controlar suas atitudes, mas o desejo que nutria pela garota era superior ao controle que sua razão poderia exercer sobre sua mente. Aquele beijo estava tomado pela paixão, Harry puxava Gina de encontro ao seu corpo enquanto saboreava a doce sensação de ter sua antiga namorada em seus braços.

Os dois permaneceram juntos por toda a tarde, conversavam sobre coisas bobas e sobre os momentos em que mais sentiram saudades um do outro e só pararam quando Rony e Hermione vieram chamá-los para jantar. Harry corou ao entrar na cozinha, ele sabia que os olhos de todos os Weasleys recaiam sobre sua pessoa, principalmente os da Sra. Weasley e os de Rony.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os dias passaram rapidamente até o aniversário de Harry, mas infelizmente Rony continuava a evitar conversas e até mesmo no dia do aniversario do amigo ele simplesmente congratulou-o e desceu para o café da manhã. Harry desceu logo em seguida e ao chegar no meio da escada uma enorme surpresa se revelou, quase todos os membros da Ordem estavam lá, até mesmo Hagrid se encontrava e em meio a tudo isso estava um enorme Bolo.

Todos lhe davam seus parabéns e presentes, Harry tentava agradecer a todos, mas mal conseguia ouvir a própria voz em meio ao sonoro cântico entoado pelos gêmeos. Hagrid era quem estava mais emocionado, pequenas lagrimas escorriam por seu rosto enquanto ele dava um forte abraço em Harry.

O garoto teve algum tempo para conversar com alguns dos convidados antes que eles fossem trabalhar e o que mais lhe impressionou foi quando Shacklebolt lhe contou que o Ministério estava em graves apuros e que Scrimgeour estava se vendo cada vez mais rodeado de problemas e perigos. Após quase todos irem embora e quando Harry estava sozinho o "gigante" Hagrid pode, por fim, sentar-se e desfrutar de uma boa conversa com o garoto.

- É Harry, as coisas estão cada vez mais complicadas, bruxos e trouxas morrendo e desaparecendo, enquanto o exército de Você-sabe-quem fica cada vez mais forte. – A voz pesada de Hagrid soava um tanto quanto fanhosa, aparentemente ele havia chorado um pouco antes da festa.

- É... – Harry se sentia impotente por não poder sair logo em busca das horcruxes e tentar colocar um fim nesta guerra. – mas o que você anda fazendo Hagrid?

- Estou fazendo alguns trabalhos para a Ordem, estamos tentando aumentar a segurança em volta de Hogwarts. Tudo o que a Ordem não quer é que Hogwarts tenha que ser fechada, isso seria um real sinal de fraqueza, sabe como é né?- Um tom preocupante percorria a voz de Hagrid.

- E vocês estão conseguindo ter sucesso?

- Bem, ainda não, é muito difícil achar pessoas que concordem em lutar contra Você-sabe-quem, geralmente elas preferem se esconder, mas já conseguimos alguns bons ajudantes em Hogsmead.

- Isso é ótimo, espero que tudo fique bem em Hogwarts – As lembranças de da escola percorriam a mente de Harry, a tristeza que ele sentia por saber que provavelmente não mais voltaria para seu verdadeiro lar era gigantesca.

- Ahh, mas você vai ver que tudo vai dar certo, quando as aulas começarem e você chegar lá...

- Eu não vou voltar.

- Como assim não vai voltar, você tem que voltar? Porque não voltaria? – Hagrid estava pasmo com as ultimas palavras de Harry.

- Eu tenho um trabalho que Dumbledor me deixou e eu preciso completá-lo, para assim nós podermos ter alguma chance contra Voldomorte.- Hagrid se arrepiou inteiro ao ouvir aquele nome.

- Mas Harry você tem certeza de que era isso que Dumbledor queria?

- Sim, e não há nada que vá me fazer mudar de opinião.

- Eu fico realmente triste em ouvir isso, mas tenho total confiança em Dumbledor, se ele quer que você cumpra uma missão então você deve completá-la - Hagrid se levantou - bom tenho trabalho a fazer, espero velo em breve – Hagrid deu um ultimo abraço no garoto e saiu.

Harry sabia que talvez aquela fosse a ultima vez que veria seu amigo, mas mesmo assim não teve coragem de dizer adeus, não conseguiu nem mesmo falar tchau. Dizer adeus para Hagrid seria como dizer adeus para Hogwarts e o mundo bruxo, afinal fora ele que o inseriu nesse mundo há sete anos atrás.

Durante à tarde, da mesma maneira que foram as tardes dos últimos dois dias, Harry ficou com Gina, porem neste dia ele decidiu que deveria finalmente ter a conversa que há tanto tempo adiava.

- Gina, eu preciso lhe dizer uma coisa. – penosamente a voz saiu da boca do garoto – é sobre a minha partida.

- Eu vou junto com você. – A garota respondeu secamente, demonstrando sua insatisfação com o assunto.

- Gina você não está entendendo, eu não quero que você vá junto. Vai ser uma jornada muito arriscada, para falar a verdade eu não quero nem que Hermione e o Rony me acompanhem, mas eu não vou conseguir convencê-los. – Harry suspirou por um momento, os olhos da namorada estavam demonstrando toda a angustia da garota e aquilo torturava-o - Eu tenho medo do que possa acontecer algo de ruim com você, eu não sei o que eu irei enfrentar, mas eu sei que eu não quero que você tenha que passar por isso.

- Quer dizer que você não me quer ao seu lado? Que você não me acha capaz de enfrentar o mesmo que você vai enfrentar? – Gina estava com seus olhos cheios de lagrimas enquanto tentava argumentar com o garoto.

- Pelo contrario, eu acredito que você seja capaz, só não quero que você corra o risco que eu vou correr. Quero que você se afaste o máximo possível de mim.

- Eu nunca poderia fazer isso Harry, eu não quero me afastar de você eu não quero que você tenha que enfrentar tudo sozinho – Mais lagrimas rolavam pelo rosto da garota e isso só dava mais certeza ao garoto de que ele estava fazendo o certo.

- É preciso Gina e além do mais eu não vou estar sozinho, Rony e Hermione vão estar ao meu lado.

- Não me importa, eu te amo Harry. EU TE AMO, eu não quero te perder – Gina finalmente havia tirado o peso que estava em suas costas ao dizer aquelas palavras. Harry permaneceu alguns segundos em silencio, tentando digerir o que havia acabado de ouvir.

- Gina eu imploro para que você fique aqui, para que você se mantenha segura.

- Harry... Eu não quero... Eu não posso te deixar. – Ela estava visivelmente abalada, as lagrimas escorriam de seus olhos e um forte aperto preenchia seu peito de uma maneira que ela nunca havia sentido antes.

- Gina eu não posso te levar em uma jornada da qual eu não sei se vou conseguir sobrev... – Harry não conseguiu terminar a frase, ele sentia uma extrema dificuldade em compartilhar com os outros a duvida que ele mesmo nutria quanto a sua probabilidade de sobrevivência.

O choro da garota se intensificou com as ultimas palavras do namorado, ela recostou-se no colo oferecido por ele na tentativa de se agarrar e nunca mais soltá-lo. Seu coração estava despedaçado, mas ele sabia que aquilo era o certo a ser feito.

Minutos depois Hermione e Rony entraram no quarto para ver o que acontecia, mas se depararam com Gina chorando e Harry contendo suas lágrimas, no mesmo momento eles entenderam o que estava acontecendo, Hermione arrastou Rony para fora do quarto, mas Harry percebeu o olhar de fúria que este lhe dirigiu.

Após Gina finalmente ter se acalmado Harry conseguiu se desvencilhar dos braços da garota e a deixou-a sozinha, para que assim ela pudesse pensar sobre tudo que havia acontecido.

- Está satisfeito agora? – Um olhar de fúria marcava o rosto avermelhado de Rony.

- Rony como eu poderia estar satisfeito? Eu vou ter que abandonar uma das pessoas que eu amo, para finalmente poder tentar destruí a pessoa que mais odeio. Você não acha que eu simplesmente preferiria ficar ao lado dela e abandonar toda essa coisa de profecia? – Harry estava furioso por ninguém entender o peso que ele carregava nas costas.

- Eu sei o quanto lhe dói, mas você não precisava ter dado falsas esperanças, precisava?

- Não Rony, eu precisava era de alguém que me desse motivo e esperança para voltar.- Os olhos de Harry se encheram de lagrimas novamente. Sem esperar por uma resposta do amigo, ele entrou rapidamente no quarto em que se acomodava.

- Rony você não deveria ter feito isso, viu como ele ficou – O Weasley nunca tinha ouvido as palavras de Hermione soarem tão ásperas.

- Me desculpe, mas eu não imaginava... Eu achava que... – Finalmente Rony havia percebido o quanto seu amigo estava sofrendo e o quanto essas ultimas palavras tinham lhe custado.


	3. Largo Grimmauld, número 12

**Cap 3 - Largo Grimmauld, número 12**

O casamento já estava todo preparado e os convidados não paravam de chegar, Gui estava mais nervoso do que nunca, Rony e Harry corriam de um lado para o outro a serviço da Senhora Weasley e Gina se escondia dentro da casa com a companhia de Hermione.

O casamento teve inicio logo que o sol começou a tocar o horizonte, deixando Fleur ainda mais deslumbrante do que ela estava e Gina tão deslumbrante quanto ela, esse fato só serviu para aumentar a dor que Harry sentia. Percebendo a tristeza que seu amigo sentia, Rony sentiu-se mais culpado do que nunca e sabia que tinha de consolá-lo.

-Olha cara, vai dar tudo certo, você vai conseguir voltar pra Gina, vai ficar tudo bem, eu tenho certeza. – Essas ultimas palavras soaram como um pedido de redenção nos ouvidos de Harry.

-O problema Rony é que eu já não tenho mais essa certeza, aliás, eu acho que eu nunca tive, pelo menos não desde que Dumbledor morreu.

-Harry nós estaremos ao seu lado, vamos conseguir, Dumbledor não teria nos deixado esta tarefa se ele não acredita-se que poderíamos completá-la. – Disse Hermione, agora sentada ao lado dos dois.

Harry não respondeu, mas saber que seus amigos estavam ao seu lado já era algo de grande conforto, saber que não estaria sozinho lhe dava mais confiança.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O casamento foi um sucesso, Harry nunca tinha visto um casamento entre bruxos e apesar das semelhanças com a cerimônia trouxa, a cerimônia bruxa era muito mais bela e emotiva. A festa estava maravilhosa, todos dançavam e festejavam junto com o casal, sendo que por muitas vezes alguns bruxos mais exaltados chegavam a soltar pequenos feixes de luzes coloridas das pontas de suas varinhas.

Entretanto Harry ficou o tempo inteiro olhando as pessoas se divertirem e dançarem, ele simplesmente não estava com animo para uma festa naquele momento, a única coisa em que ele parecia realmente interessado era Gina, ele sabia que seu futuro com ela já não era tão certo quanto o que seus amigos achavam, mas mesmo assim não conseguia parar de pensar em como seria ter uma vida com Gina, em ter uma vida normal.

Hermione, aparentemente, era a única a notar que Harry era o único convidado da festa a não estar dançando, ela estava dançando com Rony, o qual estava fazendo de tudo para mantê-la o mais longe possível de Viktor Krum.

Após alguns instantes a amiga veio chamar Harry para dançar, rejeitando os incessantes pedidos de Rony para mais uma dança, ela odiava ver Harry naquele estado e não permitiria que ele ficasse daquele jeito.

- Venha Harry vamos dançar. – Agarrou a mão dele sem dar tempo para a recusa e o arrastou para a pista de dança.

- Harry você tem que ter amor próprio – aquelas palavras foram sussurradas na orelha de Harry, fazendo com que seu corpo inteiro se arrepiasse - Você tem que parar de olha para ela toda hora, não adianta você tentar protegê-la se isso só te causa mal, tente pensa em outra coisa.

- Eu tento, mas todos os meus pensamentos acabam caindo nela.

- Ai! – ele acabou pisando no pé de Hermione e pela sua expressão ela não estava nada contente.

- Desculpa – ele nunca soube dançar, ainda mais aquela musica lenta, cada movimento era uma aventura para ele.

- Tudo bem, mas eu não posso acreditar que toda a vez que você namorar ou se separar de alguém você vai entrar nessa depressão boba, foi o mesmo com a Cho quando vocês se distanciaram e eu não vou agüenta te ver assim com a Gina – Hermione parecia realmente preocupada com o estado de Harry.

-Vou fazer o possível para pensar em outra coisa, tudo bem? – ele já não agüentava mais falar naquele assunto – vamos só dançar esta bem?

-Ta bom – a amiga se aproximou mais de Harry e outra vez começaram a dançar.

A sensação de proximidade com Hermione fez com que mais uma vez Harry se arrepiasse todo, ele ficou confuso por esta nova sensação que brotou com a proximidade da amiga, estava se sentindo estranho por estar abraçando Hermione daquele jeito, ele sentia seu corpo ficar cada vez mais junto do da amiga e estava claro que a garota também estava confusa, já que os dois estavam um tanto quanto desajeitados.

A musica era bela e reconfortante, mesmo com seus passos duros e desajeitados Harry pode sentir o prazer de dançar. O garoto sentia-se bem abraçado daquela maneira por alguém e por alguns segundos esqueceu que esta era Hermione, de modo a abraçá-la mais forte e deixar seus rostos muito próximos.

Quando o garoto abriu novamente os olhos, ele e Hermione estavam com seus narizes praticamente colados, suas faces estavam próximas como nunca antes, eles haviam esquecido onde estavam e já não mais percebiam todos que estavam ao redor, estavam prestes a se beijar, cada segundo parecia uma eternidade na mente de Harry que não entendia o que estava acontecendo, mas mesmo assim não conseguia se controlar.

- Ei, acho que essa já é minha vez... Harry? Hermione? OI acho que já é minha vez de dançar com ela – Rony surgiu momentos antes de dos amigos se beijarem, os dois acordaram do transe que estavam e rapidamente se distanciaram.

- Harry você sabe que eu sempre vou estar aqui quando você precisar né? – Hermione falou isso enquanto era arrastada por Rony para a pista.

-Eu acho que eu sempre soube, só não tinha me dado conta. – A garota sorriu ao ouvir as ultimas palavras de Harry. Ele não sabia mais o que estava acontecendo entre eles, uma nova maneira de ver a amiga nascia em sua mente e em seu peito e isso o confundia mais do que nunca.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry fazia força para não pensar no que havia acabado de acontecer, fazia força para pensar nas Horcruxes, em Sirius, tentava se lembrar da primeira vez em que colocou os pés na casa de Sirius há dois anos atrás, como foi bom estar naquele lugar com todas aquelas pessoas que o faziam feliz, entre elas Hermione, pensava em cada detalhe da casa número 12 do Largo Grimmauld, na mobília envelhecida e empoeirada, na aparência sinistra da casa, no irritante quadro da Senhora Black e em seu fiel servo, o Monstro.

Foi nesse instante que lembrou de algo que o fez dar um pulo, ficou alguns segundos parado para ter certeza de que sua memória não estaria lhe pregando uma peça, no mesmo momento ele viu o quanto estúpido era, como nunca pode perceber aquilo, estava claro agora, ele sabia que já havia visto aquela horcruxe antes e ele lembrou onde, na casa de Sirius.

Todas essas coisas que Harry precisava descobrir tomavam conta de sua mente e ele não conseguiu se controlar precisava ir para a antiga casa de Sirius imediatamente, estava tão absorto em seus pensamentos e nas hipóteses que formulava em sua mente que esqueceu de avisar Rony e Hermione da onde estava indo. Antes que pudesse perceber Harry já estava atrás de algumas arvores próximas para que pudesse desaparatar sem que ninguém percebesse.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Alguns instantes depois Harry se viu em frente à porta do Largo Grimmauld número 12, conteve-se por um momento, mas encostou sua varinha na maçaneta, ouviu o barulho de trancas se abrindo e então entrou. Dentro da casa tudo estava igual, com exceção da quantidade de poeira que agora se acomodava sobre os objetos, fez o possível para não acordar a Senhora Black, já que não sabia se estava sozinho na casa e uma gritaria com certeza o denunciaria.

**-**_Homenum Revelio – _Nada aconteceu, dessa maneira Harry teve certeza que não havia ninguém na casa.

No mesmo momento Harry começou a procurar pela casa, mas não a horcruxe encontrou no lugar que havia recordado, passou então a procurar em todos os cômodos, revirou todos os quartos inclusive o de Sirius, mas não conseguia a encontrar, finalmente só restava um lugar onde ela poderia estar, foi até a toca de Monstro, mas dentro dela só encontrou trapos.

- Droga, bom só tem um jeito de descobrir onde aquilo está agora, Monstro!- no mesmo instante um elfo doméstico aparatou em sua frente, olhando um tanto quanto suspeito para Harry.

-Harry Potter chamou Monstro?

-Sim, eu preciso te fazer uma pergunta.

-Uma pergunta? – Um olhar um tanto quanto intrigado se revelou na face de Monstro.

-Monstro onde esta um medalhão dourado, um que possuía um S verde na frente?

-Monstro não roubou, Monstro salvou os objetos de sua senhora.

-Tudo bem, mas aonde você a colocou? Eu realmente preciso saber.

-Monstro não a tem mais.

-Como assim não tem? Com quem ela está?

-Com a minha senhora Bellatrix e sua irmã. – A face de Harry se contorceu com a resposta que Monstro havia acabado de lhe dar.

-O que?! Monstro, como você pode fazer isso? – A voz saiu tremula da boca de Harry, ele sabia que seu trabalho havia se tornado muito mais difícil e perigoso.

-Elas me pediram, a Senhora Bellatrix disse que seria ótimo me ajudar a preservar os pertences da minha senhora, ela realmente insistiu em me ajudar - Monstro parecia muito orgulhoso em ter salvado um pertence de sua senhora, mas ao perceber que havia feito algo que seu mestre não desejava começou a bater com sua cabeça no carpete da sala.

-Pare já com isso! – Por mais bravo que podia estar naquele momento os estampidos que a cabeça de monstro provocava ao acertar o chão não o ajudariam em nada – Monstro uma ultima pergunta, você sabe de onde aquele medalhão veio? Como ele chegou aqui?

-Meu senhor, Regulos chegou um dia com ele, disse que o havia encontrado e que gostaria de guardar para dar de presente à minha senhora, porem eu nunca o vi entregando. – Harry sabia que aquilo não poderia ser verdade, ele viu o quão difícil era para pegar aquela horcruxe, nunca que Regulos sozinho poderia tela recuperado, mas era visível que monstro realmente acreditava na versão que seu mestre havia lhe contado.

-Pode voltar para Hogwarts agora Monstro – Harry estava cada vez mais intrigado, sabia que havia muitas coisas para entender ainda e não queria nem pensar em como fazer para recuperar aquela horcruxe.

Após ficar sozinho Harry se acomodou em uma velha poltrona que havia na sala e parou um tempo para pensando em tudo que havia descoberto, ainda não consegui entender o envolvimento de Regulos com as Horcruxes e quais eram as intenções de Bellatrix com a mesma, será que ela sabia de algo? Esse pensamento não saia de sua cabeça, ele sabia que Voldomorte não tinha contado para ninguém sobre suas horcruxes, então porque Bellatrix desejou tanto possuir aquele medalhão?

Porém Harry foi retirado de seus pensamentos ao ouvir um estampido que ele sabia ser o barulho de alguém aparatando na entrada da casa. Era obvio que não estava mais sozinho, e que provavelmente já não estava mais seguro, antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa ele se deparou com um homem alto, de vestes negras e uma mascara no rosto parado na porta da sala.

-Potter, vejo que não resistiu em voltar para a casa de Black, que erro mais infantil, ainda bem que eu estava atento. – Harry conhecia essa voz, era uma voz pomposa e desprezível.

-Um covarde como você veio sozinho atrás de mim Lúcio?

- Não preciso de mais ninguém para me ajudar a capturá-lo e levá-lo para o Senhor das trevas! – Agora retirando a mascara Lúcio olhou nos olhos de Harry e viu que este não se entregaria facilmente – Entretanto vou me dar o luxo de me divertir um pouco com você antes de chamar o Lorde, acho que o Senhor das Trevas não vai se importar se você estiver um pouco machucado.

-Não vou ser eu que vou sair machucado daqui Lúcio!

-Eu não teria tanta certeza assim, o Lorde das Trevas vai ficar realmente feliz quando ver que eu o capturei.

-Você nunca vai por as mãos em mim.

-Você realmente acredita que tem alguma chance? – Lúcio estava com aquele sorriso desdenhoso no rosto, o qual Harry tanto odiava em Draco, pai e filho tinham o mesmo sorriso.

-Você não conseguiu me capturar da primeira vez e não vai conseguir me capturar agora. – A expressão no rosto de Malfoy se mudou por completo, agora um ar de irritação transparecia por sua face.

-Todas as vezes que você escapou de mim foram por sorte, você nunca me venceu, sempre precisou da ajuda de seus amiguinhos da Ordem, mas agora você esta sozinho, vamos ver como se sai. – Após falar isso Malfoy sacou sua varinha e Harry também.

No mesmo instante um duelo se iniciou, jatos de luz de diversas cores voavam pelo ar, Harry tentava a todo custo _estupoforar_ Lúcio, enquanto este lançava a magia _crucios_ em direção a Harry. Por alguns minutos o garoto conseguiu se esquivar das magias do comensal, sendo que a sala já estava praticamente toda destruída quando Harry, que ainda estava tentando se esquivava de um feitiço, o qual passara a milímetros de sua cabeça, foi atingido em cheio por um outro, caído no chão Harry viu quando Lúcio se aproximou.

-_Crucio! -_ No mesmo instante Harry começou a se contorcer no chão, a dor fazia todos os músculos do seu corpo se enrijecerem, cada segundo que se passava a dor se tornava mais insuportável e a única coisa que conseguia ver era o sorriso vitorioso no rosto de Lúcio Malfoy, cada espasmo que percorria o corpo de Harry causado pela dor fazia Malfoy gargalhar, tudo aquilo era um grande espetáculo para ele. – O que você veio procurar aqui Potter, eu vi que você chamou aquele elfo doméstico, me diga o que você veio fazer aqui? – Percebendo que Harry não tinha a intenção de responder a sua pergunta ele resolveu reiniciar a seção de tortura.

Malfoy insistia em perguntar a Harry o que ele estava procurando na casa, mas não obteve resposta, isso somente lhe dava mais empolgação para torturar Harry. Após alguns minutos ele decidiu que já era hora de chamar Voldomorte e encostou um dedo sobre a marca que possuía no braço. No mesmo instante a cicatriz de Harry ardeu mais do que seu corpo inteiro que ainda estava sobre o efeito de maldição cruciatus. Ele sentiu a excitação que percorria o corpo de Voldomorte e percebeu que ele não tardaria a chegar na casa.

Harry já não agüentava mais a dor, já havia perdido a conta de quantas vezes Malfoy havia lhe feito à mesma pergunta e sentia que Voldomorte estava cada vez mais perto, estava a ponto de desmaiar quando ouviu um novo estampido de desaparatação, a certeza de que Voldomorte havia chegado tirou toda a sua esperança, mas para a surpresa de Harry a seção de tortura parou abruptamente, no mesmo instante Lúcio se voltou para a porta.

Era Lupin quem havia chegado e mais uma vez um duelo se iniciou, só que desta vez Lúcio estava atacando para matar e não para causar dor, a cada jato de luz verde que passava perto de onde Lupin estava Harry se sentia mais insignificante e inútil, o garoto não tinha forças para se esgueirar para sua varinha e assim poder ajudar.

Alguns instantes após o duelo ter se iniciado Harry não agüentou e sentiu sua vista ficar turva e depois tudo ficou branco, tudo que ele continuava a sentir era sua cicatriz doendo.

Quando acordou Harry estava na Toca, seu corpo inteiro doía, mas pelo menos estava vivo. Gina estava ao seu lado, estava dormindo em uma cadeira colocada ao lado de sua cama. Percebendo uma movimentação a garota acordou sobressaltada e ao perceber que Harry estava de olhos abertos ela agarrou seu pescoço e começou a chorar.

-Eu te odeio, como você pode fazer isso, você podia ter morrido, sabe quanta preocupação você causou? – As lagrimas derramadas por Gina molhavam a camiseta que Harry estava usando.

-Desculpa, mas eu tinha que procurar por uma coisa na casa de Sirius – as palavras custaram mais a sair do que Harry imaginava.

-Você deu muita sorte em Lupin ter visto você desaparatando, ele mandou cada membro da Ordem para um lugar, apesar dele saber onde você estava. – Gina já estava se acalmando, o choro cessara, poremos soluços continuavam.

-Foi uma tremenda burrada eu ter ido lá sozinho, mas eu precisava – mais uma vez Harry sentiu uma dor no corpo inteiro – Há quanto tempo eu estou desmaiado e o que aconteceu lá? Minha memória esta meio confusa.

-Você está desmaiado a umas quatro horas, nós estamos cuidando de você desde que Lupin te trouxe de volta. Lúcio Malfoy morreu e Lupin se machucou um poço, mais nada que mamãe não possa arrumar. – Só neste momento Harry percebeu o quanto àquela descoberta poderia tê-lo custado.

-Harry!!! – Hermione e Rony entraram no quarto após terem ouvido barulho – você está bem?? Meu deus você foi louco de ir sozinho! – Hermione não parava de falar e percebia-se que a amiga estava realmente preocupada com a situação de Harry, ela o abraçara e ele pode notar que ela estava com o rosto úmido, provavelmente estava chorando do lado de fora do quarto.

-Mas eu tive um bom motivo. – Parando um pouco para tomar fôlego, Harry então se dirige a Gina - Você pode nos deixar a sós por uns momento?

-Tudo que você tem a dizer eu posso ouvir. – Gina parecia estar realmente ofendida com o ultimo pedido de Harry

-Gina eu realmente preciso ficar a sós com a Hermione e Rony, por favor.

Gina não falou mais nada simplesmente se levantou e saiu batendo a porta. Harry contou tudo o que ele descobriu para os amigos, que ficaram realmente surpresos e revoltados com a sua estupidez. Hermione contou mais uma vez para Harry sobre a morte de Lúcio e disse que Lupin estava realmente bravo com o garoto.

-Bom eu tive um ótimo motivo para ir lá, pena que não vou poder me justificar para ele.

-E agora Harry o que faremos? – Rony parecia realmente intrigado com as decisões que eles teriam que tomar agora

-Nós vamos ter que entrar na casa dos Malfoy e roubar a horcruxe – disse Harry calmamente

-Você ta louco! – A cara de Rony se contorceu em um careta ao ouvir o plano de Harry - Os Malfoy devem estar querendo matar você mais do que o próprio Você-Sabe-Quem.

-Ele tem razão Harry, esse plano é suicídio.

-Eu sei, mas é a única maneira.

Antes que os amigos tivessem tempo para iniciar as discussões sobre um plano a porta se abriu e por ela entraram Lupin, Moddy e Shacklebolt.

-Saiam, precisamos falar com Harry – Moddy parecia extremamente bravo, vendo isso Hermione e Rony resolveram não contrariá-lo e se dirigiram para fora do quarto.

-Você sabe o quanto estúpido você foi? Sabe quantas coisas você poderia ter colocado a perder? – dessa vez era Shacklebolt que não dispensava palavras ásperas.

-Eu sei que cometi um erro, mas eu tive meus motivos para ir até a casa de Sirius. – Harry tentava se manter calmo sabia que um confronto com as pessoas que estavam tentando protegê-lo não poderia levar a nenhum resultado satisfatório.

-Ninguém tem motivos para se colocar em perigo Harry, muito menos você – Shacklebolt parecia surpreso por Harry não estar arrependido.

-Harry porque você foi até a casa de Sirius? – Lupin parecia mais curioso do que realmente furioso com Harry.

-Não posso contar, só posso dizer que estava cumprindo uma missão que Dumbledor me designou e que somente estou autorizado a contar para Hermione e Rony.

-Tenho certeza que Dumbledor não lhe enviaria para a morte. – O olho mágico de Moddy penetrava fundo em Harry após estas palavras.

-Concordo com você, mas acredito que qualquer missão que envolva Voldomorte não possui garantias de que haja sobreviventes, principalmente eu.

-Nós sabemos disso, mas não podemos permitir que você morra, você tem que entender, não se trata apenas da sua vida, mas sim de toda a esperança de um mundo bruxo. – As palavras de Shacklebolt só contribuíram para aumentar o peso que Harry sentia sobre si.

-Eu nunca pedi para ser uma insígnia da esperança. – Harry estava visivelmente irritado.

-Você não entend... - antes de poder completar sua frase, Shacklebolt foi interrompido por Lupin.

-Eu te entendo Harry e concordo que você tem uma missão muito importante a cumprir e não será a Ordem que vai dificultar a sua vida, mas sempre que precisar, por favor, peça ajuda.- Estas palavras soaram muito mais doces do que Harry poderia esperar.

- Obrigado Lupin, mas está missão é só minha e de meus amigos.

- Moddy, Shacklebolt deixem me um pouco sozinho com Harry. – O pedido de Lupin causou uma troca rápida de olhares entre os três, mas Moddy e Shacklebolt cumpriram o pedido do companheiro.

-Harry, eu juro que te entendo, mas não cometa mais erros infantis como este. Eu sei que o peso sobre você é grande, mas não se esqueça de todas as pessoas que se importam com você. Gina e Hermione quase desmaiaram quando eu entrei pela porta com você desacordado em meus braços, elas ficaram tão exaltadas que eu acredito que Molly teve mais problemas para acalmá-las do que para ver se você estava bem. – Harry não conseguiu falar nada após ouvir aquilo, simplesmente balançou a cabeça de um modo a mostrar que não retornaria a fazer aquilo.

- Quando você vai partir? – Lupin parecia preocupado com a resposta que Harry poderia dar.

- Não sei, mas não posso demorar, cada dia que passa Voldomorte fica mais forte.

Lupin já estava na porta quando se voltou para Harry.

- Uma ultima coisa antes de eu poder deixá-lo em paz. Tome muito cuidado com o que procura Harry, tudo o que tem envolvimento com Voldomorte acaba por despertar o pior nas pessoas e eu tenho medo do que possa ser despertado em você. A ligação existente entre vocês é muito forte e possui muitos mistérios, não a subestime. – Lupin parecia saber muito mais do que aparentava, poderia não saber das Horcruxes, mas certamente sabia de algo que Harry não sabia.

-Vou tomar cuidado Lupin e não vou estar sozinho, Hermione e Rony vão me ajudar a carregar este fardo.

-Harry, ninguém nunca vai poder dividir este fardo com você, ele é só seu, eles com certeza serão de grande ajuda, mas no fim tudo se resume a você Harry. – Estas palavras chocaram-se contra Harry como se fossem pedras, mas ele sabia que isto era a mais pura verdade.

-Eu sei – foi tudo que ele conseguiu falar.- Lupin, só queria te perguntar uma coisa antes de você ir, isto esta realmente me atormentando há alguns dias. Onde estão meus tios e da onde você conhece a minha tia Petúnia?

Lupin já estava com a porta aberta e meio corpo do lado de fora quando se voltou dando um sorrisinho e disse.

– Tudo ao seu tempo Harry, neste momento você tem que descansar – dizendo isso Lupin desapareceu na escuridão do corredor.


	4. Avada Kedavra

**Capítulo 4 – Avada Kedavra**

Os dias seguintes à ida de Harry para a casa de Sirius foram tomados pelas discussões de como os três amigos poderiam recuperar a Horcrux que aparentemente estava na casa dos Malfoy, na verdade nenhum dos três tinha certeza de que a horcrux ainda estava lá ou se ainda estava em posse dos Malfoy, mas por enquanto esta era a única pista que possuíam. Nenhum dos três conseguia pensar em um bom plano ou seguro o suficiente e cada dia que passava sem uma decisão do que iriam fazer só contribuía para aumentar o nervosismo de Harry.

Além das dificuldades que estavam tendo para bolar uma estratégia, Harry sofria coma constante vigilância dos membros da Ordem, devido a sua aventura no Largo Grimmauld, estava ficando cada vez mais difícil ficar sozinho com Rony e Hermione, todos os dias havia alguém da Ordem na casa dos Weasley, Lupin era o vigilante mais constante e para a surpresa de Harry se mostrava o mais relaxado, era perceptível que o antigo professor relativamente permitia que os amigos ficassem juntos sem tentar ouvir o que falavam, em contra ponto quando Moddy estava no turno da vigia as reuniões se tornavam quase impossíveis.

Outra coisa que estava incomodando Harry era a sua relação com Hermione, sempre que os dois ficavam sozinhos um incomodo silencio surgia e todas as vezes que seus olhos se cruzavam os dois coravam e procuravam olhar para outra direção, Rony não havia percebido isto ainda, mas Gina já dava sinais de notar que algo estranho acontecia entre Harry e Hermione. A garota insistia em perguntar ao garoto se algo havia acontecido, mas ele sempre mudava de assunto.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Passada uma semana do casamento eles ainda não haviam bolado nenhum plano e agora estavam se reunindo para discutir as saídas que poderiam tomar.

-Eu ainda defendo a idéia de entrarmos lá e procurarmos pela horcrux.

-Harry não seja burro – Hermione parecia aborrecida com o plano kamikaze do amigo – isso seria suicídio, os Comensais da Morte estão atrás de você e aquela casa estará lotada deles.

-Então o que você sugere? – Harry estava irritado com a demora para entrar em ação – Eu não sei se você percebeu, mas a cada segundo que passa Voldomorte reúne mais seguidores e fica mais forte.

- Eu ainda apoio a idéia de irmos com a capa da invisibilidade, assim ninguém nos verá – Rony entrou no assunto bem a tempo de evitar que Harry e Hermione iniciassem uma discussão.

- Mas tem um problema Rony, nós não cabemos todos em baixo da capa, sem falar que provavelmente alguém vai perceber que há alguém na casa quando vir que portas e armários estão se abrindo sozinho. – Hermione ainda aparentava estar incomodada com a grosseria de Harry.

- Eu concordo com o plano de Rony, não precisamos ir todos juntos, vou eu e um de vocês e lá dentro nós podemos arranjar alguns fios de cabelo do Draco e usar uma poção polissuco. – O plano havia surgido na mente de Harry como um relâmpago e agora ele estava realmente empolgado com a hipótese de colocá-lo em ação.

-Harry é muito perigoso e se alguém perceber? E supondo que você ache a Horcrux, o que você fará? – Mais uma vez Hermione estragava um plano, a garota fazia o papel de consciência do grupo, mas acabava por deixá-los sem saída.

-Hermione nós temos que agir rápido! Eu o sinto ficando mais forte cada dia que passa, em breve Voldomorte ira começar a atacar e quando isto acontecer vai ser impossível entrar na casa dos Malfoy – O nervosismo com a demora em bolar um plano transparecia na voz do garoto.

-É por causa dessa sua inconseqüência que você quase morreu. – Hermione estava de pé olhando para Harry com aquele seu costumeiro olhar de reprovação.

-Eu sei, mas meu tempo esta se esgotando. A minha cicatriz esta ardendo cada vez mais, nós temos que agir, você vai me ajudar ou não?

- Nós vamos – a resposta da amiga acalmou Harry, mas ele percebia que ela não tinha total confiança no que estavam fazendo e Rony estava com uma horrível careta no rosto por perceber que Hermione havia concordado com o plano.

O único problema constatado pelos três agora era como eles iriam arranjar a poção polissuco? Harry só conseguia formular uma idéia e aparentemente era a que tinha as menores probabilidades de dar certo, mas ele tinha que tentar. Ao acordar no dia seguinte Potter foi diretamente à cozinha, precisava falar com Lupin o mais rápido possível.

-Lupin, oi tudo bem? – Harry sabia que ao pedir aquilo teria que se esquivar de muitas perguntas e torcer para que Lupin o ajudasse.

-Oi Harry, estou ótimo e você? – Lupin estava sentado na mesa da cozinha tomando o café da manhã e parecia intrigado pelo menino vir falar com ele após todos aqueles dias.

-Estou bem... Eu precisava te pedir uma coisa. – Nesse momento Harry se sentia um idiota por fazer aquilo, era óbvio que não daria certo e ainda por cima ele seria mais vigiado ainda por não querer responder as perguntas que viriam em seguida.

-Claro pode pedir. – Potter reconheceu aquele olhar curioso de Lupin sobre ele.

- Hum... É que eu... Eu to precisando de um pouco...

-Vamos fale, não tenha medo, eu não mordo, pelo menos quando não é lua cheia – Lupin deu uma risadinha e o garoto forçou os músculo de seu rosto para um sorriso, mas não conseguiu.

- Poção Polissuco... Eu preciso de um pouco de poção polissuco, você pode me arranjar?– Ele estava olhando para o chão agora, esperando que o interrogatório se iniciasse.

-Poção Polissuco? Um pedido um tanto quanto inusitado, poderia saber para o que? – O antigo professor parecia realmente intrigado com o pedido de Harry, mas mesmo assim ainda estava com o sorriso no rosto.

- Infelizmente não...

- Já percebi, é para aquela tal missão que Dumbledor deixou para você né?

- Sim – O menino não podia esconder isso de Lupin.

- Sei... Você sabe que eu confio em você e em Dumbledor, mas mesmo assim estou um pouco preocupado como que você vai fazer, tem certeza que você não esta se precipitando outra vez?

- Eu já não tenho mais tempo Lupin, ele está perto e eu preciso agir agora. Esta noite eu vou embora, com ou sem a poção. – O auror pareceu realmente preocupado em saber que Harry partiria na mesma noite.

- Vejo que você esta realmente determinado em não aceitar minha ajuda. – Potter já sentia que teria que partir sem a poção – Mas... Fiquei sabendo que Moddy ainda tem um ou dois frascos da poção, não tenho certeza se conseguirei trazê-los até esta noite, mas vou tentar – o rosto de Harry se iluminou de felicidade – Porem vou querer algo em troca.

- Algo em troca? O que?

- Você vai me prometer não tentar nenhuma loucura, eu sei que qualquer coisa que você vai tentar provavelmente vai ser uma loucura, mas tente não acabar morto, tome o máximo de cuidado e não entre em confronto com nenhum comensal, fuja, é melhor fugir hoje e poder lutar amanhã do que morrer.

- Vou lembrar de suas palavras Lupin, mas não posso te prometer nada.

- Eu já imaginava isso, mas não custava tentar. – No mesmo instante Lupin saiu da cozinha e desaparatou, provavelmente teria ido buscar a poção com Moddy.

Ao mesmo tempo em que o auror desaparecia da casa, o jovem garoto corria escadas acima para poder contar aos amigos as novidades.

-Isso é ótimo Harry, bom pelo menos nós temos alguma chance agora né? – Hermione estava tentando manter um ar de preocupada com o que eles iriam fazer em seguida, mas a felicidade por terem conseguido a poção transparecia em seu rosto.

- Vocês decidiram quem irá comigo? Afinal só cabem dois embaixo da capa.

- Nós discutimos um pouco, mas chegamos no consenso de que eu devo ir –Hermione disse isso enquanto dava um olhar fulminante na direção de Rony, aparentemente os dois haviam brigado para decidir quem deveria ir. – Harry, eu pensei numa coisa agora na qual nós não havíamos pensado antes, algum de vocês sabe aonde os Malfoy moram? – Só agora o garoto percebeu que eles ficaram tão empolgados por finalmente ter um plano que não notaram o fato de não saberem nada sobre a casa dos Malfoy, não sabiam como ela era nem aonde ficava.

Todos pensaram por alguns minutos até Rony dar um pulo da cadeira, ele estava realmente empolgado, pela primeira vez ele havia descoberto alguma coisa antes de seus amigos.

-Eu sei quem sabe, Dobby, afinal ele já foi o elfo doméstico deles. – Rony estava com um sorriso que ia de orelha a orelha agora.

- Mas é lógico, parabéns Rony - o rosto do garoto ficou mais vermelho do que nunca pela gratificação que Hermione dirigiu a ele - nós temos que chamar Dobby, mas como? – Agora o problema era como chamar Dobby

-Podemos chamar o monstro e pedir para ele trazer o Dobby. – esse era o único plano que passava na cabeça de Harry

- Não é perigoso trazer o monstro aqui para a minha casa? Afinal de contas ele já nos traiu uma vez.

- Eu vou proibi-lo de revelar para qualquer um a nossa localização. Monstro! – mais uma vez o elfo doméstico aparatou na frente de seu mestre.

- Olá mestre – Monstro aparentemente sabia muito bem onde estava e se mostrava incomodado com o local.

- Monstro eu preciso que você traga Dobby aqui e tem de ser agora. – O elfo deu uma olhada ao redor e desaparatou, alguns minutos se passaram até que finalmente ele voltasse com Dobby.

- Harry Potter precisa da ajuda de Dobby? – o elfo parecia feliz por rever Harry.

- Olá Dobby, eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa, onde fica a casa dos Malfoy? – no mesmo instante Monstro olhou diretamente para Harry e seu ar de incomodo sumiu.

- Porque Harry Potter quer saber isso? – Dobby provavelmente estava preocupado com a pergunta do garoto.

- eu preciso saber Dobby.

- Dobby foi instruído pela Ordem em não dizer nada ao menino Harry se ele pedisse algo que Dobby julga-se ser perigoso para ele – Harry ficou furioso com a Ordem, será que eles não percebiam que estavam dificultando sua missão.

- Dobby eu preciso da sua ajuda.

- Dobby esta proibido de lhe dizer qualquer coisa.- o elfo não diria nada a Harry, por mais que ele lhe pedisse – Ir à casa dos Malfoy é muito perigoso, muitos seguidores de Você-sabe-quem, muito perigoso para Harry Potter ir lá. –dizendo isso Dobby desaparatou de volta para Hogwarts, Harry sabia que estava com grandes problemas agora.

-E agora Harry? – Rony estava preocupado, mas foi nesse instante que eles perceberam que Monstro estava lá e parecia estar com um sorriso no rosto. – Porque o sorriso no rosto? – Rony estava prestes a atacar Monstro, a raiva que ele tinha contra o elfo pelo que ele tinha feito estava assumindo o controle.

-Monstro sabe onde os Malfoy moram. – todos se espantaram com a resposta do elfo.

-Sabe? E você pode me dizer onde é?

- Saber onde é não vai ajudar Harry Potter, há muita magia negra no local, o mestre precisa da ajuda de Monstro para entrar lá – um novo sorriso surgiu em seu rosto.

Harry não tinha certeza de que poderia confiar na criatura parada a sua frente, mas esta parecia ser sua única chance.

- Tudo bem, vou aceitar sua ajuda. – O elfo pareceu ficar feliz com isso - Monstro eu quero que você volte para Hogwarts e quando for meia noite eu preciso que volte para cá e me leve para a casa dos Malfoy, você entendeu?

- Monstro fará como o mestre desejar.

- Mas Monstro eu te proíbo de falar qualquer coisa que você ouviu ou viu aqui para qualquer um, eu lhe proíbo de revelar onde estamos. – Monstro balançou a cabeça de um modo a confirmar que entendera as instruções de seu mestre e se foi, estava tudo acertado, a meia noite ele e Hermione iriam para a casa de Draco.

Durante a tarde eles arrumaram suas coisas e decidiam para onde deveriam ir depois que fugissem dos Malfoy, sabiam que não poderiam voltar para a Toca, seria o primeiro lugar em que os Comensais iriam procurar.

-Eu não entendo porque temos que achar outro lugar para ficar – era visível que Rony relutava em deixar seu lar.

- Porque o primeiro lugar onde os comensais da morte irão procurar será aqui – Hermione sabia que seria perigoso demais continuarem a se esconder na Toca.

- Mas todos da Ordem estão protegendo esta casa, sem falar nos feitiços protetores que eles colocaram aqui.

- Eles vão arrumar um jeito de entrar Ron, é melhor que nós não estejamos aqui quando eles conseguirem, sem nós aqui será mais fácil para sua família e a Ordem fugirem. – Harry concordava com Hermione, eles deveriam sair dali, para a segurança deles e dos Weasley.

- E vocês já têm alguma idéia de para onde nós deveremos ir?

- Bom a casa de Sirius está fora de cogitação.

- Eu não consigo imaginar nenhum lugar onde estaremos seguros - Hermione estava decepcionada por não conseguir ter nenhuma idéia.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Durante boa parte da tarde todos ficaram pensando onde poderiam ir, nenhum deles queria ficar em algum lugar aberto, julgavam ser muito perigoso e a casa de Sirius estava fora de cogitação, provavelmente a estavam vigiando após a morte de Malfoy. Mas na cabeça de Harry a resposta veio do próprio Sirius, um lugar no qual o próprio padrinho de Harry já havia se escondido, a Casa dos Gritos. Ninguém ousava chegar perto do lugar e com a ajuda de algumas magias de proteção que Hermione sabia fazer tornariam o lugar perfeito.

-Eu já sei, podemos ir para a casa dos Gritos! – Harry estava aliviado por finalmente ter descoberto um lugar para se esconderem.

- Mas é lógico, como eu não pensei nisso antes, ninguém ousa chegar perto e poucas pessoas sabem da sua existência, é perfeito – Hermione estava extasiada com a descoberta do amigo.

-Nós vamos para aquele buraco? Aquele lugar é horrível. – Rony não parecia tão empolgado quanto os amigos

- Rony é o único lugar seguro o bastante – Hermione tentava convencê-lo de todas as maneiras

-não estou dizendo que não vou, só estou dizendo que eu não gosto do lugar.

-Rony você só gosta de lugares onde há garantia de comida – Hermione falou isso com um sorriso simpático no rosto, Harry não conseguiu evitar a risada.

-Pode ser verdade, você sabe como eu fico quando eu não almoço.

-É eu sei, você fica rabugento – o ultimo comentário de Hermione fez Harry dar mais risadas.

- ta bom nós vamos para lá, e como vamos fazer para levar as coisas, afinal de contas eu não consigo carregar tudo sozinho – era visível a cara de derrota de Rony.

- consegue sim, nós não vamos levar muitas coisas, só o que precisarmos.

Após isso todos iniciaram a se preparar para a partida, haviam combinado que no momento que Harry e Hermione fossem com Monstro para os Malfoy, Rony deveria ir para a casa dos gritos e preparar alguns feitiços protetores.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já eram cerca de dez horas e todos já estavam prontos para a partida, Harry já havia se despedido de Hedwig e sabia que agora só lhe restava esperar, tinha decidido que não tentaria se despedir de Gina, ele tinha medo da reação da garota.

Faltava cerca de meia hora para a meia noite e Lupin ainda não havia voltado com a poção fazendo o garoto começar a ficar preocupado, estava achando que teriam que fazer o plano dar certo sem a ajuda da poção, quando ouviram a porta se abrir e o auror entrar rapidamente por ela.

-Olá Harry, espero que você faça bom uso desta poção, não foi nada fácil explicar para Moddy porque eu precisava dela – Lupin tinha um ar de cansado no rosto.

- Obrigado, não sei como lhe agradecer – um sorriso surgiu no rosto de Harry.

- Mantenha-se vivo e não terá melhor agradecimento, bom eu preciso ir... Tem alguém me esperando.

- A lógico, bom acho que isso é um adeus.

-Espero que não, prefiro acreditar que seja um até breve – dizendo isso Lupin apertou a mão de Harry, desejou boa sorte a cada um dos três e se foi.

- Sabe, eu cheguei a duvidar que ele fosse trazer a poção, mas ele realmente esta do nosso lado – Rony estava feliz em ver que pelo menos alguém da Ordem estava ajudando e não atrapalhando

Cerca de vinte minutos se passarão e então eles ouviram o estampido de Monstro aparatando na sala, desceram com suas coisas e repassaram o plano.

-Rony não se esqueça de fazer os feitiços que eu te ensinei assim que você chegar lá – só por garantia Hermione repassou todos os feitiços com Rony antes de estar pronta.

- Até mais Rony, nos vemos lá – Harry sorriu para o amigo e colocou uma mão sobre ombro de Monstro, Hermione tentou fazer o mesmo, mas em todas as suas tentativas Monstro teimava em se esquivar.

-Monstro o que você esta fazendo? –Harry parecia irritado com a reação de monstro

- Sangue-ruim não vai encostar em Monstro

- Não fale assim dela! Monstro eu lhe ordeno que a deixe tocar em você. – Com estas palavras Hermione recostou a mão sobre o ombro de Monstro e ao sentir a mão da garota em seu ombro o rosto do elfo se contorceu de uma maneira a parecer que ele tinha ferro em brasa sobre si.

Segundos após todos estarem prontos, o elfo desaparatou. Harry sentiu o chão sumir e reaparecer logo em seguida. Ele se encontrava em um lugar escuro agora, com muitas arvores e um chão lamacento, o lugar o lembrava um pântano.

-Pronto mestre, este ser o quintal da casa do – Só agora Harry percebera a grande construção que se encontrava uns cinqüenta metros a sua frente, era uma casa antiga e imponente, parecia um pequeno castelo e não tinha um aspecto muito convidativo, na porta havia duas pessoas vestidas de negro, provavelmente dois Comensais que estavam vigiando a propriedade.

-É para mim parece um lugar onde Draco moraria, ele deve ter ótimas lembranças de brincar no quintal aqui – Hermione teve que colocar a mão na boca para abafar a risada, Harry só não conseguia distinguir se era uma risada de nervoso ou de humor.

- Obrigado Monstro, pode voltar para Hogwarts agora e lembre que você não deve comentar disso com ninguém, ouviu bem?

- Sim mestre – dizendo isso ele desaparatou

- Bom vamos lá? – Harry parecia apreensivo, apesar de tentar passar um olhar de calma para a amiga.

Eles se esconderam em baixo da capa da Invisibilidade e começaram a andar em direção a casa, tomavam todo o cuidado do mundo para não fazer barulho ou deixar pegadas no terreno lamacento. Quando se aproximaram da porta eles perceberam que seria difícil entrar, pois havia dois comensais guardando a mesma e não havia como eles não notarem que a porta se abrindo, decidiram assim que o mais correto seria procurar por outra entrada.

Rodearam a casa por umas duas vezes, mas ficou óbvio que a única entrada possível era a que estava sendo guardada. Ficaram alguns minutos decidindo o que deveriam fazer, mas a única conclusão a que chegaram era a de que deveriam atacar e prender os dois comensais e cada um se disfarçaria de um deles. Chegaram bem próximo aos dois homens tentando evitar que ao atacarem algum barulho fosse produzido ou alguém percebesse que algo estranho acontecia.

Ao mesmo tempo Harry e Hermione usaram o feitiço estupoforante nos comensais e estes não tiveram tempo de revidar, foram lançados para trás e caíram desmaiados. Rapidamente Hermione prendeu os dois comensais com o feitiço _petrificus totalus _e os levou para a lateral da casa, sem se esquecer de pegar alguns fios do cabelo de cada um e preparar as poções. Após alguns minutos eles já haviam assumido a forma dos encapuzados e agora tinham exatamente uma hora para achar a horcrux e fugir.

Abriram lentamente a porta da frente e se esgueiraram para dentro, a busca se iniciou no mesmo minuto. Eles seguiram o plano a risca, primeiramente deveriam se certificar de que não havia ninguém no cômodo em que estavam e somente após isso começarião a vasculhar. Em certo ponto da busca chegaram a acreditar que a casa se encontrava vazia, pois já era o terceiro quarto em que entravam e ainda não haviam encontrado ninguém.

A "caça" já durava meia hora e metade dos cômodos já haviam sido vasculhados, agora com a certeza de que a casa estava vazia, quando ouviram a porta principal da casa se abrir. Trocaram olhares e prepararam-se para o pior, Harry jogara a capa da invisibilidade sobre Hermione e ordenou para que ela se escondesse e que só agisse caso fosse necessário.

Harry abriu a porta do quarto em que estava e saiu, agora ele estava no corredor que terminava na sala de entrada, começou a caminhar em direção à mesma, sentindo sua mão se fechar firmemente sobre sua varinha, a adrenalina percorria seu corpo a medida que ele percebia que estava em grandes apuros.

Ao chegar na sala encontrou Bellatrix e Narcisa, a primeira estava com a varinha em riste apontada diretamente para o rosto do Comensal que acabara de surgir e a segunda manteve-se parada com a varinha na mão, mas sem nenhuma reação. Harry percebeu que esta ultima aparentava ter chorado nas horas antecedentes, seu rosto estava muito vermelho e seus olhos inchados.

-Porque você não estava protegendo a porta Yaxley? – A varinha de Bellatrix apontava para o rosto de Harry

-Eu ouvi um barulho dentro da casa, achei que alguém havia entrado – Harry tentava falar da maneira mais calma do mundo.

-Você sabe muito bem que a única maneira de se entrar nesta casa é pela porta principal, ninguém, a não ser o Lorde das Trevas, pode aparatar e desaparatar no interior desta casa.

-Eu sei... Mas... Mas eu achei ter ouvido um barulho, eu havia acabado de ir ao banheiro e quando eu voltei não havia mais ninguém protegendo a porta, por isso eu resolvi entrar. - Essa foi a melhor desculpa que o garoto conseguiu inventar no estado de nervosismo em que se encontrava.

- Dolohov não está com você?

- Não, não tenho a menor idéia da onde ele está? – A mão de Bellatrix não se mexia nem um milímetro.

- Eu não estou conseguindo acreditar em uma palavra do que você esta dizendo sabia? Tem algo errado aqui, eu sei que tem. – O rosto de Bellatrix não mostrava nenhuma expressão, mas seus olhos revelavam que ela estava confusa.

- Eu não estou mentindo.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza, só há uma maneira de eu tirar essa minha duvida – ao ouvir isso Harry se preparou para um ataque, apertou mais a varinha em sua mão enquanto sentia o suor escorrer por seu rosto.

- Porque nós saímos da casa Yaxley? Responda e eu saberei se você esta mentindo ou dizendo a verdade.

Harry abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas nada saiu, isso foi o suficiente para Bellatrix lançar a magia _Crucios_ sobre ele, novamente o garoto sentiu a mesma sensação que havia sentido na casa de Sirius, caiu no chão e começou a se contorcer com a dor.

-Quem é você e o que fez com Yaxley? VAMOS ME DIGA QUEM É VOCÊ?! – Bellatrix viu que o impostor não iria ceder tão facilmente e se preparou para mais uma vez lançar a magia _cruciatos_, mas Hermione foi mais rápida e realizou a magia _impedimenta, _salvandoHarry da dor por alguns preciosos momentos.

Infelizmente, com seu ataque Hermione acabou revelando sua localização e no mesmo instante Bellatrix iniciou uma leva de ataques em direção à garota, mas graças a capa da invisibilidade não conseguiu acertar nenhum deles.

Agora maldições e feitiços voavam para todos os lados enquanto Harry se esgueirava para sua varinha, Hermione estava conseguindo fugir das maldiçoes de Bellatrix graças a capa, mas não conseguia atingir a inimiga. O garoto conseguiu pegar a sua varinha e tratou de se esconder atrás de um sofá, seu corpo ainda estava dolorido e cada movimento lhe custava uma energia que ele sentia não ter.

A amiga quase acertou um feitiço estupoforante na comensal, mas a cada novo ataque sua localização era novamente revelada. Harry, ainda atrás do sofá, estava torcendo para Hermione se sair melhor do que ele na luta, porém nesse instante Narcisa levantou sua varinha e acertou em cheio a garota, fazendo-a cair e se contorcer no chão.

Seu corpo ainda estava semi-coberto pela capa enquanto ela se contorcia levemente devido ao raio de dor que percorreu seu corpo e, assim, mais uma vez Harry se sentiu inútil por não ter forças para ajudar, estava vendo tudo da lateral de um sofá e não conseguia reagir.

Bellatrix se aproximou e retirou a capa da invisibilidade, percebeu que era o outro comensal que estava escondido embaixo da capa e se virou para procurar Yaxley. Encolhendo-se o máximo que podia, Harry manteve-se atrás do sofá com esperanças de não ser encontrado.

- Vejo que o outro impostor fugiu... Narcisa vá procurá-lo, enquanto isso eu irei tentar descobrir quem é este aqui. – A mãe de Draco não se movia, parecia estar em choque e Bellatrix iniciou sua seção de tortura mais uma vez.

- _Crucios _– Harry pode ver o corpo do comensal se retorcendo e mais que isso o ouviu gritando, sabia que aquele grito era Hermione sofrendo e isso o destruía por dentro.- Vamos me diga quem vocês são e como entraram aqui. Diga-me ou você vai sofrer muito mais. – a cada grito de Bellatrix um novo rugido de dor era produzido pelo comensal, um grito terrível para os ouvidos de Harry. Enquanto isso Narcisa continuava parada ao lado de Bellatrix, ela não ousava mover um músculo.

-Bellatrix acabe logo com isso, nós temos que procurar o Draco – foram as primeiras palavras proferidas por Narcisa e Harry não conseguiu entender, como assim procurar o Draco? – Vamos mate-o logo.

- Não Narcisa, eles podem saber onde Draco está, e não pense que eu serei bondosa com o seu filho quando o encontrarmos, ele é um desertor Narcisa, ele fugiu - Bellatrix agora discutia com Narcisa e esquecera-se do corpo do comensal a sua frente, Harry percebia que Hermione ainda estava consciente, mas já sem forças até mesmo para rastejar.

- Você prometeu que não faria nada com ele! – Narcisa gritava agora com a irmã.

- Desertores não terão a minha compaixão, mas não serei eu a fazer algo com ele, será o nosso Senhor, eu entregarei Draco pessoalmente para ele. – Narcisa começou a chorar e saiu correndo.

- Agora estamos a sós – Bellatrix deu uma gargalhada ao dizer isso - onde será que está seu companheiro? Será que ele o abandonou? – mais gargalhadas – vou lhe perguntar pela ultima vez quem é você e como entrou aqui?

Hermione não respondeu, Bellatrix mirou sua varinha para o peito do comensal caído a sua frente, estava preparada para lançar o feitiço, deu uma ultima gargalhada que penetrou pelos ossos de Harry, ele sentiu medo, muito medo, mas isso o deu forças, ele se levantou e falou com a voz grossa do Comensal que incorporava.

-_Expelliarmus_ – a varinha de Bellatrix pulou para longe de sua mão e ela se voltou para olhá-lo. No mesmo momento a poção começou a perder o efeito, Harry sentiu seu corpo começar a mudar e as roupas do comensal ficaram largas demais.

- Não pode ser, Potter! – Bellatrix não conseguia acreditar no que via - Então era você!

- Nos encontramos de novo Bellatrix e desta vez eu vou me vingar – Harry sentia seu corpo doer e se sentia fraco, mas a sensação de ter desarmado e sobrepujado a assassina de Sirius dava-lhe forças para continuar.

- O que você vai fazer? Vai tentar usar a maldição Crucios outra vez? Não se esqueça que você precisa querer causar a dor, precisa de ódio... – Bellatrix começou a gargalhar outra vez, aparentemente ela duvidava que o garoto teria a coragem para torturá-la.

-Eu tenho essa vontade Bellatrix, você vai me pagar pela morte de Sirius! – Olhando agora nos olhos da comensal ele pode perceber que ela estava começando a ficar preocupada.

- _Crucios _– Harry concentrou todo o ódio que sentia por Bellatrix para fazer aquilo, ele pensou em tudo de ruim que ela havia feito, pensou em Sirius, nos pais de Longbotton, em tudo e finalmente conseguiu realizar a maldição.

O corpo da comensal se contorcia no chão enquanto um sorriso de satisfação aparecia no rosto de Harry, ele não se sentia mal como ele pensou que se sentiria ao usar a maldição, na verdade a sensação era muito boa, sentia o poder correr em suas veias, ele não percebeu, mas estava gargalhando.

Enquanto se divertia em ver o corpo da inimiga se contorcer Harry percebeu que algo puxava sua perna, ele olhou para baixo e viu Hermione no chão, ela estava tentando lhe falar alguma coisa, ele se agachou para entender o que ela queria dizer.

-Harry não faça isso... – A voz estava falha, mas ele conseguiu entender muito bem o que ela queria dizer.

Ao olhar de volta para Bellatrix ele viu que esta ainda contorcia-se, ele ainda podia sentir o poder em suas veias, ele queria mais, queria torturá-la por horas, até ela ficar louca como os pais de Neville, ele não conseguia se controlar, já estava com a varinha em riste, preparado para utilizar a maldição novamente quando percebeu que Narcisa voltara e apontava a varinha para ele, novamente um combate se iniciou, porem Narcisa era muito inferior a Lucio e Bellatrix, o jovem garoto se sentia muito vivo e desviava de seus ataques com muita facilidade.

Harry sentia que havia algo de diferente com ele, a cada ataque de Narcisa ele sentia mais ódio dela, finalmente a mulher parou por um momento e foi então que ele iniciou seus ataques. Jatos vermelhos saiam por sua varinha, mas ela conseguia desviar, apesar de parecer estar muito cansada.

Nesse meio tempo algo dentro de Harry o dominava e ele não queria lutar contra isso, ele se sentia bem e forte, ele já não sentia a varinha em sua mão ou as vestes do comensal em seu corpo, na verdade ele se sentia como um mero espectador, não era ele que estava lutando e sim outra pessoa que dominava seu corpo.

-Avada Kedavra – O jato de luz verde atingiu Narcisa no peito e ela caiu morta no chão, Harry se sentia cada vez melhor, algo dentro dele estava soltando fogos neste instante, porem algo continuava a incomodá-lo, neste momento ele percebeu que Hermione continuava a seus pés e que ela tinha um olhar horrorizado em sua face.

Nesse instante ele percebeu o que havia acontecido, confuso ele a agarrou e fugiu. Com rapidez ele carregava-a para fora da propriedade, foi até o local aonde Monstro os havia deixado e Aparatou para a casa dos gritos.


	5. A Queda da Ordem

**Capítulo 5 – A queda da Ordem**

A casa dos Gritos estava praticamente igual a quando Harry a havia visto pela ultima vez, com exceção de duas poltronas e duas pequenas camas que Rony havia conjurado, o qual havia seguido perfeitamente as intruções de Hermione.

Durante as duas longa horas, em que teve que esperar pelo regresso dos amigos, o garoto tratou de retirar a sujeira da casa e expulsar alguns ratos que perambulavam pelos comodos, fazendo isto sempre acompanhada da apreensão por não saber o que acontecia e se o plano havia dado certo. O sonoro estampido produzido pela aparatação agitou o coração de Rony e o fez correr diretamente para a porta da frente, alegre e contente por não estar mais sozinho naquela casa.

Contudo, a visão que teve não era a esperada, ambos os amigos vestiam longas vestes negras, como a dos comensais, Harry carregava a amiga em seus braços, seu rosto exibia uma expressão confusa e aterorizada e Hermione aparentemente estava desmaiada, ou até mesmo morta.

- Por Merlin o que aconteceu? – O rosto de Rony estava pálido, assim como o de Harry, e seu estomago se remexia desconfortavelmente.

- Fomos atacados ... Bellatrix ... Draco fugiu ... Narcisa morta – Harry não conseguia formular frases completas, ele estava muito tonto e fraco.

- Como assim? Não estou entendendo nada Harry, o que aconteceu com Hermione? – Potter acomodou calmamente a garota na cama e sentou no chão.

- Ela foi tor.. torturada – cada palavra que o garoto dizia custava-lhe uma energia que chegava ao fim, ele já não conseguia mais ordenar seus pensamentos, sentiu como se o mundo estive-se girando e depois disso a ultima coisa de que lembra era da sensação de seu rosto se chocando com o chão.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry acordou após algum tempo e tentou lembrar de tudo que havia acontecido, tudo estava muito escuro no quarto em que estava e ele sentia que Hermione estava ao seu lado, ainda dormindo. Ele se levantou com esforço e se dirigiu para a sala, encontrou Rony sentado defronte a lareira, que agora estava acesa, o garoto estava muito mais pálido do que qualquer vez que Harry se lembrava.

-Rony? Tudo bem?

-Harry! – O Weasley parecia estar aliviado por ver seu amigo em sua frente.

- Tudo bem? O que aconteceu? – Harry parecia estar desnorteado.

- Como assim tudo bem? Nada está bem, você chegou carregando a Hermione desmaiada e logo depois desmaiou e me deixando sozinho, sem nem mesmo saber o que havia acontecido. Ainda acha que algo está bem? – Harry abaixou a cabeça e começou a olhar para seus pés, nunca havia visto Rony irritado e preocupado daquela maneira, mas ele podia entender a raiva do amigo.

- Me desculpe Ron, mas eu não estava bem... E a Hermione como está?

-Não sei, ela ainda não falou nada nem se mexeu, a única coisa que eu sei é que ela esta viva. – A irritação transparecia pelo rosto de do amigo.

- Ela deve ter desmaiado por causa da dor e do esgotamento. – Harry aos poucos se lembrava de tudo que havia acontecido na casa dos Malfoy.

- O que aconteceu lá? Antes de desmaiar você mencionou algo sobre tortura... Como assim Tortura?

- Bellatrix, ela nos atacou... Não consigo me lembrar direito de tudo que aconteceu.

- Caramba, e o que aconteceu lá? Vamos me conte. – Rony parecia estar perturbado com a ultima informação.

-Eu realmente não me lembro direito, so tenho certeza da dor e dos gritos... – Harry sabia de tudo que havia acontecido, os fatos ainda corriam desordenadamente em sua cabeça, mas ele lembrava-se dos fatos, a única coisa que o impedia de contar a verdade era o medo, medo de admitir que ele havia matado Narcisa.

- E a Horcruxe? – Somente agora o garoto se lembrara da Horcruxe, ele havia esquecido por completo da sua missão.

- Não a encontramos. – A frustração tomou conta de seu corpo.

- Droga, bom pelo menos vocês estão vivos.– Rony aparentava estar mais calmo agora. - Você me ajuda a cuidar da Mione?

- Lógico

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Já era manhã do dia seguinte quando Hermione acordou, ela sentia seu corpo todo dolorido e não se lembrava bem do que havia acontecido, Rony estava dormindo em uma pequena cama colocada ao lado da velha cama de casal onde Hermione estava, a garota se levantou com algum esforço, sentindo cada músculo do corpo reclamar, mas mesmo assim precisava se levantar.

Harry estava na sala, no mesmo lugar onde Rony estivera na madrugada anterior. A garota andou lentamente até Harry e sentou-se ao seu lado, recostou a cabeça no ombro do amigo e fitou as escassas labaredas da lareira, os dois ficaram por longos minutos nesta formação até que a garota resolveu quebrar o silencio.

-O que aconteceu ontem? – Hermione tentou se lembrar de tudo, mas não conseguia.

- Bellatrix nos encontrou, ela me torturou e você me salvou...

-Disso eu sei Harry, eu quero saber o que aconteceu depois que ela começou a me torturar...

- Eu lutei com ela. – Harry fizera uma pausa nesse instante, ele não tinha certeza do que fazer, mas sentia-se seguro em contar aquilo para a amiga. – Eu... Eu não sei como, mas eu a venci, eu a tinha desarmada na minha frente... Algo aconteceu, eu não sei o que, mas algo dentro de mim me dizia para torturá-la, algo mais forte do que a idéia de simplesmente prende-la, não sei se era ódio, vingança ou medo...

-Como assim? Você usou a magia _Crucios_? – Ela se recordava de alguém estar sofrendo, mas não tinha completa nitidez de quem era, e saber que Harry havia usado a magia _Cruciatos_ em Bellatrix criou uma mistura de uma felicidade vingativa e medo na garota.

- Usei, não sei como, mas eu consegui usar. – Ele não parecia perturbadocom o que tinha feito, aquilo lhe parecia justo e correto.

- Harry você pode acabar indo para Azkaban. – Uma abafada risada saiu da boca do garoto ao ouvir isto.

- E quem vai me levar para Azkaban? Os Dementadores?

- _Cruciatos_ é uma maldição imperdoável, você não se sente mal por ter torturado alguém?

- De jeito nenhum, ela merecia toda a dor que eu causei, você viu o que ela fez com os pais do Neville, lembra daquela vez que nós os vimos? – Hermione se lembrava muito bem dos pais de Neville, aquela imagem nunca havia saído de sua cabeça, mas ela ainda não aceitava a atitude do amigo.

- Mas Harry...

- Não tem "mas" Hermione, o que está feito está feito. – A garota finalmente se deu por vencida no assunto, ela percebera que ele não tinha ressentimentos quanto a este assunto.

- Tem outra coisa que eu queria te perguntar, eu me lembro vagamente de um jato de luz verde e de alguém cair ao chão, o que aconteceu lá? – O estomago de Harry se retorceu ao ouvir aquela pergunta, ele não esperava ter que contar para a amiga que havia matado a mãe de Draco.

- Eu... – Neste momento Rony entrou na sala e deu um grande abraço em Hermione, interrompendo assim o que Harry viria a falar, ele não sabia como poderia agradecer a Rony por ter chegado em momento tão oportuno.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os amigos passaram alguns dias sem conversar sobre as Horcruxes e Harry fazia de tudo para não comentar o que havia acontecido na casa de Malfoy, ele estava se sentindo um inútil, as duas investidas que ele fizera em busca das Horcruxes deram errado e poderiam ter terminado muito pior, realmente a sorte estava do seu lado, ou outra coisa. A morte de Narcisa e o fato de ele ser o assassino lhe trouxeram duvidas sobre o que realmente estava acontecendo dentro de sua mente.

Hermione tentou diversas vezes falar com o garoto a respeito do ocorrido nos Malfoy, mas ele desviava o assunto rapidamente, apesar dele se negar em falar qualquer coisa a respeito do assunto ela parecia saber mais a cada dia, talvez a garota estava se lembrando, mas ele não tinha certeza disso.

Eles estavam completamente isolados do mundo bruxo, não tinham nenhuma noticia do que estava acontecendo e não podiam se arriscar a tentar contatar a Ordem, após uma semana eles voltaram a discutir o que deveriam fazer e aonde seriam as possíveis localizações das Horcruxes, sabiam que Voldomorte já deveria estar desconfiado de que eles estavam atrás de algo e sabiam que não poderiam falhar em sua próxima investida.

-E então, aonde vocês acham que as outras Horcruxes podem estar? – Rony havia iniciado a conversa, ele já estava cansado daquele silencio que se instalara entre os amigos durante as refeições.

- Não faço a mínima idéia – Harry falava enquanto tentava comer uma fatia de pão velho.

- e você Mione? – A garota estava divagando em seus pensamentos e a pergunta de Rony a fez voltar para a realidade.

-O que? As Horcruxes? Não sei, sem nenhuma idéia – ela não parecia estar dando muita importância para o assunto.

- Mas você é quem sempre sabe de tudo, não tem nada que possa nos ajudar em algum dos seus livros? – Rony estava realmente preocupado com a falta de idéias e motivação de seus amigos.

- Lógico que não Ron, você sabe muito bem que essas coisas são magia negra e não se discutem esses assuntos em livros escolares. – Hermione havia voltado a sua atitude original.

- Talvez nós devêssemos tentar pedir a ajuda de Lupin e da Ordem – Harry e Hermione olharam assustados para Rony, ele sabia que Harry sempre fora contra o envolvimento da Ordem, mas ele estava se vendo em um beco sem saída.

- Não, de jeito nenhum, Dumbledor deixou esta tarefa para nós três e devemos completá-la sozinhos. – Mais uma vez Hermione tomava o papel de cérebro e consciência do grupo. – Mas não seria uma má idéia em perguntar para uma pessoa em particular...- Um sorriso leve apareceu no rosto da garota.

-Quem? – Rony e Harry perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

- Oras bolas, o próprio Dumbledor, tem um quadro dele em Hogwarts, nós podemos tentar ir até lá e pedir ajuda. – Ela sabia que aquele não era um plano muito coerente, mas que poderia funcionar.

- Mas entrar em Hogwarts seria loucura, todos os comensais devem estar procurando por nós, sem falar que nunca passaríamos pelas magias defensivas de Hogwarts – O Weasley parecia desanimado com a idéia.

-Os comensais não nos procurarão em Hogwarts pelo simples motivo de que as aulas ainda não começaram, elas só começam na semana que vem e nós não precisamos passar pelas defesas, podemos pegar o atalho que leva até a base do Salgueiro Lutador. – Outro sorriso surgiu no rosto da garota

- É por isso que você é o cérebro do grupo Mione! – Harry parecia feliz com a idéia da garota.

Todos foram dormir cedo naquela noite, haviam combinado que no dia seguinte iriam a Hogwarts e precisavam estar descansados. Assim como nas outras noites Harry custou a dormir, ficou horas rolando na cama e não conseguia parar de pensar no corpo de Narcisa se chocando contra o chão.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Após muito tempo o garoto foi capaz de adormecer e um sonho invadiu seu descanso:

"_Ele estava em uma sala muito escura, ele sentia um fedor forte no ar e enxergava um enorme vulto caído no chão, ele deu alguns passos na direção do vulto, mas ainda não conseguia distinguir o que era, a única coisa nítida era um pequeno livro ensangüentado que estava a sua frente. _

_A imagem da sala e do livro se desfizeram e logo em seguida ele estava em uma cabana, não conseguia distinguir muito bem o que havia nela, mas a sua frente estava a figura imponente de Dumbledor usando o Anel dos Gaunt em sua mão direita._

_Outra vez a imagem se desfez e agora ele estava em uma caverna muito escura, ele reconhecera o lugar no mesmo instante apesar da não conseguir ver com clareza as coisas, na sua frente se encontrava alguém com a pele muito branca e vestes de Hogwarts, Harry não conseguia ver seu rosto, mas ele podia ver que o Medalhão de Salazar Slytherin estava pendurado em seu pescoço, ele tentou identificar a pessoa, mas não conseguia, a única coisa clara era o medalhão. _

_Pela quarta vez Harry fora sugado para outra localidade e agora se encontrava a beira de um lago, a luz da lua iluminava o lugar, mas mesmo assim tudo estava embaçado, para seu espanto havia uma pessoa a sua frente, ela não aparentava ser um fantasma, mas era óbvio que não estava viva, ela apontava para o lago e acenava para Harry. _

_Outro turbilhão e agora Harry se encontrava em uma sala de aula, ele tinha certeza de já ter visto o lugar antes e presumiu ser uma das salas de Hogwarts, haviam grandes prateleiras e um baú se encontrava no ultimo patamar de uma delas, este baú era a única coisa nítida da sala e ele aparentava ser muito antigo e resistente. _

_Pela ultima vez a imagem se dissolveu e agora em sua frente se encontrava Nagini, a cobra vinha em sua direção e parecia estar preparada para atacá-lo, no momento em que a cobra deu o bote Harry acordou."_

O garoto estava suando frio e não conseguia entender o que havia acontecido, mas ele se lembrava de cada mínimo detalhe do sonho que acabara de ter. Ele já não mais conseguia dormir e resolveu ir pensar na sala, sentou-se a frente da lareira e tentou entender o que havia acontecido, ele sabia que havia acabado de ver cada uma das Horcruxes e que algo o havia dito aonde procurá-las, mas o que ou quem havia feito isso?

Harry já estava a algum tempo na sala quando ouviu um barulho atrás de si e se virou para ver o que era, Hermione estava parada atrás de sua cadeira e apresentava o mesmo olhar que já incomodava Harry há uma semana.

-Sente-se – Ele sabia que não poderia evitar por muito mais tempo a conversa com a amiga. Ela sentou-se de costas para a lareira e agora olhava profundamente nos olhos do garoto. – eu já sei o que você vai me perguntar e eu estou pronto para responder.

- Harry ... O que aconteceu na casa dos Malfoy? – Harry se arrepiou ao lembrar do que havia acontecido, mas estava determinado em contar tudo para a amiga e tirar aquele peso de suas costas de uma vez por todas, por mais que estive-se com medo do que poderia acontecer ele sabia que tanto ela como Rony nunca sairiam do seu lado por mais horrível que fossem seus atos. Ele detalhou cada acontecimento, contou como havia se sentindo e que acreditava que algo dentro dele o instigou a fazer aquilo.

- Entendeu porque eu estive te evitando a semana inteira? – Harry estava cabisbaixo, mas sentia-se muito melhor por ter contado tudo para a amiga.

- Você não precisava ter me evitado... – A garota se levantou e deu um grande e forte abraço em no garoto, ela estava chorando, mas ele não sabia o porque.

- O que você acha que esta acontecendo comigo? Será que eu vou acabar matando outra pessoa? – Ele inacreditavelmente não tinha medo de matar alguém, mas sim do que ele sentira naquela noite, o medo de ter aquela sensação de exterioridade do seu corpo novamente e assim não poder controlar suas atitudes o assombrava.

- Não sei Harry, eu realmente não sei, mas eu vou estar aqui para te ajudar, assim como o Rony. – Hermione ainda estava abraçando-o e tentava segurar suas lagrimas.

- Mas você estar ao meu lado naquela noite não evitou que eu matasse alguém. – O abraço dera lugar a uma espécie de colo, Harry não entendia o porque, mas ao invés de Hermione estar consolando-o era o contrario que acontecia.

- Eu sei, mas mesmo assim eu não te abandonarei. – O garoto sorriu e ajeitou Hermione em seus braços naquela mistura de abraço e colo, a garota continuava a chorar e ele não sabia o porque.

-Hermione, porque você está chorando, tudo já passou, nós estamos bem. – Ele não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Um dia você vai entender Harry, um dia você descobrira a causa desta minha dor tão intensa e que já dura tanto tempo. – A garoa soluçava agora, ele não entendia o que acontecia, mas apertou o abraço e trouxe a cabeça da garota para junto de seu peito.

Eles ficaram parados por algum tempo até que ela estivesse totalmente calma novamente e agora ela estava enxugando o rosto e tentando aliviar o clima estranho com um sorriso que nascia em seu rosto.

- Hermione, tem outra coisa que eu quero te contar. – Harry aproveitava que a garota parecia estar recuperada e decidiu contar sobre seu sonho.

- O que?

- Eu tive um sonho esta noite e... – Ele contou tudo sobre o sonho, falou que tinha certeza que havia uma horcruxe no lago e outra no baú. Descreveu a pessoa que estava com o medalhão e do ataque de Nagini. A garota ficou boquiaberta e estava claro que ela também não acreditava que aquilo havia sido apenas um sonho.

- Harry eu não sei o que te falar, mas isso é algo muito importante.

- Eu sei

- Isso realmente é importante e problemático, porque eu só sei de uma pessoa viva que sabe da localização de todas as Horcruxes e que poderia te indicar onde elas estão...- A garota olhou profundamente nos olhos de Harry, percebeu todas as duvidas que o percorriam, mas mesmo assim aqueles olhos a transmitiam um sentimento de segurança que ela nunca sentira com outra pessoa antes. - Voldomorte – O garoto não havia pensado nisso e agora ele estava mais intrigado.

-Mas isso não faz sentido, porque ele me revelaria as localizações das Horcruxes?

- Eu não sei.

- Você acha que nós deveríamos ir atrás desses lugares?

- Dumbledor não teria nos deixado esta missão se ela não fosse importante.

- Eu sei, mas acho que ele nunca imaginou que Voldemort estaria me dando dicas.

- Mesmo assim eu confio em Dumbledor, acho que deveríamos continuar a nossa missão.

- Bom nós ainda temos que descobrir que lago é aquele e onde aquela sala fica.

- Deixa comigo que eu descubro.

- Uma ultima coisa Hermione, nós ainda vamos entrar em Hogwarts amanhã?

- Não sei, vou pensar, afinal de contas nós já descobrimos o que queríamos. – dizendo isto a garota se levantou e foi para o quarto, alguns minutos depois ela voltava com uma pilha de livros e entregou alguns para Harry. – Procure por imagens semelhantes a que você teve e eu farei o mesmo.

- Aonde você estava escondendo todos esses livros? – Potter estava abismado com a quantidade de livros que a garota havia trazido.

- Ah, eu usei um feitiço em minha bolsa, ela ainda parece pequena, mas cabe muito mais coisa dentro dela agora.

- Como uma biblioteca inteira? – Os dois riram e iniciaram sua pesquisa.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O sol já começava a raiar e nada havia sido descoberto sobre a localização do lago, sendo que tanto Harry quanto Hermione concordavam que a sala de aula que aparecera no sonho provavelmente pertencia a Hogwarts e eles tratariam dela depois, acreditavam que descobrir a localização do lago era uma tarefa mais urgente. Os dois passarão grande parte da manhã pesquisando nos livros e só interromperam a busca quando Rony acordou e precisaram explicar tudo que havia acontecido, com exceção da revelação que Harry fez para Hermione sobre a casa dos Malfoy, e o que estavam fazendo.

Cansados e famintos concordaram rapidamente com do Weasley em fazer uma pausa para o café da manhã, durante o qual tiveram que ouvir os resmungos do amigo por não terem o acordado.

- Ron você sabe muito bem que se nós tentássemos o acordar, supondo que isso seja possível, você ficaria com um mau humor maior do que o de agora e não traria grande ajuda- Hermione tentava acalmar o amigo com seu bom humor, mas isso não parecia estar funcionando.

- Ainda acho que eu poderia ter ajudado, afinal de contas eu faço parte da equipe eu poço ajudar. – ele realmente estava chateado por ter sido deixado de lado.

- Bom você pode terminar de comer e vir nos ajudar – Harry estava com um grande sorriso no rosto, pela primeira vez em muito tempo ele aparentava estar de bom humor.

- Tudo bem, vamos logo – Rony enfiou o ultimo pedaço de pão velho na boca e foi ao encontro dos amigos na sala.

Recomeçaram a pesquisa assim que se acomodaram, mas outra vez não tiveram sucesso, Hermione já estava começando a ficar aborrecida e acreditava não ter trazido os livros certos, por mais que Harry tentasse animá-la dizendo que seria difícil eles identificarem o lugar apenas pela imagem que Harry tinha na cabeça.

Potter também já sinais de estar desanimando, sabia que tinha poucas chances de descobrir o lugar, mas ele realmente tinha acreditado que conseguiriam, já havia passado seus olhos por no mínimo uns seis livros e nada, estava com um principio de dor de cabeça e morrendo de fome quando algo chamou a atenção de seus olhos, ele estava lendo o livro "História e Princípio das Artes das Trevas" e em uma das paginas havia a foto de um homem que Harry tinha a certeza de ser o "fantasma" que estava apontando para o lago.

-É esse, olhe é esse o "fantasma" que apontava para o lago. – O rosto do garoto brilhava de alegria

- Não pode ser Harry, você tem certeza? – Hermione estava com um olhar intrigado.

- Lógico que tenho, porque não pode ser ele? – O garoto estava irritado com a duvida de sua amiga

- Leia a legenda em baixo da foto, olhe o nome dele.

Na parte inferior da foto havia uma pequena legenda onde se encontravam os dizeres: _Tom Riddle, pai daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, pouco antes da sua morte._

- O Pai de Voldemort? Mas porque eu o teria visto em meu sonho e ele é um trouxa, porque tem a foto de um trouxa em um livro de magia? – Harry já não entendia mais nada.

- Eu não sei porque você o viu Harry, mas deve ter um bom motivo e quanto a ele aparecer em um livro de magia isso é óbvio, afinal de contas ele é o pai, apesar de ser trouxa, do bruxo mais temido de todos os tempos.

- Ei leiam o parágrafo a cima da foto – Rony chamou a atenção de todos para um pequeno parágrafo.

_...Tom Riddle, pai daquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado, tem origem trouxa e desconheceu a existência de seu filho bruxo até o fatídico momento em que aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado o perseguiu e o matou, atentando-se ao fato de que esta foi o primeiro assassinato cometido Você-Sabe-Quem, sendo seguido pelos assassinatos dos avós trouxas..._

-Está explicado Harry! – Hermione estava eufórica – Alem dele ser o pai de Voldemort ele foi a primeira pessoa que ele matou, foi um marco muito grande na vida dele, foi o ritual de passagem de Voldemort. Isso quer dizer que ele deve ter escondido a Horcrux no lugar do assassinato, o lago, que deve ser próximo a casa dos avós.

-Mas eu não acredito que ele se arriscaria a esconder duas Horcruxes tão próximas, afinal o Anel dos Gaunts estava na cabana dos Gaunts que ficava próxima a vila na qual os avós trouxas de Voldemort viviam.

- Não importa Harry, ele deve ter pensado nisso, afinal ele primeiramente nunca acreditou que alguém descobriria o fato de ele ter criado Horcruxes e segundo ele deve ter acreditado que nunca ninguém poderia achar que ele colocaria uma Horcruxe aonde ele matou o pai dele, afinal todos sabem o quanto ele o desprezava, mas o importante não é o pai e sim a primeira morte.

- E tem algum lago próximo a Little Hangleton? – Rony estava boquiaberto com tudo que havia sido descoberto, mas mesmo assim tentava se concentrar na tarefa.

- Hum eu não me lembro, mas eu não andei muito por lá com Dumbledor, pode ser que tenha, teremos que ir ate lá e descobrir. – Harry tentava se lembrar do lugar mas ele não havia prestado muito atenção nas coisas com exceção da cabana.

- Mas antes de nós irmos até lá nós iremos precisar descobrir alguns feitiços aquáticos, nós não podemos esperar que essas Horcruxes esteja mal protegida, lembram do torneio tribuxo? Se Harry já teve problemas com as criaturas do Lago Negro imagina com as criaturas que Voldemort colocou para proteger a Horcrux – Hermione agora tratava de investigar um livro em busca de informações que seriam úteis em baixo d'água.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry ficava mais ansioso a cada minuto que passava, sentia-se mais perto do que nunca de completar sua missão, ou pelo menos uma parte dela, o sangue que corria em suas veias parecia pulsar mais forte, pela primeira vez, desde a morte de Dumbledor, ele sentia que estava no caminho certo.

- Harry eu não tenho certeza se isso vai funcionar, mas você vai precisar de um feitiço para respirar de baixo da água não vai? – Hermione não passava muita confiança para Harry sobre o que ela ia fazer, apesar de seus feitiços sempre serem executados com perfeição.

- Acredito que vou sim, mas no que você esta pensando?

- Eu tenho quase certeza que Voldemort colocou algum feitiço para impedir que alguém conseguisse chegar até a Horcrux e se seu fosse ele eu faria com que fosse impossível usar qualquer coisa que o permiti-se respirar em baixo da água, como criar guelras, mas não podemos nos esquecer de como Voldemort despreza as magias mas simples e banais, o que me faz lembrar de quando Fleur usou um feitiço que criava uma bolha de ar em volta da cabeça, no torneio tribuxo, só que eu não tenho certeza de como era a pronuncia, se você quiser eu posso tentar.

- Ahh, não temos nada a perder, temos? – Harry não parecia estar muito feliz com a idéia, mas não tinha muitas opções.

- Bom vou tentar, qualquer coisa eu do um jeito. – Um sorriso nervoso surgiu na face da garota. – É que eu nunca tentei um feitiço sem dominar sua pronuncia antes, mas acredito que vou conseguir.

A garota murmurou algo que Harry não conseguiu ouvir e logo em seguida ele sentiu uma pressão ao redor de sua cabeça. O feitiço havia dado errado e a cabeça de Harry estava inchando como um balão, ele sentia sua pele se esticar e começou a entrar em pânico, no mesmo segundo Hermione murmurou outras palavras que foram abafadas pelos gritos de Harry e o garoto sentiu sua cabeça voltar ao normal.

-Desculpa Harry, foi sem querer, eu acho que eu falei o feitiço ao contrario, mas na próxima eu prometo que vai dar certo. – Outro sorriso de nervosismo surgiu no rosto da garota.

-Você esta louca? De jeito nenhum, quase que eu perdi minha cabeça, eu quero respirar de baixo da água e não boiar na água. – Harry ainda tateava seu rosto para ver se tudo estava no lugar certo

- Não seja grosso, eu consegui consertar meu erro não? – Hermione dava um olhar reprovador para o amigo, ela estava acostumada com a rispidez, mas ele tinha que entender que ela estava nervosa por tentar um feitiço que nunca usara antes.

- Uma ultima vez, se você não acertar nós tentamos outra coisa. – Harry estava com uma careta agora, ele não queria colocar sua cabeça em risco outra vez, mas também não queria magoar a amiga, ele sabia como ela ficava quando não conseguia realizar um feitiço.

- Ok, lá vai – Outra vez ela murmurou algumas palavras, Harry sentiu outra vez uma pressão em volta de sua cabeça, mas desta vez ela não inchou e sim uma bolha de ar se formou ao redor dela.

- Perfeito – a voz do garoto soou um tanto quanto abafada por causa da bolha de ar.

- Bom eu espero que isso seja o suficiente, não se esqueça que deve haver muitos outros perigos no fundo daquele lago, temos que estar preparados. – Um grande sorriso surgiu no rosto de Hermione. No mesmo segundo ela apontou a varinha para a cabeça de Harry e a bolha de ar sumiu.

- Tudo bem, quando nós partiremos?

- Não sei, vamos conversar com Rony e ver quando ele acha melhor.

- Em falar no Rony onde ele está?

Desde que chegaram na casa dos Gritos, Rony sumia de vez em quando, no inicio Harry achava que o amigo estava no banheiro, mas as escapadelas estavam se tornando cada vez mais freqüentes e mais longas.

- É mesmo, ele estava aqui agora pouco – Hermione parecia intrigada agora.

Os dois começaram a procurar por toda a casa, apesar dela não ser grande havia vários lugares onde alguém poderia se esconder ou se sentar e ninguém perceber. Vasculharam o quarto, a sala e a cozinha e não o acharam, já estavam começando a ficar preocupados quando Harry viu algo reluzir do lado de fora da janela. Ao sair para o abandonado jardim Potter encontrou o amigo encolhido perto de alguns arbustos com algo em suas mãos.

- Rony o que você esta fazendo? – Hermione parecia estar furiosa, rapidamente o gaorto se colocou de pé e escondeu o que estava em suas mãos dentro das vestes.

- Eu? Nada, estava aqui só ... respirando o ar fresco, sabe a casa esta com muita poeira. – O nervosismo de ter sido pego em flagrante transparecia em seu rosto.

- A é, então o que é isso que você escondeu em suas vestes? – Harry tentava descobrir o que era, mas não conseguia.

- O que? Eu não estou escondendo nada.

- Está sim, eu e a Hermione sabemos que você tem algo em suas mãos, vamos diga o que é.– Harry estava começando a se irritar com o amigo.

- Eu já disse que não tenho nada. – O nervosismo transparecia em sua voz agora.

- Rony me diga o que você está escondendo! – Harry parecia estar bem irritado com o Weasley, não conseguia acreditar que Rony estaria escondendo alguma coisa dele e de Hermione.

- Mas eu não ... – Antes que pude-se falar mais alguma coisa Potter gritou _Incarcerous _e Rony caiu ao chão como se cordas estivessem amarando seus pulsos e suas pernas.

- Harry! O que você esta fazendo? – Hermione estava perplexa com a atitude do amigo. Ultimamente ele estava se mostrando muito mais nervoso e irritadiço do que ela jamais vira e isso estava começando a preocupá-la profundamente.

- Ele esta mentindo, eu vi que ele tinha alguma coisa e eu quero ver o que é. – Rapidamente o garoto enfiou as mãos nas vestes do amigo em busca do objeto.

- Mas você não precisava ter amarrado ele. – Hermione aparentava estar irritada com a atitude de Harry, mas ele não deu importância para o fato e continuou com a busca.

- Harry ... eu ... – Rony tentava murmurar algumas palavras, mas antes de acabar a frase se calava e voltava a olhar para o chão.

Após alguns segundos o garoto encontrou o objeto, ao retirá-lo ele percebeu que era um pedaço de espelho, o Espelho que Sirius havia lhe dado.

- O que você está fazendo com isso? – Harry parecia incrédulo de descobrir que o amigo havia roubado o espelho.

- Eu ... eu achei o espelho. – Rony não ousava olhar para o rosto do amigo.

- Você não achou, ele estava nas minhas coisas, você pegou ele! – Harry estava com uma expressão de raiva que Rony nunca havia visto antes.

- Eu não tive a intenção... quando eu trouxe as nossas coisas para a casa eu ouvi uma voz, achei que fosse um fantasma ou alguém na casa, mas quando eu fui ver ela saia do espelho.

- Como assim saia do espelho? Esse espelho esta quebrado – A expressão no rosto de Harry mudou completamente, agora ela era um misto de indignação e curiosidade.

- Ele ainda funciona. Quando Sirius morreu, Dumbledor pegou a outra metade do espelho e guardou-a em segurança ele sabia que um dia ela seria útil, pouco antes dele morrer ele a entregou para alguém e explicou a finalidade do espelho, essa pessoa esta me ajudando a ter noticias do mundo bruxo agora.

- Quem é essa pessoa? – Harry não estava acreditando no que estava ouvindo.

- Me solte e eu te falo. – Rony parecia realmente incomodado com o fato de estar amarrado e estar sendo interrogado por seu melhor amigo. No mesmo segundo as cordas desapareceram e o garoto se levantou.

- Vamos me fale, quem está com o espelho?

- Lupin. Dumbledor deu o espelho para que ele vigiasse e ajudasse você quando nós fossemos embora. – Rony ainda esfregava os pulsos como se procurasse por cordas.

- Me vigiar? E porque ele não falou comigo e sim com você? – Harry estava voltando a ficar irritado com toda a situação.

- A intenção era falar com você, mas ele não conseguiu, ele também preferiu assim, achou que você não aceitaria a ajuda.

- Porque você não nos contou? – Hermione finalmente se manifestara e pelo tom de voz ela parecia estar chateada com o fato de o amigo ter guardado segredo.

- Porque Lupin pediu, ele achou que ainda não havia necessidade de vocês ficarem sabendo que ele estava tentando nos contatar, ele só queria me avisar que se fosse necessário era só chamar por ele.

- E porque você estava falando com ele agora e todas as outras vezes que você sumiu? – Hermione estava sendo rápida em fazer perguntas, para evitar que Harry entra-se mais uma vez em confronto com o amigo.

- Porque eu quero saber como vão as coisas, ele disse que estão acontecendo mais mortes e que algumas pessoas do ministério estão desaparecendo, meu pai teve que parar de ir trabalhar e a Ordem está tendo que tomar precauções maiores agora, ele acredita que um ataque vira em breve.

- Você não deveria ter escondido isto de nós, somos um grupo e temos que nos manter unidos. – Hermione estava realmente chateada com a atitude do amigo.

- Bom, agora vocês já sabem, ele prometeu que me informara melhor a noite. – Rony ainda evitava olhar para os olhos de Harry.

- Vamos entrar, é perigoso aqui fora. – Foram as ultimas palavras que Harry proferiu até a hora do jantar, um clima pesado estava presente entre os amigos e por mais que Rony se desculpa-se Harry ainda o evitava.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lupin não tentou se comunicar com Rony na hora que haviam marcado, o garoto tentou chamá-lo, mas não obteve sucesso. Durante o dia seguinte os amigos estavam se preparando para ir ao lago, Hermione ainda procurava por feitiços enquanto Harry a apressava. A garota teimava que seria melhor eles estarem preparados e prometeu que agiriam no dia seguinte.

Já era madrugada e os três estavam na sala em volta da lareira combinando o que iriam fazer dentro do lago e como deveriam agir em caso de ataque, porem de súbito Rony saltou do sofá e correu para o quarto, Harry e Hermione trocaram rápidos olhares como se estivessem se perguntando o que havia acontecido, já estavam com as varinhas preparadas quando viram Rony voltar com o espelho nas mãos.

- Lupin? Oi Lupin, você está ai? – Ele colara o rosto no pequeno pedaço de espelho e tentava ver algo do outro lado, enquanto Harry e Hermione tentavam entender o que havia acabado de acontecer.

- Rony? Até que enfim consegui falar com você. – A voz de Lupin parecia ofegante e cansada.

- Estamos todos aqui, Harry e Hermione já estão sabendo de tudo, eu contei para eles. – Harry se remexeu na cadeira ao ouvir que Rony havia "contado", ele não tinha contado porcaria nenhuma, ela havia escondido e sido descoberto.

- Isso é ótimo, escutem com muita atenção, vou falar rápido e não vou repetir. – Lupin parou um pouco e tomou fôlego. – A Toca foi atacada, havia dezenas de comensais da morte, nós não sabemos como eles descobriram a nossa localização, mas isso não importa agora. Dédalo, Doge e Hestia morreram, pelo menos são os que eu sei e pode haver outros, nós lutamos mas tivemos que fugir, não sei aonde estão os outros membros e nem sua família Rony, a ultima vez que eu vi algum deles foi Fred e George duelando com um comensal.

- O QUE! A Ordem foi atacada, mas como eles descobriram? Como eles passaram as proteções? – Harry não acreditava no que acabar de ouvir.

- Eu estou tentando localizar todos, mas estou tendo que me esconder também, vou tentar fazer o possível para dar noticias para vocês, mas eu sinto em informar que a Ordem não poderá mais ajudar em sua missão Harry e nem lhe oferecer proteção, se precisarem de mim usem o espelho, tenho que ir, Adeus. – Após a ultima palavra o espelho voltou ao normal, todos estavam em choque e Rony estava boquiaberto.

- Minha família ..

- Calma Ron, eles devem estar bem – A garota tentava acalmar o amigo enquanto o presenteava com um carinhoso abraço, mas ela mesmo estava muito nervosa.

- E agora? – Harry estava olhando diretamente para os olhos de Hermione,como se estive-se em busca de uma solução, mas não a obteve.

- Eu não sei, acho melhor nós continuarmos com o que havíamos planejado, temos que destruir todas as Horcruxes o mais rápido possível. – Hermione percebera que não poderiam perder mais tempo com planos, o tempo estava se esgotando e eles tinham que agir imediatamente.

- Amanhã bem cedo nós iremos para Little Hangleton e recuperaremos aquela Horcruxe. – Harry ainda estava apreensivo com tudo que havia acabado de ouvir, mas sabia que tudo dependia deles.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As horas custavam a passar, nenhum dos três conseguia dormir, apesar de não conversarem, permaneciam sentados todos juntos e observando o fogo na lareira, cada um tentava não pensar no que poderia ter acontecido aos membros da Ordem, mas isso era impossível. Harry pulava de pensamento em pensamento, mas todos os instantes a imagem de Gina reaparecia em sua mente, ele estava angustiado, temia pela garota e se sentia impotente por não poder fazer nada para ajudá-la, isso se ela tive-se conseguido escapar. Havia muito tempo que ele não pensava na garota, mas isso não impedira ele de sentir aquele aperto no estomago, o mesmo que sentiu quando partiu da Toca sem dar tchau.


	6. As Previsões de Dumbledor

**Capítulo 6 – As Previsões de Dumbledor**

O três amigos ficaram por horas sentados na mesma posição até que todos os três tivessem adormecido, mesmo o menor movimento parecia incomodar, a notícia da queda da Ordem ainda ecoava em seus mentes como se fosse uma voz distante, porem forte e fria, que acabava de se mostrar como um dos maiores medos do trio. Por mais que Harry tivesse recusado a ajuda da Ordem em tempos passados, ele necessitava do consolo de que existiam pessoas que estavam lutando ao seu lado, assim como Rony e Hermione, e de saber que ele não era o único que estava contra Voldemort.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O sol havia acabado de raiar quando Harry acordou, havia dormido por apenas duas breves horas, seu corpo relutava em sair da posição acolhedora em que se encontrava, ele estava recostado sobre um dos ombros de Hermione assim como Rony. Ele se levantou lentamente e olho na direção dos amigos, Rony havia babado por todo o ombro esquerdo de Hermione, mas aparentava estar tendo um bom descanso, a garota estava com a cabeça pendendo para a direita, provavelmente havia usado a cabeça de Harry como apoio, e também aparentava ter um bom descanso, Harry tentou ser o mais silencioso possível para chegar até o quarto, andava na ponta dos pés e ao entrar no cômodo fechou a porta com cuidado e retirou sua varinha de dentro das vestes.

- Muffliato – murmurou o feitiço para assim impedir que seus amigos acordassem ou ouvissem o que ele fazia no interior do quarto

Recostou-se na cama e retirou de dentro das vestes o pedaço quebrado de espelho, colocou-o na frente do rosto, tomou coragem por alguns instantes e então falou alto e pausadamente.

- Lupin você está aí? – Nada aconteceu, ele já esperava que não houvesse uma resposta, provavelmente Lupin estava tentando se esconder ou procurando por membros sobreviventes da Ordem. Decidiu que deveria tentar mais uma vez. – Lupin, você está aí?. – outra vez sem resposta.

Harry estava andando em círculos agora, tentava pensar no que poderia fazer, mas nada lhe surgia, sabia que tinha que ir atrás da Horcrux e destruí-la, porem seus pensamentos não se afastavam dos membros da Ordem, ele estava completamente desnorteado. Ainda estava pensando quando ouviu uma voz que saia do espelho.

-Harry? Alguém me chamou? – Lupin estava do outro lado do espelho agora.

-Lupin! Ainda bem que você me ouviu. – Harry estava aliviado.

- O que foi? Algum problema? – O auror aparentava estar preocupado.

- Não aconteceu nada, é que eu preciso conversar com você.

- Ahh sim, lógico, tomei um baita susto ao ouvir sua voz, estava conversando e vim correndo. – O alivio em sua voz era evidente.

- Conversando? Com quem? – Harry perguntava-se se era possível que Lupin tivesse encontrado alguém da Ordem.

- Desculpe me, esqueci de te avisar, logo após eu ter falado com vocês esta noite eu comecei a procurar pelos membros da Ordem, enviei Patronuns a todos em quem eu confiava e por fim acabei por encontrar alguns sobreviventes. – Lupin fez uma pequena pausa, respirou profundamente e deu um sorriso - Shacklebolt está aqui comigo, alias ele manda um olá.

- Que maravilha! fico feliz em ouvir isso, quer dizer que todos estão bem? – Harry estava cheio de esperança agora.

-Infelizmente tenho que lhe dizer que não. Eu obtive informações sobre a maioria dos membros da Ordem, mas alguns ainda estão desaparecidos, fiquei sabendo que Minerva está bem, juntamente com Podmore, Tonks e Hagrid, mas eu sinto em dizer que ainda não sabemos do paradeiro de Moddy. – O pesar na voz de Lupin destruiu toda a esperança que havia se formado em Harry.

- Mas ele ainda pode estar vivo, não pode?

- Talvez, eu disse que não sei do paradeiro dele, talvez ele tenha fugido, você sabe que Moddy é um osso duro de roer.

- E os Weasley, todos estão bem? Você não comentou nada deles.

- O Rony está ai com você? – A voz de Lupin estava fraca agora.

-Que? O Rony? Não ele não está, o que aconteceu Lupin? – Algo estava errado, Harry pode perceber a fraqueza na voz que vinha do "outro lado", ele sentiu-se novamente fraco e desamparado.

- Por favor não conte nada para o Rony ...

- O que aconteceu Lupin?

- Arthur está no St. Mungo, ele está cego, mas ninguém ainda pode dizer se é um feitiço passageiro ou permanente. – Uma pequena pausa foi feita por Lupin, durante a qual Harry sentiu suas forças desaparecerem – também sinto em dizer, mas nós encontramos... encontramos o corpo de Molly – Harry não conseguia acreditar no que estava ouvindo, em sua mente a imagem do Sr. e da Sra. Weasley não paravam de aparecer e ele sentiu um forte aperto no coração.

-Harry você ainda está ai? – agora era a voz de Shacklebolt que saia do espelho.

- Sim. – Foi tudo que o garoto conseguiu responder.

- Eu sinto muito por você ter que saber destes acontecimentos desta maneira e eu acho melhor você decidir se deve ou não contar para Rony. Nós já avisamos todos os outros filhos do casal, inclusive Percy que voltou para o nosso lado agora, todos estão tendo que ser vigiados, tememos que eles façam alguma coisa sem pensar... – A voz de Shacklebolt era uma voz firme e forte, apesar da sua aparente frieza ela tinha a capacidade de criar um fio de esperança dentro de Harry.

- Eu não sei o que fazer ... – Harry ainda se sentia muito mal por tudo que havia acontecido. Uma pequena gota de lagrima escorreu por sua bochecha esquerda enquanto ele tentava pensar no que fazer.

- Me escute Harry – Lupin voltou a falar e agora sua voz estava forte e imparativa. – É muito importante que você continue a missão que Dumbledor lhe deixou, mas você deve fazer as escolhas certas, não há mais margens de erro. Os comensais estão atacando todos que se opõe a Voldemort, Hogwarts não irá ser aberta e para piorar tudo o Ministério está em colapso. Vocês estão sozinhos agora, nós não podemos mais lhe oferecer proteção sem acabar por interferir em sua missão, Dumbledor deixou isso bem claro, então faça o que você tem que fazer, na hora certa a ajuda chegara.

- Dumbledor falou com você a respeito da minha missão? – Harry já não entendia mais nada.

- Você vai descobrir tudo na hora certa, seu objetivo agora é completar sua missão. – Lupin não estava mais conversando com Harry e sim lhe dando ordens.

- Eu não agüento mais todos me falarem que eu vou descobrir tudo na hora certa, eu quero saber tudo agora! – Os sentimentos de angustia, tristeza e impotência desapareceram por completo do garoto, a raiva tomava conta de seu corpo agora, ele já estava de farto de não contarem nada para ele.

- Harry eu não sei de quase nada, Dumbledor só me disse que talvez, um dia, você viria até mim e me pediria ajuda. Eu duvidei que você fosse pedir minha ajuda, mas me provei errado e, portanto, eu acredito que Dumbledor sabia o que ele estava dizendo, não sei como, mas ele sabia, você deve fazer o que ele mandou. – Lupin parecia estar desconfortável com aquela conversa.

- O que? Mas como? – Tudo estava confuso para Harry e ele não parava de se perguntar como Dumbledor sabia que Harry precisaria da ajuda de Lupin?

- Eu tenho que ir agora, pense bem no que você vai fazer, um passo errado e tudo pode acabar. – Ao dizer isto a imagem de Lupin desapareceu do espelho e Harry se viu sozinho no quarto sem saber o que estava acontecendo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O garoto ficou por algumas horas no quarto pensando no que o auror havia dito, se esquecera por completo dos pais de Rony até o momento que ouviu um barulho na sala. Ele apontou sua varinha para a porta e retirou o encantamento, mas não se moveu, ficou esperando que quem tivesse acordado viesse a seu encontro, para falar a verdade o garoto não queria que ninguém o encontrasse, queria mais alguns minutos para pensar em tudo que havia descoberto, mas sabia que não tinha esse tempo.

Alguns segundo se passaram até que ele viu que alguém colocara a mão na maçaneta, ela girou de leve e a porta se abriu, Hermione entrou no quarto, aparentemente a garota ainda estava abalada com o que havia acontecido e isso só fez Harry pensar que ela não sabia da metade. Ela veio na direção do garoto e deitou em seu colo, recostou a cabeça em seu peito e o abraçou, ele não esperava por aquilo e se assustou, mas logo depois retribuiu o carinho.

- Harry ... – A voz de Hermione estava fraca, mas ele sentia o coração dela contra seu peito, ele batia rápido e com força.

O garoto apertou o abraço, sentindo o coração da amiga mais próximo do seu, estava com o nariz colado ao cabelo de Hermione, o característico perfume de maçã penetrou por seu corpo e ele sentiu uma energia nova surgir dentro dele, aquele perfume tão característico da amiga o reanimara. Ele mais uma vez sentiu suas vestes serem molhadas pelas lagrimas da amiga, ele não entendia o porque, mas ela estava chorando outra vez, era um choro silencioso e reprimido, mas comovente.

Ele desfez o abraço e tentou olhar nos olhos da garota, ela, porém, desviava o olhar, seus rostos estavam próximos e ele ainda sentia seu perfume, algo dentro dele estava vivo outra vez, mas ele não conseguia identificar o que, ele só sabia que não conseguia ver a amiga chorar daquela maneira e para sua infelicidade isto estava se tornando uma constante.

Outra vez forçou o rosto da amiga de uma maneira que ela olhasse para seus olhos, por uma fração de segundos eles se encontraram e isso fez com que um impulso tomasse conta dele, ele já não sabia mais o que estava fazendo, mas o perfume de maçã afastava todos seus possíveis pensamentos e entorpecia sua mente, aproximou seu rosto do da garota, seus lábios estavam mais próximos do que nunca, ele sentia aquele hálito doce como se fosse uma brisa de ar quente contra seu rosto, ele aproximou mais um pouco seu rosto e agora os lábios de cada um estavam unidos em um apaixonante e tenro beijo.

Os pensamentos de Harry voavam para longe de sua cabeça e ele só conseguia sentir o beijo que trocava com Hermione, a garota parara de chorar e agora retribuía avidamente o beijo, aparentemente era algo que ela já esperava a um bom tempo e que finalmente se concretizara.

Ela estava deitada por cima de Harry agora, e os dois ainda se beijavam, a sensação era maravilhosa para o garoto e ele não queria que aquele momento terminasse nunca, ele não sabe quanto tempo eles ficaram se beijando, mas pareceu serem anos, aquele fora o melhor beijo que Harry já havia tido na vida e ele não entendia porque seu coração estava batendo tão forte.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione estava com a cabeça e um dos braços apoiados contra o peito de Harry e a outra mão acariciava gentilmente os cabelos revoltos do garoto, tudo estava calmo como nunca estivera antes, Harry se sentia pleno naquele momento e ele limitava-se a simplesmente aproveitar tudo aquilo.

Ele não sabe o que aconteceu, provavelmente ele e Hermione adormeceram na posição em que estavam, mas agora ele estava sendo acordado por resmungos de Rony e pela doce voz de Hermione.

- Como assim nada aconteceu? – A voz de Rony estava um tanto esganiçada, provavelmente o garoto estava nervoso com o que havia visto.

- Rony fique calmo. – Hermione não estava com sua voz costumeira, era uma voz muito menos autoritária do que o normal.

- O que está acontecendo? – Harry ainda estava meio tonto por causa do sono.

- Até você está se fazendo de idiota? Eu entro aqui e vejo ela deitada em seu peito, com a mão em seu rosto, tudo muito bonitinho, mas um tanto estranho para alguém que já tem namorada e prometeu nunca trair o amigo. – Rony estava furioso com tudo que estava acontecendo e só agora Harry pode perceber que aquilo não havia sido um sonho.

- Rony nada aconteceu ... – Hermione estava desesperada, não sabendo o que fazer.

- Hermione, por favor, saia do quarto, eu preciso conversar com ele. – A voz de Harry soou muito mais forte e firme do que de costume, a garota até levara um susto com mudança de tom do "amigo".

- O que você vai fazer Harry? – Ela estava assustada e nervosa com o que poderia acontecer.

- Saia, por favor, tenho que falar com Rony imediatamente. – Os olhos de Harry se encontraram com os de Hermione e ela percebeu que deveria sair, ela sabia que Harry tinha tudo sobre controle, mas mesmo assim sabia que aquilo não daria certo.

Ela saiu calmamente do quarto e fechou a porta atrás de si.

**-**_Colloportus_ – Harry bradou, fazendo assim com que a porta não pudesse ser aberta. – _Muffliato_ – Agora sim os dois garotos estavam completamente sozinhos e poderiam conversar.

- O que você está planejando? – Rony estava encolhido em um canto, ele nunca havia visto o amigo daquela maneira.

- Fique calmo não vou lhe fazer mal algum, afinal de contas você é meu melhor amigo. – O tom de voz de Harry voltara ao normal agora. – Mas permitirei que você faça o que você pretendia fazer quando entrou no quarto e retirou sua varinha das vestes.- Somente agora o Weasley se lembrou que estava com a varinha nas mãos.

- Eu não planejava nada – Sua voz já dava sinais do nervosismo que tomava conta de seu corpo.

- Planejava sim, eu te conheço Rony, aconselho que seja lá o que você queria fazer que faça agora, porque eu vou lhe contar algumas coisa e te garanto que você irá esquecer de tudo isso que está acontecendo agora e provavelmente irá embora para não mais voltar, pelo menos enquanto eu cumprir minha missão. – Harry havia decidido que não poderia esconder do amigo o que havia acontecido.

- Como assim? – Rony parecia confuso.

- É a ultima chance que você tem. – Harry olhava profundamente nos olhos do amigo. – Bom vejo que você não ....

- Estupefaça – Um jato de luz vermelha saiu da ponta da varinha de Rony e atingiu em cheio o peito de Harry que foi jogado de encontro a parede. Rony foi em direção do garoto caído e o ajudou a levantar, seu peito doía muito, mas ele estava feliz. - Isso foi por você ter ficado com Hermione e traído a minha irmã... – Rony levantou novamente sua varinha. – Estupefaça. – Outra vez Harry voou de encontro a parede, mas desta vez seu peito doía tanto que ele não estava conseguindo respirar.

- Por ... Por que ... este outro ...?

- Por ter me traído, você sabia muito bem que eu gostava dela. – O corpo inteiro de Rony tremia, mas ele estava mais feliz.

Mais uma vez Harry se colocou de pé, mas desta vez com um pouco mais de esforço e com muito mais dor no peito.

- Espero que ... – Ele ainda estava com seu peito muito dolorido – sua raiva tenha passado... -Fez uma segunda breve pausa – Porque precisamos discutir assuntos muito sérios.

- Mais sérios do que isso? – Outro olhar confuso surgiu no rosto de Rony

- Muito mais ... – Harry tentou ser o mais delicado o possível ao dar as notícias à Rony, mas a cada novo detalhe sobre a condição de sua família fazia o Weasley ficar mais vermelho.

- Meu pai está ... está cego? – As lagrimas brotavam em seus olhos.

- Sim.- Harry fizera uma breve pausa para permitir que seu amigo "respirasse".

- E meus irmãos? Gina? Minha mãe?

- Seus irmãos e Gina estão bem ... – Harry temia a ultima pergunta de Rony.

- E minha mãe?! – Rony agarrou a gola de Harry e sacudia o amigo.

- Ela ... está morta, eu sinto muito Ron. – As ultimas palavras de Harry foram abafadas pelo barulho dos joelhos de Rony se encontrando com o piso de Madeira. O garoto estava agachado agora, com as mãos sobre o rosto e chorava muito.

Harry tentava consolar o amigo, mas todas as suas tentativas eram rechaçadas, ele sentiu seu coração diminuir de tamanho e compartilhou o sentimento do ruivo. Potter já não chorava havia algum tempo, de alguma forma sua mente se blindara contra todas as tragédias que sofrera, mas a morte de Molly o abalou muito, ela foi o exemplo mais próximo de mãe que o garoto tivera em sua vida toda. Por mais curto que tenha sido o tempo que ele compartilhou com a família Weasley, ele sabia que juntamente como Hogwarts, os Weasleys eram o mais próximo de uma família verdadeira que ele já chegou a ter e por isso ele também chorou, um choro profundo e triste, um vazio que ele só havia sentido com a morte de Sirius e Dumbledor.

Rony ficou algum tempo ajoelhado e chorando até que se levantou e olhou diretamente nos olhos do amigo.

- O que eu devo fazer Harry? – O garoto não estava preparado para aquela pergunta, ele imaginava Rony levantando e indo embora no mesmo segundo, mas ele percebeu que o amigo encontrava-se em um dilema muito profundo.

- Como assim? – Harry estava pasmo.

- Eu devo ficar ou ir? Eu sei que prometi te ajudar em sua tarefa, mas eu nunca esperei por isto e agora eu não sei se devo voltar e ajudar meus irmãos.

- Rony, eu não sei lhe dizer.

- Me foi dito que eu não deveria ajudar você até o final de sua missão, que no momento certo eu deveria partir e que isso era vital para o seu futuro, mas ele nunca disse que estava completamente certo a respeito disso e que somente eu poderia decidir se os conselhos estavam certos ou não.

- Instruído? Como assim? – Harry estava outra vez intrigado, mais uma vez ele sentia que todos sabiam de algo que ele não sabia.

- Não posso te contar, sei que você já deve ter ouvido isso antes, mas você ficara sabendo de tudo na hora certa. – Rony ainda estava com lagrimas nos olhos.

- Ah não, até você. Todo mundo me disse essa porcaria de "hora certa", agora é a tal Hora certa! Me conte tudo. – Harry mais uma vez estava irritado e agora ele queria respostas.

- Não posso Harry, eu prometi que não contaria, tem um feitiço ... se eu te contar algo vai acontecer comigo, ele foi bem claro quanto a isto, não posso te falar mais nada.

- Ele? Que ele? Feitiço? Mas que diabos esta acontecendo? – O garoto estava muito irritado e confuso.

- Eu não posso falar mais nada, devo ou não devo ir? – Rony estava claramente em duvida.

- Faça o que você quiser, não me importo com quem guarda segredos de mim em um momento tão complicado. – Harry estava começando a ficar vermelho de tanta raiva que estava sentindo.

- Te vejo em breve amigo. – Rony disse isso e desaparatou, Harry não sabia se veria o amigo de novo, mas não conseguia tirar da cabeça a idéia de que todos estavam escondendo alguma coisa dele.

Alguns minutos se passaram até que ele saiu do quarto, Hermione estava do lado de fora e não parava de perguntar o que havia acontecido e onde estava Rony. Harry fez uma detalhada narrativa dos fatos e contou o que havia acontecido aos Weasley, no mesmo segundo Hermione começou a chorar, o garoto trouxe a cabeça da "amiga" para seu peito e consolou-a, após ela estar melhor ele terminou de contar o que havia acontecido incluindo o fato sobre o segredo de Rony.

- Então ele se foi? – A voz da menina estava falha devido ao choro.

- Sim e você sabe alguma coisa sobre estas instruções que todos vocês aparentemente receberam? – Harry estava decidido a descobrir tudo que conseguisse.

-Não, entenda Harry, não são instruções, são recomendações que Dumbledor fez a cada um de nós em separado, eu sei que é difícil para você entender e que deve estar se sentindo traído, mas ele simplesmente quer tornar mais fácil a sua missão, apesar de tornar mais difícil para todos os outros, pelo menos para mim e aparentemente para o Ron. – Hermione estava novamente com aquele olhar que tanto cativava Harry.

- Mas o que tanto ele recomendou? – cada vez mais Harry se via mergulhado no desconhecido.

- Tem muita coisa que você não entende sobre Dumbledor, outras mais sobre Voldemort, mas o que dificulta realmente as coisas é que você não entende nada sobre você, nós também não entendemos, mas aparentemente Dumbledor entendeu.

- E porque ele não me contou?

- Não sei, talvez porque isso abalaria demais você e impossibilitaria a destruição de Voldemort, ou simplesmente porque ele não tinha tanta certeza assim e ele só nos transmitiu fragmentos da hipótese formulada para que nós descobríssemos o que é verdade e o que não é. Entenda, por mais sábio que Dumbledor fosse, ele ainda era apenas um grande bruxo, ele não possuía todas as respostas. – Os olhos castanhos da garota penetravam fundo na alma de Harry e isso servia como calmante para o garoto.

- E quando vai ser a tal hora que eu vou descobrir tudo?

- Eu também não sei. – O garoto se sentia cada vez mais envolto em mistérios e cada vez mais ele não sabia o que fazer.

- O que eu devo fazer?

- Continuar a tarefa de Dumbledor, eu o ajudarei a completá-la. – Harry não sabia se aquilo era um consolo ou um castigo, aquela tarefa estava consumindo todas as suas forças.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ele permanecer um bom tempo sentado na sala com Hermione em seus braços, apesar de não discutirem o que havia acontecido entre o dois, eles sabiam que deveriam permanecer juntos e aquilo estava ajudando-o a recobrar suas esperanças.

Eles não conversavam muito, ainda consideravam a situação um tanto quanto estranha e não sabiam como agir, mas limitavam-se a preparar o jantar, uma sopa de tomates com alguns pães velhos, e a repassar a estratégia que tomariam no lago, já que agora estavam em dois apenas e o plano original incluía Rony.

Conversaram pouco no jantar e rapidamente foram para o quarto, Harry se deitou na cama de casal e antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa Hermione estava deitada ao seu lado com a cabeça apoiada no peito do rapaz. Ele não sabia o que fazer, mas não reclamou, o perfume de maçã da garota voltou a encher suas narinas e isso estava ajudando a afastar seus pensamentos.

Harry dormiu logo em seguida, mas Hermione ficou algum tempo escutando o som das batidas do coração dele, quase todas as previsões de Dumbledor haviam se confirmado até ali, apenas a ultima ainda não havia acontecido, mas ela sabia que não estava longe de se concretizar, Hermione fechou os olhos e adormeceu em um sono profundo e reconfortante.


	7. O Lago

**Capítulo 7 – ****O Lago**

A cabeça de Hermione ainda estava apoiada no peito de Harry quando este acordou, com todo o cuidado ele moveu o corpo para o lado e saiu da cama, ultimamente ele não estava conseguindo dormir mais do que algumas poucas horas por noite, já se acostumando a acordar ao raiar do sol e se dirigir para a sala, sentava-se na poltrona de frente para a lareira e deixava-se levar por seus pensamentos.

Geralmente seus pensamentos se concentravam em sua missão, mas nessa manhã ele não conseguia parar de pensar em Rony, o sentimento de culpa por ter feito o amigo ir embora o deixava cada vez mais triste, mesmo tendo lhe sido revelado que o momento da partida chegaria mais cedo ou mais tarde.

Estes últimos dias foram marcados pela solidão que Harry sentia, mesmo com Hermione ao seu lado ele ainda sentia falta de todas as pessoas que haviam partido. Ele, mais do que nunca, sentia falta de Hogwarts e da Ordem.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A garota acordou cerca de duas horas após Harry e como já de costume foi direto para a sala encontrá-lo sentado na poltrona, calmamente ela se aconchegou em meio aos braços do garoto e assim como ele ficou "observando a lareira". Harry estava se sentindo um tanto quanto esquisito com a sua nova relação com Hermione, ele nunca foi e nem esperou ser tão intimo assim dela e por incrível que pareça seus olhos nunca recaíram sobre a garota da maneira que recaiam agora.

Pensar em um futuro onde seus maiores problemas fossem "com quem namorar?" ou "como reconquistar seu melhor amigo?" podem parecer besteira em alguns momentos, tendo em vista o crescente pessimismo que invadiu o garoto, mas ele sabia que no momento em que estas preocupações largarem seu coração ele estará perdido, pois este seria o momento em que suas esperanças desapareceram.

- Harry, você está incomodado com alguma coisa?- Ele sempre acreditou que Hermione tinha o poder de ler sua mente, mas ultimamente ela estava se superando.

- Você sabe... eu nunca me imaginei assim... com você... ainda mais por causa do ... – ele estava encabulado, seu rosto se avermelhou fazendo com que se calasse e voltasse a observar a lareira.

- Eu sei... eu também nunca imaginei isso, mas está sendo uma das melhores coisas que me aconteceu em muito tempo. – Um sorriso tímido surgiu no rosto da garota.

Ele tentou dar sorrir, mas provavelmente não foi o que pareceu aos olhos da garota.

- Harry, eu sei que você está triste por causa do Ron e entendo seus sentimentos em relação a nós, mas você tem que parar com isso, muita coisa depende de nós dois agora. – Novamente ele voltou a pensar nas Horcruxes, mas mesmo assim a imagem de Rony chorando em sua frente teimava em perturbar seus pensamentos.

- Eu sei disso, todos tem me dito isso ultimamente, se esqueceu? – Harry parecia estar um pouco chateado.

-Eu sei, me desculpe, mas não se preocupe Rony vai nos perdoar.

- Não é só com ele que eu estou preocupado, tem a Gina também. – O rosto de da garota murchou ao ouvir o nome da "ex" de Harry.

- Você acabou tudo com ela antes de sair em buscas da Horcruxes...

- Eu sei, mas acho que ela sempre acreditou que eu voltaria depois que tudo isto acabar.

- Você nunca disse que voltaria, na verdade você sempre disse que achava mais fácil você não voltar do que voltar e fico feliz de ver você acreditando na sua sobrevivência. – Hermione estava com um largo sorriso no rosto, ela sabia que aquilo era um grande avanço para o garoto.

- Talvez você tenha me dado esperança.

- Harry é você que me da esperança, você luta contra o bruxo mais temido de todos e não fraqueja, poucos são como você.

- Você é um deles. – Eles se olharam longamente e sorriram. Por fim ela recostou a cabeça no peito do garoto e voltou a ouvir o coração dele batendo.

Os dois ficaram naquela posição por mais alguns minutos, Hermione escutava o coração de Harry e ele aproveitava a essência de maçã que o cabelo dela exalava. Apesar de saberem que não tinham muito tempo ambos relutavam em abandonar aquele momento, não sabiam quando o teriam de novo e, portanto, faziam questão de aproveitá-lo por todo o tempo possível. Nenhum dos dois precisou perguntar nada para o outro sobre o que deveriam fazer naquele dia, sabiam muito bem que deveriam ir para o lago misterioso.

Hermione levantou-se e foi para o quarto pensar se não estariam esquecendo nada que poderia ser útil e Harry foi para a cozinha preparar dois sanduíches de pão velho com geléia de abóbora. Após alguns minutos os dois se encontram na sala, ela devorou o sanduíche rapidamente enquanto tentava se certificar de algumas coisas com Harry.

- Certeza que o lago fica próximo a casa dos avós de Voldemort?

- Acredito que sim, eu e Dumbledor fomos direto para a casa dos Gaunts quando chegamos lá, não deu tempo de ver muita coisa.

- Tudo bem então, preparado? – Hermione se certificava que tudo estava pronto.

- Acho que sim. – Os dois deram as mãos e Harry desaparatou.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Agora ambos encontravam-se em uma planície próxima de uma pequena vila, com cerca de quinze casas.

- É aqui? – Hermione estava olhando em volta.

- Sim, essas casas ai na frente são Little Hangleton. O que faremos agora? – Como sempre Harry deixou a garota decidir o que eles iriam fazer.

- Vamos colocar a capa e procurar, não temos muitas opções.

Os dois vestiram a capa e começaram a andar em direção a vila, se Harry não soubesse ele se perguntaria como o bruxo mais temido da história poderia ter nascido naquele lugar, ao seu redor só haviam casas caindo aos pedaços de tão velhas e aparentemente seus moradores estavam nas mesmas condições das casas.

Eles contornaram a vila, mas não avistaram nenhum lago nas proximidades, havia algumas plantações e alguns pequenos bosques, mas nenhum lago. Hermione estava tentando decidir para onde eles deveriam ir, pois aparentemente a área que eles teriam que vasculhar era muito grande. Harry olhava para todas as direções, mas não conseguia ver nada que pudesse ser um lago ou levar à um, pelo menos até o momento em que seus olhos recaíram sobre um pequeno bosque, neste mesmo instante o garoto sentiu um ardor no interior de seu peito e fez uma careta de dor.

- Harry o que foi? Está tudo bem? – Hermione percebeu a careta de dor.

- Não é nada, já estou melhor.- A cor voltara ao rosto de Harry – Vamos na direção daquelas arvores, algo me diz que o lago está lá perto.

- Você tem certeza Harry? Eu não acho isso muito provável.

- Algo me diz que o Lago esta naquela direção e levando em consideração que nós só estamos aqui por causa de um sonho acredito eu que você deveria concordar com este palpite.– ele sorriu na direção de Hermione.

- Tudo bem, você me convenceu. – A garota se deu por vencida, mas não parecia estar feliz.

O bosque não estava muito distante, mas o caminho era um pouco acidentado e íngreme, dificultando assim a decida, principalmente porque eles estavam tentando a todo custo se manter em baixo da capa.

Já perto do bosque decidiram que era seguro o suficiente para tirar a capa e a guardaram no bolso das vestes de seu dono.

- Harry eu tenho quase certeza de que não é aqui, vamos voltar? – Hermione parecia não querer entrar no bosque.

- Vamos só entrar um pouco, algo me diz para entrar.

- Mas Harry ... – Ele puxou Hermione em direção as arvores antes que ela pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa.

Ao chegar perto da primeira fileira de arvores ele percebeu que algo estava errado com aquele bosque, não ouvia nem via nenhum animal e isso o fez parar por alguns segundos, ainda sobre os protestos de Hermione ele passou pela primeira fileira de troncos e continuou a entrar.

A cada passo que dava o bosque se tornava mais escuro, já que suas arvores eram altas e não permitiam que o sol chegasse até o solo. Para piorar o chão era recoberto de folhas secas e gravetos, fazendo com que a cada passo um estalar fosse produzido.

A escuridão do bosque e o constante barulho produzido pela caminhada gerou grande apreensão e nervosismo, não eram raras as vezes em que um dos dois olhasse para trás esperando que Voldemort estivesse a espreita ou mesmo que um Comensal os estivesse seguindo.

Todavia, para a surpresa de Harry, após varia fileiras de arvores ele começou a ver um brilho de sol a sua frente, provavelmente aquele deveria ser o fim do bosque e possivelmente aquele sol estava sendo refletido por uma boa porção de água.

Harry começou a correr com Hermione ao seu lado, não demorando para que os troncos das arvores sumissem da sua frente e eles estivessem novamente "livres".

- Harry nós encontramos! – Hermione estava boquiaberta.

- Eu sabia, algo me dizia para vir até aqui. – Ele estava feliz por ter encontrado o lago e mais ainda por ter saído do bosque.

- Voldomort deve ter usado alguma magia para afastar todos os seres vivos deste bosque.

- Eu não acredito que seja isso, é mais possível que este seja um efeito da Horcrux, mas eu não entendo o motivo pelo qual estava sendo atraído para esta direção.

Ele se aproximou da água e tentou olhar para o fundo, mas esta era muito escura e impossibilitava a visão de qualquer coisa que estava a mais de um palmo submersa. Hermione retirou sua varinha das vestes e usou o feitiço da bolha de ar para que eles conseguissem respirar debaixo da água, como da outra vez Harry sentiu a pressão envolta de sua cabeça e depois voltou a respirar normalmente, apenas com uma película a frente de seus olhos.

- Hermione eu acho melhor você esperar aqui.

- De jeito nenhum, eu vou com você, vai lá saber o que tem debaixo desta água.

- Não deve ter nada, a horcrux se encarregou de espantar tudo que havia aqui por perto e Voldemort nunca pensou que alguém descobriria seus segredos.

- Mesmo assim eu vou com você.

Harry estava tomando coragem para mergulhar naquela escuridão quando sentiu Hermione puxar seu braço, ele se voltou para olhar para a garota e nesse instante ela o beijou, ele sentiu-se extremamente bem, assim como havia se sentido no primeiro beijo dos dois. Seu coração batia forte e aquele momento parecia ser interminável, apesar da situação ambos pareciam não se interessar por mais nada e continuavam a se beijar. Por fim Harry soltou a garota e seus olhos se encontraram.

- Uau, não esperava por tudo isso... – Ela estava corada e um sorriso marcava sua face. Harry também estava vermelho e sorrindo.

- Vamos ... vamos entrar? – ele estava sem jeito, mas sentia algo o chamar de volta para a realidade.

- Ah, claro, vamos. – O sorriso sumiu do rosto da garota e seu olhar de apreensão voltou.

Os dois olharam novamente para o lago, Harry mergulho primeiro e Hermione veio logo depois, o interior do lago era muito escuro e extremamente gelado eles não enxergavam nada, ambos agitaram suas varinhas e suas pontas se ascenderam como lanternas que agora iluminavam poucos metros a sua frente.

Harry nadava para o fundo como se algo o puxasse para lá, sua mente estava completamente direcionada para a busca da Horcrux, mas mesmo assim ele não conseguia tirar os olhos de Hermione que estava alguns metros a sua frente.

Já próximo do fundo a luz produzida pela varinha de Hermione refletiu em algo e no mesmo instante a garota se esqueceu do frio extremo que sentia e começou a nadar para a frente com todas as suas forças, Harry mantinha-se em seu encalço e agora ele também percebera o porque da empolgação da garota. Ela já tinha avistado a possível Horcrux e estava a poucos metros de seu objetivo, seu desejo era terminar logo aquilo e poder fugir daquele frio. Seus dedos já estavam dormentes e ela sentia que suas pernas estavam começando a tremer, a garota não se conteve e esticou a mão para pegar o objeto, ao encostar seu dedo uma luz clara como um flash surgiu e ela sentiu um frio terrível percorrer seu corpo.

Harry, que estava alguns metros atrás, entrou em pânico e começou a nadar o mais rápido que pode, mas ele estava com tanto frio e agora com tanto medo do que poderia ter acontecido que suas pernas estavam moles e dificultavam a tarefa. Ele estava dez metros atrás de Hermione quando ele viu a luz, ao chegar perto ele pode ver Hermione aparentemente desacordada.

Com a maior velocidade que seus braços dormentes permitiam ele agarrou-a e tentou acordá-la, mas nada aconteceu. Nervoso e com medo ele olhou em volta e viu um objeto dourado, apreensivo esticou sua mão e encostou o dedo no objeto, felizmente nada aconteceu, com isso ele agarrou a Horcrux e começou a subir enquanto pensava no que poderia ter acontecido à Hermione.

A subida aparentava demorar muito mais do que a descida, ele batia suas pernas o mais rápido que podia, mas mesmo assim a luz do sol aparentava estar na mesma distancia. Ele na verdade demorou apenas trinta segundos para subir, mas eles pareceram horas, ao chegar na superfície o garoto jogou o objeto para um lado e deitou a garota na grama.

- Hermione? Fala comigo Hermione, acorda, acorda – Harry tentava acordá-la, mas nada acontecia.

Ele tentou acordá-la por alguns minutos, mas não conseguiu, o desespero consumia-o, principalmente porque ela não estava respirando.

Harry não sabia o que fazer, ele deitou-se ao lado de Hermione e começou a chorar, uma onda de desespero percorria o seu corpo, ele não podia acreditar que ela havia morrido, manteve-se naquela posição por muitos minutos permitindo que um choro triste e intenso descesse por sua face.

Ele estava se sentindo completamente só, fraco e desnorteado, os pensamentos não estavam se ordenando corretamente em sua cabeça, com ódio ele olhou para a Horcrux e agora pode ver que ela era uma taça de ouro, na sua mente não parava de passar o pensamento de que Voldemort havia matado mais uma das pessoas que o garoto amava.

Ele se levantou e olhou para o corpo de Hermione, simplesmente não conseguia acreditar no que estava acontecendo. Harry abraçou-a com um dos braços e com o outro agarrou a taça, no segundo seguinte ele desaparatou para a casa dos gritos.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Imediatamente após a chegada Harry carregou Hermione para a cama, ele ainda chorava, mas sabia que precisava pedir ajuda, se debruçou sobre suas coisas e começou a procurar pelo espelho, demorou mais do que normalmente demoraria para encontrá-lo, enxugou seus olhos e olhou diretamente para o pequeno objeto.

- Lupin? Lupin por favor me atenda. – Harry estava desesperado. Alguns minutos se passaram, mas finalmente uma voz saiu do outro lado.

- Harry o que aconteceu, porque você está chorando? – Lupin estava alarmado com o estado do garoto.

- É a Hermione... acho que ela ... ela morreu – Mais lagrimas rolaram dos olhos de Harry ao dizer aquilo.

- Como assim?! vocês foram atacados? – Lupin não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo e isso só contribuía para aumentar sua preocupação.

- Não, nós estávamos procurando por uma coisa – Harry fez uma pausa para enxugar seu rosto – Mas ela tocou em algo... essa coisa produziu uma luz branca muito forte e em seguida ela desmaiou, ela não está mais respirando.

- Calma Harry, você tem certeza de que ela não está respirando? – Lupin ainda não havia conseguido entender tudo, mas sabia que precisava acalmar o garoto.

- Tenho!

- E o coração, está batendo? – O auror tentava descobrir tudo que podia.

- Não consigo sentir a pulsação. – Cada pergunta de Lupin só servia para confirmar o que Harry acreditava ter acontecido.

- Mas tem algo errado nisto tudo, só te uma magia que é mortal e sua coloração é verde, espere um pouco já volto. – Lupin saiu correndo da frente do espelho, mais alguns minutos se passaram, mas finalmente uma voz ecoou.

- Harry você ainda está ai? – Era Minerva que estava do outro lado do espelho agora.

- Estou, professora? – Harry parou de chorar, mas ainda haviam lagrimas em seus olhos, a todo o instante ele desviava seu olhar para Hermione para se assegurar que ela ainda estava ali.

- Sim sou eu, Lupin me contou o que aconteceu, ela não está morta Harry, ela só parece estar.

- Como assim? – Ao ouvir que ela não estava morta seu rosto se iluminou novamente.

- Ela foi vitima de uma magia antiga, a qual era usada para colocar a pessoa em uma espécie de hibernação, o único problema é que a pessoa só sobrevive por vinte e quatro horas neste estado. – Minerva estava com um semblante extremamente sério.

- Hibernação? Isso quer dizer que eu posso salvá-la? – As mãos de Harry apertavam cada vez mais forte o pequeno pedaço de espelho.

- Sim, mas é extremamente complicado, por ser uma magia antiga ela não é muito conhecida e eu pessoalmente só conheço duas pessoas que sabem de uma maneira de reverter o feitiço. – Aparentemente Minerva não estava se preparando para dar boas notícias.

- E quem são elas? Eu tenho pouco tempo professora, você mesmo disse.

- Uma delas está morta, era Albus Dumbledor, e a segunda foi quem matou Albus. – Todas as esperanças de Harry se esvaíram naquele momento.

- Isso quer dizer que eu tenho que encontrar Snape... – A expressão no rosto de Harry estava totalmente séria.

- Você perdeu o juízo garoto? Snape está procurando você para poder te entregar para Você-sabe-quem.

- Então eu vou ter que convencer ele de que eu realmente preciso da poção... – Os olhos verdes de Harry brilharam neste momento.

- Convencer? Isto não é uma questão de convencer, ele está caçando você! – Minerva não estava acreditando em Harry.

- Professora eu preciso saber aonde eu posso encontrar Snape, e preciso saber agora. – A expressão de Harry não se modificava, Minerva estava muito preocupada com o destino do garoto.

- Potter, eu não posso permitir que você se arrisque assim.

- Isso não é algo que cabe a você decidir, eu já perdi muitas pessoas nesta guerra, não vou suportar perder Hermione.

- Mas Potter, você pode acabar morto. – A professora estava chocada com as atitudes do garoto.

- Não me importo, vamos me diga, onde posso encontrá-lo? A menos que a senhora prefira que eu vá sozinho até Voldemort e pergunte pessoalmente... – A voz de Harry era firme e ameaçadora, ele realmente não mediria esforços para encontrar seu antigo professor.

- Eu não sei ao certo ...

- Me de apenas uma localização... qualquer uma. – Harry mantinha-se estático, ele sabia que estava a ponto de ariscar sua vida por Hermione, mas ela já havia arriscado a vida por ele muitas outras vezes.

- Eu não tenho certeza, Albus me disse uma vez que Severo tem uma casa em uma rua com um nome engraçado, não me lembro ao certo... – Minerva não parecia estar feliz em dizer aquilo para o garoto.

- Você não sabe a localização correta?

- Rua da Fixação, eu acho... Talvez algo assim... – Minerva se calou por alguns segundos, seu nervosismo impedia que sua memória agisse mais rapidamente. – Espere! Eu me lembrei, o nome do lugar é Rua da Fiação, sempre tenho problemas para guardar essas palavras trouxas. – Ela estava feliz por ter lembrado, mas pode perceber que havia acabado de colocar Harry em extremo perigo.

- Muito obrigado professora. – Harry ainda mantinha a mesma expressão, mas um fio de esperança se formava dentro dele.

- Espere Potter, você não deve ir até lá sozinho, Lupin vai com você.

- De jeito nenhum, eu devo ir sozinho, não se esqueça que tenho a capa da invisibilidade, com ela ninguém vai me notar.

- Tome muito cuidado Potter... – Minerva estava resignada, nada que ela falasse poderia impedir o garoto, mas mesmo assim ela lhe lançou seu famoso e temido olhar incisivo.

- Vou tentar. – No mesmo segundo Harry jogou o espelho de lado e se dirigiu para a lateral da cama.

Ele se aproximou de Hermione e colocou sua mão sobre a testa da garota, olhou para o rosto pálido que se encontrava no lugar do vivaz rosto de sua amiga. Ele sabia que tinha pouco tempo e que seria muito difícil convencer Snape a lhe ajudar, mas ele considerava mais difícil controlar-se para não matar Snape.

- Tudo vai ficar bem, eu já volto. – Ele se inclinou e beijou os lábios inertes da garota, retirou sua mão e tentou se lembra onde ficava a tal Rua da Fiação, ele sabia que já havia ouvido falar daquele lugar, por algum motivo ele foi famoso um dia no mundo trouxa.

Vasculhava sua memória a procura da tal rua quando como um raio a imagem se formou em sua mente, foi numa matéria televisiva que o garoto assistiu havia muito tempo, algo sobre um rio poluído, algo sobre políticos, nada sobre o mundo bruxo, mas mesmo assim serviria. Ele fechou seus olhos e visualizou a rua que lembrava ter visto, alguns segundos depois Harry já não estava no quarto e tudo que restava era o eco do barulho produzido por sua aparatação.

****

Anderson, valeu pelo coment, espero que você esteja curtindo a estória e que goste cada vez mais. Realmente muitas pessoas da ordem morreram, mas toda a guerra tem suas perdas, não há guerras sem cicatrizes. Mais uma vez obrigado.


	8. O Voto Perpétuo

**Capítulo 8 – O Voto Perpétuo **

O garoto aparatou próximo a um rio e rapidamente tratou de se esconder atrás de um pequeno arbusto, tendo assim tempo e tranqüilidade para poder vestir a capa da invisibilidade. Ele estava surpreendentemente calmo, apesar de toda angustia e desespero que havia passado nos minutos, durante os quais acreditou na morte da amiga, agora suas mãos não tremiam mais e sua mente conseguia focar no objetivo, as possibilidades do que poderia acontecer corriam por sua mente e a única coisa certa é que ele não sairá dali sem a poção.

Harry subiu a pequena encosta em que se encontrava e chegou a uma pequena rua, o chão era de pedra e longos cabos de fiação corriam na sua lateral, uma fina camada de névoa tornava o ar mais denso e a aparência do lugar muito mais sombria. O garoto temeu que a névoa fosse provocada por Dementadores, mas ainda não havia tido sinal de nenhum, prestando atenção em seus passos e alerta para qualquer barulho ou moviemento ele começou a caminhar na direção de algumas pequenas casas, sempre atento para a presença de Comensais ou Dementadores.

Seu passo era lento e cuidadoso, garantindo o maior silencio possível, a varinha estava em sua mão e seu coração estava batendo calmamente, o local parecia estar abandonado a algum tempo e aparentemente as casas não eram habitadas.

Ele estava apenas a alguns passos da casa mais próxima da onde havia aparatado e ainda não havia visto nenhum comensal, fazendo-o começar a ficar intrigado. "Como não a nenhum comensal ou Dementador por aqui? Será que Snape não está na casa dele?", Harry estava duvidando da presença de Snape e o desanimo estava começando a se abater sobre ele.

Harry parou por alguns instantes no meio da rua observando cuidadosamente as casas, ele avaliava cada detalhe das entradas, todas estavam muito desgastadas pelo tempo e algumas já se encontravam arruinadas, ele sabia que a mágica poderia confundir a mente de um trouxa, mas ele como um bruxo perceberia algum sinal que lhe indicaria a casa correta.

A analise demorou muito mais tempo do que ele esperava, mas enfim algo saltou aos seus olhos, nenhuma das casas na rua possuía chaminé, com exceção de uma. A casa em questão possuía a fronte muito deteriorada, suas janelas estavam vedadas com taboas de madeira e sua porta mal se mantinha de pé, mas era incrível que a chaminé estava em perfeitas condições, seus tijolos não aparentavam ser novos, mas não havia nenhuma rachadura, nem nenhum desgaste, simplesmente nada, algo incrível para um lugar daqueles.

Confiante o garoto se aproximou da porta, ele se encontrava a poucos centímetros da velha porta de madeira e tentava pensar em algum modo de poder abri-la sem chamar a atenção, ele estava a ponto de tocar com sua varinha na porta quando viu a maçaneta se mover, o garoto deu um pulo para trás com o susto e esgueirou-se para a lateral da entrada, esperando que ao abrirem a porta ele pude-se entrar sem ser notado.

A porta se abriu e um homem de vestes negras saiu da casa, sendo rapidamente acompanhado por Snape, eles caminharam rapidamente e se detiveram nos degraus que davam acesso a pequena varanda.

- Você tem certeza disso que você me falou Severus? – A voz rouca e potente do homem despertou o nervosismo no corpo de Harry.

- Sim, minha fonte aparentou estar bem convencida do que lhe disse. – O professor estava pálido como sempre, mas Harry notara que ele estava mais magro e sua feição estava cansada.

- O Lorde das Trevas ficará muito feliz com as suas descobertas, você tem se provado um ótimo informante, espero que quando o momento chegar você esteja ao nosso lado. – Um sorriso surgiu na face do homem, mas Snape não o retribuiu.

- Eu vivo para servir o Lorde das Trevas.

- Espero que sim. Tenho que ir, Belatriz está me esperando.

- Mande minhas condolências para ela, eu fiquei sabendo da morte de Narcisa.

- Eu ainda não acredito que Potter tenha usado uma magia mortal em Narcisa, aparentemente o ódio dele pelo nosso senhor está aumentando. – Uma risada desdenhosa foi produzida pelo comensal, mas a face de Snape mantinha-se séria.

- Talvez Potter esteja esquecendo quem ele realmente é. – A voz de Snape penetrou no corpo de Harry como se fosse uma agulha em brasas.

- Como assim? – O sorriso sumiu do rosto do Comensal.

- Nada, deixe para lá... Vá agora, nós não podemos ficar parados do lado de fora da casa por muito tempo. – Harry percebeu que essa era sua chance de entrar, esgueirou-se mais uma vez e penetrou pela porta de madeira.

A casa de Snape era muito escura e a poeira se acumulava sobre todos os objetos, ele ouviu os homens se despedindo e correu para entrar na sala que havia a sua direita. O cômodo estava repleta de livros, a maioria deles eram ligados a Artes das Trevas e para a surpresa do garoto havia muito poucos livros de poções, ele ouviu a porta se fechar e escondeu-se ao lado de uma poltrona, ela ainda não sabia ao certo o que faria e decidiu observar Snape e agir na hora certa.

Mantinha-se atento a todos os barulhos e agora ouvia os passos apressados do professor entrando no quarto ao lado, com isso Harry aproveitou para vasculhar mais uma vez com os olhos a sala em que estava, todos os móveis presentes nesta eram extremamente antigos e todos estavam em péssimo estado de conservação. O eco produzido no silencio da casa era muito alto e isso só contribuía para aumentar o nervosismo que ele sentia agora, já que cada respiração sua parecia fazer um barulho ensurdecedor.

Outra vez ouviu os passos de Snape, mas agora eles estavam se aproximando, ele adentrou a saleta com um pequeno frasco em sua mão, dentro deste havia um liquido branco como a neve, ele colocou-o em cima de uma pequena mesa que estava na frente do sofá e se recostou neste. Ele se manteve imóvel por algum tempo, Harry não se movia nem um centímetro e a cada respiração ele achava que seria descoberto, com um movimento lento e calmo Snape retirou a varinha de suas vestes, fazendo o garoto segurar mais firmemente sua própria varinha e segurar sua respiração.

Snape tocou com a varinha no pequeno frasco, fazendo não só com que o recipiente começasse a chacoalhar freneticamente, mas com que Harry voltasse a respirar, o garoto poderia jurar a alguns segundos atrás que havia sido descoberto.

- Sr. Potter não me subestime, eu sei que o você está aqui, revele-se. – As palavras de Snape chocaram o garoto, fazendo-o permanecer estático. Ele não mais sabia o que fazer e o medo tomava conta de seu corpo.

Snape apontou sua varinha para a porta e esta se fechou com um baque, Harry percebeu que estava preso na sala e não parava de pensar que provavelmente a casa já estava cercada por Comensais e que Voldemort estava a caminho.

- Potter apareça! – O comando do professor soou alto e amedrontador, muito mais terrível do que os proferidos em suas aulas.

Harry ainda não entendia como Snape sabia que ele estava ali, mas decidiu que se esconder não ajudaria muito, ele jogou a capa para o lado, mas manteve a sua varinha apontada para o peito de seu inimigo.

- Como você sabia que eu estava aqui? – A voz do rapaz estava tomada pelo temor.

- Não me subestime Potter, somente você acreditou que viria aqui e que eu não saberia disto. – Um sorriso desdenhoso surgiu na face de Snape.

- Como você sabia? – Harry insistia na pergunta.

- Esta casa está encantada com um feitiço que me avisa quando alguém coloca o pé na minha varanda e eu presumi que só poderia ser você. – O sorriso ainda estava presente no rosto de Snape. – Abaixe a varinha Potter, eu não quero ter que duelar com você.

- Você não foi tão piedoso assim com Dumbledor... – O sorriso sumiu do rosto do comensal.

- A hora dele havia chegado e isto não vem ao assunto.

- Assunto? Nós não temos nenhum assunto... – A calma de Snape estava incomodando Harry.

- Então porque um verme como você viria a minha casa? Para me matar como fez com Narcisa? – Os olhos do professor penetraram fundo no garoto.

- Talvez. – Harry estava tenso, mas a sua varinha mantinha-se apontada.

- Eu duvido, acredito que algo aconteceu a você e que agora precisa de uma poção que só eu ou Dumbledor sabíamos fazer. – O sorriso desdenhoso voltou à face de Snape.

- Quem lhe contou isso? – Harry não entendia como Snape poderia saber daquilo, mas o ex-professor parecia se divertir com toda a situação.

- Aparentemente algum daqueles dois vermes que estavam com você se meteu aonde não era chamados, o engraçado, porém, é que a poção que você precisa não é muito usual. – O olhar frio de Snape penetrava na alma de Harry.

- Como você sabe disso? – Ele insistia na pergunta apesar da evasiva de Snape.

- A poção que você precisa é está aqui. – Snape apontou para o frasco que continuava a se agitar.

- Você vai me ajudar? – Harry estava achando aquilo tudo muito estranho.

- Não por vontade própria. – A face de Snape teve uma leve mudança demonstrando seu descontentamento.

- Como assim?

- Eu infelizmente não pude recusar um pedido de Dumbledor.

- Pedido de Dumbledor, como assim?

- Ele me avisou que você poderia precisar da minha ajuda em algum momento futuro, assim como ele precisou da minha quando uma maldição atingiu a mão dele, felizmente ele sabia um antídoto e eu o ajudei a fazer... Mas aparentemente ele já havia previsto a minha "mudança" e me fez fazer um voto perpétuo impedindo que eu lhe negasse ajuda.

- E como você sabe do que eu preciso? – O antigo diretor provavelmente já sabia das maldições presentes nas horcruxes, mas Harry não conseguia entender porque ele não o avisou, ou como sabia delas.

- Dumbledor me avisou que eu receberia uma carta informando o que eu precisaria fazer para te ajudar, aparentemente um de seus amiguinhos da Ordem está a par de tudo.

- E a poção é esta mesmo? Ela vai retirar a maldição? – Harry não sabia se poderia confiar em Snape.

- Como eu já lhe disse Potter, eu não posso lhe negar ajuda, pelo menos dessa vez, após eu lhe dar está poção eu estarei livre do voto e voltarei a te caçar.

- Eu nunca duvidei disso. – As palavras soaram ríspidas aos ouvidos de Snape.

- A única coisa que me intriga nisto tudo Potter é que esta maldição que você precisa reverter não é nem um pouco usual, para falar a verdade eu nunca havia visto alguém que foi atacado por ela. Na minha mente só vem uma pessoa viva que poderia saber como executá-la... e ela é o Lorde das Trevas. – Os olhos de Snape brilharam ao pronunciar o nome de seu mestre. – Você andou fuçando em algo que não é da sua alçada?

- Isso não é do seu interesse! – Harry já estava começando a ficar irritado com a demora em conseguir a poção.

- Talvez...

Snape fez um simples movimento com sua varinha e o frasco parou novamente, a cor do liquido havia mudado e agora estava quase da cor creme. Snape se levantou e pegou o frasco em sua mão.

- Esta poção não é garantia do anulamento da maldição, ela ira reanimar o corpo, mas você só terá certeza de que a maldição foi desfeita após um período de vinte e quatro horas, você entendeu Potter? – Snape olhava diretamente nos olhos de Harry.

- Entendi, essa é a única maneira de tentar desfazer a maldição?

- Sim. – As palavras de Snape eram como um banho de água fria para Harry.

Harry esticou a mão livre, mantendo a varinha apontada para Snape, e pegou o frasco, ele o olhou por alguns instantes, a salvação de Hermione estava contida naquele pequeno recipiente e por ironia do destino tudo dependia de Snape.

- Minha promessa com Dumbledor está cumprida, mas eu ainda não posso lhe causar dano nenhum, vá embora desta casa e na próxima vez que nos encontrarmos eu arranjarei o seu encontro com Dumbledor. – Outro sorriso desdenhoso surgiu no rosto de Snape.

- Você é um covarde Snape. – As palavras de Harry não causaram nenhum efeito aparente no antigo professor.

- Eu só me mantenho no lado dos vencedores.

- Eu não serei acolhedor como Dumbledor foi com você...

- Você tem muita confiança na sua vitória, tem alguma coisa a ver com o que você estava procurando? – Snape parecia estar realmente interessado no assunto.

- Isso não é do seu interesse.

Harry se virou e foi em direção a porta, mas ela continuava trancada, ele tocou sua varinha nela, mas nenhum efeito foi produzido. Apreensivo o garoto se virou para encarar Snape, mas este já estava com a varinha em riste apontada para seu rosto.

- _Legilimens_ – Harry sentiu sua visão turvar e sua mente se abrir, Snape começava a penetrar em suas memórias, mesmo com o esforço do garoto para bloquea-lo.

"_Harry estava, novamente, na beira do lago beijando Hermione, logo após eles estavam mergulhando nas águas escuras e geladas, eles se dirigiam para o fundo, Hermione estava alguns metros a sua frente, a luz de sua varinha refletiu em algo ..."_

- _Impedimenta_ – Harry berrou e uma parede invisível se formou entre ele e Snape.

- O que era aquilo Potter? O que vocês estavam procurando? – O olhar de Snape estava faiscando.

- Não é do seu interesse seu covarde.– A varinha de Harry estava apontada diretamente para a cabeça de Snape.

- _Incarcerous_ – No mesmo segundo Snape caiu ao chão imóvel.

O professor se contorcia no chão como se estivesse tentando se soltar de amarras invisíveis, mas quanto mais força ele fazia, mais ele sentia-se preso. Ele voltou seu olhar para o rosto de Harry, mas não reconheceu a expressão do garoto, ela estava muito mais sombria e algo estava o aterrorizando, Harry estava com o mesmo olhar de Voldemort, um olhar penetrante e assustador, algo que fazia suas vítimas perderem as forças e sucumbirem ao seu poder.

Harry estava irado, o modo como Snape havia o atacado o fez lembrar da covardia que o bruxo tivera ao matar Dumbledor, todo o sentimento de tristeza que o garoto conseguira enjaular por tanto tempo estava solto agora, ele sentia-se leve e forte, algo fluía novamente em suas veias. Ele já havia se sentido assim uma vez e isto resultara na morte de Narcisa, mas a sensação era muito boa para ele confrontá-la.

- O que está acontecendo com você Potter? – Snape estava com um olhar que Harry nunca havia visto em seu rosto antes, era medo, o mais puro medo.

- Você é um verdadeiro covarde Snape, você não tem coragem de atacar pela frente, quantos você já matou pelas costas? Eu sei de Dumbledor, mas quantos mais já foram vítimas de sua covardia? – O sangue nas veias do garoto pulsava com fervor.

Snape tentava se afastar, mas as amarras do feitiço o mantinham preso ao chão. Harry avançava em direção ao ex-professor, a varinha estava apontada diretamente para o peito de seu agressor e a raiva tomava conta de seu corpo.

- Você não merece viver. – As palavras de Harry fizeram com que Snape se arrepiasse por inteiro.

- Você não teria coragem.

- Eu não preciso de coragem para fazer isso, a vontade já me basta. – Snape nunca havia visto Harry daquela maneira.

- Mas... – Snape não teve tempo de completar sua frase.

- _Crucios_. – A voz de Harry soou poderosa e firme.

Snape se contorcia no chão, a dor percorria seu corpo, aquela dor era insuportável e Harry aparentava estar feliz com a situação.

- Como você se sente? O que um comensal como você acha de suas maldições? – O tom de ironia de Harry somente contribuía para o terror e a dor que Snape sentia, Harry estava sorrindo e muito satisfeito com o corpo que estava se retorcendo em sua frente e os gritos de dor de sua vítima.

- Pa.. Par..re. – A voz de Snape era praticamente inaudível e estava repleta de agonia. De todas as vezes que ele havia sido torturado pela magia cruciatos, essa era a que mais havia lhe causado dor, somente a dor que Voldemort causava poderia se assemelhar a que Snape estava sentido.

Harry parou com a maldição e agora olhava fixamente para Snape, o corpo do assassino de Dumbledor estava imóvel no chão, pequenos espasmos mostravam que ainda havia vida no corpo, mas ele estava inconsciente.

Ele mantinha a varinha apontada para Snape, mas a euforia e a sensação que ele sentia percorrer seu corpo estavam cessando, ele se lembrou de Hermione e isso o recordou que não poderia permanecer nem mais um instante neste lugar, a vida da garota dependia do frasco que ele tinha no bolso e cada segundo contava.

O garoto se virou para a porta e tocou sua varinha nesta:

-_Bombarda Máxima_ – A porta explodiu em milhões de pequenos pedaços de madeira e Harry saiu rapidamente do cômodo, ele não sabia se haviam comensais nas proximidades, mas os gritos de Snape e a explosão da porta provavelmente haviam chamado a atenção de alguém.

Ele saiu pela porta da frente, desceu os degraus da varanda e se deteve na frente da casa, checou uma ultima vez para ver se a poção estava em seu bolso, apertou firmemente a capa da invisibilidade em sua mão e pensou na casa dos gritos, um estampido foi produzido e Harry aparatou de volta para perto de Hermione.


	9. A espera de um despertar

**Capítulo 9 – A espera de um despertar. **

Harry estava de volta a Casa dos Gritos, seus olhos verdes brilhavam por trás de seus óculos e o sentimento de raiva e desprezo que sentia por Snape já estava se esvaindo, mas infelizmente a casa continuava silenciosa e o corpo imóvel de Hermione jazia sobre a cama, a garota estava muito pálida, seu rosto estava com uma feição angelical, como se ela estivesse vivendo em um sonho bom, seu corpo estava extremamente gelado, sendo que este fato Harry atribui a gélida experiência nas águas do lago, e se ele não soubesse que Hermione estava viva e que a salvação da garota dependia de uma poção, a qual se encontrava em seu bolso, ele não teria dificuldades em acreditar que tudo aquilo era a cena de um solitário velório.

Apesar de Harry saber que o tempo da garota era muito curto ele não teve pressa alguma em administra-lhe a poção, ele sentou-se ao lado da garota e observou-a dos pés a cabeça, passou seus dedos pelos cabelos levemente ondulados e agora encharcados devido ao mergulho no lago, tentou sentir o cheiro de maçãs que o cabelo exalará nas outras vezes em que estiveram juntos, mas esse já se tornara quase que imperceptível.

A poção estava em suas mãos, ele a olhava atentamente, como se estivesse concentrando todos os seus pensamentos positivos naquele pequeno frasco, retirou a rolha e um leve perfume floral preencheu o ar, aquele cheiro lhe lembrava os jardins de Hogwarts, em sua mente todos os momentos que tivera com Hermione estavam sendo revisados, desde o mais longínquo, o qual fora no Expresso de Hogwarts, momento repleto de excitação e nervosismo por causa de toda a vida desconhecida que havia em sua frente. Pensou em todos os momentos em que sua vida dependera de Hermione e ela nunca o desapontou, ele lembrou dela no baile de inverno ao lado de Viktor Krum, ela estava linda naquela noite e Harry se arrependeu de não ter percebido isso antes, por fim seus pensamentos terminaram com a lembrança do ultimo beijo trocado por ambos, algo totalmente explosivo e delicioso.

Ele se curvou sobre a face da garota e beijou-a como se estivesse lhe desejando boa sorte, em seguida abriu-lhe levemente a boca e despejou o liquido por entre seus lábios, fez com que ela o engolisse e esperou, Snape não havia lhe avisado quanto tempo a poção demorava para mostrar seus primeiros resultados, mas cada segundo que se passava era uma tortura imensurável para Harry.

Ele já havia medicado-a há cerca de cinco minutos e nada havia acontecido, suas esperanças já estavam se desfazendo, seu coração voltara a bater velozmente e ele já não sabia mais o que fazer, ele colocou a mão esquerda da garota entra as suas e levou ao seu rosto, lagrimas tímidas molhavam sua face, ele sentia a pele gelada dela se umedecer, a tristeza que havia dentro dele não permitia que chora-se como havia chorado antes, ele sentia-se extremamente fraco até mesmo para chorar, sons inaudíveis eram produzidos por sua boca enquanto ele tentava combater toda aquela dor, ela não tinha acordado e ele não acreditava que ela voltaria a acordar.

Aquela tristeza minava suas ultimas forças, por fim a fraqueza e apatia que Harry sentia acabaram por fazer-lhe adormecer.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ele não sabe quanto tempo dormiu, sentia seus olhos inchados e sua visão ainda estava turva devido as lagrimas e ao sono, ainda encontrava-se ao lado de Hermione e a mão da garota ainda estava entre as suas, ele estava tentando se lembrar de um sonho que tivera, lembrava de estar nos jardins de Hogwarts com a garota em seus braços, Rony estava ao seu lado e todos estavam sorrindo olhando para o por do sol, um dos mais lindos que Harry havia visto em toda a sua vida, mas mesmo estando com seus amigos ele se sentia mortalmente só e não conseguia entender o porque, após isso não lembrava de mais nada.

Ele enxugou a face e ajeitavou os óculos sobre o nariz, retirava os últimos resquícios de sono do seu corpo, ele já não mais suportava olhar para Hermione, algo dentro dele queimava, ele acreditava ser a tristeza.

Estava de pé na porta do quarto, seu estomago roncava, virou-se para olhar Hermione por mais uma vez, como se aquilo tivesse o poder de trazê-la de volta, mas ela continuava extremamente pálida e com a mesma feição angelical, a tristeza dentro de Harry ainda continuava a lhe atormentar.

Não havia quase nada para comer, somente alguns restos de pão e duas maçãs com aparências duvidosas, mais uma vez ele se lembrou de Hermione ao ver as maçãs, mas a fome que sentia estava o atazanando e ele não teve escolha, foi para a sala e recostou-se na poltrona devorando uma das maçãs, apesar da aparência ela estava muito suculenta e Harry sentia seu estomago agradecer pela comida que lhe era dada.

Ele levantou calmamente e dirigiu-se de volta para o quarto, entrou neste sem olhar para Hermione e o vasculhou com os olhos a procura do pequeno pedaço de espelho, era necessário avisar Lupin sobre o que havia acontecido.

O espelho estava caído ao lado da cama próximo de Hermione, Harry se dirigiu vagarosamente para ele, abaixou-se e pegou-o na mão, manteve seu olhar fixo no objeto durante longos segundos, mas a força para chamar por Lupin havia desaparecido. Ele não sabia o que deveria fazer, estava completamente desorientado e só, algo que não sentia desde seu primeiro ano em Hogwarts.

O espelho ainda estava em sua mão, mas seus olhos estavam sobre Hermione novamente, Harry levantou e deitou-se ao lado da garota, por mais que a tristeza que se encontrava em seu interior o consumisse ele não tinha força ou vontade para abandoná-la ali, deitou sua cabeça sobre o abdômen da menina e agora olhava fixamente para a parede oposta.

Segundos depois Harry levantou-se subitamente da cama, seu olhar estava fixo sobre a garota e toda sua feição estava marcada pelo espanto. Ele estava boquiaberto e estático, seu olhar repousava sobre o ventre de Hermione, mas assim como antes nada acontecia, ela continuava em seu repouso angelical, porem o garoto sabia que havia sentido uma leve pressão forçando sua cabeça para cima e descendo logo em seguida.

Com muito cuidado e ainda atônito, Harry aproximou-se de Hermione e novamente recostou sua cabeça em seu ventre, segundos após isso o garoto sentiu algo empurrar sua cabeça para cima e logo em seguida voltar a descer, manteve-se daquela maneira por algum tempo, como se quisesse constatar o que já era um fato, Hermione estava respirando, fragilmente e quase que imperceptível para alguém no estado de Harry, mas ela estava respirando.

A alegria preencheu-o por completo, ele não sabia o que fazer, sentia-se como na primeira vez em que ganhou um jogo de Quadribol, seu sangue corria virilmente por suas veias e sua face se remodelava para dar forma a um enorme e satisfatório sorriso. O garoto mantinha a cabeça no ventre da garota para ter certeza de que esta respirava e cada vez que sua respiração tardava alguns segundos ele ficava estático e prendia sua própria respiração.

Harry adormeceu com a cabeça repousada na barriga de Hermione, descansou de um modo que não fazia a semanas, pela primeira vez em um mês ele conseguiu dormir uma madrugada inteira.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O dia estava nublado quando Harry acordou, nuvens negras se formavam a leste, mas o calor do verão continuava a aquecer ruidosamente a casa dos Gritos. Apesar de estar acordado e de seu estomago implorar por comida ele permanecia com a cabeça sobre o ventre de Hermione e notara que a freqüência e força da respiração da garota haviam aumentado consideravelmente.

A fraqueza que havia se abatido em Harry no dia anterior já havia sido completamente superada e suas esperanças estavam a se reavivar. Ele permanecia longos períodos de tempo ao lado de Hermione, não só por causa da preocupação que ainda nutria quanto ao estado da garota, mas pelo simples motivo de que não tinha mais nada para fazer, a única coisa que o garoto sabia estar pendente era a conversa que deveria ter com Lupin.

Durante toda a tarde uma espessa chuva caiu sobre toda a área próxima a casa dos Gritos e para contornar o tédio Harry tentava ler alguns dos livros que a garota guardava, mas aquilo só contribuía para aumentar seu tédio. Após algumas horas de tentativas fracassadas de tentar ler algum livro ele decidiu que deveria contatar Lupin.

Com o espelho em suas mãos Harry observou seu reflexo, ele estava mais magro que o usual e aparentava ser muito mais velho do que realmente era.

- Lupin, você está ai? – Alguns segundos se passaram até que uma resposta fosse produzida.

- Harry? Por Merlin você está bem! Sabe o quanto preocupado eu estive? Você não da noticias desde que partiu para a casa de Snape, já estava começando a achar que você havia sido capturado. – Lupin parecia estar totalmente aliviado após ouvir a voz de Harry.

- Está tudo bem comigo, fique calmo.

- E Hermione, como ela está?

- Ela voltou a respirar normalmente, mas ainda não posso dizer o que vai acontecer, Snape

me falou que eu só vou saber se ela vai acordar dentro de um prazo de vinte e quatro horas.

- Então você realmente encontrou Snape? – Lupin parecia não acreditar que o Comensal havia realmente ajudado Harry.

- Sim.

- E como foi? O que aconteceu?– Lupin parecia estar ansioso por descobrir como havia sido o encontro.

- Nada agradável, eu ainda assim não suporto a presença daquele traidor. – Harry sentia um profundo desprezo por Snape e lembrar de seu encontro com seu antigo professor estava causando um ardor em seu peito.

- Ele tentou alguma coisa? Ele te atacou?

- Não exatamente, pois se fizesse isso ele morreria, Snape simplesmente tentou usar a _Legilimens _em mim.

- Como assim ele morreria? Harry eu não estou entendendo nada, explique-se melhor. – Durante algum tempo o garoto narrarou todos os fatos que ocorreram na casa de Snape, com exceção da parte em que torturou seu algoz. – ...Quer dizer que Dumbledor já sabia que você precisaria de ajuda.

- Isso mesmo, eu só não estou entendendo como ele sabia de tudo isso. – este era o fato que mais intrigava-o.

- Incrível, Dumbledor realmente era um grande bruxo. E você sabe quem enviou a carta para Snape?

- Não faço a mínima idéia, esperava que você pudesse me dizer. – Harry estava frustrado por não conseguir descobrir quem estava envolvido em tudo aquilo.

- Isso é intrigante. – Lupin também parecia um tanto frustrado.

- Mas o que importa é que tudo está bem. – O sorriso gerado pela melhora de Hermione estava presente no rosto de Harry agora.

- Isso é verdade. O que você pretende fazer agora?

- Esperar para ver se Hermione vai acordar, após isso eu não posso lhe revelar. – Harry ainda mantinha segredo sobre sua missão, apesar de seu crescente perigo.

- Entendo, você sabe que sempre que precisar estarei aqui, me chame quando for necessário.

- Lupin me responda uma coisa, a Ordem da Fênix está operando ou não?

- Infelizmente tenho que dizer que não. Não possuímos força suficiente para entrar em confronto direto com o exercito de comensais agora, só restaram eu, Minerva, Shacklebolt, Hagrid e Tonks, todos os outros estão mortos ou desaparecidos. – Um pesar se abatera sobre a voz de Lupin. – Por enquanto nós estamos nos escondendo e tentando reunir aliados, mas está muito difícil.

- E os Weasley como estão? – Harry não conseguia afastar Rony de sua cabeça.

- Eles estão bem, estão se escondendo, o St. Mungo's se tornarou muito perigoso para eles.

- E o Rony? Está com eles? – Harry não conseguiu evitar a pergunta.

- Sim, ele está meio abalado por causa da condição do pai, mas está conseguindo segurar as pontas. – Um suspiro foi produzido por Lupin, aparentemente ele continuava preocupado com o Sr. Weasley. – Quem tem perguntado bastante sobre você é Gina. – O nome da garota penetrou como um espinho em Harry.

- Ah, que bom... fale para ela que eu estou bem.

- Harry você me permite perguntar uma coisa? – Lupin parecia estar meio receoso quanto a sua pergunta, mas a curiosidade o dominava.

- Lógico. – Harry já sabia o que ele desejava saber.

- Você e Hermione .... estão juntos? – Uma leve vergonha transpareceu na voz de Lupin.

- Ahn ... – Apesar de Harry já esperar por esta pergunta ele ainda não sabia se deveria responder a verdade. – Acho que sim.

- Hum – Lupin não produziu nenhuma palavra de aprovação ou de desaprovação.

- Lupin por favor não conte isso a ninguém, só você e Rony sabem. – Harry estava apreensivo de que essa noticia chegasse aos ouvidos de Gina.

- Tudo bem Harry, bom agora eu devo ir, nos falamos depois, até mais, me avise sobre o estado de Hermione.

- Tchau. – Dizendo isso Harry depositara o pequeno pedaço de espelho sobre suas coisas e voltou a se sentar ao lado da garota.

O dia transcorreu bem lentamente e Harry começou a ficar nervoso, pois cada vez mais se aproximava do tempo limite para que Hermione acordasse e apesar disso ela continuava inconsciente. Em vão ele tentou encontrar alguma coisa para comer e infelizmente ele teria que se contentar com o ultimo pedaço de pão velho

A chuva cessara, mas o dia continuava escuro, Harry continuava postado ao lado da garota, mas agora cada respiração ou barulho produzido por ela era o suficiente para assustá-lo, mas mesmo assim não havia sinais de que ela havia acordado, Snape não explicou para Harry como seria o despertar da garota ou mesmo como seria a recuperação e isso só contribuía para aumentar seu desespero, o garoto estava imaginando se Snape não havia feito aquilo de propósito.

Harry estava tentando passar o tempo fazendo os livros de Hermione voarem pelo quarto, mas aparentemente aquilo se tornou sem graça após cinco minutos de rasantes e piruetas. O sono estava se abatendo sobre o garoto quando ele ouviu um pequeno barulho ser produzido por Hermione, após alguns segundos ela novamente produziu o mesmo barulho, era uma espécie de grunhido de dor, mas algo um tanto quanto sonolento.

Pela primeira vez em um prazo de quase vinte e quatro horas a garota havia se mexido, ela balançou levemente os braços e estremeceu o corpo, aparentemente ela havia saído de seu sonho bom e havia mergulhado em um pesadelo.

Harry manteve-se ao lado dela durante todo o tempo, ele não sabia se aquilo significava que ela já estava bem ou se era só mais uma parte da recuperação, a duvida o estava consumindo. Ela se remexeu durante alguns minutos e por fim abriu levemente seus olhos, olhou diretamente nos olhos de Harry e sorriu, segundos depois ela estava com os olhos fechados novamente, aquilo era o sinal, ela estava bem, a poção havia feito efeito e Harry percebeu tudo isto apenas com o olhar da garota, ela sobreviveria.

Naquela noite Harry voltou ao seu recente habito de dormir apenas algumas horas, ele novamente acordou no meio da madrugada, mas agora estava completamente relaxado, o pavor que a possibilidade de perder Hermione o causava já havia desaparecido e por fim ele voltou a ir para frente da lareira pensar, como sempre seus pensamentos o dominavam neste momento e ele se deixava levar em seus devaneios.

A madrugada se consumiu rapidamente enquanto Harry pensava, quando o garoto percebeu já era manhã e o sol já começava a raiar e com ele seu estomago. A falta de comida estava causando graves transtornos a Harry, ele se sentia fraco e sabia que inevitavelmente ele teria que ir buscar algo para comer, mas não conseguia pensar em nenhum lugar seguro para procurar comida.

Já era quase meio dia quando ele ouviu um som vir do quarto, sobressaltado correu em direção a porta do cômodo e permaneceu estático ao ver os olhos de Hermione abertos. A garota tinha um leve sorriso no rosto, apesar de aparentar estar fraca e com dor, mas mesmo assim aquilo bastava para preencher Harry de alegria.

- Her... Hermione, você acordou. – Ele gaguejava, a garota respondeu com um singelo e rápido sorriso.

Harry correu para a cama e abraçou-a, todos os sentimentos que o preencheram naquele ultimo dia estavam presentes naquele abraço e a garota parecia ter percebido.

- Calma Harry ... eu ainda não estou muito bem. – A voz de Hermione estava quase inaudível, mas já era um grande progresso.

- Desculpa. – Um grande sorriso se encontrava na face do garoto. – Como você se sente?

- Estranha. – Hermione limitava-se a proferir algumas poucas palavras.

- Bom isso já é melhor do que antes.

- Estive tão mal assim? – Cada palavra parecia ser um grande esforço para a garota.

- Um pouco, você vai ficar surpresa quando eu te contar tudo que acontece. – Ela não respondeu, apenas sorriu.

Hermione voltou a dormir e permaneceu assim durante a tarde inteira, Harry mantinha-se ao seu lado, mas agora o tempo aparentava estar passando mais rápido apesar de ele ainda estar convivendo com o tédio. Já era quase noite quando Hermione voltou a acordar.

- Harry? – Sua voz estava um pouco mais sonora, mas mesmo assim estava muito fraca.

- Você acordou finalmente, está melhor? – O garoto estava com uma cara de sono.

- Um pouco, tem alguma coisa para comer? – Aparentemente Hermione compartilhava da fome de Harry.

- Infelizmente não, mas quando você conseguir ficar de pé nós iremos procurar, tudo bem?- A garota não pareceu se contentar com a idéia, mas não havia muito que pudesse fazer.

- O que aconteceu comigo? – A pergunta de Hermione foi seguida por uma longa narração. Harry se certificou de revelar tudo a garota, até mesmo sobre a tortura que aplicara em Snape. – Eu dei tanto trabalho assim?

- Deu, mas o que importa é que você está aqui. – Ela sorriu.

Os dois ficaram o resto da noite abraçados enquanto Harry mimava Hermione com pequenas caricias, aquela proximidade era estranha para os dois, mas eles não pareciam estar incomodados.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione acordou com um barulho incessante que vinha do lado de fora da casa, lentamente ela se levantou e isso foi o suficiente para lhe deixar bastante surpresa, já que no dia anterior ela mal tinha forças para conversar com Harry, aparentemente Snape havia feito corretamente a poção. Dirigiu-se até a janela e ficou pasma com o que via, Harry estava atirando pequenas faíscas de sua varinha para tentar pegar algumas frutas das arvores próximas, mesmo sabendo que faltavam algumas semanas para que estas estivessem em um perfeito estado para serem comidas.

Ele viu o rosto de Hermione na janela e rapidamente recolheu as frutas que havia conseguido derrubar, entrou apressado na casa e foi diretamente para o quarto.

- Vejo que você está bem melhor. – um largo sorriso formava-se na face do garoto enquanto ele depositava algumas pequenas maçãs e algumas minúsculas amoras.

- Realmente, me sinto bem melhor hoje. - Apesar das frutas, que estavam em cima da cama, não parecerem tão apetitosas quanto Hermione desejava, a menina não conseguia calar a fome que dominava seu estomago e rapidamente começou a devorar uma das pequenas maçãs.

- Estão boas? Foi tudo que eu consegui encontrar. – Harry não parecia estar satisfeito com os resultados de sua colheita, mas aquilo era um banquete comparado com o que havia comido nos últimos dois dias.

- Não estão doces, mas com a fome que eu estou eu poderia comer todas. – Um sorriso brotava no rosto de Hermione enquanto ela tentava mastigar.

- Que bom – Harry também não resistiu e pegou uma das maçãs, elas realmente não estavam doces, mas aquilo já era uma alivio para seu corpo.

Eles devoraram todas as frutas em poucos minutos e foram para a sala, como de costume, para sentar-se à frente da lareira, apesar do calor que fazia. Hermione se sentou e Harry a envolveu com seus braços, a sensação de estar daquela maneira com ela fazia-o esquecer de todos os seus problemas.

- Harry, você disse que Snape conseguiu penetrar em sua mente, não disse? – Algo parecia preocupar Hermione.

- Sim. – Harry olhava fixamente para a garota.

- Até que momento ele viu?

- Não me lembro bem, mas ele viu nosso beijo. – por algum motivo Harry sentiu-se enrubescer. – o lago e acho que ele viu algo brilhar no fundo, mas nesse momento eu consegui me livrar dele.

- Isso é o que me incomoda, ele viu demais, se Voldemort ficar sabendo que nós estivemos em um lago com algo brilhante no fundo, toda a missão poderá estar comprometida. – Um ar de preocupação dominava o rosto de Hermione agora.

- Eu também pensei nisso. Temos que torcer para Snape não ter visto tanto assim, o que mais me incomoda é que ele nos viu juntos. – O olhar de Harry se encontrou com o de Hermione e ele percebeu que aquilo não havia abalado a garota.

- Isso não importa, continuarei ao seu lado não importa o que aconteça. – Os lábios de ambos se encontraram em um beijo longo e suave.

- Mione, tem outra coisa que eu esqueci de te contar. – Novamente o rosto de Harry se avermelhou.

- o que foi? – Hermione pensava em tudo que poderia ter acontecido enquanto estava inconsciente.

- O Lupin sabe.

- Sabe o que? – Hermione não estava entendendo muito bem o que Harry queria dizer.

- Sobre nós, ele desconfiava e eu contei.

- Hum, tudo bem, uma hora ou outra ele descobriria. – Ela estava mais aliviada agora, achava que poderia ter sido algo mais grave.

- Eu também perguntei sobre o Rony, ele disse que os Weasley estão tendo que se esconder, pois o St. Mungo's se tornou muito perigoso para eles. – Harry tinha um pesar na voz quando falava sobre o amigo.

- Que droga. Espero que eles estejam bem. – Hermione suspirou e olhou diretamente nos olhos de Harry, o garoto estava cabisbaixo e ela entendia o porque. – Você sente falta dele não é?

- Sinto, muita.

- Eu também Harry, não imagine que eu o apaguei da minha vida, só tento reprimir está saudades, nós não temos tempo para isso agora. – A falta que Rony fazia para os dois amigos era tremenda, mas eles não podiam deixar se abalar.

- Eu sei, só gostaria que tudo isso acabasse e que tudo voltasse ao normal.

- Tudo? – Um sorriso estava preenchendo o rosto de Hermione agora.

- Quer dizer quase tudo. – Harry apertou o abraço e mais uma vez beijou Hermione, finalmente estavam se comportando como dois namorados, aquilo já não mais parecia tão estranho como antes.

O final do dia aproximava-se e agora ambos se concentravam na Horcruxe que haviam recuperado, ela havia sido colocada em frente a lareira, para que sempre que fossem descansar eles a vissem e pensassem no que deveriam fazer. Ainda não tinham idéia de como destruir aquela taça e não sabiam a quem perguntar ou onde procurar.

Harry não suportava dividir seu espaço com a horcruxe, ela o fazia lembrar de Voldemort, mas eles precisavam descobrir o que fazer com ela. Como de costume Harry acordou de madrugada e se dirigiu para a sala, repousou-se em frente a lareira, seus olhos recaíram sobre o brilhante objeto e um leve ardor se iniciou em seu peito. Tentou não olhar para a taça, mas ela lhe chamava a atenção, por mais que lutasse contra sua vontade ele não conseguia evitar observá-la por vários segundos.

Ele já estava há algum tempo na sala quando inesperadamente ele sentiu algo que já não sentia havia muito tempo, sua cicatriz ardeu, ele fazia força para se controlar, mas a ardência aumentava e sua visão turvava cada vez mais.

_-... Você tem certeza do que está me falando?- A voz que Harry produzia era gélida e penetrante._

_- Sim meu Senhor. Yaxley foi quem o encontrou, ele estava caído no chão inconsciente, parecia ter sido torturado. – Apesar da voz do comensal ser robusta ele parecia estar com muito medo da pessoa que encontrava-se a sua frente._

_- Quem fez isso? – A voz de Harry soou um tanto quanto esganiçada agora, ele parecia estar irritado._

_- Não sabemos meu Senhor... – A fala do comensal foi interrompida pela voz de uma mulher que vinha da entrada do aposento._

_- Talvez nós tenhamos uma pista meu senhor. – Ela se aproximava enquanto dizia isso e ao chegar próxima de Harry ela se ajoelhou e olhou diretamente para o chão._

_- O que você descobriu Belatriz? – Harry parecia estar um pouco mais calmo agora._

_- Ainda nada, mas a pouco ele começou a repetir as mesmas palavras seguidamente._

_- Isso quer dizer que vocês não sabem nada ainda. – a voz voltou a se desequilibrar._

_- Talvez, mas as palavras que ele repete são: Potter e lago. – Um ar de satisfação apareceu no rosto da mulher._

_- Ainda não é o suficiente, tentem acordá-lo e descobrir o que realmente aconteceu. – As palavras Potter e lago produziram um leve excitamento em Voldemort, apesar dele ainda não entender o que havia acontecido._

_- Iremos fazer como manda meu senhor. Assim que ele acordar nós voltaremos para lhe informar. – dizendo isso Belatriz e o outro comensal se levantaram._

_- Está tudo pronto para amanhã Avery?- Voldemort perguntou antes que o Comensal saísse do cômodo._

_- Sim meu senhor, ao cair do sol de amanhã eu reunirei os outros e nós partiremos. – A satisfação preencheu o corpo de Voldemort._

_- Certifique-se para que desta vez nada lhes escapem. – O olhar de Voldemort causava um tremor no Comensal._

_- Vou me certificar. – Avery parecia estar com medo, ele se lembrava muito bem da ultima vez que havia falhado com o Lorde das Trevas._

A visão se desfez e Harry acordou na sala da casa dos Gritos, ele estava suando e sua cicatriz pinicava. O medo das descobertas de Voldemort preenchia sua mente enquanto ele ainda tentava se recompor.


	10. Uma chega e uma partida

**Capítulo 10 – Uma chegada e uma partida**

A noite estava extremamente escura e sombria, as únicas coisas que se ouviam eram os piados das corujas que estavam caçando seu jantar e os passos velozes de alguém na escuridão. O vulto andava agilmente no pequeno caminho de pedra, mantinha a varinha apertada nas mãos e os ouvidos atentos a qualquer barulho estranho. Já estava acostumado com a escuridão, durante o ultimo mês os únicos momentos em que saia de seu abrigo era durante a noite e aparentemente desde o surgimento de Voldemort as noites se tornaram mais negras e perigosas.

Em pouco tempo a pequena caminhada havia sido superada e agora um enorme portão se encontrava a frente da figura envolta em vestes negras, ele sabia que o portão não seria aberto por nenhuma das magias que ele conhecia e portanto sua única possibilidade era torcer para que sua presença fosse notada.

Com cautela o vulto ergueu a mão e tocou o portão, no mesmo segundo um dos gárgulas que enfeitava o topo das colunas de sustentação inclinou a cabeça para observar a figura.

- A entrada está proibida para qualquer pessoa. – Após essa resposta o gárgula voltou a sua posição inicial.

Seria mais complicado do que ele imaginou, dobrou a manga de seu braço esquerdo e mais uma vez tocou com a mão direita no portão, novamente o gárgula se virou para dar o aviso, mas desta vez o bruxo exibiu a marca que tinha no braço, a figura de pedra voltou a posição inicial sem dizer nada e o enorme portão foi aberto.

O homem andava rapidamente em direção a entrada principal, o gramado estava igual ao que sempre foi, mesmo estando fechada Hogwarts mantinha seu glamour, mas o lugar estava muito mais silencioso e sombrio, ninguém mais habitava a escola desde que Voldemort atacou o ministério, mas mesmo assim ele precisava falar com alguém que nunca saiu de Hogwarts.

Entrou apressado dentro do castelo e seus olhos estranharam a luminosidade do recinto, puxou o capuz mais para baixo tentando assim evitar um pouco da luz e começou a estafante subida que levava até seu objetivo. Em poucos minutos o suor já tomava seu rosto, mas agora ele caminhava por um grande corredor, mantinha-se próximo das paredes procurando assim a escuridão, alguns metros a sua frente havia uma abertura na parede, na qual encontrava-se uma escada em caracol, entrou pela abertura e vagarosamente subiu a escada, mantinha a varinha em riste e preparava-se para qualquer coisa.

Chegando ao topo encontrou-se no escritório do diretor, para sua surpresa nada havia sido mudado, tudo estava como antes, era como se nada houvesse acontecido a Dumbledor, a única coisa que era nova em todo o aposento era um grande e belo quadro que se encontrava acima da cadeira em que o antigo diretor costumava se sentar.

No centro da pintura encontrava-se um homem com longos cabelos brancos prateados e uma barba tão comprida quanto seus cabelos e da mesma cor, os olhos azuis, escondidos atrás dos óculos de meia lua, fitavam fixamente o convidado e um leve sorriso encontrava-se em seu rosto.

Um leve agito se iniciou com a chegada do vulto, aparentemente a sua presença deixava os outros retratos um tanto quanto desgostosos. Porem todos se calaram com um pequeno barulho produzido por Dumbledor, ao contrario de todos os outros o ex-diretor não aparentava estar incomodado.

- Seja bem vindo, me desculpe por não poder apertar sua mão ou servir um chá. – O sorriso se alargou levemente, mas os olhos continuavam vivos como nunca. – Devo admitir que não esperava por sua presença, mas está não deixa de ser agradável, tem algum tempo que não converso com alguém que não seja parte de um retrato.

- Me desculpe. – A voz era fria e um tanto quanto desdenhosa.

- Todos cometemos erros, nós só temos que ser sábios o suficiente para poder consertá-los.

– Eu preciso de um lugar seguro para ficar. – O garoto sentia-se humilhado por ter que pedir a ajuda de Dumbledor, mas essa era sua única alternativa.

- Eu achei que os comensais estivessem te protegendo, o que aconteceu? – O sorriso mantinha-se no rosto de Dumbledor.

- Eu desertei, não faço mais parte do exército de Você-sabe-quem.

- Isso é ótimo, mas não sei se posso confiar em você, afinal de contas você já tentou me matar uma vez, não foi Draco? – Mesmo sendo só um retrato Dumbledor continuava a causar arrepios no garoto.

- Eu entendo, mas não estou mentindo, coisas aconteceram e eu tive que fugir. – Uma lagrima escorreu pelo rosto de Draco.

- Um dos motivos de eu ser esta pintura é você, Draco, e, portanto, eu tenho o direito de saber o motivo que o fez desertar dos Comensais e pedir auxilio à uma das pessoas, ou retrato, que você mais detesta.

- Meus pais... eles estão mortos. – A dor ressurgia dentro de Draco.

- Vejo que Voldemort continua com a péssima mania de matar e torturar seus seguidores.

- Não foi Você-sabe-quem que fez isso!

- Não? Então quem foi?. – Ao contrario de Draco, a pintura de Dumbledor conversava calmamente e não se exaltara com a revelação.

- O seu protegido. Potter. – Outra lagrima escorreu pelo rosto do garoto, a raiva concentrada em seu interior aumentava cada vez que ele lembrava do destino de seus pais.

- Entendo, você tem certeza de que ele matou os seus pais? – Dumbledor não pareceu estar abalado em saber que Harry havia assassinado os pais de Draco.

- Tenho. Meu pai foi encontrado morto na casa dos Blacks e Monstro me contou que o Potter estava lá quando meu pai chegou. – O garoto não olhava diretamente para a pintura, mantinha a cabeça baixa durante toda a conversa.- Após isso eu fugi para tentar achar o Potter, mas durante o período em que eu tentava encontrá-lo, ele foi até a minha casa e lá ele matou minha mãe.

- Você tem certeza de que foi ele quem matou sua mãe?

- Sim! Novamente Monstro me contou que a pedido de Potter, que é seu mestre, ele o levou até minha casa.

- Isso é terrível Draco. Mas devo lhe perguntar qual é o motivo de você pedir abrigo para mim?

- Eu fugi de minhas funções de Comensal, estou sendo caçado e meus esconderijos se esgotaram.

- E porque você acha que Hogwarts será um bom esconderijo?

- Por causa de suas defesas. – Draco continuava a evitar o contato visual com Dumbledor.

- Tem certeza que é só por causa disso? – Dumbledor sabia que Draco não se humilharia aquele ponto por tão pouco.

- Tenho.

- Eu não acredito. - Dumbledor fez uma leve pausa para poder esquadrinhar o garoto. - acho que você só esteja pedindo abrigo pelo motivo de que não consegue encontrar Harry e que, portanto, você julga que estando aqui seja mais fácil encontrá-lo. – O sorriso continuava no rosto de Dumbledor, mas sua expressão estava muito mais séria agora.

- Eu ... – Draco não conseguiu responder e pela primeira vez olhou diretamente para Dumbledor.

- Draco, eu permito que você fique em Hogwarts pelo tempo que quiser, mas sinto em lhe dizer que duvido que Harry volte aqui.

- Não me importa. – Os olhos do garoto brilhavam neste instante.

- Duelar com Harry não trará seus pais de volta. – Dumbledor estava com um olhar sério agora.

- Eu sei, mas isso não vai me impedir de tentar matá-lo. – Draco deu as costas ao retrato e desceu as escadas rapidamente.

Draco voltou ao longo corredor, permaneceu parado por alguns segundo, a raiva que sentia de Harry estava borbulhando dentro dele, o que mais lhe doía é que agora, mais do que nunca, ele entendia Harry, ele sabia como era sentir-se órfão e sentir toda aquela dor, a solidão e o desespero.

Ele estava sozinho, todos os seus antigos amigos eram comensais e provavelmente não iriam nem piscar por ter que matar um desertor, o único que estava disposto a lhe dar abrigo foi um dos seus principais inimigos e uma das pessoas a quem ele mais temia, mesmo ele sendo apenas um retrato agora, uma lagrima escorreu de seu olho, ele despertou de seu transe e começou a caminhar decididamente em direção ao lado oposto do corredor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry ainda mantinha seus dedos pressionando a cicatriz em sua testa, a muito tempo ele não sentia aquela dor, apesar de saber que esta ligação com Voldemort é extremamente perigosa ele não parecia preocupado, aparentemente nada havia sido descoberto e Harry ainda tinha algum tempo para completar sua missão sem sofrer interferências de Voldemort.

A taça continuava a sua frente, possuía um brilho alaranjado devido às chamas da lareira e ao contrario de antes Harry não mais sentia repulsa do objeto, mas sim uma incontrolável vontade de tê-lo junto a si.

Seus olhos mantinham-se fixos no objeto, um leve arrepio percorreu Harry quando seus dedos tocaram a taça, sentia a sala ficar abafada e mais sombria, cuidadosamente colocou a Horcruxe em seu colo e manteve-se estático.

Sentia todo seu corpo receber uma dose extra de energia, seu sangue pulsava velozmente em suas veias, Harry estava hipnotizado pelo pequeno objeto, ao mesmo tempo em que se sentia vivo o seu corpo parecia estar totalmente entorpecido, era quase que um sonho.

- Harry? O que você está fazendo? – Hermione estava com uma expressão de espanto no rosto. Harry sentiu sua mente ser tragada de volta para a realidade.

- Que? Hermione? – Harry ainda estava um pouco confuso, não entendia o que havia acabado de acontecer.

- O que você estava fazendo? – A garota se sentou ao lado de Harry e colocou a Horcruxe novamente sobre a mesa.

- Eu... Eu não sei. – O garoto sentia-se perdido, apesar de ainda olhar diretamente para a Horcruxe.

- Como não sabe? – Hermione parecia estar tão confusa quanto ele.

- Não sei, porque você acordou? – O garoto olhava para ela agora.

- Eu ouvi um barulho, você está bem? – Harry estava extremamente pálido, a única coisa que parecia ter vida no garoto eram seus olhos, eles brilhavam em um verde radiante.

- Acho que sim, só um pouco tonto, acredito que seja fome. – Ele sabia muito bem que não era fome o que ele sentia, mas não sabia como explicar para Hermione tudo que havia sentido.

- Pode ser... – Hermione não parecia estar completamente convencida da explicação de Harry. – Quer que eu fique aqui com você?

- Não precisa, pode voltar a dormir.

- Você não tem dormido muito né? – Ela já havia percebido que seu amigo não dormia mais do que cinco horas por noite.

- Não, mas me sinto muito bem, acho que é apenas preocupação.

- Tem certeza de que não quer vir? – Hermione já estava de pé indo para o quarto.

- Tenho, quero pensar um pouco.

- Tudo bem. – Um bocejo ecoou do quarto antes dela fechar a porta, Harry estava novamente sozinho com a Horcruxe.

Ele não tinha o menor interesse de ficar com Hermione naquele momento, a Horcruxe estava dominando todos os seus pensamentos, ele sabia que algo havia acontecido, só não sabia explicar o que.

Os olhos do garoto brilhavam em um verde intenso enquanto ele fitava a taça, conseguia lembrar muito bem da sensação que teve, ele queria ter novamente a Horcruxe em seus braços, mas a razão o impedia de tocar o objeto novamente. Harry já tivera provas do poder de uma horcruxe, em seu segundo ano o diário de Tom Riddle havia possuído Gina e alguns dias atrás a maldição contida na taça quase levou Hermione a morte, esses eram motivos suficientes para mantê-lo longe do objeto desejado por seu interior...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O dia amanheceu nublado e cinzento, provavelmente choveria no período da tarde, Harry mantinha-se o mais longe possível da Horcruxe, o simples fato de passar ao lado do objeto despertava um forte desejo dentro do garoto, algo que ele deveria reprimir e controlar. Durante boa parte da noite ele ficou sentado no "jardim", para o garoto aquilo mais parecia uma pequena selva, envolveu-se com sua capa da invisibilidade e repassou em sua cabeça tudo que havia acontecido durante a noite, mas mesmo depois de horas dedicadas ao assunto ele não conseguiu chegar a uma solução sobre o que havia ocorrido, aparentemente ele estava diante de mais um mistério das horcruxes.

Harry só voltou a entrar na casa quando Hermione despertou, não havia muito para se fazer e logo o assunto dos dois recaiu sobre o objeto, ela insistia em tentar descobrir um meio de destruí-la, mas Harry esquivava-se de todas as tentativas da garota de colocá-lo frente a frente com o objeto novamente. Ao cair da tarde, após um dia inútil e tedioso, Harry não teve mais desculpas para se distanciar da taça e novamente teve que enfrentar a sensação que despertava dentro de si.

- Hermione eu acho melhor nós deixarmos isso ai, lembra o que aconteceu da ultima vez que você tocou nela? – Harry lutava contra a possibilidade de ter que tocar novamente o objeto.

- Mas esta é nossa missão, não podemos simplesmente largar essa Horcruxe em um canto e partir para a outra, não estamos fazendo coleção de Horcruxes e sim as caçando para podermos destruir uma a uma. – Hermione parecia estar impaciente com o garoto.

- Mas nós não temos a menor idéia de como destruir esse negócio, acho melhor procurar por respostas antes. – A sensação começava a se intensificar dentro de Harry e curiosamente sua cicatriz começava a pinicar.

- Não temos mais onde procurar por respostas Harry, temos que pensar. – Ela arrastava o garoto para próximo do sofá para que assim ficassem frente a frente com o objeto.

Sem escolhas Harry sentou-se e novamente sentiu sua mente ser atraída para a Horcruxe como um imã, a tarefa de controlar seu desejo de agarrar o objeto era muito mais difícil do que impedir alguém de entrar em sua mente e infelizmente Harry havia se mostrando um incompetente em evitar a Legilimens.

Hermione falava rapidamente ao lado de Harry, mas o garoto não entendia nada, a voz da garota estava abafada e distante, somente a horcruxe parecia estar realmente atraindo a atenção do garoto.

- ... Por isso que eu acho que ... – Hermione fez uma pausa e bufou, aquilo havia sido a gota d'água, Harry evitou seu dever o dia inteiro e agora ele não prestava atenção no que ela estava dizendo. – Harry quer fazer o favor de me ouvir! – O garoto não se moveu, sua cabeça estava voltada para a taça e sua feição estava estática. – Harry!

A mente do garoto estava longe quando ele ouviu seu nome, seu peito queimava e sua cicatriz ardia como nunca, virou a cabeça de modo a encarar Hermione, mas sua mente continuava concentrada na horcruxe.

- Que foi? – Um tom impaciente marcava a voz do garoto.

- Como assim que foi? Eu fiquei falando o tempo inteiro e você não prestou atenção, já basta ter que te obrigar a cumprir sua missão, agora você me deixa falando sozinha? – A expressão de Hermione revelava a sua raiva para com Harry.

- O que? – Harry não estava entendendo nada do que a garota falava e a dor em seu peito e na cicatriz não o ajudava a pensar.

- Ainda não entendeu? Você pelo menos ta prestando atenção no que eu estou dizendo? – Cada nova reação dele fazia a garota se enfezar mais.

- Entender o que? Eu já sei que você quer que eu invente uma forma de destruir essa porcaria. – Harry estava começando a se irritar com Hermione.

- Não quero que você invente, quero que você descubra e não seja grosso.

- Eu não estou sendo grosso, você é que está sendo mandona como sempre. – Harry não conseguia mais reprimir a raiva que dominava sua mente.

- Mandona? Você ta louco? Como você pode dizer isso, em algum momento no ultimo mês eu fui mandona com você? – Ela estava chocada com a ultima frase de Harry, ela já havia sido chamada de mandona, mas nunca por alguém que ela gostasse tanto quanto ela gostava de Harry.

- Está sendo agora e não me chame de louco. – Harry não parecia perceber o dano que havia causado a Hermione.

- Por que você está fazendo isso? – Hermione estava a ponto de chorar, mas seus olhos não deixavam de encarar os de Harry.

- Eu não estou fazendo nada, é você que me fez ficar nervoso assim. – A cicatriz estava ardendo como se estivesse em chamas.

- Como você ousa, tudo que eu tenho feito até agora foi te ajudar, eu me mantive ao seu lado quando poderia ter fugido, nós... – Hermione chorava, mas as lagrimas em seu rosto eram de ódio, como ela poderia ter se arriscado e se dedicado por alguém que não lhe dava valor e a ofendia daquela maneira.

- Não se esqueça que quem teve que ir buscar a poção com Snape fui eu. – Hermione congelou, ela não sabia o que dizer, como Harry podia ter dito aquelas palavras, a frustração e a raiva dominavam seus pensamentos e as lagrimas rolavam por seu rosto.

- Você não é o Harry que eu conheci, você se tornou um monstro.

No mesmo segundo Hermione retirou sua varinha das vestes, com espanto Harry deu um pulo para trás e sacou sua varinha, Hermione olhou mais uma vez para o rosto de Harry e uma ultima lagrima escorreu por sua face avermelhada, no momento seguinte a garota desaparatou, deixando Harry sozinho novamente.


	11. Tudo errado

**Capítulo 11 – Tudo errado**

As lagrimas escorriam por sua face enquanto a tristeza dentro de si despedaçava todos os sonhos anteriormente formados, sentia o coração se rasgar em mil pedaços e o corpo tremer com a gélida brisa que anunciava a chegada do outono. Hermione encontrava-se no topo de uma pequena colina, os braços abraçavam as pernas, fazendo a garota parecer muito menor do que realmente é, os últimos raios de sol atingiam seu rosto e refletiam em suas lagrimas, tudo parecia tão surreal para a garota.

A ultima conversa que tivera com Harry ecoava em sua mente, juntamente com a certeza de que todos os momentos que viveram juntos pertenciam ao passado, aquele sentimento tão forte e puro teve seu fim da mesma maneira que nasceu, explosivo e desconcertante.

O maior medo de Hermione sempre foi ser ferida por alguém próximo a ela e por este motivo ela evitou um envolvimento com Rony e não prolongou o romance com Krum, mas Harry nunca apresentou ameaça, ele sempre foi seu melhor amigo e quem melhor a entendia. Desde suas mais remotas lembranças ela se lembrava de Harry como o garoto que sempre precisava de ajuda e ela sempre foi a garota inteligente que estava disposta a ajudá-lo.

O sentimento que surgiu entre eles nasceu sem aviso e por isso mesmo não permitiu que Hermione o controlasse, tudo havia sido feito por instinto e paixão e nunca por sua grande amiga, a razão.

A noite avançava rápido sobre a terra e a temperatura caia rapidamente tornando tudo mais sombrio e amedrontador, Hermione sentia-se frágil e sem rumo, ela não sabia o que fazer ou onde procurar abrigo, mas reconheceu rapidamente o lugar onde estava. Podia ver com perfeição a pequena residência da família Weasley acomodada ao pé da colina, algo em torno de duzentos metros de distancia do lugar em que estava, ela não pensou ao certo para onde deveria ir ao desaparatar, tudo o que queria era sentir-se livre da presença de Harry.

Ela não sentia a menor vontade de encontrar alguém nas condições em que estava, queria ficar sozinha e tentar curar a ferida que sangrava dentro de seu peito e para seu alivio não havia nenhuma luz acesa na casa. Hermione desceu rapidamente a colina, era acompanhada pelo farfalhar das arvores e os pios das corujas, passou com cuidado pelo portão de entrada e vagarosamente dirigia-se para a porta principal, observava tudo ao seu redor a procura de alguém ou alguma coisa e cada barulho que ouvia fazia seu coração disparar em um ritmo alucinante.

A porta da frente estava destrancada e com cuidado Hermione adentrou a casa, tudo estava muito escuro e silencioso, algo um tanto quanto estranho para a residência dos Weasleys.

- _Lumos_ – A luz irrompeu da varinha da garota e iluminou a sala.

A sala estava como Hermione se lembrava, nada estava fora do lugar. Ela percorreu todos os objetos com os olhos e deteve-se sobre um em particular, o intrigante "relógio" da família. Todos os ponteiros marcavam "Perigo mortal" menos um, o ponteiro de Molly, este se encontrava aparentemente sem vida e isso fez com que ela se lembrasse o porque de não haver ninguém na casa, os Weasleys e a Ordem haviam sofrido um ataque e os sobreviventes foram forçados a fugir.

Hermione sentiu a tristeza se apossar de seu corpo novamente e desabou sobre o pequeno sofá, recomeçando a chorar. As mãos estavam sobre seu rosto e a luz da varinha iluminava a parede oposta, seus pensamentos formavam um turbilhão em sua mente e ela não conseguia parar de pensar que tudo estava errado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Os olhos de Harry estavam completamente encantados pela Horcruxe, agora que estava sozinho o garoto poderia satisfazer seu desejo, ele poderia ter a taça novamente em seus braços e sentir o poder que ela emanava.

Sentou-se novamente e esticou os braços para pegar o objeto, segundos depois ele estava, novamente, sobre um estado entorpecido, a energia corria novamente em suas veias e todo seu corpo parecia corresponder ao poder emanado pela Horcruxe.

A dor na cicatriz aumentava gradativamente, mas a sensação provocada pela Horcruxe superava sua dor, Harry sentia-se mais forte e poderoso e esta sensação provocava um enorme sentimento de satisfação em seu interior.

Para sua surpresa a sensação provocada pelo objeto começou a se esvair e a dor se mostrava cada vez mais presente, sua cicatriz nunca havia doido daquela maneira e naquela intensidade, tudo ficou embaçado e em poucos segundos ele desmaiou.

"_Harry encontrava-se no topo de uma pequena colina, estranhamente o lugar parecia extremamente familiar, o por do sol marcava o horizonte e tudo estava silencioso. Em largas passadas ele se dirigia para um pequeno agrupamento de arvores, enquanto suas pernas o carregavam para o bosque ele pode perceber o quão pálido ele estava, sua pele era marcado por um branco doentio e em contraste suas vestes eram negras como a noite._

_Em poucos instantes ele já estava penetrando no emaranhado de arvores, os pássaros cantavam suas ultimas melodias antes de se recolher enquanto pequenos cervos procuravam algo para comer; ele caminhava decididamente em direção ao interior do bosque._

_O bosque não era grande e nem tão denso quanto ele imaginou e, portanto, não tardou até que chega-se, para sua surpresa, em um lago, o mesmo lago aonde ele havia buscado a Horcruxe que a poucos momentos atrás estivera em seu colo. Um homem encontrava-se a beira do lago, estava sentado e se assustou com a chegada do desconhecido._

_- Olá. – O homem fez um aceno com a cabeça ao pronunciar as palavras, mas não obteve resposta._

_Harry mantinha-se estático e olhando diretamente para a figura a sua frente, a qual apresentava sinais de desconforto provocado pelos olhares penetrantes do corpo encarnado pelo garoto. _

_Já de pé e preparado para se retirar o homem começou sua caminhada em direção as arvores, mas antes de entrar de volta no bosque rumando para a saída ele foi atingido por um jato de luz e caiu ao chão. Só agora Harry percebeu a varinha que estava em sua mão, o homem debatia-se contra suas amarras invisíveis enquanto o menino aproximava-se. _

_Finalmente parando a frente do homem Harry pode perceber que já havia visto aquela figura antes, este era Tom Riddle, o pai de Voldemort. _

_O medo nos olhos de Tom era sufocante, apesar de toda a situação algo dentro de Harry parecia estar completamente satisfeito, a varinha estava novamente apontada para o homem, ele contorcia-se e produzia grunhidos que provavelmente eram palavras de misericórdia, mesmo não entendendo o que estava acontecendo ele parecia saber que seu fim estava próximo. Rejeitando os olhares de suplica, Harry produziu um jato de luz verde de sua varinha, no momento seguinte havia apenas um cadáver a sua frente."_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

A cabeça de Harry estava latejando quando acordou na manhã seguinte, a noite anterior não estava clara em sua memória, ele lembrava-se apenas de vagos momentos, os quais mais pareciam pequenas peças de um grande quebra-cabeça, com exceção de seu sonho.

O sol já estava alto no céu e pequenos feixes de luz penetravam por alguns buracos na cortina e acertavam diretamente o rosto de Harry, ele sentia-se suado e extremamente cansado, sua pele estava mais pálida do que nunca e seu estomago roncava ruidosamente, tudo isso contribuía para aumentar a dor de cabeça que o incomodava.

Endireitou-se no sofá e concentrou-se para lembrar o que havia ocorrido, alguns flashs da briga que tivera com Hermione passavam por sua mente, mas a imagem que persistia em aparecer era a da Horcruxe. O garoto procurou pelo objeto e o encontrou caído ao chão, seu brilho havia desaparecido e ele aparentava estar velho e sujo agora, aos olhos do garoto aquele era uma taça completamente diferente da que estivera em seu colo na noite passada.

Ele tomou o objeto em suas mãos, mas não sentiu nada, o desconforto que esta lhe causou nos primeiros dias não estava mais lá, juntamente com a obsessão que o dominou na noite anterior.

Harry rumou para o quarto e percebeu que todas as coisas de Hermione ainda estavam lá e a cama estava desarrumada, a imagem da garota desaparatando repetia-se em sua mente, mas ela não era o foco de suas preocupações. Ele vasculhava cada canto do cômodo, mas não conseguia achar o pequeno espelho mágico, por fim o achou jogado em baixo da cama junto a alguns livros da garota.

- Lupin? – O espelho estava posicionado diretamente a frente do rosto do garoto, refletindo seus marcantes olhos verdes.

Harry não obtinha respostas do espelho, apesar de ter chamado por diversas vezes Lupin e outros membros da Ordem. A frustração e a apatia dominavam a mente do garoto, enquanto o latejar de sua cabeça dominava seu corpo, ele precisava de ajuda para tentar entender o que havia acontecido, mas não havia ninguém por perto para ajudá-lo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O sol brilhava com força do lado de fora da casa, o contato dos raios de sol com o cabelo da garota produziam um efeito maravilhoso, a paisagem refletia um momento digno de uma pintura, mas as lagrimas que escorriam por sua bela face acabavam com o encanto.

O sofrimento era reprimido com força em seu interior em quanto ela fazia força para não chorar, nos últimos tempos tudo havia saído terrivelmente errado e não parecia que algum dia tudo poderia voltar ao normal. Gina sabia que Dumbledor nunca havia prometido um futuro belo e sem cicatrizes, mas ele havia dito que acreditava na vitória de Harry, ela só gostaria de saber a que preço eles obteriam aquela vitória.

Gina estava mais bela do que nunca, seus longos cabelos vermelhos prendiam a atenção de todos que a olhassem e seu corpo se desenvolvia com perfeição em todos os detalhes, tornando-se quase tão chamativo quanto seus cabelos, ela já não mais parecia uma garota, seu corpo era o de uma belíssima mulher.

A falta que ela sentia da mãe se intensificava a cada dia e sua teoria de que a mãe sempre foi a pedra fundamental da família havia se provado certa. Molly era quem mantinha todos unidos e todos motivados, mas agora ela não estava lá e todos pareciam estar perdidos. Seus irmãos estão cada dia mais cabisbaixos, trocam poucas palavras entre si e mantêm o mínimo de convivência possível com as outras pessoas, enquanto isso seu pai precisa de toda a ajuda possível, por estar cego e também por enfrenta uma grave depressão.

Gina é a única que tenta reunir a família, mas a presença de todos na mesma sala parece incomodar uns aos outros. No começo essas pequenas "reuniões" ocorriam algumas vezes por semana, mas por causa do gradativo aumento de tempo que a garota se vê obrigada a cuidar do pai esses momentos se tornaram muito raros ultimamente.

Os poucos momentos em que se vê sozinha são quando algum dos irmãos se propõe a cuidar de Arthur ou quando a cunhada aceita o posto, nesses raros momentos Gina aproveita para se sentar no quintal da nova casa de Gui. Sua mente voa durante estes períodos e na maioria das vezes seus pensamentos recaem sobre Harry, já fazia muito tempo que ela não via o amado, mas a imagem do garoto é a salvação em seus diversos momentos de agonia. As noticias mais recentes que tivera dele haviam sido trazidas por Rony, sendo que não eram muitas e quando Gina ousava perguntar o garoto se recusava em falar sobre o amigo, agora ela já não sabia nada do que acontecia com Harry, nem mesmo se ele estava vivo.

Todas as vezes que teve a oportunidade de falar com Lupin ela perguntou sobre o garoto, mas só obteve respostas vagas e nenhuma novidade concreta, todo seu mundo encontrava-se desmoronando e a única coluna que a mantinha em pé era o amor que sentia por Harry, algo que ela sentia ser impossível de ser abalado ou destruído.

- Oi. – a voz sedosa de Fleur trouxe Gina de volta para a realidade e a garota limitou-se a balançar a cabeça. – Não chore. – Havia um pequeno sorriso no rosto cansado de Fleur, algo incomum nos habitantes da casa.

- Eu não estou chorando. – A voz de Gina estava mais forte do que o usual, mas era carregada de um encanto próprio.

- Então deve ter um pouco de orvalho se formando em seu rosto. – O sorriso continuava no rosto de Fleur enquanto Gina tentava enxugar a face rapidamente.

- Já disse que não estive chorando. – Gina odiava ser vista quando estava nesse estado.

- Eu acredito em você. – Fleur sentou-se a frente da garota e esticou uma das mãos para ajeitar uma mexa do cabelo.

- Por que você está aqui fora? – Gina evitava o olhar diretamente no olho de Fleur.

- Eu te vi aqui sozinha e achei que você estivesse precisando de companhia, pelo menos eu estou.

- Eu já estava indo lá para dentro. – Gina se levantou e bateu as mãos nas costas da calça para tentar limpar a terra em excesso.

- Por que você se faz de forte quando o certo é ser apenas uma garota? – O sorriso dava lugar a uma feição séria e preocupada no rosto de Fleur.

- Eu não me faço de forte. – Gina parecia estar ofendida com as palavras de Fleur.

- Se faz sim, nossa família está se desmantelando, seu pai chora todas as noites e mesmo assim você foi a única que eu não vi chorar, até hoje, ou pedir consolo – Gina não havia percebido que tudo estava tão evidente assim para a cunhada.

- Eu... Eu... – As palavras não saiam dos lábios de Gina e ela sentia sua tristeza reprimida lutar fortemente contra sua jaula.

- Gina entenda que todos devemos pedir ajuda quando precisamos e que você não precisa assumir o papel de Molly. – Algumas lagrimas brotavam nos olhos de Fleur e ela parecia estar tão ferida quanto a garota.

- Eu.. sei, mas tudo está tão errado... tão errado. – Gina estava sentada novamente e mantinha as mãos pressionadas contra o rosto, as lagrimas escorriam por entre seus dedos.

- Eu entendo você, nunca planejei um começo de casamento dessa maneira e nunca pensei que teria que viver tudo isso, não é só você que sente falta do passado. – As lagrimas escorriam por suas bochechas e as duas compartilhavam de um choro melancólico.

- Não é só da minha mãe e da minha vida que eu sinto falta...

- Também não é só da minha vida e futuro promissor que eu sinto falta, Gui quase não fala comigo e sinto a distancia entre nós aumentar a cada dia que passa.

- Será que algum dia nós vamos ver o fim de todo esse mal? – Gina buscava algum sinal de esperança nos olhos de Fleur enquanto tentava encontrar a esperança dentro de si mesma.

- Eu não sei, mas eu jurei estar preparada para fazer tudo que for necessário para salvar quem eu amo, assim como sua mãe fez, ela salvou o seu pai. – Gina não sabia ao certo como sua mãe havia morrido, mas Lupin e Fleur, as duas únicas pessoas a assistir o assassinato com exceção de seu pai, disseram que Molly havia salvado a vida de Arthur.

- O problema é que eu estou disposta a fazer a mesma coisa, só que pela única pessoa que todos tem certeza que será o homem a enfrentar Voldemort de frente, sendo que até mesmo Rony duvida do destino de Harry. – Mais algumas lagrimas brotaram nos olhos da garota ao pensar novamente em Harry. - As vezes eu acho que sou a única que acredita que ele vai sobreviver.

- Se isso te acalma eu também acredito na sobrevivência de Harry. Eu preciso acreditar nisso – Fleur mantinha seus olhos mirando fixamente os olhos de Gina - Não sei se você sabe, mas Harry é o ultimo fio de esperança que sobrou para muitas pessoas. – Seu olhar era triste, mas tentava acreditar que tudo vai terminar bem.

- Eu sei... Talvez um dia tudo fique bem, talvez um dia eu reencontre Harry. – Gina não mais desviava o olhar, pela primeira vez em muito tempo ela se sentiu segura novamente para demonstrar suas emoções. - Talvez.

As duas compartilhavam de um sentimento puro e triste, seus dois amores pareciam estar fora de seus alcances e nenhuma das duas sabia se tudo voltaria a ser como era antes.

Elas permaneceram no jardim durante uma boa parte da tarde, ficavam em silencio aproveitando o decorrer do dia enquanto pensavam em tudo que haviam compartilhado.

Apesar de todo o choro aquela tarde havia feito maravilhas para Gina, ela estava fortalecida para encarar todas as provações pelas quais passaria e acreditava mais do que nunca em seu amor por Harry, mesmo sabendo que até aquele momento tudo havia dado errado.


	12. Os três guardiões

**Capítulo 12 – Os três Guardiões**

Harry sentia-se frustrado com o descaso de Lupin, "Como ele se atreve a ficar longe do espelho?" este era o único pensamento que passava em sua mente.

Lupin havia falhado em sua promessa, ele não estava lá para ajudá-lo quando este precisava, e isso era mais uma evidencia de que ele não podia confiar em mais ninguém, todos o haviam abandonado.

Um súbito sentimento de raiva percorreu seu corpo e sua cicatriz explodiu em dor, ele sentia como se estivessem utilizando a magia _Cruciatos_ somente em sua cicatriz. As mãos do garoto jogaram o espelho para o lado e foram de encontro a sua testa, ele estava caído no chão com ambas as mãos pressionadas fortemente contra a cicatriz enquanto lutava contra aquele ardor extremo.

Após alguns minutos a dor começou a se esvair, ainda com as mãos pressionando a testa Harry se levantou e pode ver as centenas de minúsculos pedaços em que o espelho se despedaçou ao chocar-se com a parede. Um pequeno fio de remorso penetrou sua mente agora que todas as suas linhas de comunicação com Lupin haviam sido cortadas.

Ele escorava-se na parede para evitar uma queda, suas pernas estavam bambas e a cicatriz continuava a arder, não entendia o motivo da dor e nem a causa de sua permanência, mas bastou uma olhada pela janela para descobrir o motivo de sua agonia.

Aproximadamente meio quilometro separava a casa dos gritos da pequena vila de Hogsmead, mas mesmo assim os olhos do garoto podiam identificar o topo das chaminés de algumas casas. Pairando sobre a pequena vila cercada por uma paisagem bucólica estava uma imagem que Harry não via há algum tempo, um crânio com uma cobra saindo da boca, como uma língua, enfeitava o céu da cidade e o horizonte observado por Harry, como uma estatua ele observava aquela imagem, não ousando se mover, aparentando estar hipnotizado e dominado pelo medo.

Sua mente ainda estava embaralhada pelo acontecimento e pela dor, não fazia a menor idéia do que deveria fazer ou se deveria fugir, mas a única coisa que sabia é que os comensais não tardariam a vir fazer uma busca na casa dos Gritos.

O olhar ainda estava fixo na marca negra quando Harry percebeu um clarão formar-se a suas costas, com rapidez e destreza ele se virou apontando a varinha para o lugar da onde presumira ter vindo a luz, mas para sua surpresa não era um comensal que estava ali, muito menos um homem.

Um grande Urso prateado e com aspecto espectral encontrava-se olhando imponentemente para Harry.

- Potter e Granger, fujam imediatamente, procurem abrigo em um lugar proibido. – A voz soava forte e rude.

- Quem é você? – apesar da pergunta do garoto o Urso acenou com a cabeça e se desfez em uma espessa nevoa prateada. – Mas que diabos foi isso?

Apesar de estar confuso sobre o que havia acontecido, Harry sabia que deveria acatar a ordem do patronum, ele corria grave perigo permanecendo naquela casa e, portanto, deveria aceitar qualquer ajuda como bem vinda.

Harry correu para a sala e pegou a Horcrux, enfiou-a em uma pequena mochila, juntamente com alguns de seus pertences e uma muda de roupas e correu de volta para o quarto. A marca negra ainda pairava no céu de Hogsmead e isso lhe causou mais um acesso de dor. Apesar da fraqueza que sentia nas pernas, Harry não hesitou em pular para dentro do buraco que havia no chão do quarto, onde anteriormente estava um pequeno armário e algumas caixas.

O túnel era estreito e escuro, fazendo o garoto engatinhar rapidamente em direção à outra saída enquanto pensava em um modo de evitar os ataques do Salgueiro Lutador. Em poucos minutos ele chegou a saída e já podia observar o sol iluminando os jardins de Hogwarts, tudo aparentava estar calmo, com exceção do farfalhar produzido pela arvore.

Com cuidado Harry saiu do túnel e manteve-se grudado ao tronco, Lupin contou-lhe uma vez que o Salgueiro possuía um botão em seu tronco que o imobilizava, era dessa maneira que ele e os marotos faziam para conseguir sair do túnel após as luas cheias e essa seria a maneira que ele utilizaria para fugir.

Após alguns minutos ele encontrou uma pequena saliência no tronco e a pressionou, no mesmo segundo o Salgueiro se imobilizou e permitiu a fuga. Harry olhou ao seu redor em busca de alguma ameaça, mas nada lhe chamou a atenção, com passos largos rumava para a floresta proibida enquanto tentava se cobrir com a capa da invisibilidade.

Já estava na fronteira da floresta quando, de relance, viu uma figura vestida em vestes negras sair do interior da escola, ela correu em direção ao Salgueiro lutador e parou próxima da árvore, olhava para todos os lados como se estivesse a procura da alguém ou alguma coisa enquanto matinha sua varinha em riste.

- Harry Potter? – Harry voltou-se para o interior da floresta a procura da fonte da voz. Um enorme centauro estava postado quinze metros no interior da floresta com seu arco apontado para a região onde o garoto estava.

- Firenze! – Harry não conseguiu controlar o espanto ao ver o antigo professor.

- Onde você está? Venha imediatamente para dentro da floresta, você corre perigo. – Firenze ainda buscava com os olhos a figura de Harry, mas a capa da invisibilidade não permitia que este fosse encontrado.

Rapidamente Harry entrou na floresta e ao chegar próximo do centauro retirou a capa da Invisibilidade.

- Até que enfim, você demorou muito para chegar e por muito pouco não foi visto por ele. – O centauro fez um aceno com a cabeça apontando para a figura em vestes negras.

- Você sabia que eu estava vindo? – Harry parecia surpreso com a presença e ajuda do centauro.

- Sim, estou aqui para ajudar a escondê-lo por esta tarde, quando a noite chegar eles virão te buscar. – Firenze começou a caminhar em direção ao coração da floresta.

- Como assim? Quem vai vir me buscar? – Harry estava boquiaberto com tudo que estava acontecendo e tentava entender o que Firenze lhe dizia enquanto acompanhava o rápido caminhar do centauro.

- Você corre perigo, Bruxos malignos estão atrás de você e eu fui encarregado de te proteger por esta tarde. – A voz rude do centauro ecoava no interior da vasta floresta. – Alguns amigos seus me pediram para protegê-lo até o momento que possam vir te buscar.

- A Ordem vai vir me buscar?

- Ordem? – Firenze pareceu não entender a pergunta do garoto. – Não sei nada sobre Ordem alguma.

- Não foi Lupin ou Minerva que lhe pediu ajuda?

- Não, fui avisado por um elfo doméstico. Ele me trouxe duas cartas, uma era para mim e a outra é para você.

- Um elfo? E como você sabe que isso não é uma armadilha?

- Porque a carta foi escrita por Dumbledor, antes dele morrer. – Firenze não olhava diretamente para Harry, mas podia perceber a expressão de espanto no rosto do garoto.

- Dumbledor escreveu uma carta para você e outra para mim? – Harry estava chocado com tudo o que estava acontecendo.

- Errado, ele escreveu uma carta para mim. A carta endereçada a você não foi escrita por ele.

- Como você sabe? – a animação provocada pela idéia de que Dumbledor havia lhe escrito uma carta desapareceu com a resposta de Firenze.

- Porque as caligrafias são diferentes. De acordo com o Elfo, a sua carta contem as instruções que você deverá seguir.

- Qual era o nome desse elfo?

- Ele disse que se chamava Dobby.

- Certamente não é uma armadilha, Dobby nunca me trairia e nem a Dumbledor.

Firenze caminhava rápido e decididamente, limitando-se, esporadicamente, a certificar-se que Harry mantinha-se próximo. A caminhada era dura e estafante, o garoto encontrava-se em uma região da floresta que nunca havia penetrado anteriormente, o lugar era muito mais sombrio que o conhecido e raramente se podia ver o céu através das copas das arvores.

- Onde nós estamos? – Apesar de ter sussurrado a pergunta para Firenze a voz de Harry ecoou pelas proximidades.

- No lado Leste da floresta, poucas pessoas já colocaram os pés aqui, este lugar não é do domínio dos centauros, mas é um dos mais difíceis de se penetrar e, portanto, você estará a salvo dos bruxos. – Firenze também parecia estar incomodado com o lugar, mas, como Harry, tentava não demonstrar.

- Eu acho que estamos sendo observados.

- Eu não duvido, existem muitas criaturas que desconheço nessa parte da floresta. – Apesar de admitir que poderiam estar sendo vigiados, Firenze não demonstrava qualquer intenção de utilizar seu arco.

- Nós corremos perigo? – Harry não estava tão seguro quanto seu companheiro e demonstrava seus primeiros sinais de apreensão.

- Acredito que não, os trasgos não costumam freqüentar essa região da floresta e desde que não façamos mal algum às arvores não teremos que nos preocupar com os tronquilhos.

- Então é verdade que existem trasgos na floresta proibida. – Harry estava surpreso, já havia ouvido boatos de que tais monstros habitavam a floresta, mas todos diziam que aquilo era mentira.

- Muito poucos, eles geralmente preferem se esconder em cavernas. – Firenze estava acostumado com aquele ar surpreso que as pessoas tinham quando ele falava dos trasgos, Hagrid havia apresentado a mesma expressão de Harry quando Firenze lhe contou esse segredo.

- Para onde estamos indo? – Harry desviou seu interesse para outra coisa que o atormentava, eles já estavam andando a pelo menos uma hora e não parecia que estavam próximo do fim da caminhada.

- Para uma clareira, ela não está muito longe agora, logo chegaremos.

- Por que temos que ir até lá?

- Porque foi o ponto de encontro definido, eu mesmo não conheço tal clareira, o elfo deu indicações detalhadas de como chegar até ela. – Firenze parecia não gostar da idéia de ter recebido ordens de um Elfo e somente as obedecia por saber que era um desejo de Dumbledor.

Os dois se mantiveram calados durante o resto da caminhada, Harry mantinha sua atenção voltada para o difícil caminho que tinha que percorrer, a trilha era traiçoeira e infestada de urtigas ou plantas com espinhos venenosos.

Os dois caminharam mais meia hora até avistarem uma pequena clareira a frente, o sol penetrava livremente na abertura das copas das arvores e revelava uma pequena área aberta com uma grama alta, mas sem nenhuma arvore.

Firenze parou e fez sinal para que Harry também parasse, endireitou o arco nas fortes mãos e o armou com uma flecha.

- Fique aqui, vou ver se tudo está bem. – Após esses dizeres o centauro rumou calmamente para a clareira e foi banhado pelos raios de sol. Ele se deteve por alguns momentos no centro do espaço aberto enquanto olhava para todos os lados, certificou-se de que não havia ninguém nos arredores do lugar e após isso fez um aceno para que Harry colocasse a capa e viesse ao seu encontro.

Harry jogou a capa por cima dos ombros e caminhou vagarosamente, ao penetrar na clareira sentiu o calor dos raios solares atingirem-no e sentiu-se feliz por estar novamente em um lugar aberto.

- Ninguém nos seguiu e acredito que não tenha ninguém nos espreitando, mas por precaução não tire a capa, mantenha-se escondido todo o tempo. – Firenze não falava olhando diretamente para Harry e evitava demonstrar que estava acompanhado. – Fui instruído a te trazer até aqui, devo permanecer com você até que seus guardiões venham te buscar e até lá você deve descansar.

- Tudo bem. – Harry sussurrou as palavras para Firenze e se deitou no chão, tentando recobrar as energias que perdeu na caminhada.

- Eu tenho algumas frutas comigo e a carta endereçada à você. – A simples menção a comida fez o estomago de Harry rugir de fome. – elas estão junto das minhas flechas, vou colocar tudo no chão e então você poderá pegar, seja rápido.

Firenze colocou sua pequena aljava no chão e rapidamente Harry puxou todas as frutas e a pequena carta que havia dentro dela. Dedicou-se inteiramente a comer durante os primeiros minutos e só após ter devorado todas as frutas transferiu sua atenção para a carta.

A caligrafia realmente não era de Dumbledor, era uma escrita mais bruta, aparentemente feita as pressas, totalmente diferente da letra pomposa e bem delineada do ex-diretor. O papel estava um pouco sujo de terra e aparentemente não era da melhor qualidade, assim como a tinta que havia sido usada, ela estava toda borrada e havia escorrido em alguns lugares.

Harry passou os dedos pelo lacre de cera e pode sentir seu contorno, olhou atentamente para a impressão no lacre e sentiu uma onda de alivio o preencher, era o brasão de Hogwarts. Puxou sua varinha e tocou com a ponta sobre o lacre, no mesmo instante ele se rompeu e liberou o conteúdo da carta.

"_Caro Harry Potter e Sra. Hermione Granger,_

_Vocês estão em uma clareira no lado leste da Floresta Proibida, enfeitiçada de modo a evitar que inesperados ataques sejam feitos contra vocês, infelizmente esta é uma medida de total urgência e necessidade, Dumbledor a definiu como um plano B caso os Comensais de Voldemort tivessem derrotado e destruído por completo a Ordem da Fênix._

_Sinto em lhes informar, mas a organização montada por Dumbledor e que vinha atuando como ultima barreira protetora do mundo bruxo foi destruída. A Segunda Guerra bruxa teve inicio e Voldemort já começou seus ataques._

_Harry Potter, infelizmente você é o alvo principal de Voldemort e, portanto, deve ser protegido com toda a força que dispusermos, sabemos que você deve cumprir uma missão, mas no momento é necessário que se esconda. Dumbledor sabe que a demora em cumprir tal missão acarretará em mais mortes, mas estabeleceu como essencial a sua sobrevivência acima de tudo._

_No exato momento em que o sol se esconder no horizonte três guardiões serão enviados ao seu encontro, cada um é portador de uma resposta a sua pergunta, a resposta é desconhecia até mesmo por mim, mas você tem a sabedoria para julgar se é uma resposta verdadeira. A pergunta que você deve fazer ao se encontrar com eles é: "Quem és tu? E porque arrisca a vida para me proteger?"._

_Essa clareira foi enfeitiçada de uma maneira que somente você e Firenze possam entrar sem permissão, qualquer outra pessoa que tentar entrar nela precisara de sua permissão, sendo assim você vai estar seguro, contanto que fique dentro dela. Se você julgar que a resposta dada por um dos guardiões, ou todos os três, é falsa, proíba a entrada deles e algumas das criaturas da floresta se encarregarão de afugentá-los._

_Espero que os dois estejam bem e preparados para a difícil jornada que se encontra a frente._

_Alastor Moody."_

Harry estava pasmo com o conteúdo da carta e seus pensamentos giravam em torno de duas coisas, "o que realmente havia acontecido a Ordem da Fênix? Será que eles haviam sido atacados uma segunda vez e estavam mortos ou novamente conseguiram fugir?" e o outro é um tanto quanto mais perturbador, a carta era endereçada não somente a Harry, mas também a Hermione, mas ela não estava mais junto dele e o garoto não fazia a menor idéia do paradeiro da companheira.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A tarde passou vagarosamente enquanto Harry pensava em como explicar a Moody o desaparecimento de Hermione. Firenze havia se deitado próximo ao limite da clareira e aparentava estar dormindo. O farfalhar das arvores e o barulho produzido pelo canto de alguns passarinhos eram os únicos barulhos presentes na floresta apesar do garoto saber que haviam criaturas ao serviço de Moody espreitando os arredores, como precaução caso falsos guardiões apareçam.

O sol começava a se por no oeste e a escuridão começava a avançar sobre a clareira, Firenze estava de pé e parecia inquieto, Harry observava a beleza do por do sol, marcado por sua luz alaranjada em meio a uma crescente escuridão. Poucos minutos depois tudo estava envolto pela escuridão da noite, a lua estava encoberta pelas nuvens e, portanto, não havia luz alguma iluminando o lugar.

Um pequeno barulho de passos podia ser ouvido por Harry e isso fez seu coração disparar, seus olhos já haviam se acostumado com a escuridão e ele podia ver o contorno de Firenze empunhando seu arco. Em poucos momentos três figuras brandindo suas varinhas pararam na fronteira da clareira, mantinham-se estáticas e Harry não conseguia enxergar seus rostos.

Era praticamente impossível diferenciar o contorno dos três vultos no escuro, aparentemente eles estavam vestindo compridas vestes negras com uma capa de cor mais clara e isso só servia para aumentar seu nervosismo.

Após algum tempo observando as figuras, Harry criou coragem, apontando sua varinha para a figura da esquerda ele falou em uma voz sonora e imponente.

- Quem és tu? E porque arrisca a vida para me proteger? – Ele fez exatamente a pergunta descrita na carta, mantinha a varinha apontada para ter mais segurança, mesmo sabendo que Firenze estava pronto para atacar.

- Sou Gabrielle Delacour e arrisco a minha vida pare te proteger porque um dia você se arriscou por mim e, também, porque todos os dias você arrisca sua vida por todos nós. – A voz suave e doce da garota preencheu a clareira, Harry não acreditava que aquela era a irmã de Fleur, mas a resposta era coerente e ele sentia a verdade nela.

- Quem és tu? E porque arrisca a vida para me proteger? – Harry fez novamente a pergunta, só que agora indicando a figura a direita.

- Sou Viktor Krum e arrisco a minha vida para te proteger porque já estive ao seu lado e você se provou um bruxo de valor e, também, porque todas as minhas esperanças se depositam em você – A voz grave e rude de Krum invadiu a clareira, mais uma vez Harry ficou surpreso, pois nunca imaginou Krum o elogiando e admitindo que ele era a única esperança do mundo bruxo.

- Quem és tu? E porque arrisca a vida para me proteger? – Por ultimo Harry mirou sua varinha no vulto central e fez a pergunta.

- Sou Neville Longbottom e arrisco a minha vida para te proteger porque acredito em você, assim como Dumbledor, e porque a Armada de Dumbledor precisa novamente de seu líder. – Harry não acreditava no que estava ouvindo, Neville estava lá e mencionava a AD, tudo aquilo parecia ser surreal.

Com um grande sentimento de alivio, Harry abaixou a varinha e sorriu, no mesmo segundo os três guardiões entraram na clareira.

A varinha de Harry se ascendeu com um leve balançar e iluminou os três guardiões, eles vestiam belas vestes, que agora mostravam não ser negras. Gabrielle estava usando um lindo vestido de seda azul clara e por cima dele estava uma capa, prateada e com os brasões de Hogwarts e Beauxbatons, um ao lado do outro, abaixo dos brasões encontrava-se bordado com fios de ouro as letras AD. Krum vestia uma forte malha de cor vermelho sangue e, assim como Gabrielle, vestia a capa prateada, só que na dele o brasão ao lado do de Hogwarts era o de Durmstrang. Por fim, Neville estava com as típicas vestes de Hogwarts e a capa prateada, só que nela havia os três brasões, um ao lado do outro, demonstrando a igualdade e companheirismo compartilhados pelas três escolas no momento atual.


	13. A primeira batalha

**Capítulo 13 – A Primeira Batalha**

Harry tinha um grande sorriso no rosto enquanto observava cada detalhe de seus três guardiões, todos estavam muito diferentes do que ele se lembrava, Neville estava muito alto, pelo menos uns dez centímetros a mais que Harry, seu cabelo estava desgrenhado e sua postura era quase que militar, muito diferente de seu antigo ar bonachão.

Gabrielle se mostrava uma real descendente de veela, seus longos cabelos compridos desciam até a metade das costas e tinham um brilho especial, até mesmo naquela escuridão, seus olhos eram profundamente azuis e cativantes e seu corpo era belíssimo, extremamente desenvolvido para uma garota de apenas dezesseis anos. Ela conseguia ser ainda mais bonita do que Fleur.

Krum se assemelhava a um verdadeiro urso, parecia mais alto do que antes e seu corpo robusto estava em perfeita forma, aparentemente a postura militar de Neville tinha fundamentos no exemplo passado por Vitor.

Todos os três pareciam satisfeitíssimos e cansados, provavelmente tiveram que percorrer uma boa distancia da Floresta proibida a pé, já que não podia se aparatar e desaparatar dentro de Hogwarts.

A única pessoa que parecia estar com energia de sobra era Gabrielle, em seu rosto havia um lindo sorriso.

- Olá Harry. – Gabrielle foi a primeira a falar, sua voz era doce e calma, diferentemente de Fleur ela quase não apresentava sotaque. – Quanto tempo que eu não te vejo, quase não te reconheci.

- Muito tempo mesmo, já faz quase três anos. – O coração de Harry batia rápido, ele queria correr até os três e dar um grande abraço em cada um, mas a expressão de cansaço nos rostos de Neville e Krum o desencorajavam. – Se você não falasse seu nome eu nunca te reconheceria.

- Eu cresci. – O rosto branco da garota se ruborizou e ela desviou o olhar.

- Cadê a Hermione? – Krum procurava em vão pela garota na escuridão.

- Ela não está aqui. – Os olhos do garoto se concentravam em uma pequena pedra no chão, evitando o contato direto com os de Vitor. – Nós nos separamos anteontem.

- Como assim se separaram? – Neville e Krum perguntaram.

- É uma história muito longa e complicada, basta vocês saberem que ela não está comigo e que eu não faço a mínima idéia da onde ela se encontra.

- Isso é muito ruim. – Neville tinha um expressão preocupada no rosto.

- O que você fez com ela? – Krum se colocou de pé novamente assumindo uma aparência feroz e amedrontadora.

- Nós brigamos, eu não sei direito. – Harry mantinha sua varinha apertada na mão, mesmo sabendo que Krum não o atacaria.

- Como não sabe? – Vitor vociferou a pergunta.

- Eu não sei... – Harry criou coragem e olhou diretamente no olho do Búlgaro, seu olhar de culpa amenizou a raiva que o outro sentia, mas não pos fim ao clima tenso que se instalara na clareira.

- Harry, nós temos que achá-la, ela está correndo muito perigo. - Neville apressou-se em cortar o dialogo que já rumava para uma briga.

- Talvez Moody saiba onde ela está. – Gabrielle parecia apreensiva, mas tentava manter o pensamento positivo no grupo.

- É talvez... – Neville não parecia tão certo desta hipótese. – Bom esperem um pouco. – De dentro do bolso lateral o garoto retirou uma pequena moeda de ouro, tocou sua varinha nela e a colocou de volta nas vestes.

- Isso é um dos galeões da AD? – Harry parecia surpreso.

- É sim, só que nós os modificamos um pouco para que todos pudessem enviar mensagens para os outros membros. – Neville estava com um largo sorriso no rosto. – Foi minha idéia. Provavelmente Moody já está designando equipes para procurarem pela Hermione.

- Equipes? Outros membros? – Harry não estava entendendo nada do que Neville dizia.

- Você vai entender quando chegar ao refugio. – O olhar de satisfação de Neville perdurava. – Mas você realmente não acha que eu sou o único membro da AD que está lutando não é?

- Eu não ...

- Nem que eu seja a única representante da Beauxbatons que veio ao seu auxilio e que Krum seja o único de Durmstrag, não é? – Gabrielle parecia muito orgulhosa de estar ali.

- Mas porque? – Harry ainda não conseguia visualizar e nem imaginar a possibilidade de ter mais que uma dúzia de pessoas lutando contra Voldemort.

- Harry, não é só a sua vida que está em jogo, é a vida de todo um universo bruxo e trouxa, todos estão lutando pelas pessoas que amam, assim como você. – Essas eram as primeiras palavras gentis de Krum para com Harry.

- Eu nunca tinha visto dessa forma. – Harry sentia-se envergonhado por não perceber quantas vidas podem se perder se Voldemort vencer.

- Pois deveria ver, todos que estiveram ao seu lado até hoje o fizeram por amor e esperança, eu jurei vencer essa guerra por meus pais e por Hogwarts. – Neville tinha uma feição feliz.

- Eu realmente me sinto mal por não ter percebido estas coisas. – Harry sentia-se mal por todas as pessoas que haviam se sacrificado por ele.

- Não se sinta, todos vocês lutam por uma causa nobre, até eu vou estar ao seu lado quando a hora chegar, os centauros não permitirão que Voldemort vença esta guerra. – Firenze se pronunciou pela primeira vez e pareceu chocar os três guardiões com sua presença.

- Nossa eu não tinha te visto ai. – Gabrielle parecia assustada com o tamanho de Firenze.

- Harry nós temos assuntos mais importantes para tratar agora. – Neville voltou a sua expressão séria e cansada. – Você não é o único que nós devemos resgatar hoje.

- Não? – Harry mais uma vez parecia surpreso.

- Não, Voldemort esta caçando todos os seus companheiros e ele conseguiu achar os últimos membros da ordem.

- Como vocês sabem? Lupin está bem? – Harry só se lembrou agora das vagas explicações da carta.

- Lupin mantinha uma comunicação com Moody e hoje a tarde ele lhe enviou um sinal de ataque, depois disso nós não pudemos mais fazer contato.

- Mas nós estamos indo resgatá-los, isso quer dizer que tem sobreviventes – Harry não conseguia acreditar na hipótese de Lupin estar morto.

- Não Harry, Lupin era o fiel do segredo da localização dos Weasleys, mas com a possível captura dele, Moody esta nos enviando para resgatá-los.

- Mas como vocês sabem onde eles estão, se Lupin era o fiel não tem como saber. – Tudo era muito confuso para Harry.

- Moody também sabe a localização do esconderijo, nós vamos até lá por meio de uma chave de portal. – Neville retirou de dentro de suas vestes uma pequena medalha de ferro enferrujada.

- Mas e Lupin?

- Nós não podemos fazer nada por ele. – Vitor tinha um olhar triste, mas mantinha sua postura séria. – O melhor agora é salvar os Weasleys e achar Hermione.

- É verdade Harry, até mesmo Moody falou que a sorte de Lupin e dos outros membros da Ordem está sendo testada. Eles sabiam dos riscos que corriam e se arriscaram por você. – A voz de Gabrielle tinha o poder de acalmar o garoto.

- Mas eu não posso permitir que eles sejam deixados a própria sorte. – Harry não se conformava com o que eles estavam fazendo.

- Você não pode fazer nada. – Firenze olhava diretamente para o garoto. – Eles vão ficar bem.

- Nós temos que ir, já perdemos muito tempo. – Neville esticou a medalha para frente, Gabrielle e Vitor já tinham suas mãos sobre ela.

Harry olhou uma ultima vez para Firenze, mas antes que falasse alguma coisa o centauro balançou a cabeça de uma maneira gentil e calma, ergue seu arco mais uma vez e caminhou para o limiar da clareira. – Vão logo, vou dar cobertura para vocês.

Harry tocou a chave e uma forte luz branca iluminou a todos, eles sentiu seu pé sair do chão e seu mundo rodar, a chave deveria levá-los diretamente para o esconderijo dos Weasleys, mas tudo que Harry queria agora era sair em busca do ultimo representante dos marotos.

Ele sentiu suas costas se chocarem contra um chão macio, era uma terra fofa e úmida, seus três companheiros estavam de pé ao seu lado e olhavam diretamente para uma bela cabana levemente iluminada.

- É aqui? – Gabrielle parecia procurar a imagem da irmã passando por alguma das janelas.

- Sim, é igual ao lugar que Moody me descreveu. – Neville examinava cada detalhe da casa, ele estava muito diferente do garoto que Harry havia conhecido em Hogwarts. – Vamos logo, não sabemos se Voldemort sabe que eles estão aqui.

Todos os três começaram a andar em direção a casa, somente Harry continuava parado olhando diretamente por uma das janelas, Gina estava sentada na mesa de jantar ao lado de Fred, ou Jorge. Ela estava mais linda do que nunca aos olhos do garoto, mas ao contrario da felicidade que ele deveria estar sentindo, ele sentia uma grande culpa, em parte por um dia ter a abandonado e em outra pelo que aconteceu entre ele e Hermione.

- Esperem. – Os três guardiões pararam ao comando de Harry.

- O que foi? Tem alguém por aqui? – Neville já havia sacado sua varinha e apontava para todos os lados.

- Não. – Harry continuava a olhar para Gina.

- Então o que foi? – Vitor parecia impaciente.

- Eu quero ir sozinho até a porta.

- Sozinho? – Krum não parecia entender o pedido de Harry.

- É, sozinho. Vocês podem vir depois.

- Mas...

- Tudo bem, pode ir Harry, agente espera. – Neville parecia ter entendido o que seu amigo queria dizer.

- Obrigado. – Harry era extremamente agradecido a Neville naquele momento.

O garoto caminhou rapidamente até o portão de madeira da casa enquanto seus guardiões mantinham-se vigilantes, correu para a porta principal e parou diante desta, a poucos segundos tudo o que ele mais queria era abrir aquela porta e encontrar Gina, mas agora, parado diante da bela porta de carvalho, ele tinha medo, "E se ela descobrir? Será que ela vai me odiar? Será que ela já sabe?" muitos pensamentos passavam por sua cabeça enquanto ele tentava recobrar a coragem para encontrar Gina.

Krum parecia estar impaciente com a demora do garoto e começou a fazer pequenos barulhos para apressá-lo, mas Harry mantinha-se estático perante a porta, ouvindo um pequeno barulho de vozes em seu interior. Com uma mistura de medo, excitação e impaciência consigo mesmo, o garoto deu leves toques na porta com as costas da mão, a principio eles foram abafados e frágeis, mas no fim tornaram0se audíveis para todos que estavam dentro da cabana.

A casa estava no mais completo silencio, Harry sabia que eles deveriam estar muito assustados, principalmente porque sabiam das investidas de Voldemort.

Krum estava irritado com a demora, mas Neville e Gabrielle faziam o possível para impedir que ele explodisse a porta. Aos poucos, fizeram-se audíveis passos de alguém se dirigindo à porta. Após alguns segundos Harry sentiu que havia alguém parado do outro lado e assim como ele tentava criar coragem para dizer alguma coisa.

- Quem .. Quem está ai? Como você achou está casa? – Era Gina, o pavor dominava sua voz apesar dela tentar transparecer segurança.

Harry manteve-se calado por alguns segundos, tentava pensar na melhor coisa para dizer, mas a coragem havia lhe fugido mais uma vez.

- Moody? – Gina parecia estar mais apavorada do que antes.

- Eu sou o homem que nunca disse "Eu te amo" e agora voltou para reparar este erro. – As mãos de Harry tremiam, ele não sabia como teve coragem de dizer aquilo, e mais uma vez seu estomago se contorceu de apreensão.

A complexa tranca da porta se desfez poucos segundos depois e ela se abriu, Gina estava pasma e não conseguia acreditar no que ela via. Harry estava parado em sua frente e era real, não uma miragem de sua mente ou uma ilusão, por tanto tempo ela sonhou com esse momento, mas agora estava sem ação, estava congelada com os pés presos ao chão e sua mente completamente em branco.

Os olhos da garota se encheram de lagrimas e ela começou a chorar, Harry puxou-a para um tenro abraço tentando acalmá-la, mas mesmo ele estava com lagrimas nos olhos. Os barulhos de Gina chorando alarmaram todos os outros moradores que correram em direção a porta com suas varinhas em pé.

- Saia de perto da minha irmã seu Comen... – Rony parou boquiaberto ao ver Harry abraçando Gina, nenhum dos Weasleys acreditava no que estavam vendo.

- Por Merlin! Gabrielle!- Fleur havia gritado ao ver que logo atrás de Harry estava sua irmã, acompanhada de Krum e outro garoto desconhecido.

- Fleur! – Gabrielle se jogou nos braços da irmã e as duas começaram a conversar rapidamente em francês enquanto choravam de alegria.

- Har.. Harry. – Rony continuava parado olhando para o amigo, já havia quase um mês que eles haviam se separado. Desde que partiu Rony começou a acreditar na idéia de que nunca mais veria o garoto com vida e agora ele estava na sua frente, abraçando a sua irmã, a qual ele havia traído com Hermione.

- Eu sinto muito em estragar o tocante momento, mas nós precisamos sair daqui imediatamente. – Krum não parecia feliz com a demora. – Recolham todas as suas coisas o mais rápido que puderem e saiam, nós precisamos ir.

- Ir para onde? – Fleur era a única que havia prestado atenção no que Krum falou.

- Vocês irão ver, não temos tempo para explicação. – Vitor começou a empurrar todos para o interior da casa, tentando forçá-los a irem rápido. – O fiel do segredo de você foi capturado, estamos correndo um grave perigo ficando aqui.

- Lupin foi capturado? – Fred finalmente parou de olhar para Harry e passou a dar importância ao que Krum dizia.

- Foi. – Neville estava novamente com um olhar sério no rosto. – Vitor está certo, temos que nos apressar.

Todos entraram na casa rapidamente, dirigiram-se para seus respectivos quartos em busca de seus pertences, somente Gina e Harry permaneciam no hall de entrada, a garota havia parado de chorar, mas ainda tateava o corpo do garoto como se estivesse se certificando de que aquilo era verdade.

- Eu senti tanto a sua falta. – Os olhos avermelhados, devido ao choro, da garota mantinham-se mirando fixamente os de Harry.

- Nós temos muitas coisas para conversar. – Harry sabia que nem tudo seria como antes.

- Eu posso imaginar, todos evitavam dar noticias sobre você.

- eles estavam fazendo o melhor para você.

Gina se aproximou do rosto do garoto, ela olhava diretamente nos olhos dele, eles estavam mais esverdeados do que ela se lembrava. Harry podia sentir o hálito doce e quente de Gina próximo a seus lábios, a vontade de beijá-la o dominava, mas ele não conseguia tirar a imagem de Hermione da cabeça.

Gina se aproximava lentamente e aos poucos roçava seus lábios no do garoto, a poucos dias ela imaginava que nunca sentiria os lábios de Harry tão próximos aos dela novamente, mas felizmente ela se provou errada, algo ardia dentro da garota, ela não sabia quanto tempo tinha com Harry, só sabia que queria que aquele momento nunca acabasse.

Seus lábios se envolveram em um beijo profundamente desejado por ambos, a falta que sentiam um do outro era esvaída na doce sensação provocada por aquele beijo, não se importavam com mais nada, novamente o tempo havia parado para Harry em um beijo e novamente ele esquecera de todas as suas preocupações e medos.

Gina estava nas pontas dos pés para ficar na altura do garoto enquanto se abraçavam e se beijavam, o beijo evoluiu por vários estágios, passando de um beijo dominado pelo desejo para um beijo ardente e repleto de sentimentos, Neville e Gabrielle eram as únicas pessoas a presenciar aquele momento e estavam com muita vergonha de interrompê-los, principalmente Gabrielle, ela nunca havia visto duas pessoas estarem tão feliz por se reverem.

- Nossa eu não sabia que Harry tinha uma namorada. – Gabrielle parecia decepcionada com o fato do garoto já estar comprometido.

- Eles namoram desde o ano passado, mas haviam se separado quando Harry partiu em uma missão. – Neville estava feliz por ver que finalmente havia pessoas que não estavam tristes ou melancólicas ao seu redor.

Após alguns minutos todos estavam de volta na sala, Fleur se encarregou de arrumar os pertences de Gina e agora todos estavam prontos para partir. Rony ajudava Arthur a sair para o jardim enquanto todos os outros carregavam os baús.

- Todos prestem muita atenção. – Krum parecia ter tomado a liderança do grupo e agora falava para todos. – Nós temos duas chaves de portal que nos levarão diretamente para nosso destino. Nós estamos em treze pessoas, portanto devemos ir seis na primeira e sete na segunda.

- Como vamos nos dividir? – Percy parecia apreencivo por estar parado do lado de fora da casa.

- Gabrielle ira primeiro com o Sr. Arthur, Percy, Gui, Carlinhos e Fleur. – Neville começou a falar antes que Krum tomasse as rédeas – Eu, Harry, Gina, Rony, Fred, Jorge e Vitor iremos depois, nos assegurando que vocês chegaram bem.

- Bom vamos indo? – Gabrielle estendia uma pequena xícara de prata para seus cinco companheiros.

Todos tocaram na pequena xícara e logo após um clarão esbranquiçado os encobriu, segundos depois eles já não estavam mais ali.

- Bom o primeiro grupo se foi, agora é a nossa vez. – Neville retirou um pequeno pires de prata, provavelmente o conjunto da xícara, e estendeu aos companheiros restantes.

Todos esticaram as mãos em direção ao objeto, Harry sentiu o frio metal em seus dedos, mas no momento seguinte uma luz coloria atingiu Rony no peito e ele foi lançado alguns metros para trás.

A chave de Portal começou a fazer efeito quando Rony foi forçado a largar, todos ficaram surpresos com os acontecimento, mas o clarão já envolvia a todos e eles foram tragados pelo portal.

* * *

Rony estava caído no chão, ele sentia uma forte dor no peito, mas por sorte estava vivo, ele conseguia ver alguns Comensais virem em sua direção com as varinhas em riste, mas tudo o que ele conseguia fazer era forçar suas mãos contra o chão para tentar ficar sentado.

Ele sentia que seu fim estava perto e estava completamente indefeso, não tinha forças para pegar sua varinha e não havia ninguém para ajudá-lo. Um comensal se aproximou rapidamente e parou a alguns metros do garoto, estendeu sua varinha na direção de Rony e deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Avada Kedavra.

Um jato de luz verde voou rapidamente e atingiu ferozmente o corpo do Comensal, seu corpo sem vida caiu com um baque no chão e todos os outros Comensais olharam perplexos para o corpo de seu companheiro.

Harry estava ao lado de Rony, ele apontava a varinha para os comensais enquanto tentava colocar o amigo de pé.

- Você? – Rony não conseguia entender como o amigo estava ali.

- Você consegue lutar? – Harry puxava Rony para cima em quanto tentava se livrar de algumas maldições que os outros comensais lançavam.

- Eu.. Eu acho que sim.

- Então lute! – Harry empurrou o amigo e correu em direção a um dos comensais.

Rony sentia uma forte dor no peito, mas não podia se entregar tão facilmente, principalmente agora que escapou da morte por um triz. Com um pouco de esforço ele retirou a varinha do interior das vestes e mirou no comensal mais próximo.

- Estupefaça. – Rony bradou sonoramente o feitiço, em poucos segundos o Comensal já estava desmaiado de costas para o chão.

Não havia muitos comensais no jardim da propriedade, mas eram o suficiente para acabar facilmente com dois garotos. Para sua sorte Rony não estava tendo grandes problemas, quase nenhum comensal focava as atenções nele, eles preferiam tentar lutar com Harry, mas para sua surpresa, o garoto estava lutando espetacularmente bem, ele duelava com quatro comensais ao mesmo tempo e ainda não havia sido atingido por nenhuma maldição.

- Estupefaça. – A magia proferida por Rony atingiu em cheio o Comensal que corria em sua direção e agora o Weasley se preparava para ir ajudar seu amigo.

Ele se virou na direção do lugar aonde Harry a pouco lutava com quatro comensais e viu algo que o deixou estático, seu amigo duelava como nunca anteriormente, as magias saiam com uma velocidade alarmante de sua varinha enquanto seu corpo se mexia velozmente para desviar de maldições lançadas contra si. Aquele era o duelo mais impressionante que ele já havia visto.

Harry duelava com oito comensais e a cada brecha que ele encontrava, entre os ataques de seus algozes, um lampejo verde saia de sua varinha acertando em cheio um dos comensais que caia diretamente ao chão. Os corpos se acumulavam em meio a batalha, já se somavam quatro, e Harry não demonstrava ter a intenção de poupar os que restavam.

Rony permaneceu alguns segundos parados observando a fantástica batalha e só ousou se mover quando restavam apenas dois Comensais, ele correu em direção a Harry e tentou desferir alguns feitiços em direção a um dos comensais, mas este se esquivou e passou a duelar com o Weasley.

- Estupefaça. – A magia passou a poucos centímetros da cabeça do Comensal.

As maldições voavam por cima dos cabelos ruivos do garoto enquanto ele se jogava ao chão para desviar dos sucessivos ataques do seguidor de Voldemort. Caído e sem muitas alternativas, Rony mirou diretamente no peito do Comensal e tentou desesperadamente derrubá-lo.

- Petrificus Totalus. – Logo em seguida o Comensal caiu ao chão paralisado.

Rony forçou o chão com as mãos e se levantou no tempo exato para ver Harry matar o ultimo inimigo que sobrava e vir ao seu encontro. Inesperadamente Harry parou ao lado do corpo paralisado do Comensal e apontou sua varinha para ele.

- Harry não! – Rony não podia acreditar que seu amigo faria aquilo.

- Porque não? – Os olhos de Harry penetravam profundamente em Rony, eles estavam em um tom verde extremamente brilhante e assustavam o garoto.

- Como porque não? Não se pode matar pessoas! – Ele não conseguia acreditar na pergunta que teve que responder.

- Eles não demonstram nenhum problema em fazer isso. – Harry olhava desdenhosamente para o indefeso homem aos seus pés.

- Mas não é por isso que nós vamos agir como eles. Nós não somos como eles! – Rony estava muito nervoso, sua varinha tremia em sua mão e ele não sabia o que fazer.

- Talvez você esteja certo, talvez nós não sejamos como eles. – Harry olhou novamente nos olhos do Weasley. – Nós somos definitivamente melhores. – Um sorriso assustador surgiu na face de Harry, o qual voltou a olhar para o comensal.

- Harry não faça ...

- Avada Kedavra. – O ultimo dos comensais estava morto e Harry parecia estar satisfeitíssimo com aquilo, ao contrario de Rony que estava horrorizado.

- Como... Como você pode? – Harry não respondeu, simplesmente sentou-se no chão e limpou o suor da testa. – Me responda!

- Fique calmo, vamos esperar que Neville volte antes que os próximos Comensais apareçam. – Harry olhava para o chão evitando os olhares indignados do amigo.

- Você acabou de matar todas essas pessoas e pede para eu ficar calmo?!

- Era eu ou eles Ron e ainda por cima eu salvei sua vida matando um deles.

- O que aconteceu com você? – Rony não conseguia acreditar que aquele era a mesma pessoa que ele deixou há um mês atrás.

- Nada. – Harry continuava a evitar os olhares do amigo.

- Nada?! Olhe ao seu redor, eu contei doze deles Harry, DOZE! – O numero de corpos que os rodeavam era alarmante.

- Como eu já te disse, era eu ou eles.

- Você realmente fez jus a estas palavras.

- Rony entenda, poderia haver cinqüenta comensais aqui que eu teria derrotado e matado todos. – Finalmente Harry voltou a olhar nos olhos do amigo. – Eu não me importo nem um pouco com eles, as únicas coisas que me importam é manter a mim e meus companheiros vivos.

- Você não é o Harry que eu conheci. – Rony estava se sentindo extremamente mal com toda aquela situação.

- Essa frase esta se tornando bastante normal para mim. – Harry se lembrou das ultimas palavras que Hermione lhe disse, apesar de não se lembrar completamente da briga, aquelas palavras estavam marcadas em sua memória.

- Como assim?

- Um dia você vai saber.

Poucos segundos depois um forte estalido de aparatação soou próximo a entrada da casa, isso foi o suficiente para Rony e Harry levantarem suas varinhas e se prepararem para outra batalha.

- Harry! Rony! – Gina estava com a varinha em riste, assim como todos os outros bruxos que aparatavam para o local.

- Cadê os Comensais? – Vitor estava confuso e virava a cabeça para todos os lugares procurando por inimigos.

- Ali no chão. – Rony passou por Krum e apontou para o lugar aonde o maior numero de corpos estavam caídos.

- Por Merlin o que aconteceu aqui? – Moody não parecia nada feliz quando ele passou por Rony e se dirigiu apressadamente para o lugar onde Harry estava sentado.

- Rony o que aconteceu aqui? – Todos os irmãos Weasleys e alguns Bruxos cercaram-no ansiosos por uma explicação.

- Pergunte ao Harry. – ele não estava com vontade de falar sobre o que havia acontecido.

- Mas Rony..

- Já disse para perguntar para ele. – Todos se afastaram rapidamente ao perceberem o mau humor que dominava o garoto.

Havia cerca de trinta Bruxos naquele gramado e todos eles estavam envolta de Potter naquele momento, aparentemente todos queriam saber o que havia ocorrido ali. Contrariamente a todos os outros, uma lindíssima garota de belos cabelos loiros não parecia estar interessada em interrogar Harry e estava se dirigindo para o lugar onde Rony estava sentado.

- Olá, eu sou Gabrielle. – Ela se sentou ao lado do Weasley e, assim como ele, passou a observar a aglomeração de bruxos ao redor de Potter. – Vocês passaram por momentos difíceis pelo visto.

- Não muito, Harry se encarregou de matar a "maioria" dos comensais. – A ironia marcava a fala do garoto.

- Hum, então foi isso que aconteceu, interessante. – Gabrielle não parecia estar chocada com o que Rony lhe revelara.

- Você viu quantos comensais ele matou, não viu? – Ele não conseguia acreditar na falta de emoção que a garota demonstrava.

- Não muito bem, mas não me importo.

- Como assim não se importa? – Mais uma vez ele estava indignado.

- Não me importando, eu sei que para você deve ser chocante ver alguém morrer, mas depois de um tempo você se acostuma. – Gabrielle brincava com uma pequena pedrinha enquanto falava com o garoto.

- Como assim se acostuma?

- Você não participou de muitas lutas né? – Gabrielle olhava com um ar gentil para o rosto do garoto.

- Err. Para falar a verdade esta foi uma das minhas primeiras. – Rony não sabia aonde a garota queria chegar.

- Está explicado. – Gabrielle suspirou por um instante e então se voltou para Rony, olhou-o firmemente nos olhos e calmamente voltou a falar.- Eu cheguei aqui a pouco mais de três semanas juntamente com cinqüenta companheiros da Beauxbatons e os mais poderosos bruxos da minha região. Hoje nós somos apenas vinte e por sorte eu estou viva, eu vi a maioria dos meus amigos morrer na minha frente e não nego que no começo, assim como você, eu me rejeitava a usar maldiçoes, mas depois de ver tantas injustiças e atrocidades eu não mais temi. – Seus olhos lacrimejavam, mas nenhuma lagrima rolava por seu rosto, ela mostrava-se muito mais forte do que aparentava aos olhos de Rony. – Não me entenda mal, eu não estou dizendo que eu mato todos os comensais que aparecem na minha frente, mas em casos de vida ou morte, o que eu presumo que aconteceu aqui, eu não hesito em fazer de tudo para manter meus amigos e companheiros vivos.

- Eu... Eu não imaginava que as coisas haviam chegado a este ponto. – Rony sentia-se mal por ter tratado Harry daquela maneira.

- Ninguém imagina que coisas tão horríveis realmente possam acontecer. Uma coisa é você ouvir nos rádios e ler nos jornais que os Comensais atacaram novamente, mas outra é presenciar as coisas horríveis que eles fazem. – Gabrielle não mais olhava diretamente para Rony, ela olhava para o céu em busca de alguma estrela.

- Eu não sei o que dizer. – Somente agora Rony percebeu a gravidade da situação que eles enfrentavam.

- Uma vez eu ouvi dizer que quando as pessoas morrem, elas viram estrelas, será que é verdade? – Gabrielle mudou completamente o assunto e agora olhava avidamente para as estrelas, percorria todas com seus olhos procurando por algo que não havia visto antes.

- Aonde você ouviu isso? – Rony não conseguiu evitar o sorriso desdenhoso que se formou em seu rosto, mas Gabrielle não prestava mais atenção nele.

- De um garoto trouxa que estudou comigo, eu sei que todos os bruxos falam que isso é impossível, mas seria tão bom ser uma estrela e ver todo o mundo lá de cima.- Um sorriso se formava no rosto da garota.

- É realmente seria. – Rony percebeu agora o brilho incrível que as estrelas tinham naquela noite, tudo parecia tão calmo no céu, agora ele entendia o que a garota queria dizer.

*****

**Anderson-Bsb** – Muito obrigado pelo comment, fico feliz que você esteja realmente gostando =). Sim, sim, eu já publiquei essa fic no pottervillage, mas não tinha terminado e ele fechou, ou algo assim, ai resolvi terminá-la e voltar a postar, você fazia parte do PV?? Abraços e obrigado.

**Kristy Potter Dumbledore** – Obrigado por add minha fic aos seus favoritos, espero seu comment. =)


	14. A Nova Armada de Dumbledor

**Capítulo 14 – A nova Armada de Dumbledor**

- O que aconteceu aqui?! – Moody se aproximou rapidamente do exausto garoto.

- Olá Moody. – Harry estava feliz em rever seu antigo amigo e aliado.

- O que aconteceu aqui? – Vários bruxos, os quais Harry nunca havia visto, se aglomeravam ao seu redor, espiando-o como se estivessem olhando para algo inacreditável.

- Eu lutei. – As palavras lhe escaparam da boca, sua força para falar ou argumentar estava escassa, assim como suas energias.

- Isso se vê, mas você fez tudo isso? Sozinho? – Moody, juntamente com todos os outros inúmeros bruxos, olhava para os diversos corpos estendidos no chão.

- Não, Rony me ajudou. – Harry liberou um breve suspiro. – Quer dizer, os que estão mortos fui eu, se tiver algum vivo foi o Rony.

- Você fez tudo isso sozinho? – Uma bela bruxa de cabelos cor de ouro não conseguiu conter a pergunta que tanto reprimia. Moody enviou-a um olhar de reprovação e voltou-se novamente para Harry.

- Vamos, temos que sair daqui o quanto antes. – O velho auror parecia estar muito mais jovem do que da ultima vez que haviam se encontrado, aparentemente a adrenalina provocada pela guerra era responsável por tal transformação.

- Prestem atenção todos. – Moody falou em alto e bom som, sendo ouvido até mesmo por Rony e Gabrielle que estavam a alguma distância. – Nós não possuímos chaves de portal e, portanto, teremos que desaparatar. Todos já conhecem o procedimento padrão, mas não se esqueçam de desaparatar a pelo menos 800 metros do acampamento.

O vasto grupo de Bruxos que rodeava Harry começou a se desmantelar a medida que todos aparatavam de volta para o lugar da onde vieram. O garoto olhava incessantemente para Moody enquanto este dava ordens à Krum e Neville.

- Sabe de uma coisa Moody. – O antigo auror limitou-se a virar os olhos em direção ao garoto. – Tudo isso parece fazer bem a você.

- Você não sabe do que está falando. – Moody não gostou do comentário, ou elogio, e começou a caminhar impacientemente em quanto resmungava. – "Cada dia que passa ele fica mais impertinente, até parece o pai..."

- Vamos Harry, eu vou te acompanhá-lo no aparatamento. – Neville estendeu a mão para ajudar o amigo a se levantar.

- Obrigado. Para onde vamos?

- Você vai ver. – Neville sorriu.

Os dois garotos foram as ultimas pessoas a desaparatar, Harry sentiu a incomoda sensação causada pela "viagem" e logo após já sentia seus pés em contato com o chão novamente. Abriu os olhos e a sua frente havia um enorme bosque, as arvores não tinham uma grande altura, mas eram muito belas e fortes. Harry examinou os arredores a procura de um acampamento, mas não encontrou nada.

- Onde estamos?

- Em algum lugar do interior da Escócia. – Neville caminhava calmamente em direção ao bosque. – Vamos, me siga.

- Mas onde está o acampamento?

- Você está olhando para ele. – Neville apontou para o enorme agrupamento de árvores.

- O Bosque? – Harry não conseguia entender.

- Sim, nós disfarçamos o lugar para que ninguém "indesejável" consiga nos encontrar. – Harry pode ver alguns dos bruxos caminhando para o lugar juntamente com ele e Neville.

- Porque um bosque tão grande? Não era melhor fazer algo menos chamativo? – Neville riu da pergunta.

- O acampamento não é pequeno Harry. – Eles estavam bem próximos de uma pequena abertura entre os troncos das arvores e Neville teve que abaixar levemente para conseguir passar.

Após atravessarem a abertura o recém chegado pode entender o porque do tamanho do bosque, era incrível o imenso numero de barracas de acampamento que se estendia por um vasto gramado verde. Haviam barracas de todos os tamanhos e formas, cores e enfeites, tudo compunha uma bela visão para um novo visitante.

- Mas o que é isso? – Harry estava boquiaberto.

- Isso Harry, é a nova sede da AD. – Neville não conseguia esconder o sentimento de orgulho que sentia. – Nós achamos que a sala precisa não comportaria o número de pessoas que precisamos abrigar.

- Quantos bruxos estão aqui? – Para todos os lados que se olhava pessoas corriam ou paravam para espiar o novo companheiro.

- Não sabemos ao certo. – Neville franziu o cenho. – Mas algo em torno de seiscentos e setecentos.

- Tudo isso?! – O garoto não podia acreditar na incrível quantidade de bruxos dispostos a lutar contra Voldemort.

- Sim. – Neville mais uma vez mostrava um sorriso de satisfação. – A maioria é de Hogwarts e do Ministério, mas temos muitos bruxos de Durmstrag e Beauxbatons.

- Como vocês conseguiram fazer tudo isso? – Harry caminhava próximo a Neville, os dois já entravam em estreitos caminhos que se formavam por entre as barracas, aquilo parecia um labirinto aos seus olhos.

- Moody tem muitos contatos, ele reuniu a AD, e com a ajuda de nossas famílias e de algumas pessoas do ministério foi possível conseguir ajuda de todos os lugares. – Neville caminhava por entre as barracas como se ele estivesse em casa.

- Há quanto tempo tudo isso está acontecendo? – A medida que eles passavam pelas barracas, mais e mais pessoas colocavam-se para fora de forma a espiar o garoto.

- Três semanas. – Neville entrou em uma bifurcação a esquerda e se dirigiu a uma bela barraca vermelha e prata. – Desde o primeiro ataque contra a Ordem.

- Vocês foram rápidos.

- Fomos mesmo. – Neville parou na entrada da barraca e permitiu a entrada do amigo. – Esta é minha barraca Harry, tome um banho e descanse um pouco, tenho que tratar de alguns assuntos com Moody, logo depois alguém vai te levar para o jantar.

- Jantar? – O "novato" parecia surpreso com o alto nível de organização.

- Sim, todos os dias nós jantamos juntos. - Neville sorriu gentilmente para uma garota que passava e voltou a falar com Harry. – Costume de Hogwarts. – Conjuntamente eles riram alegres com a lembrança repentina.

Neville apertou a mão do garoto e começou a se distanciar, em poucos segundos já havia sumido por entre as barracas. A "casa" do Longbottom era extremamente linda e luxuosa, muito diferente da dos Weasleys na copa do mundo de Quadribol. Harry foi diretamente para o banheiro e aproveitou um ótimo e relaxante banho, sentiu o cansaço sumir de seu corpo e a dor se esvair.

Após trinta minutos do mais perfeito descanso que ele pode ter nas ultimas semanas, o garoto saiu do banheiro envolto em uma toalha e começou a procurar pelas vestes que havia deixado sobre a cama.

- ...eu tenho certeza que as deixei aqui. – Harry falava sozinho a medida que se irritava cada vez mais com o sumiço de sua roupa.

Inesperadamente, ele ouviu um pequeno riso atrás de si, com um pulo e a vergonha lhe possuindo o garoto se deparou com Gina, ela exibia um enorme sorriso no rosto e trazia um belo conjunto de roupas na mão.

- Achei que você gostaria de vestes novas. – Ela reprimia o riso que surgia devido à expressão de espanto e vergonha do namorado.

- Ahh.. Obrigado. – Harry pegou as vestes e se dirigiu de volta ao banheiro, logo em seguida ele saiu vestindo.

- Elas ficaram muito boas em você. – Gina ajeitava a camisa do garoto e a capa prateada de forma a deixá-lo impecável.

- Como você me achou? – Harry sentia-se estranho com a presença da garota.

- Neville me disse onde você estava e pediu que trouxesse sua roupa nova.

- Entendo. E o resto do pessoal?

- Eles estão na nossa barraca. – Gina observava todos os detalhes da moradia de Neville e se espantava com cada novo valioso objeto que via. – Moody montou uma especialmente para os Weasleys, grande o suficiente para abrigar a todos nós. – Ela sorriu, parecia estar muito feliz.

- Eu vou ficar lá?

- Não. Fleur e Gui também vão ficar em uma barraca diferente.

- E onde eu vou ficar? – Harry ficou feliz com a idéia de ter uma barraca só para si.

- Não sei, mas alguém deve saber. – Gina sorria para o garoto, ele estava muito mais magro e cabeludo do que da ultima vez que o vira. – Alias, estava quase esquecendo, Moody pediu que você fosse até a barraca dele. – Gina sorriu e caminhou em direção a porta.

- Mas como eu vou chegar lá, não faço a mínima idéia da onde ela é.

- Eu vou te levar.

- E você sabe o caminho? – Harry parecia surpreso pelo fato de alguém que acabou de chegar no lugar já saber perfeitamente se locomover dentro do labirinto de barracas.

- Moody me desenhou um mapinha. – Ela soltou uma leve risada. – Ele não desenha muito bem, mas será fácil de achar. – Gina pegou a mão de Harry e começou a caminha por entre as barracas coloridas.

O mapa era bem simples e eles não tiveram problemas em chegar até o abrigo do auror. Harry parou na entrada e olhou fixamente nos olhos de Gina, ele sentia-se extremamente mal por ainda não ter conversado com a garota sobre tudo que havia acontecido, mas aquele ainda não era o momento. Ela se inclinou para frente e beijou-lhe carinhosamente o lábio, ela tinha um sorriso no rosto e seus olhos brilhavam como nunca.

- Senti sua falta. – Gina mantinha o olhar fixo nos olhos de Harry.

- Nós temos muitas coisas para conversar. – Ele não conseguia mentir para a garota e a felicidade dela só aumentava a culpa que sentia.

- Conversaremos após o jantar, agora vá, Moody deve estar te esperando. – Gina se virou e caminhou de volta pelo caminho que vieram. O balançar dos longos cabelos ruivos da garota hipnotizava Harry, ela realmente estava mais linda do que nunca.

Ele entrou cuidadosamente na cabana de Moody, observando sua tonalidade sóbria e sua decoração rústica, tudo combinava perfeitamente com a natureza do dono. Krum, Gabrielle e Neville estavam sentados em um sofá de três lugares defrontes a uma lareira portátil, Harry dirigiu-se para uma pequena poltrona livre na sala e se recostou.

- Gostou do banho? – Neville tinha um sorriso no rosto.

- Foi muito bom, estava precisando. – Harry agradeceu a gentileza do amigo.

- E ai o que você achou? – Gabrielle parecia animada com a opinião do garoto.

- Do que? – Harry não entendeu a pergunta.

- Do acampamento. – Gabrielle fez uma careta de forma a mostrar que sua pergunta era óbvia.

- Ah... Fantástico, fiquei surpreso com a quantidade de pessoa que concordaram em lutar.

- Fico feliz que você aprecie o nosso trabalho garoto. – Moody entrou calmamente na sala, ele segurava um pequeno pedaço de papel na mão e a varinha na outra. – Neville isso é para você, tome cuidado. – Moody entregou o papel e depois se sentou na cadeira ao lado de Harry. – Potter, primeiramente, nós precisamos saber o que aconteceu com Hermione.

- É complicado explicar. – Harry sentiu-se incomodado com os incisivos olhares de Krum.

- Complicação não faz falta em nossas vidas, portanto pode começar a falar. – Moody mantinha seu olho mágico observando Harry e ele sentia que não mais poderia evitar a conversa.

Durante breves cinco minutos ele contou tudo que aconteceu, deixando Neville e Gabrielle pasmos e Krum enfurecido. Revelou os detalhes que recordava de sua briga, mas omitiu as passagens que envolviam a horcruxe, e após ter dito tudo se calou e olhou atentamente para o rosto de todos.

Moody mantinha sua expressão severa e rabugenta, Neville e Gabrielle estavam estáticos, seus queixos estavam caídos e Harry podia perceber a decepção do Longbottom. Krum, ao contrario dos outros, estava de pé, andava de um lado para o outro e mantinha sua varinha segura em sua mão, seu rosto estava vermelho e ocasionalmente lançava olhares enfurecidos para Harry.

- Realmente as coisas estão complicadas. – Moody quebrou o silencio. – Temos que procurar pela garota, ela corre grave risco e devido a situação em que ela foi embora devemos procurar em lugares nos quais ela se sentiria segura e acolhida.

- Eu vou procurá-la. – Krum mantinha-se em pé, só que agora parado, olhando firmemente para Moody.

- Todos vocês vão. – Moody indicou os três guardiões. – Vocês sabem de seus deveres e eu não posso envolver mais gente nisso.

- Quando devemos partir? – Gabrielle estava nervosa e chateada por ter que, mais uma vez, partir em uma missão.

- O quanto antes. – Moody parecia estar muito preocupado e indeciso. – Vocês devem ir jantar para recobrar as energias e depois se reúnam, vocês devem partir hoje mesmo.

- Está bem. – Neville, se levantou e acenou com a cabeça para seus companheiros. – Vamos, precisamos ir jantar. – Balançou a mão de forma a se despedir de Moody e deixou a tenda acompanhado de Krum e Gabrielle.

- Espero que ela esteja bem e que consigam achá-la logo. – Moody se colocou de pé e parou próximo a porta.

- Ela está bem, Hermione é muito mais esperta do que qualquer um aqui. – Harry mantinha a confiança de que mesmo abalada a menina pensaria racionalmente.

- Antes de ir para o jantar eu devo lhe avisar que você é uma grande celebridade aqui. – Moody olhava incisivamente para o garoto.

- Eu sempre fui e sempre odiei isso. – Harry lembrava-se de todos os momentos em que a simples pronuncia de seu nome gerava um alarde.

- Aqui é diferente... – Moody indicou o emblema presente na capa do garoto. – Além de você ser "o garoto que pode derrotar Voldemort" você também é o criador disto tudo e nós só conseguimos reunir tantos seguidores porque usamos o seu nome.

- Como assim usaram meu nome?

- Todos sabem que foi você que montou a AD e fazer parte dela é como estar sendo comandado por Harry Potter, é muito simples. – O auror deu uma outra olhada para o lado de fora da Barraca.

- Mas eu não vou comandar ninguém, eu nunca comandei, eu só ensinei. – Harry não gostava da idéia de se tornar um general.

- Eu sei disso, por isso é que vou cuidar de tudo, mas você é o exemplo deles, é a pessoa que eles estão dispostos a seguir. – Moody suspirou por um segundo. – Você é o verdadeiro líder.

- E o que eles esperam que eu faça? – Harry estava extremamente preocupado por estar em uma posição tão desconfortável.

- Que você lute, assim como fez hoje. – Moody mantinha um olhar sereno para com Harry.- O que você fez hoje foi fantástico. Você não só protegeu seu melhor amigo como derrotou doze comensais sozinho, você ainda quer me perguntar porque eles querem te seguir?

- Mas tudo foi sorte. – Ele sempre soube que somente havia chegado até ali por causa da ajuda de seus amigos e por muita sorte.

- Você realmente acha isso? – Moody mantinha um olhar questionador para Harry. – Eu nunca havia visto alguém, que estava apenas munido de sorte, derrotar doze comensais. Nem mesmo eu sou capaz disso.

- Eu não posso liderá-los, tenho uma missão para cumprir. – Harry se lembrou dos afazeres que Dumbledor lhe havia designado.

- Eu sei, você já me disse isso antes, mas duvido que você consiga completar sua missão sozinho. Não da maneira que as coisas andam. – Um sentimento de tristeza se apossou do corpo do velho auror. – Só hoje nós perdemos quinze companheiros, todos foram mortos no ataque em Hogsmead, foram eles que impediram que Voldemort chegasse até você.

- Eu não sabia disso. – Harry sentiu-se culpado por causar tantas mortes.

- Não se sinta culpado, todos que estão aqui foram preparados para isso, estamos em uma guerra garoto. – Moody apontou para fora da barraca e estendeu a outra mão para Harry. – Venha, vamos jantar.

* * *

A barraca de Moody ficava bem perto da área destinada aos jantares, a qual era um grande espaço aberto no centro de todo acampamento, uma das imensas mesas de Hogwarts ocupava o centro do lugar e nela todos se sentavam. A comida já havia sido servida e todos se deliciavam com os pratos preparados pelos gentis elfos de Hogwarts, Beauxbatons e Durmstrag.

A principio ninguém notou a presença do garoto, pensavam que seria somente mais um membro da AD, mas o cabelo desengonçado, os olhos verdes e os óculos delataram sua presença para quem lhe conhecia. Luna foi a primeira a lançar alguns acenos para Harry, mas foi seguida de muitas outras pessoas.

Harry se espantou de notar que quase todos os membros da antiga AD estavam ali. Jordan, Ana Abbott, Cho, Dino Thomas, Miguel Córner, Parvati Patil, Simas Finnigan, Zacarias Smith, Lilá Brown, todos estavam sentados no centro da mesa, juntamente com os Weasleys e alguns outros alunos de Hogwarts.

Logo após o "novato" se sentar, pode ouvir as pessoas começarem a conversar e apontar para ele, provavelmente estavam mostrando para os desconhecidos que Harry Potter realmente estava ali. Ele se sentou ao lado de Gina e Rony, fato suficiente para fazer com que todos ao seu redor exibissem um grande sorriso de satisfação e comessem alegremente.

Ele se fartou com a deliciosa comida e aproveitou para saciar seu desejo por suco de abóbora, sentia-se novamente em casa, sentia-se em Hogwarts. Ninguém conversou com ele durante o jantar, apesar de todos os olhares estarem voltados para o garoto e provavelmente todas as conversas envolverem-no também.

Aos poucos as pessoas começaram a se retirar com o fim do jantar, alguns acenavam para Harry e outros contentavam em exibir um largo sorriso. Por fim restaram na mesa apenas os Weasleys, os membros da antiga AD e alguns curiosos. Sendo que, para a infelicidade de Harry, Jorge decidiu que a volta do garoto e os resultados da batalha não deveriam passar em branco.

- Eu proponho um brinde pela volta de Harry Potter. – Jorge se levantou e esticou sua taça olhando diretamente para Harry.

Fred se levantou em seguida e em poucos segundos todos estavam de pé, com exceção de Rony que havia se retirado e caminhava decididamente em direção as barracas. O brinde foi seguido por uma série de assovios e exclamações, os antigos membros da AD se remexiam em seus bancos esperando por algumas palavras de Harry, mas o garoto estava muito encabulado para falar algo.

- Doze, esse é um belo número, não é Fred? – Jorge falava de maneira a todos ouvirem o dialogo que tinha com seu irmão.

- Eu acho que sim. – Fred tinha um largo sorriso no rosto. Todos os membros da AD ficaram espantados com o número.

- Doze?! Você derrubou doze comensais? – Miguel Córner não conseguiu evitar sua pergunta.

- Não só derrubou, ele se livrou deles. – Fred imitava a expressão cômica de alguém morto enquanto dizia estas palavras. – E tudo isso sozinho.

- Como você fez isso? – Dino estava quase de pé em sua cadeira de tanta excitação.

- Bem... – Harry sentia-se extremamente encabulado e desejava não ter que responder a nenhuma pergunta.

- Voldemort estava lá? – Simas mantinha um olhar incrédulo em Harry.

- Não... – Ele tentava completar suas frases, mas era interrompido antes mesmo de conseguir falar a segunda palavra.

- Por onde você andou todo este tempo? Lutando anonimamente contra Voldemort? – Zacarias também lançou sua pergunta.

- Calma pessoal! – Gina se levantou e com um tom imponente fez todos se calarem. – Harry está muito cansado e precisa dormir. Amanhã ele vai falar com vocês. – Ela puxou o namorado pela manga da camisa e acenou para todos se despedindo. Harry acompanhou o movimento de despedida e seguiu a garota, deixando para trás um grupo insatisfeito de curiosos e amigos.

Gina levou-o por entre as barracas, ela caminhava gentilmente ao lado do garoto enquanto ele tentava descobrir onde estava.

- Para onde você está me levando? – Harry acompanhava a garota sem fazer a mínima idéia de para onde estava indo.

- Para a sua barraca. – Gina já deveria ter decorado o caminho e caminhava calmamente.

- Obrigado. – Gina sorriu em resposta.

A barraca de Harry ficava exatamente ao lado da dos Weasleys, agora ele pode entender como a garota sabia para onde estava indo. Sua barraca não era grande como a dos vizinhos, por motivos óbvios, mas serviria perfeitamente, ele poderia se esconder dos olhares curiosos e pensar dentro de seu novo lar, esquecendo a agitação e loucura que se instalava do lado de fora, talvez esquecendo até mesmo de Voldemort.

Em uma das lonas, que servia como parede, estava um mapa indicando como chegar aos principais lugares do acampamento e no outro extremo havia uma bela e cobiçada cama.

- Agora acho que você pode descansar. – Gina indicou a cama.

- Eu gostaria de conversar com você antes. – Harry sentiu seu estomago se revirar, mas aquele era o momento.

- Lógico, esperava que nós tivéssemos alguns momentos para conversar e namorar. – Ela correu para o sofá e sentou-se, Harry andou vagarosamente para seu lugar, ele sentia como se estivesse indo em direção a sua morte e algo dentro dele dizia que deveria evitar aquilo de todas as maneiras.

- Eu não tive muitas noticias de você desde que partiu, espero que me conte tudo. – Gina olhava fixamente para o garoto enquanto ele tentava criar coragem para dizer o que estava entalado em sua garganta.

- Muitas coisas aconteceram Gina, mas tem uma em particular e é sobre este assunto que eu quero conversar. – Ultimamente estava cada vez mais difícil de Harry encontrar a coragem dentro de si.

- Pode falar. – A garota percebeu a dificuldade que ele demonstrava e a chama da preocupação se acendeu dentro dela.

- Enquanto eu estava na minha missão algumas coisas aconteceram entre eu e Hermione. – Harry mantinha a cabeça baixa e uma expressão de tristeza em seu rosto.

- Coisas? Como assim? – Gina levantou no mesmo momento em que ouviu o nome da garota, seu rosto estava pálido e sua face apresentava uma expressão indignada.

- Eu não sei como lhe dizer isso. – Harry evitava olhar diretamente para a garota. – Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas as coisas iam de mal a pior e em um certo momento... – Ele não conseguiu prosseguir em seu relato.

- Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo! – Gina estava boquiaberta. – Todo este tempo em que eu estive sofrendo por você. – Uma enorme raiva preenchia o corpo da garota enquanto ela tentava se controlar. – Olhe para mim Harry!

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu... – Harry tentava achar palavras para se desculpar, mas os gritos de Gina impediam que ele completasse suas frases.

- Eu não acredito no que estou ouvindo, pare de se lamentar e tenha a decência de me dizer o que realmente aconteceu! Eu preciso saber.

- Eu e Hermione... Nós acabamos... Ficando juntos. – Ele sentiu como se estivesse sendo torturado ao dizer aquelas palavras. Gina começou a chorar no mesmo momento, sua face estava vermelha e sua tristeza preenchia o ambiente.

- Como você pôde? – Gina sofria como nunca, ela correu para a entrada da barraca e se virou uma ultima vez para Harry antes de sair. – Por favor, não me procure mais, guarde suas falsas palavras de amor para outra pessoa – Ele sofreu muito ao ouvir aquelas palavras, ele sabia que tudo estava perdido.

Quando finalmente conseguiu admitir seu sentimento por alguém, quando finalmente pode se sentir livre para dizer eu te amo, a única pessoa que merecia ouvir aquelas palavras não estava mais ao seu lado, Gina estava com o coração partido e Harry se sentia sozinho novamente.

A noite estava sendo cruel, o sono havia abandonado-o e a dor permanecia, ele não conseguia ficar sozinho em sua barraca, o silencio era uma tortura. Enquanto vagava a esmo pelo acampamento pode ouvir conversas alegres e tristes, mas o que realmente atraiu sua atenção foi uma bela voz que nascia dentro de uma tenda cor de vinho.

A voz possuía um sotaque diferente, mas Harry notava que o idioma era francês, a musica era lindíssima e embalava seu espírito. Ele se abaixou próximo a entrada e permaneceu ali escutando a bela musica, a tristeza ainda estava presente, mas agora ele sentia seu espírito livre. Naquele momento as primeiras lagrimas da noite rolaram por seu rosto, algo acontecia em seu interior, sua mente estava entorpecida e sua dor desperta.

O sofrimento preenchia Harry e a musica o libertava, como uma explosão algo rugiu em seu interior e a dor tomou todo seu corpo, a ultima coisa que sentiu foi a terra gelada tocando em seu rosto.

" – _Crucio – A voz fria e serpentina preenchia o ambiente e logo depois era abafada por gritos penetrantes._

_Gabrielle chorava enquanto um vulto a mantinha presa contra o chão, seu rosto estava vermelho e suas vestes rasgadas, suas lagrimas rolavam pelo rosto e molhavam o pequeno tapete avermelhado. O pavor em seus olhos era capaz de destruir toda a felicidade que alguém possuía._

_Um dos homens mascarados soltava sonoras gargalhadas enquanto chutava o corpo musculoso e forte de Krum, o búlgaro estava mole e inerte, mas a varinha continuava firmemente presa em sua mão demonstrando que ele não havia sido derrotado facilmente._

_- Você ainda não está satisfeito? Quer mais? – Belatriz ria com aquele espetáculo de horrores enquanto fazia perguntas sem respostas ao torturado._

_- Está pronto para me dizer o que eu quero saber? – A mão pálida de Voldemort apontava sua varinha para Neville, o garoto tentava se colocar de joelhos enquanto a dor o consumia por dentro._

_- Eu prefiro morrer! – Neville olhou diretamente nos olhos de seu algoz e cuspiu em seus pés._

_- Crucio! – Voldemort gargalhava enquanto via o corpo do garoto se debater com a dor._

_- Vamos deixá-lo louco, assim como os pais! – Belatriz parecia estar enormemente satisfeita com a possibilidade de ver mais um Longbottom ser eliminado._

_Harry olhava fixamente para Neville, ele nunca havia visto alguém sofrer daquela maneira, a dor provocada por Voldemort parecia ser muito mais intensa do que a provocada por qualquer outra pessoa. _

_Aos pés do guardião estava caído um pequeno objeto que Harry reconheceu prontamente, era o relógio dos Weasleys, ele estava quebrado, mas ainda podia ser reconhecido. Mais uma vez Voldemort parou com a tortura e olhou fixamente para Neville._

_- Esta é sua ultima chance, responda a minha pergunta! – Voldemort vociferou com sua voz ofídica para Neville, mas o garoto não respondeu, muito menos se mexeu. – Crucio! "_

- Acorde Harry! Vamos garoto. – Harry abriu calmamente os olhos, a luz incomodava sua visão e o fez lacrimejar.

- Ele acordou! – Uma voz feminina gritou para um grupo de pessoas que rodeava o garoto.

- Harry. – Moody estava muito aflito. – O que aconteceu garoto?

O garoto tentava organizar todos os pensamentos em sua cabeça, se sentia confuso e desorientado. Aos poucos se levantou e recostou-se no sofá, podia ver diversos rostos preocupados e desconhecidos o rodeando.

- O que aconteceu? – Moody mantinha seus braços segurando-o, impedindo que ele caísse deitado no sofá.

Os pensamentos começavam a se ordenar em sua mente e ele conseguia se lembrar claramente do que havia visto, colocou a mão dentro das vestes e agarrou a varinha, em um rápido movimento puxou-a para fora e se colocou de pé, todos os bruxos deram um pulo para trás assustados e abriram caminho para que ele pudesse passar.

- Harry espere... O que esta acontecendo? – Moody tentou segurar o braço de do garoto, mas rapidamente este se desvencilhou e correu para fora da barraca.

Harry correu por entre as barracas o mais rápido que pode, seu corpo deslizava por cima da terra gelada e olhos assustados seguiam seu rápido movimento, ele não sabia como, mas em poucos minutos chegou a pequena saída do acampamento. Os vigias se assustaram com o vulto e fizeram menção de detê-lo, mas antes que pudessem sacar suas varinhas Harry lançou um feitiço em ambos e estes caíram petrificados ao chão.

A noite estava gelada do lado de fora do acampamento e ele sentiu o sangue pulsando no peito, seu coração batia rápido, todo o seu corpo se preparava para a batalha.


	15. A Vingança de Voldemort

**Capítulo 15 – A vingança de Voldemort**

A noite estava calma e silenciosa, o único barulho presente era o das finas gotas de chuva tocando o corpo de Harry, sua capa prateada esvoaçava com o vento e os rápidos movimentos do garoto, sua varinha estava firmemente segura em sua mão e seus olhos atentos a qualquer vulto que pudesse surgir da escuridão.

A fraca luz da sala de estar já era visível e o barulho de vozes se tornava cada vez mais nítido, juntamente com o clima tenso que preenchia o ambiente. Harry sentia novamente a sensação que teve ao lutar contra os comensais, seu corpo estava relaxado e sua mente calma, toda sua energia estava concentrada para o encontro com seu maior inimigo.

- Eles não me servem de nada. – Voldemort reclamava com seus servos. – Nós precisamos achar a garota!

- Meu senhor, nós fizemos todo o possível, mas ela sempre esteve um passo a nossa frente. – O medo preenchia a voz de Belatriz.

- Vocês são todos inúteis! – A voz ofídica carregada de ira penetrou asperamente na mente de todos presentes. – Não conseguem capturar uma mera garota.

- Perdão mestre. – Uma voz rouca e masculina soou pela primeira vez.

- Estou cansado de desculpas! A próxima vez será a ultima.

Todos permanecerão quietos e assentiram com um movimento da cabeça.

- O que devemos fazer com eles? Morte ou masmorra? – Ao que parecia, Belatriz estava muito mais interessada na primeira opção.

- Prenda o Longbottom, ele me será muito útil quando precisar entrar no castelo novamente, e termine com os outros dois.

- Com prazer. – A voz da comensal estava carregada de satisfação.

O coração de Harry batia rápido em seu peito, a adrenalina invadia suas veias e seus pensamentos fugiam de sua mente. O garoto sabia que deveria atacar imediatamente, mas o medo petrificou seu corpo, ele ouvia a triste lamúria de Gabrielle e sentia a terrível satisfação de Belatriz.

- Diga adeus aos seus amigos. – A bruxa sorria friamente para o corpo sem forças de Neville.

As lagrimas escorriam incessantemente pelo rosto de Gabrielle enquanto ela tentava fixar seus olhos nos de Neville. O garoto estava consciente, mas a dor o impedia de fazer qualquer movimento, até mesmo falar. Uma única lagrima saiu dos olhos do grinfinório enquanto ele assistia a mortal cena da execução de Krum e Gabrielle.

O comensal apontou calmamente sua varinha para Krum enquanto Belatriz e Voldemort observavam como se estivessem em um grande espetáculo.

- Avada Kedava!

Com uma explosão verde o vulto escondido de Harry emergiu das sombras e atacou o comensal que já se preparava para a execução. Contudo, com uma velocidade assombrosa, Voldemort sacou sua varinha e lançou feitiço igual.

Em um "show" de luzes espetacular os dois feitiços se encontraram e produziram um baque ensurdecedor, gerando uma onda de choque responsável por atirar Belatriz e seu companheiro de encontro a parede.

Em continuidade ao incrível "show" de luzes, um espesso liame de luz se formou em pleno ar, as varinhas de Voldemort e Harry estavam conectadas por este "cabo de energia" enquanto seus donos tentavam evitar que o feitiço se voltasse contra eles.

Harry segurava a varinha com as duas mãos e sentia toda a pressão exercida pela enorme quantidade de poder contida na união dos feitiços, em contraposição Voldemort parecia estar se divertindo com aquela situação, exibindo um terrível sorriso desdenhoso.

Belatriz observava a luta com uma feição de espanto, ela demorou alguns segundos para se recuperar da desorientação causada pelo choque com a parede, mas agora toda a sua atenção estava concentrada em seu mestre e na incrível habilidade demonstrada por ele.

O suor começou a brotar na testa de Harry e suas mãos começaram a fraquejar, o medo invadiu sua mente e ele passou a perceber o quão arriscado e mortalmente perigoso havia sido seu movimento. Voldemort não morreria com o choque do feitiço, mas ele sim.

Toda a pressão exercida pelo feitiço se concentrava sobre o garoto, ele sentia suas pernas bambas e a força se esvair a cada respiração. Com um movimento rápido e uma gargalhada fria, Voldemort reforçou seu ataque, fazendo com que ambas as pernas de Harry fraquejassem e o garoto fosse lançado de joelhos ao chão, ele sentia a morte rondar seu corpo, assim como a satisfação de Voldemort.

Do outro lado da sala, o corpo de Neville estava atordoado pela dor, mas sua mente ainda estava alerta, ele sabia que a derrota de Harry era eminente e quando ela acontecesse, ele e seus dois companheiros estariam mortos, assim como o futuro do mundo bruxo.

Harry lutava consigo mesmo para não desistir, seu corpo implorava por um descanso, mas sua mente rejeitava a possibilidade de se entregar à morte e abandonar todos que confiaram nele.

Lembranças percorriam sua mente enquanto a pressão do feitiço aumentava sobre o seu corpo, imagens de Gina surgiam com uma freqüência assustadora, todos os momentos que tiveram, assim como todos os momentos que poderiam ter tido.

Ele lembrava de todos que algum dia tiveram importância em sua vida, ele não sabia se aquilo era saudade ou simplesmente um sentimento de "adeus". Sua energia estava quase esgotada e toda a força que ele tinha estava concentrada na disputa entre os feitiços.

Voldemort gargalhava com a situação, ele sabia que o fim de seu maior algoz estava próximo e junto dele viria sua vitória sobre todo um mundo bruxo que um dia ousou duvidar de seus poderes.

- Este é o seu fim Potter! – A voz ofídica de Voldemort invadiu o corpo fraco de Harry.

- Não desista. Lute Harry, lute. – A voz de Gabrielle soou fraca e distante.

- Eu... Nunca... Vou... Desistir! – Harry forçou ao limite suas pernas e novamente se colocou de pé, toda a dor que percorria seu corpo transparecia em sua face, mas ele não permitiria que aquele fosse seu fim.

A expressão de raiva aflorou no rosto de Voldemort à medida que Harry forçava o feitiço de volta. Nenhum dos espectadores ousava se movimentar, aquela estava sendo a batalha mais fenomenal que todos haviam presenciado até aquela data. Belatriz não conseguia acreditar que Harry estava fazendo frente a seu Mestre e as esperanças de Gabrielle se reascendiam.

- Você não pode me derrotar! – Voldemort vociferava as palavras para seu inimigo.

Harry não tinha forças para responder, toda a sua concentração estava dirigida para a disputa.

- Você sabe muito bem que o único que pode morrer de nós dois é você. – uma gargalhada sombria seguiu a fala de Voldemort, assim como uma expressão de espanto no rosto do garoto.

Os joelhos de Harry voltaram a se dobrar e ele novamente foi lançado ao chão, a pressão do feitiço voltou a rondar sua cabeça, a qual era preenchida pela duvida "Será que ele sabe da minha missão?" "Mas como ele saberia?" "Snape deve ter acordado!".

A esperança desapareceu novamente, assim como sua força, outra vez ele estava sendo subjugado e prestes a ser derrotado. Como um ultimo esforço Harry tentou rebater o feitiço, mas não conseguiu, ele não tinha mais forças para suportar a pressão da luta, seu corpo estava tomado pela dor assim como sua mente.

Voldemort tinha a luta em suas mãos e após uma potente gargalhada ele forçou o feitiço contra Harry. A maldição atingiu ruidosamente o peito do garoto, lançando-o de encontro a parede oposta do aposento e caindo com um baque surdo ao chão.

- Não! – Os olhos de Gabrielle se encheram de lagrimas, ela não conseguia acreditar no que estava vendo.

A sala permaneceu em um severo silencio durante alguns segundos, Voldemort se aproximou calmamente do corpo de Harry e examinou seu inimigo. O corpo do garoto estava mole e imóvel, finalmente sua vingança estava consumada.

Ninguém, além de Voldemort, se movia, todos observavam o espantoso resultado do duelo e infelizmente o "garoto que sobreviveu" havia perdido. O Lorde das Trevas lançou um olhar penetrante para Gabrielle, a garoto chorava em silencio enquanto sentia os poderosos olhos de serpente sobre si.

A varinha de Belatriz já estava apontada para o peito da menina. A mais fiel seguidora do Lorde das Trevas estava cheia de felicidade com o triunfo obtido por seu mestre e a morte da bela garota seria o fechamento perfeito para a noite.

- Não Belatriz. – A voz de Voldemort estava calma e repleta de satisfação. – Eu quero que ela leve o corpo do jovem Potter de volta.

A decepção por não poder matar a garota percorreu o rosto da Comensal, mas ela entendeu prontamente o que seu mestre desejava. O corpo de Potter seria a arma perfeita para destruir toda a esperança que restava aos opositores do Mestre.

* * *

Em pouco tempo a casa já estava novamente vazia, só restando Krum, que permanecia desacordado, Gabrielle, a qual reunia forças para se levantar, e o corpo inerte de Harry. Voldemort havia levado Neville, assim como havia planejado, e não só a AD havia perdido seu líder naquela noite, como também havia perdido seu mais fiel guerreiro.

Foi necessário um pouco de esforço de Gabrielle para conseguir acordar Krum, ele havia recebido um forte ataque no peito e desmaiou no mesmo momento. Aparentemente o búlgaro ainda estava um pouco desorientado, mas não demorou a perceber a presença de um corpo imóvel na sala.

- O que aconteceu? Quem é aquele? – Krum massageava seu peito, ele tinha dificuldades para respirar e sentia horríveis pontadas de dor no tórax.

- É... É o Harry. – Os olhos de Gabrielle mais uma vez se encheram de lagrimas e ela recostou a cabeça no ombro do companheiro, suas lagrimas molhavam o casaco vermelho de Krum enquanto ele tentava acalmar a garota.

- O que aconteceu? – Vitor não conseguia desviar os olhos do garoto, a imagem estava se focando e agora ele conseguia perceber o contorno dos óculos e as vestes da AD.

- Ele nos salvou. – Aquelas palavras custaram a sair da boca da menina.

Vítor tentava acalmá-la de todas as maneiras que podia, mas a amiga estava muito abatida, algo normal para alguém que viu um de seus companheiros ser assassinado em sua frente.

- Vamos, nós temos que retornar o mais rápido possível para o acampamento.

Krum se levantou e ajudou Gabrielle a ficar de pé. Ele procurou sua varinha pelo chão e a achou caída próximo ao corpo inerte, colocou-a dentro das vestes e se ajoelhou ao lado do corpo do garoto. Harry estava com os olhos fechados, sua expressão era serena e seu corpo estava completamente pálido, aquela era uma imagem que Krum nunca esquecerá.

Vítor ajeitou calmamente o corpo em seus braços, fez um sinal para Gabrielle e ambos saíram da casa. A chuva continuava a cair, o cheiro da grama molhada aguçou os sentidos da garota e seu corpo se arrepiou com a gélida brisa, ela estendeu sua mão e segurou no ombro do companheiro, fez um simples movimento com a varinha e um estalido soou, no segundo seguinte eles não estavam mais ali.


	16. Lagrimas

**Capítulo 16 – Lagrimas**

Olhares descrentes e o choro velado acompanhavam a longa e silenciosa marcha fúnebre conduzida por Krum. O corpo de Harry pendia dos musculosos braços do búlgaro enquanto este caminhava por entre todas as barracas e seus próprios olhos exibiam o brilho inconfundível das lagrimas que reprimia.

O caminho até a barraca de Moddy parecia interminável e a cada novo passo mais pessoas surgiam para acompanhá-los. Gabrielle andava a frente, sua cabeça estava baixa e sua linda face parecia sem vida, a imagem da morte de Harry reaparecia em sua mente durante todos os instantes, somente contribuindo para aumentar a quantidade de lagrimas que desciam por seus olhos.

As luzes estavam apagadas dentro da barraca de Moody, mas mesmo assim os dois guardiões entraram. Krum dirigiu-se diretamente para a cama do auror e nela depositou seu fardo, logo em seguida sentou-se em uma pequena poltrona que se encontrava próxima a cama e liberou toda a tristeza que estava dentro de si.

Ninguém ousou entrar na barraca, dentro dela estavam somente Gabrielle e Krum esperando pela volta de Moody. O auror chegou cinco minutos após os dois guardiões e a cena que presenciou era estarrecedora.

Gabrielle estava sentada em uma das poltronas da sala, sua face estava extremamente pálida e seus olhos inchados. No cômodo ao lado estava Krum, seu corpo estava arcado de forma a afundar a face sobre as palmas das mãos, as lagrimas escorriam por entre seus dedos e sua respiração era marcada pela cadencia do choro. Sobre a cama estava a mórbida figura de Harry, a varinha estava depositada sobre seu peito, seu cabelo estava molhado pela chuva e sua face mais pálida do que nunca.

- Harry... – O velho auror não conseguia acreditar em seus olhos.

Moody caminhou calmamente até o corpo do garoto, se ajoelhou ao lado da cama e recostou suas mãos sobre a mão esquerda de Potter, ela estava fria e úmida, assim como o resto de seu corpo. Olho-tonto estava em choque, ele desceu a cabeça de modo a sua testa se encontrar com a gélida mão do garoto e assim permaneceu. Finas lagrimas escorriam de seus olhos, algo que não acontecia a muito tempo.

- Não... Não... Não pode ser! – Uma figura alta, de cabelos vermelhos como o fogo e agora muito pálida estava parada perto da cama, sua boca estava aberta e seus olhos arregalados.

Todos estavam absortos em suas tristezas e não repararam nas lamurias do melhor amigo de Harry, assim como todos os outros ele também não conseguia acreditar na imagem que via.

- Gabrielle o que acontece? – Rony estava ajoelhado em frente ao débil corpo da garota, ele implorava por uma resposta enquanto suas primeiras lagrimas escorriam por sua face.

- Ele... Ele nos salvou. – Cada palavra era um esforço impensável para a garota, seu sofrimento aumentava a cada segundo.

Gabrielle explodiu em lagrimas novamente, Rony se levantou e sentou-se ao seu lado, trouxe a cabeça da Delacour em direção ao seu ombro e a envolveu com seus longos braços, juntos eles choraram enquanto do lado de fora da barraca a noticia se espalhava entre a multidão.

Em menos de quinze minutos quase todos os residentes do acampamento já estavam a par dos rumores e agora uma lenta e desorganizada procissão caminhava em direção a barraca de Moody

* * *

Os Weasleys, com exceção de Rony, tentavam dormir dentro da barraca designada a eles, mas o barulho de vozes do lado de fora da barraca nãos os deixava descansar, todos estavam cansados e nenhum deles queria sair e entender o motivo do burburinho.

Inesperadamente um vulto alto e esguio entrou na barraca, ele se dirigiu diretamente para a cama de Gina, fazendo com que todos sacassem suas varinhas e apontassem para a figura.

- Calma. Sou eu, Ana Abbott. – os cabelos dourados da garota reluziram com a luz produzida pela varinha de Percy.

- Mas por que diabos você entra assim aqui a uma hora dessas?! – Jorge não parecia feliz com o susto que havia levado. – Eu poderia ter te atacado.

- Desculpem, mas eu realmente preciso avisar a Gina de uma coisa. – A Weasley esfregava os olhos inchados devido às incontáveis horas de choro posteriores a briga com Harry.

- O que é tão importante que não pode esperar até amanhã?

O esguio corpo de Ana se inclinou em direção à cabeça de Gina e durante alguns segundos a garota sussurrou algumas palavras ao ouvido da Weasley. O rosto levemente avermelhado de Gina se empalideceu de imediato, sua expressão se transformou por inteira e suas mãos começaram a tremer.

Durante alguns segundos ninguém se moveu no cômodo, todos os Weasleys observavam curiosos a reação da irmã com o que Abbott havia sussurrado ao seu ouvido.

- O que aconteceu Gina? – O gêmeo Fred estava sentado em sua cama, assim como todos os outros, e olhava fixamente o corpo imóvel da irmã.

- Nos diga o que aconteceu. – Carlinhos estava impaciente com a demora da resposta.

Inesperadamente a garota se levantou e correu para fora da barraca. A chuva continuava a cair gentilmente sobre a terra molhada enquanto Gina tentava se lembrar do caminho mais rápido para a morada de Moody, ao mesmo tempo em que avistava pequenos grupos de pessoas se dirigindo para a mesma direção que ela.

A barraca do auror estava cercada por um enorme grupo de pessoas que se mantinham em uma constante vigília, com uma certa dificuldade Gina conseguiu passar por todos e finalmente entrar na barraca. Sua primeira visão foi a de Rony chorando enquanto envolvia o corpo adormecido de Gabrielle com seus longos braços, o irmão lançou-lhe um olhar repleto de tristeza e sofrimento, mas não emitiu nenhuma palavra.

No cômodo ao lado o silencio imperava, Krum mantinha-se curvado com o rosto entre as mãos, tentando ao máximo não visualizar o corpo que anteriormente carregara. Moody estava sentado no chão, suas costas apoiavam-se na parede de lona e seus olhos estavam inchados, algo que Gina nunca havia visto em um auror antes.

Deitado na cama jazia o corpo de Harry, ele estava na mesma posição em que foi colocado e mantinha a mesma expressão serena que agora ressurgia na mente de Krum. A garota não suportou a imagem sem vida de Harry, sua face empalideceu novamente e seus olhos arregalaram, ela se sentiu fraca e desamparada, caindo desmaiada ao chão poucos segundos após isso.

* * *

- Gina acorde... Acorde. – Uma voz distante ressoava na cabeça da garota, ela sentia-se desorientada e fraca.

- Ela esta acordando. - O sotaque arrastado de Fleur preencheu a mente da garota.

- O que acontece? – Gina não sabia onde estava e nem o motivo de sua cabeça doer tanto.

- Gina você está bem? – Arthur parecia preocupado com a situação da filha.

- Tome isso. – Fleur estendeu um pequeno frasco que continha um liquido alaranjado. – Vai fazer sua cabeça parar de doer e o galo sumir.

- O que aconteceu? – Gina tomou em um gole só a poção e sentiu a dor se aliviar no mesmo instante.

- Você desmaiou e bateu a cabeça. – Fleur examinava cuidadosamente a região aonde anteriormente havia um enorme galo. – Está se sentindo melhor?

- Sim, mas porque eu desma... – Gina se lembrou do motivo e novamente sua face empalideceu. – Fleur... Me diga que ele...que ele está bem, por favor, me diga!

A face gentil da cunhada se entristeceu, Fleur abaixou levemente a cabeça tentando não manter um contato visual direto com a garota enquanto dava-lhe a triste notícia.

- Gina... ele está... – Fleur não conseguiu completar suas palavras, Gina irrompeu em um choro desesperante, a garota se agarrava nos braços da cunhada enquanto esta tentava abraçá-la.

* * *

A tristeza e a duvida imperava sobre o quartel general da nova AD, os rumores da morte de Harry Potter se intensificavam e a demora de Moody em trazer alguma noticia só contribuía para aumentar as dúvidas.

- ... Eu juro pra você. Eu vi Krum carregando o corpo do Harry Potter. – Uma bruxa de longos cabelos negros conversava silenciosamente com a amiga que estava ao seu lado. – Estão dizendo que ele morreu.

- Eu não posso acreditar nisso. Ele é Harry Potter, Voldemort nunca teria poder suficiente para matá-lo. – A amiga estava indignada com o rumor que percorria a multidão.

- Mas ele parecia bem morto nos braços do Krum.

- Ele devia estar desmaiado, lembra o que aconteceu hoje no começo da noite? Ele desmaiou na entrada da barraca de uma francesa.

- Talvez você esteja com a razão...

* * *

Dentro da barraca Rony, Gabrielle, Krum e Moody olhavam um para o outro em busca de auxilio, estavam sentados na sala e haviam coberto a entrada para o quarto com um lençol, eles não mais suportavam a imagem do corpo de Harry.

- O que acontece? – Rony corajosamente quebrou o silencio.

- Ele duelou com Voldemort... – Gabrielle ainda sentia-se sem foras para falar sobre o assunto.

- Como isso pode acontecer? Porque ele não nos avisou? – A desolação transparecia no rosto de Moody.

- Ele atingiu o próprio limite. – As palavras fugiram da boca de Rony sem o garoto perceber enquanto ele pensava nas últimas vezes em que esteve com Harry. – Ele não agüentava mais, ele tinha que tentar enfrentar Voldemort.

Todos olhavam fixamente para o garoto, eles não entendiam ao certo o porque de Harry ter atingido o próprio limite da razão, mas aparentemente Rony entendia. Eles sabiam que o garoto estava com Harry desde o começo e aceitavam suas palavras como lei, afinal de contas poucas pessoas poderiam entender Harry Potter da mesma maneira que o Weasley.

* * *

O dia amanhece com uma beleza acolhedora, todos continuavam a constante vigília do lado de fora da barraca de Moody, algumas das pessoas haviam se recostado sobre os companheiros e dormiam um sono leve e sereno, enquanto outros poucos se mantinham atentos a qualquer movimentação que pudesse surgir do interior da barraca.

As ultimas horas haviam sido agitadas, primeiramente Gina Weasley entrou correndo na barraca e logo em seguida saiu carregada por seu irmão, Rony. Alguns dos Weasleys também entraram na barraca, mas saíram logo em seguida, tão pálidos quanto um morto, só servindo para aumentar o desespero daqueles que não recebiam noticias.

Na entrada do quartel dois guardas mantinham-se pensativos sobre tudo que haviam visto naquela noite. Observavam o céu completamente aberto e iluminado quando inesperadamente um vulto entrou pela passagem e logo atrás dele surgiu outro vulto, porem este estava aparentemente imobilizado e sendo magicamente arrastado pelo primeiro.

- Eu preciso falar urgentemente com Moody. – Uma doce voz inundou os ouvidos dos guardas.

Os dois já apontavam suas varinhas para o peito da misteriosa visitante, mas não lançaram nenhum feitiço. Ela demonstrava ter noção do lugar que estava e havia pronunciado o nome de Moody, provavelmente ela deveria ser um dos espiões da AD.

- Quem é você? E Quem é ele? – Os guardas estavam intrigados com o vulto imobilizado.

- Não tenho tempo para explicações, preciso falar com Moody imediatamente. Onde ele está?

- Nós não podemos deixar você entrar sem saber quem você é.

- Por Merlin. – A irritação transparecia no belo rosto da visitante. - Tomem conta dele. – Ela apontou com a varinha para o vulto que estava a seus pés enquanto controlava a raiva que estava sentindo dos dois guardas que a estavam atrasando. – Eu mesmo procuro por ele. – Em seguida começou a caminhar decididamente em direção as barracas.

- Ei espere!

Um dos guardas tentou chamá-la de volta, mas não surtiu efeito. Vendo-se sem saída ele foi forçado a apontar decididamente sua varinha e em seguida um lampejo vermelho de luz percorreu o ar. Sem nem mesmo se virar a misteriosa mulher lançou uma barreira de proteção que desviou o ataque.

Ela corria rapidamente em meio as barracas, porem não encontrava ninguém que poderia lhe dizer o lugar onde o auror estava. Após alguns minutos de intensa procura, ela pode finalmente visualizar um enorme grupo de pessoas que rodeava uma pequena barraca.

Desviando-se agilmente de todos que estavam em seu caminho a figura chegou rapidamente à entrada, sentia o olhar de todos a acompanhar enquanto ela sumia por entre o pano que servia como porta.

Dentro da barraca quatro pessoas estavam sentadas em uma espécie de sala, não conversavam, nem mesmo produziam algum som, mas todas se sobressaltaram com a recém chegada.

Rony se levantou de imediato e arregalou os olhos, sua boca estava semi aberta, assim como a de todos os outros e sua face demonstrava a descrença no que ele via.

- Por mil demônios. – Moody não conseguiu controlar o espanto.

- Hermione! – Rony correu de encontro à garota e envolveu-a em um forte abraço.

- Rony... Você está... me machucando. – Hermione não conseguia respirar devido ao forte abraço do garoto.

Após estar livre do abraço, a menina percorreu a pequena barraca com os olhos e pareceu decepcionada com o que via.

- Moody, cadê o Harry? Preciso falar com vocês dois agora.

- O Harry está... – Todos abaixaram a cabeça com a pronuncia do nome do garoto, mas ninguém disse o que havia acontecido, simplesmente apontaram para a porta coberta com um lençol.

Hermione marchou decididamente para o quarto e puxou levemente o pano para o lado, a imagem do corpo do garoto salto em seus olhos e logo em seguida ela soltou o lençol fechando novamente o cômodo.

O tímido brilho de lagrimas nascendo em seus olhos comoveu a todos, ela parecia extremamente decepcionada com sigo mesma.

- O que acontece? – Hermione estava desolada.

- Voldemort... – Gabrielle não conseguiu concluir a frase.

- Ele tentou enfrentar Voldemort? – Hermione franziu o cenho e coçou levemente a cabeça.

- Ele não tentou, ele conseguiu enfrentar. – Um breve suspiro foi liberado pela doce veela.- Ele foi tentar salvar nossas vidas. – Gabrielle lançou um breve olhar para Krum. – Mas infelizmente ele foi derrotado e Voldemort levou Neville.

- Hermione onde você esteve todo este tempo? E como você nos achou?

- Isso é uma longa conversa e nós não temos tempo agora. – Mais uma vez o olhar pensativo da garota tomou sua face, ela puxou um pequeno frasco do bolso, juntamente com uma carta.

Hermione releu calmamente a carta e voltou a colocá-la no bolso, olhou atentamente para o frasco e logo em seguida desatou a dar ordens.

– Rony, eu preciso que você ache a Gina imediatamente. – Hermione apontou para Rony e em seguida para a porta. - Vítor e... você. – Hermione apontou para a garota sentada a frente de Krum.

- Sou Gabrielle, a irmã da Fleur.

- Ahh lógico, me desculpe, eu preciso que vocês dois me deixem a sós com o Moody. – Hermione correu e sentou-se logo à frente do antigo professor. - Rony o que você está esperando, vá! Eu preciso da Gina aqui.

- Já estou indo. – Rony estava confuso com as ordens de Hermione, mas correu atrapalhado para a porta, sendo seguido por Gabrielle e Krum.

- O que está acontecendo Srta. Granger? – Moody queria respostas rápidas e claras.

- Eu tenho uma história bem longa e impressionante pela frente, acho melhor você se preparar. – Hermione olhava atentamente nos olhos do antigo membro da Ordem da Fênix. – E, por favor, não me interrompa.

****

Anderson-Bsb - Obrigado pelo comentário... Sei que demoro um pouco para postar um novo capítulo, mas eu trabalho e fica difícil revisar a estória sozinho. Fico feliz que você esteja gostando =D


	17. A história de Hermione

**Capítulo 17 – A "história" de Hermione**

A tristeza presente na casa dos Weasleys já havia sido deixada para trás, assim como todas as lagrimas derramadas pela garota, não havia tempo para ela pensar em Harry ou qual seria um lugar plausível para a Ordem usar como esconderijo de emergência, ela precisava de alguém que pudesse lhe indicar o que deveria fazer e para onde deveria ir.

A noite estava em seu apogeu quando ela finalmente chegou ao seu destino, o outrora glorioso portão de Hogwarts parecia, no presente momento, velho e mal cuidado, como se sentisse falta da presença dos estudantes no castelo.

Hermione retirou, de dentro das vestes, a varinha e fez um leve balançar, mas o portão não fez menção de abrir.

- A entrada está proibida para qualquer pessoa.

Assustada pela movimentação e fala da gárgula, a qual anteriormente aparentava ser uma mera escultura em pedra, Hermione saltou alguns passos para trás e posicionou sua varinha para um ataque, mas conteve-se ao perceber que continuava sozinha na escuridão.

- Eu preciso entrar, é urgente. – Apesar das suplicas de Hermione nada acontecia, a gárgula havia se tornado novamente um mero enfeite.

Frustrada com suas tentativas sem resposta, Hermione mais uma vez apontou a varinha para o portão e com um balançar firme um lampejo de luz brotou da ponta de sua varinha e atingiu com estardalhaço o rígido portão, mas nada aconteceu.

- Que raiva! Eu sabia que deveria ter trazido meus livros, algum deles me diria como fazer para entrar. – Hermione caminhava de um lado para o outro, mas nenhuma idéia surgia em sua mente.

Após cinco minutos de frustração e raiva o desejo da garota surpreendentemente foi atendido. O portão abriu-se lentamente enquanto ela permanecia estática, não conseguia entender o motivo de sua entrada ter sido permitida.

Com cautela o vulto esguio da garota passou pelo portão, ela olhava para todos os lados, provavelmente deveria haver alguém dentro de Hogwarts e ela não queria ser pega de surpresa.

A entrada do castelo estava fracamente iluminada, mas suas grandes portas estavam semi abertas, revelando que o interior da escola estava quase tão escuro quanto o exterior. Hermione mantinha-se preparada para qualquer coisa e por este motivo caminhava lenta e cuidadosamente pelo vasto jardim.

Hogwarts não parecia a mesma, seu interior estava tomado por sombras e uma pequena quantidade de velas estavam alinhadas de forma a indicar o caminho que a garota deveria seguir. Apreensiva Hermione começou a caminhar pela passagem iluminada, percorrendo o hall de entrada e dirigindo-se diretamente para a escada.

O medo e a duvida tomavam sua mente, mas ela não podia mais voltar, as velas que Hermione deixava para trás se apagavam, só restando as que estavam a sua frente e que conseqüentemente indicavam seu duvidoso destino, fazendo-a refletir se havia feito a escolha certa ao vir pedir ajuda em Hogwarts.

As velas terminavam indicando a entrada do escritório de Dumbledor, a passagem estava aberta e revelava a antiga escada em caracol. Hermione subiu um degrau por vez, sempre mantendo sua varinha apontada diretamente para frente.

A antiga sala de Dumbledor estava, ao contrario do resto do castelo, muito bem iluminada, fazendo Hermione sentir um alivio ao ver que finalmente entraria em um cômodo no qual ela poderia ver mais que alguns metros a sua frente. Com calma a garota superou os últimos degraus e percorreu todo o lugar com os olhos.

Tudo estava exatamente igual, era como se Dumbledor ainda estivesse vivo, mas para o espanto da garota todos os quadros estavam vazios. Hermione continuou a observar para todos os lados e finalmente seus olhos atingiram a mesa do diretor, assustada ela recuou alguns passos para trás e quase rolou a escada, novamente ela ergueu a varinha e preparou-se para o pior.

- Calma Sangue-Ruim, eu não vou te fazer mal.

Draco estava quase irreconhecível aos olhos de Hermione, ele estava mais branco do que ela se lembrava, seus cabelos estavam compridos e muito maltratados e uma fina barba preenchia seu rosto, mas o que mais havia mudado eram seus olhos, eles não refletiam a imagem do presunçoso e prepotente Draco que a garota anteriormente conheceu, estavam totalmente diferentes, eles refletiam a imagem de um louco, de alguém totalmente consumido pela raiva e tristeza.

- O que aconteceu com você? – Hermione estava estática mantendo sua varinha apontada diretamente para o rapaz, mas não conseguia demonstrar nenhuma reação.

- Não me aconteceu nada. – Draco mantinha um aterrorizante sorriso no rosto.

- O que... O que você está fazendo aqui? – O pavor tomava o corpo da garota, a imagem atual de seu antigo inimigo era totalmente aterrorizante.

- Eu decidi voltar para Hogwarts, estava me sentindo sozinho em casa depois do Potter ter matado meus pais. – O garoto fechou por um instante seus olhos, como se estivesse tentando reprimir alguns pensamentos.

- Onde está o quadro de Dumbledor? – O vasto espaço a cima da cabeça de Draco, no qual deveria estar o quadro, estava vazio.

- Eu decidi fazer algumas mudanças aqui, afinal de contas eu sou o único residente do castelo.

- Draco, eu preciso ver o quadro de Dumbledor, é urgente. – Hermione decidiu que seria melhor ela arriscar e fazer o pedido.

- Urgente? Mas porque? Você não está pensando em ajudar seu amiguinho, não é? – O garoto levantou da cadeira do diretor e caminhou calmamente para a frente da mesa.

- Não, eu... eu estou precisando de ajuda. – Hermione tentou recuar alguns passos, mas atrás dela já se encontrava a escada.

- Eu posso te ajudar, do que você precisa? – Draco olhou diretamente nos olhos de Hermione, ela não suportou a imagem que aqueles olhos refletiam e desviou o olhar.

- Eu preciso... falar com Dumbledor. – Hermione sentia-se cada vez mais assustada.

- Vamos fazer um acordo. Você me diz onde eu posso encontrar o Potter e eu te levo até o quadro de Dumbledor.

- Mas...

- Não estou disposto a negociar, principalmente com uma Sangue-Ruim como você.

- O Harry... ele.. ele... está... no Largo Grimmauld. – Hermione sentiu os olhos aterrorizantes de Draco observarem-na dos pés a cabeça.

- Você está mentindo! – O garoto puxou a varinha de dentro das vestes e mirou em Hermione. – _CRUCIO_!

Antes de Hermione conseguir defender-se a maldição acertou-lhe em cheio no peito e a dor se espalhou por seu corpo. Ela caiu diretamente de encontro ao chão, quase rolando as escadas, seu corpo se contorcia com a interminável tortura, estava claro agora para a garota que não havia mais nenhum lugar seguro no mundo bruxo.

Draco se divertia com a expressão de dor no rosto de Hermione, a cada novo espasmo produzido pelos músculos fatigados da garota era um novo motivo para uma assombrosa gargalhada.

- Está pronta para me dizer a verdade agora?

O garoto ajoelhou-se no chão e mantinha seu rosto a poucos centímetros da face de Hermione, ela podia sentir o bafo quente do garoto atingindo-lhe a face assim como podia ver o sorriso de satisfação em seu rosto.

- Eu... Eu não sei... Onde o Harry está. – Mesmo toda a raiva e decepção que Hermione sentia por Harry naquele momento, não foram capazes de forçá-la a entregar o antigo amigo.

- Só mesmo uma Sangue-Ruim para querer proteger aquele verme. – Draco colocou-se novamente de pé e mais uma vez apontou a varinha para a garota. – Vamos ver até quando você vai agüentar a minha maldição. _CRUCIO_!

A dor percorreu com mais intensidade ainda o corpo debilitado de Hermione, o corpo da garota estava em seu limite, sua visão começou a ficar turva e poucos momentos após isso a garota desmaiou.

* * *

- Acorde. Acorde Granger. – Uma voz conhecida ressoava no ouvido da garota, ela sentia mãos frias segurarem seus braços e a gelidez do chão de pedra em suas pernas.

Ela ainda continuava na sala do diretor, mas não conseguia se lembrar muito bem do que havia acontecido na madrugada passada, lembrava-se de Draco e da dor, mas nada alem disso.

Ela abriu vagarosamente os olhos, todo seu corpo doía mais do que nunca e qualquer ato demandava um grande esforço.

- Vamos levante-se, precisamos ser rápidos – As mãos frias lhe puxaram para cima de modo a colocá-la de pé.

Hermione abriu completamente os olhos e mais uma vez o medo lhe invadiu, a sua frente estava Snape, ele estava com a varinha nas mãos e mantinha um olhar severo em sua direção.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Cadê o quadro de Dumbledor? – Snape aparentava estar atrás da mesma coisa que Hermione buscava.

Ela tateou as vestes em busca de sua varinha, mas a mesma não estava no lugar em que costumava ficar, o nervosismo percorria seu corpo e ela não sabia o que responder, a visão do assassino de Dumbledor retirava toda a sua iniciativa.

- Onde está o quadro de Dumbledor? – Snape insistia na pergunta enquanto espiava rapidamente as escadas.

- Eu... eu não sei.

- Potter está com você? – Snape andou até o outro lado do aposento ajoelhou-se para pegar algo.

- Não e me recuso a contar onde ele está. – Hermione estava decidida a não entregar Harry, mesmo que isso custasse sua vida.

- Eu não quero saber onde ele está, ele só não pode ficar aqui. – Snape se aproximou de Hermione e estendeu-lhe uma varinha. – Pegue, deve ser a sua varinha, estava no chão.

Hermione analisou a varinha e percebeu que era sua, primeiramente pensou em apontá-la para Snape e atacar, mas algo lhe dizia para não fazer isso.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Hermione segurou firmemente a varinha na mão, pronta para atacar se fosse necessário.

- Eu preciso falar com Dumbledor.

- Seria mais fácil se você não tivesse matado ele.

- Isso não vem ao caso, preciso encontrar o Quadro. – Snape olhava para todos os lados, mas não conseguia achar o que procurava.

- Psii – Snape e Hermione giraram suas cabeças a procura do autor do chamado, mas não encontraram ninguém. – Aqui em cima.

Um pequeno quadro localizado no canto esquerdo do aposento estava produzindo o som, chegando mais perto Hermione pode perceber o contorno de uma pequena cabeça, como se o residente do quadro estivesse se escondendo.

- Eu sei onde está o quadro.

- Onde ele está? – Snape alternava sua visão entre o quadro e o topo da escada.

- Antes de dizer eu tenho um pedido a fazer. – Hermione olhou atentamente para o quadro, tentando imaginar o que um retrato poderia exigir dela e de Snape. – Eu quero que vocês prometam que vão tirar aquele maluco desta escola, vocês não sabem as atrocidades que ele anda cometendo, colocou fogo em dois qua...

- Nós prometemos, mas nos diga onde está o quadro. – Hermione mantinha-se na ponta dos pés para tentar enxergar melhor o retrato.

- Atrás da Penseira, o garoto colocou o quadro atrás da Penseira.

- Obrigado – Hermione correu para a Penseira, mas não conseguiu arrastá-la, tentou com magia, mas nada a removia do lugar.

Já sem paciência, Snape apontou sua varinha e fez um leve balançar com isso um lampejo de luz voou em direção ao movel, uma explosão ocorreu com o encontro, fazendo o móvel se destroçar em diversos pedaços.

Logo em seguida a garota já retirava o grande quadro do diretor do meio dos escombros e o colocou em seu espaço reservado logo acima da mesa principal.

- Olá a todos, finalmente alguém veio ao meu resgate. – Dumbledor matinha um leve sorriso enquanto olhava para a garota.

- Nós não temos tempo para conversas tolas. – Snape colocou-se logo a frente do quadro de modo a esconder Hermione atrás de si. – Eu tenho uma pergunta a lhe fazer.

- Pois bem, faça-a. – O sorriso sumiu do rosto de Dumbledor, mas ao contrario do que Hermione esperava, ele não parecia zangado.

- O que está acontecendo com Potter?

- Eu não sei – Dumbledor exibia um olhar penetrante por trás de seus óculos de meia lua.

- Como assim não sabe? – Snape não estava satisfeito com a resposta.

- Não sabendo. – Um sorriso maroto marcava o rosto do antigo diretor.

- Talvez você esteja fazendo a pergunta errada. – Hermione colocou-se novamente a frente de Snape e agora olhava fixamente para o quadro de Dumbledor. – A única coisa que eu tenho certeza quanto ao Harry é de que nem mesmo ele sabe o que está acontecendo.

- Como sempre você está certa Srta. Granger – Dumbledor exibia um largo sorriso de satisfação.

- Portanto eu duvido que Dumbledor saiba o que está acontecendo com Harry – Hermione alternava seu olhar entre Snape e o quadro. – O que o quadro de Dumbledor pode nos responder é o que ele acha que está acontecendo com Harry.

- Pois bem, esta é uma pergunta que eu posso responder.

* * *

Hermione corria pelos corredores de Hogwarts com Snape ao seu lado, fortes estrondos ressoavam vindos do portão do castelo e a cada nova explosão os dois aceleravam mais a corrida.

Já na porta de entrada Snape parou e voltou-se para Hermione, ele estava ofegante e seus cabelos oleosos caiam desordenadamente em frente a sua face.

- Você entendeu tudo que deve fazer?

- Sim, mas como você vai fazer para não ser descoberto? – Hermione mantinha um olhar apreensivo.

- Vou me esconder e depois eu me junto a eles, não vão nem perceber minha ausência, qualquer coisa falo que estava no ataque a Hogsmead. – Snape lançou um breve olhar para o jardim a procura de comensais.

- Boa Sorte.

- Vá agora e não se esqueça de pegar o Malfoy. – Snape correu em direção a região do portão enquanto Hermione corria para o Salgueiro Lutador.

No meio do caminho para o Salgueiro, a garota já pode avistar a figura encapuzada de Draco, o garoto parecia estar confuso e olhava para todos os lados, principalmente para a Floresta Proibida.

- _Estupefaça_! – Hermione apontou sua varinha e atacou o garoto, ele foi lançado alguns metros para trás e permaneceu imóvel, um grande sorriso estampou o rosto da garota, ela estava completamente satisfeita por ter a chance de atacar Draco. – _Incarcerous._

Hermione se aproximou rapidamente do corpo imóvel do garoto e olhou atentamente ao seu redor, não havia ninguém lá e seu caminho estava livre.

- _Mobilicorpus_ – O corpo amarrado de Draco começou a ser arrastado de forma a seguir Hermione.

Com agilidade a garota passou pelo estreito buraco na base do salgueiro e começou a percorrer o pequeno túnel que a levaria para a casa dos gritos, o caminho era escuro e apertado, mas em poucos minutos ela já estava do outro lado.

Hermione espiou brevemente o quarto e se esgueirou para dentro dele, olhou atentamente o cômodo a procura de Harry, mas tudo que encontrou foram seus pertences e algumas roupas. Após uma breve busca pela casa a garota teve a certeza de que o garoto já havia fugido e de que havia levado a Horcruxe consigo.

Após alguns minutos ela pode ouvir a aproximação dos Comensais, mas sons característicos de uma luta acompanhavam a marcha dos seguidores de Voldemort, provavelmente a nova AD, mencionada por Dumbledor, estava tentando proteger Harry, atrasando o avanço dos comensais.

Sem mais delongas, Hermione passou o braço esquerdo pelo pescoço de Draco e aparatou. Uma grossa névoa encobria o local em que Hermione e Draco se encontravam, tudo estava envolto no mais completo silencio, fazendo parecer que os dois estavam sozinhos. Caminhando decididamente a garota se dirigiu para um pequeno agrupamento de casas, passando por todas e só parando a frente da ultima, ela estava tão mal cuidada quanto todas as outras, mas era a única que ainda aparentava ser habitada.

A garota abriu o pequeno portão e colocou-se prontamente diante da velha porta de madeira, sempre sendo seguida pelo corpo de Draco. Tocou brevemente com sua varinha na porta e está se abriu, correu para dentro da casa e fechou a porta logo após o corpo de Draco atravessá-la.

A casa de Snape possuía um cheiro característico de mofo e era muito mal iluminada. Hermione foi diretamente para a sala que Snape lhe indicou e lá depositou o corpo amarrado de Draco em cima do sofá, sentando em seguida em uma antiga e mal conservada poltrona.

A tarde passou vagarosamente enquanto Hermione esperava pela volta do comensal, eles haviam combinado de conversar após o ataque à Hogwarts, mas o ex-inimigo tardava a voltar.

A único barulho audível era o produzido ocasionalmente por Draco, quando este tentava se libertar de suas amarras e mordaça invisíveis, sempre sendo mal sucedido. Já eram quase sete horas quando Hermione finalmente se rendeu ao sono, seu corpo estava muito dolorido, por causa da maldição de Draco, e já fazia algum tempo que a garota não descansava.

* * *

Já era quase dia quando Hermione acordou, Draco estava na mesma posição de quando a garota adormeceu, mas um incessante barulho incomodava a garota, atrás de uma encardida cortina encontrava-se uma pequena janela e para seu espanto uma pequena coruja negra estava parada do lado de fora dando leves bicadas no vidro.

Hermione abriu cautelosamente a janela e a coruja esticou a pequena pata, nesta estava amarrada uma carta, cuidadosamente ela retirou-a da pata da coruja e a abriu para poder lê-la.

"_Potter foi derrotado. Voldemort diz ter vencido Harry em um duelo e finalmente eliminado seu algoz, se isto for verdade então você não deve mais esperar por mim, vá diretamente para o lugar descrito por Dumbledor. _

_Se Dumbledor estiver certo você vai precisar de um frasco contendo um liquido de cor vermelho escuro, ele está guardado no cômodo à frente da sala em que você deve estar. Vai ser fácil encontrá-lo, é o único frasco da prateleira à esquerda da porta de entrada (muito cuidado com ele, é o único exemplar que eu tenho e é quase impossível conseguir outro)._

_As instruções de como usá-lo estão descritas abaixo:_

_... _

_Severus Snape"_

Hermione correu para o pequeno cômodo que se encontrava a frente da sala, ele era escuro e mal cheiroso, assim como o resto da casa, mas estava lotado de frascos e caixas por todos os lados. Rapidamente a garota identificou o frasco que deveria ser levado e novamente correu para a sala na qual esteve anteriormente, colocou a mão esquerda sobre o peito de Draco e mais uma vez aparatou, sendo que agora ela estava indo para a sede da nova AD.


	18. O encontro entre duas rivais

**Capítulo 18 – O encontro entre duas rivais **

- E foi isso que aconteceu. – Hermione suspirou longamente após seu inacreditável relato.

- Quer dizer que Snape...

- Sim, bom pelo menos naquele momento, você bem sabe que não podemos confiar inteiramente nele.

- Mas voltemos ao mais importante. O que essa poção vai fazer? – Moody olhava intrigado para um pequeno frasco, contendo um liquido de cor vermelha muito escura.

- Isso não é uma poção. – Hermione pegou novamente o frasco em suas mãos e mais uma vez o analisou.

- Não? – Hermione riu docemente com a duvida do auror.

- Nenhuma poção poderia ajudar Harry agora. – A imagem do corpo do garoto voltou a sua mente e mais uma vez seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas.

- Então para que isso vai nos servir?

- Para muitas coisas, talvez para todas.

Mais uma vez um sorriso doce surgiu na face triste da garota, mas antes que Moody fosse capaz de entender o ultimo dizer de Hermione, uma brisa fresca penetrou na cabana e junto dela surgiram Rony e Gina.

- Porque demorou tanto? – Prontamente a chegada dos dois Weasleys, Hermione se levantou e acenou para que sentassem.

A face de Gina se modificou completamente ao ver a antiga amiga, seus olhos inchados e sua face triste deram lugar a uma vermelhidão intensa na região das bochechas e a um novo brilho em seu olhar. Rony já esperava pelo que aconteceu em seguida, mas mesmo assim não teve forças para conter Gina no estado colérico em que ela se encontrava.

Desvencilhando-se dos braços do irmão, Gina marchou decididamente ao encontro de Hermione, parando logo a sua frente e desferindo-lhe um pesado tapa na face. Hermione cambaleou levemente para o lado direito, mas conseguiu se apoiar em Moody antes de cair, a dor brotou em seu rosto no mesmo instante e uma extensa área avermelhada se formou na região esquerda de sua face.

Tentando evitar que Gina atacasse novamente, Rony se interpôs entre as duas garotas, enquanto Moody ajudava Hermione a ficar de pé, o olhar colérico ainda estava presente em Gina, mas toda a raiva que ela sentia havia sido depositada naquele tapa.

- Por Merlin! Você enlouqueceu Ginevra? – Apesar do brado de Moody, a garota não fez menção de recuar.

- Tudo que eu não estou é louca! Ela mereceu! – A cada nova palavra, pequenas lagrimas escorriam dos olhos de Gina, dando uma exaltação a sua expressão agressiva.

- Calma. – Rony não sabia o que fazer, ele sabia muito bem que não teria forças para deter Gina caso ela realmente estivesse brava e muito menos conseguiria impedir uma luta entre as duas garotas. – É melhor nós irmos embora. – Com pequenos empurrões o Weasley começou a retirar sua irmã de perto de Hermione.

- Espere. – Hermione mantinha uma posição austera, a enorme área vermelha em sua face continuava a queimar, mas mesmo assim ela não demonstrava sentir dor alguma. – Ela deve ficar.

- Você está louca? Vocês vão acabar se matando. – A expressão de confusão no rosto do ruivo estava extremamente cômica.

- Isso não vai acontecer, nós temos assuntos muito importantes para tratar. – Ambas trocavam olhares ásperos, mas nenhuma das duas gostaria de adiar aquele encontro.

- Você tem certeza Granger? – O velho auror não estava tão confiante de que tudo viria a acabar bem entre as duas garotas.

- Total, agora saiam.

Tanto Rony como Moody relutaram em deixar o abrigo, mas não havia nada que pudessem fazer, mesmo sozinhas nenhuma das duas ousava mexer um músculo, cada uma estudava a outra dos pés a cabeça, como se estivessem prontas para um combate.

- Gina eu não estou aqui para brigar, estou aqui por causa de algo que interessa a nós duas. – Hermione indicou com o olhar o quarto em que Harry estava.

- Como você tem coragem de aparecer na minha frente depois do que aconteceu?

- Você bem sabe que nada disso era para acontecer, mas aconteceu e não estou aqui para me desculpar e sim para dar uma segunda chance a mim ou a você. – O coração da Weasley se encheu mais ainda de raiva ao ouvir as palavras de sua rival.

- Segunda chance? – A raiva dentro de Gina era tanta que ela mal conseguia se controlar, fazendo suas mãos tremerem e seu sangue pulsar. – Você destruiu a única coisa que havia me restado, a última felicidade que eu tinha estava em Harry e mesmo assim eu não pude ter nem isto.

- Essa nunca foi a minha intenção e se você realmente o ama, esqueça isso e me ajude a tentar trazê-lo de volta. – As lagrimas brotaram dos lindos olhos castanhos de Hermione - Às vezes nós glorificamos de mais o Harry e esquecemos que ele é apenas um homem e que, assim como nós, se sente solitário, triste, pressionado e sem rumo.

- Isso nunca vai ser uma desculpa para ele ter me trocado por você! – As lagrimas de Gina escorriam por sua face, acompanhando assim as de Hermione.

- Algo desse tipo nunca tem uma desculpa, mas às vezes tem um porque.

Ambas sentaram-se nas poltronas que havia na pequena sala, o clima continuava tenso e o ar pesado, mas elas estavam ali por um motivo, o mesmo de todos que estavam esperando por noticias do lado de fora da Barraca, todos estavam ali por causa de Harry e sem ele tudo estaria acabado.

O silencio perdurou por longos minutos, Gina ainda tentava se acalmar e aceitar tudo que estava acontecendo e Hermione esperava pela aprovação da garota para assim poder decidir o que fazer. Finalmente quebrando o silencio e tendo aceitado o fato de que Hermione poderia ajudar Harry, a garota de cabelos cor de fogo resolveu falar.

- O que você quer dizer com "dar uma segunda chance."?

- A mais coisas para saber sobre o Harry do que você imagina. Uma delas é que ele talvez não esteja morto. – A face raivosa de Gina se abalou levemente com a esperança de que Harry pudesse estar vivo.

- Então ele está vivo? Isso é impossível.

- Eu não disse que ele está vivo, só disse que ele não está morto e se Dumbledor estiver certo, talvez haja uma coisa que possa ajudar Harry. – Hermione retirou de seu bolso um pequeno frasco contendo um liquido vermelho escuro. – Você talvez reconheça isso.

Com cuidado Gina recolheu o frasco das mãos de Hermione e o examinou por alguns instantes, ela sabia que já havia visto algo parecido com aquilo, mas não se lembrava onde. Não foi preciso muito tempo para que a garota finalmente se lembrasse o que era aquele liquido e com a descoberta uma expressão de incredulidade tomou seu rosto.

- Como você conseguiu isso? – Era simplesmente fabuloso Hermione ter um exemplar tão puro como aquele.

- Snape me deu. – Um sorriso de satisfação surgiu no rosto da garota, finalmente ela estava fazendo avanços.

- Snape?!

- É uma longa história, depois eu te conto, o importante agora é você saber do que isso é realmente capaz. – Hermione tomou novamente o frasco em suas mãos e durante alguns momentos examinou seu conteúdo.

- As utilidades do Sangue de Dragão são lendárias, muitos mitos existem de seus poderes, mas até hoje só Dumbledor conseguiu confirmá-los. – Aquele assunto era extremamente comum para Gina, afinal de contas uma das maiores ambições de Carlinhos sempre foi conseguir reproduzir uma das utilidades do sangue de dragão.

- Eu sei disso, mas o mais importante é saber o que isso pode fazer por Harry e como ele o fará.

- Espera um pouco, o Sangue de Dragão não pode reviver pessoas.

- Isso é verdade, mas eu já te disse que Harry talvez não esteja morto. E se você se esforçar será capaz de lembrar que o Sangue de Dragão, se puro o suficiente, pode reavivar a alma de uma pessoa, desde que ela não tenha sido destruída. – Hermione sentou-se no sofá e depositou o pequeno frasco em cima da mesa.

- Eu não entendo muito dessas coisas, meu irmão é quem sabe de tudo, mas pelo que eu sei, o que você está propondo é quase impossível, o sangue tem que estar em uma pureza quase que máxima, sem falar que a alma tem que cumprir diversos requisitos. – Gina balançava a cabeça de forma a rejeitar o que Hermione estava propondo.

- Também concordo com o que você está dizendo, mas é nossa única chance. – Só agora Hermione se dera conta do quão impossível era a tarefa que ela tentava cumprir.

- Há outra coisa, eu me lembro vagamente de Carlinhos ter mencionado isso uma vez. A capacidade de reavivar não é do sangue de dragão, ele é só um reagente mágico usado com outra substancia, a qual vai ser responsável por "devolver" a vida a pessoa.

- Eu sei disso, "Não é possível restaurar uma alma sem a ajuda de outra alma". O Sangue de Dragão tem que ser misturado com o Sangue de uma pessoa que aceite todas as conseqüências deste ato.

- Isso mesmo. Então eu presumo que você já sabe de tudo que pode vir a acontecer com quem doa o sangue, ou seja, a alma.

- Estou a par de tudo isso e é justamente por este motivo que eu mandei Rony te trazer aqui. – Hermione apoiou o rosto sobre as palmas das mãos, o cansaço invadia seu corpo e sua mente já fraquejava, mas ela não tinha escolha a não ser continuar. – Somente uma de nós pode aceitar carregar esse fardo, sem em nenhum momento se arrepender de ter o aceito.

Gina manteve-se calada, tudo fazia sentido em sua cabeça agora, ela finalmente pode entender o que Hermione estava propondo, novamente o amor selaria o destino de Harry e, assim como da outra vez, o preço a pagar poderia não ser pequeno.

* * *

Moody e Rony mantinham-se sentados rigidamente nas poltronas da barraca dos Weasleys, suas mentes estavam inquietas e seus corpos cansados. Após algumas horas de intensa especulação sobre o que estava ocorrendo entre as duas garotas, suas duvidas foram reavivadas pelo aparecimento de Gina e de sua ordem para que ambos a acompanhassem.

De volta à barraca do auror e após acomodá-los na sala a garota voltou, novamente, para dentro do quarto e por lá permaneceu junto de Hermione. As duas voltaram após alguns minutos e sentaram-se pesadamente no sofá, suas faces exibiam uma expressão cansada e desgastada, mas com algo diferente da ultima vez.

- Harry vai ficar bem. – as palavras de Gina alegraram as faces dos dois homens, mas não respondeu suas duvidas.

- Mas como? – Apesar do sorriso em seu rosto, Moody não conseguia acreditar no que ouvira.

- Não faça perguntas, pelo menos não agora. – O olhar de Hermione era vago e calmo, mas aparentemente feliz.

- Ele provavelmente vai demorar um pouco para acordar, mas eventualmente isso vai acontecer. – mais uma vez Gina encarregou-se de informá-los.

- Mas quando? Amanhã? – Rony estava eufórico e nem mesmo fazia questão de se controlar.

- Não sabemos. Talvez ele acorde amanhã, ou talvez ele acorde daqui a um ou dois meses, mas ele vai acordar.

- Vocês têm que entender que nós não fizemos nenhum milagre e, portanto ele pode demorar a se recuperar.

- E o que devemos dizer para todos que esperam notícias? – O velho auror entendia a situação em que se encontravam as garotas e não tinha a intenção de importuná-las por muito mais tempo.

- Diga que Voldemort mais uma vez não foi capaz de matar Harry, mas deixe claro que ele está precisando de um tempo para se recuperar e que em breve estará novamente ao nosso lado. – Aparentemente elas já haviam decidido uma boa maneira de explicar a todos o que havia acontecido, sem dizer mais do que eles realmente precisavam saber.

Todos ouviram dos lábios de Moody o mesmo que Gina havia lhe dito e ninguém se mostrou insatisfeito, uma grande festa se seguiu a noticia da sobrevivência de Harry e a esperança mais uma vez inundava os membros da AD.

Naquela noite todos se fartaram e se divertiram em mais uma homenagem ao garoto que sobreviveu, todos estavam extremamente felizes, sentiam-se fortes e indomáveis, tudo isso movido por uma irremediável euforia que se instalou subitamente em toda a AD.

****

**Anderson-Bsb** – Obrigado pelo apoio... Demorei um pouco, mas estou colocando dois de uma vez e daqui a poucos dias coloco outros dois. A história chegou finalmente na parte que mais em anima e me da mais animo para continuar. Com calma eu chego ao final. Obrigado, espero que você tenha gosta, Abraços


	19. Despertar

**Capítulo 19 – Despertar**

Os dias passaram rapidamente conduzidos pela euforia e excitação presente em toda a AD, todos comemoravam e se esbaldavam, eles cantavam às honras do escolhido, novamente todos possuíam esperança e novamente todos podiam deixar suas magoas e tristezas de lado e lembrar os bons tempos, alguns até podiam sonhar.

Os ataques de Voldemort, inexplicavelmente, tornaram-se cada vez mais raros e os poucos que aconteciam eram rechaçados ou desmantelados, graças à dedicação voraz dos membros da AD.

Infelizmente em seguida aos dias de espera, vieram as semanas e junto delas o desanimo. Todos já haviam sido informados de que Harry talvez demorasse a se recuperar, mas o prazo estabelecido mentalmente por todos, até mesmo pelos mais pacientes, já havia sido estourado e por muito.

A dedicação declinou assim como a eficácia e para completar esse inicio de desastres o Lorde das trevas voltou a atacar e agora com força total. Os comensais não mais se limitavam a avançar contra as bases e estandartes do mundo bruxo, agora eles ousavam fazer pequenas incursões pelo mundo Trouxa, eliminando familiares de bruxos de "Sangue Ruim".

Moody tentou de todas as maneiras controlar todos e coordená-los em defesas e batalhas, mas ninguém parecia estar empolgado em arriscar sua vida por alguém que não aparecia há semanas e que de acordo com alguns rumores estava morto.

Os únicos que continuavam rigidamente ao lado de Harry e lutavam, quase que todos os dias, eram os Weasleys, antigos membros da AD, Hermione, Gina e alguns poucos integrantes de Durmstrang e Beauxbatons trazidos por Krum e Gabrielle, ou seja, de um antigo saldo de quase oitocentos combatentes a Armada agora contava com pouco mais de oitenta, talvez nem isso.

Outra coisa que perturbava o líder Moody era o fato de Neville estar desaparecido desde a "morte" de Harry, o que já compunha algo em torno de cinco semanas.

Findada a quinta semana as pressões sobre o auror cresceram alarmantemente, ninguém ousava abandonar a AD, mas todos clamavam pela verdade em relação a Harry, perguntavam se ele estava realmente vivo, ou se ele algum dia poderia voltar ao campo de batalha, mas a verdadeira tragédia era a de que Moody não possuía nenhuma resposta para essas perguntas e quem as tinha negava-se a responder.

- Hermione eu preciso saber imediatamente o que está acontecendo com ele.

- Eu e Gina já te falamos tudo o que você pode saber.

- Mas vocês não vêem que isto está destruindo a Armada?! – O olhar cansado e sério de Moody pesava sobre os ombros de Hermione, mas a garota recusava-se a responder qualquer pergunta relacionada ao garoto.

- Então é melhor nós começarmos a torcer para que ele se recupere rapidamente. – Dizendo isso a garota se levantou e saiu.

- Por mil demônios!

Apesar de Gina ser um tanto mais emotiva quanto Hermione, nada saia de seus lábios, aparentemente ambas haviam concordado em manterem-se caladas, mesmo que isso arruinasse toda a resistência.

O medo de desertores fugirem e delatarem a localização da Armada à Voldemort enlouquecia Olho-tonto, diversas medidas foram tomadas pelo auror, mas a que se mostrou mais eficaz foi a proibição de qualquer um sair do acampamento sem prévia ordem ou autorização de qualquer um que estivesse nos postos de comando (isso incluia, Krum, Gabrielle, Rony, Hermione, Gina e, logicamente, Moody).

O descontentamento e o medo cresciam a cada dia, ninguém ousava sair do acampamento e os poucos que tentavam eram proibidos, com exceção daqueles que estavam se dirigindo para uma defesa ou resgate, os quais se tornaram raridades, deixando assim o mundo bruxo a sua própria sorte.

Ao fim da sétima semana sem Harry a pressão já estava insustentável, o acampamento havia se tornado em um grande agrupamento de pessoas tristes, revoltadas e raivosas, as quais somente continuavam nele por medo de Voldemort e, também, devido ao rigoroso controle de Moody.

* * *

O dia estava cinzento e frio naquela manhã, Gina se encarregou de alimentar Harry e como sempre a refeição não passaria de uma sopa rala e de um revigorante, já que aquelas eram as únicas duas coisas que eles haviam conseguido fazer o corpo desacordado de Harry engolir.

O garoto continuava alojado na barraca de Moody e seu corpo mantinha a mesma aparência de quando foi trazido por Krum, com uma única diferença, ele estava seco agora. Gina depositou calmamente o prato e o pequeno frasco em uma mesinha ao lado da cama e se debruçou sobre o corpo de Harry, de forma a ajeitá-lo para que o alimento não se derramasse pelos lençóis limpos.

Duas suculentas colheradas de Sopa já haviam decido suavemente pela garganta do garoto, ela fazia a rotineira pausa entre as colheradas para limpar o pequeno fio de caldo que escorria pela bochecha de Harry e agora novamente se preparou para mais uma investida com a colher.

Seu braço se esticou mansamente e depositou o liquido na boca do rapaz e como de costume, logo em seguida, foi diretamente de encontro ao pequeno lenço, mas algo incrível aconteceu. Como se estivesse saindo da água e procurasse por ar, todo o tórax de Harry e sua cabeça se projetaram para cima e realizaram uma série de longas e profundas inspirações, o garoto ainda parecia estar envolto em sua transe, mas seu corpo realizava seus primeiros movimentos desde sua derrota.

Após um minuto das longas tentativas de respiração o corpo de Harry voltou a se deitar, Gina ainda estava em choque, ela havia derrubado a colher e o prato ao chão e mantinha-se vidrada em todos os movimentos do garoto.

Ela esperou por longos minutos, os quais pareciam horas, mas nada aconteceu. Desesperada por mais um sinal de vida ela se agarrou ao corpo de Harry e tentou erguê-lo, mas apesar da força fora do comum empenhada pela garota ele não se movia nem um centímetro, era como se ele tivesse toneladas de peso.

Após diversas tentativas a garota finalmente desistiu e repousou a cabeça sobre o peito do garoto, ela ainda não podia ouvir seu coração e sua respiração, mas ela, mais do que ninguém, sabia que ele estava vivo.

As lagrimas vieram aos seus olhos tão rápido quanto a memória das ultimas palavras trocadas entre os dois, como um pesadelo aquilo nunca acabava. Inesperadamente a garota pode ouvir um arfar dentro do peito de Harry e finalmente uma singela batida, ela tentou se atarracar mais fortemente em seu peito, mas antes que pudesse ouvir o segundo batimento seu corpo foi empurrado bruscamente de encontro à parede oposta, ela acertou a lona com as costas e graças a mágica a barraca não desabou.

Harry estava agora sentado na cama, com as mãos esfregava toda a região do peito e de sua boca saiam terríveis e desesperantes gritos de dor, ele ainda não estava plenamente consciente, tudo o que ele podia sentir era a mortal dor em seu peito. A dor era tamanha que o garoto raspava suas mãos pelo tórax em uma tentativa aflitiva de rasgar sua pele para assim poder conseguir alcançar a fonte da dor e arrancá-la.

Gina levantou-se assustada, ela não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo e muito menos ter alguma reação, a expressão de dor no rosto de Harry havia tirado toda sua iniciativa, assim como sua fala.

Em poucos segundos a entrada do quarto e a pequena sala já estava abarrotada de bruxos com suas varinhas em mãos, eles procuravam a fonte dos terríveis gritos de sofrimentos e após notarem as tentativas aflitivas do garoto para se livrar da dor, buscavam o agressor, mas tudo que encontravam era a pobre Gina estática no extremo oposto do quarto.

Confusos, com o que estava acontecendo, os bruxos não foram capazes de tomar nenhuma atitude, mas para alivio de todos, após quase um minuto de um longo flagelo para Harry a dor cessou e ele caiu pesadamente para o lado, rolando da cama e atingindo o chão gélido com seu corpo.

Ninguém ousou se mover, eles não sabiam se deveriam ajudar o pobre garoto ou esperar por uma reação, nem mesmo Gina conseguia tomar a iniciativa e sendo assim todos esperaram. Cada respiração caracterizava um incomodo barulho para todos os outros que aguardavam, alguns continuavam com as varinhas preparadas, mas a maioria já havia abaixado a mão e observava atentamente o corpo pálido estirado ao chão.

Tentando superar a imensa massa de pessoas que lotava sua barraca, o auror Moody gritava e esbravejava pedindo que todos abrissem caminho. Apesar de ter sido um dos primeiros a ouvir os gritos ele acabou por ser um dos últimos a finalmente observar o corpo de Harry, mas foi no instante em que ele e os outros dois integrantes do "trio maravilha" colocaram os olhos no garoto que este finalmente fez seu primeiro movimento normal.

Utilizando-se de uma força que surgia em seu interior, Harry empurrou o chão com as palmas das mãos e aos poucos conseguiu levantar o corpo, a cada segundo que passava e a cada nova respiração era possível ao garoto sentir seu corpo se preencher mais profundamente e mais intensamente de uma energia desconhecia e maravilhosa, ele sentia-se aquecido e forte, seu sangue pulsava intensamente, ruborizando assim sua face, e sua mente finalmente voltava a ativa.

Calmamente o garoto se colocou de pé e pode finalmente observar todos que estavam a sua frente, a maior parte da massa era composta por faces conhecidas e amigas, mas alguns eram estranhos com um olhar descrente e mágico.

- Har... Harry – Os gloriosos olhos castanhos de Gina percorriam o corpo desnudo, a não ser pelas roupas de baixo. Um intenso calor tomou conta da garota e ela finalmente conseguiu voltar a respirar.

Como se inflamados pela fala da garota e pela visão do tão aclamado "herói", todos começaram a gritar e dar vivas, a barraca foi invadida por uma grande festa e emoção, as quais foram devidamente conduzidas para o lado externo da barraca pelos esforços conjuntos de Jorge, Fred, Krum e Gabrielle.

Ainda desorientados pela visão de um Harry vivo e ativo, após quase dois meses, Moody, Rony e os dois guardiões mantiveram-se estáticos, mas ao contrario destes, Hermione e Gina correram em direção ao garoto e confortaram-no com abraços e algumas lagrimas de alegria.

Com uma expressão altiva e austera ele recebia os abraços enquanto com seus olhos observava os demais. Após o longo abraço dado por ambas as garotas, Harry afastou-as e mirou profundamente dentro dos olhos de cada uma, era visível que elas estavam repletas de alegria, mas só ele sabia o que se escondia dentro de cada uma, somente com aquele olhar alguém poderia trespassar todas as barreiras criadas tanto por Hermione quanto por Gina.

- É bom ver que você está novamente de pé e aparentemente pronto para outra. – Superado o abalou inicial, o vivaz Rony Weasley comprimento o antigo amigo.

- O que... O que aconteceu?

- Algo incrível... Você não morreu. – Apesar da fala óbvia de Hermione, todos entenderam seu significado. – Voldemort derrotou você, mas você é mais forte do que qualquer coisa que ele pode entender.

- Podemos dizer que você ficou algum tempo "desmaiado". – Gina sorria, assim como Hermione, e só esperava por mais um abraço de Harry.

- Quanto tempo eu permaneci... "desmaiado"? – Ele estava confuso, mas estranhamente feliz, muito feliz.

- Dois longos meses. – Enquanto recostava-se no sofá o velho auror fez questão de responder a pergunta do garoto. – Temos que conversar sobre muitas coisas.

- Posso imaginar. – Harry coçou levemente a cabeça e olhou novamente para as duas garotas paradas a sua frente.

- Harry tem tantas coisas que eu preciso te contar, nós precisamos con... – Antes que Hermione fosse capaz de concluir sua frase o dedo de Harry tocou seus lábios, de uma forma a indicar que ela deveria ficar calada.

- Fique calma. – Ele sorriu docemente para a garota. – ainda não é o momento para nós falarmos sobre mim, o mais importante agora é falarmos sobre vocês.

Confusa com as palavras do garoto, Hermione deu leves passos para trás e juntou-se a Moody, com um leve sinal do garoto todos os outros fizeram o mesmo, com exceção de Gina que foi buscar algumas vestes para Harry.

Todos esperaram ansiosamente para que ele saísse do quarto e viesse conversar e quando o fez uma inquietude desconfortável se instalou sobre todos.

- Eu sei que tudo deve estar parecendo muito estranho para todos vocês, mas para mim também não está sendo fácil entender tudo que está se passando, principalmente por causa da vivaz lembrança dos meus "últimos momentos", mas nós falaremos sobre isso em outra oportunidade. – Harry pigarreou levemente, aumentado a ansiedade presente em todos. – O mais importante agora é eu saber o que aconteceu após eu ter... "desmaiado".

Em seguida um longo e detalhado relato feito por Moody entreteve o garoto. O auror narrou desde a volta de Hermione, passando por algumas menções a Voldemort e culminando com o caos que marcava a AD. Nada faltou ser dito, todos os problemas enfrentados por Moody, assim como todas as suas decisões foram relatadas, na ingênua esperança de que Harry fosse capaz de resolver tudo.

- As coisas estão indo de mal a pior, acredito que de todas as pessoas que se encontram aliadas a AD hoje, apenas umas sessenta estejam efetivamente cumprindo o seu dever e defendendo o mundo bruxo. – Rony mantinha um olhar triste e desmotivado, compondo assim toda a sua expressão cansada e desgastada.

- O pior de tudo não é isso. – Gabrielle ergueu a voz de modo a todos poderem ouvi-la. – O que mais nos aflige é o constante medo de alguém fugir e contar nosso paradeiro para Voldemort, após os boatos de você estar morto terem se intensificado, muitas pessoas demonstraram-se verdadeiros covardes.

- Voldemort está mais forte de que nunca, nas ultimas semanas ele intensificou os ataques ao mundo bruxo e até mesmo ao mundo trouxa, ele está realmente decidido em eliminar todos que se opõe a ele e o pior de tudo é que nós temos quase certeza de que ele está no comando do Ministério, através da magia Impérius. – Krum mantinha o mesmo olhar apresentado por Rony e Gabrielle, marcando um verdadeiro contraste com sua face forte e rústica.

Durante todos os momentos e todos os comentários, Harry manteve-se em silencio e prestando total atenção, ele nem mesmo mudava sua expressão, dando a entender que nada daquilo o afetava, mostrando assim uma imagem contrastante com a esperada, causando o surgimento do mesmo pensamento em todos os presentes "definitivamente ele está mudado".

Tendo todos os comentários chegado ao fim e novamente o silencio se instaurado sobre todos, Harry finalmente pareceu estar intrigado, ele aparentava remoer pensamentos ou até mesmo planejar algo, deixando de lado a marcante característica impulsiva tão bem lembrada por todos.

- Eu preciso que todos vocês reúnam os membros da AD no local aonde ocorreu o jantar quando eu cheguei aqui.

- O que você pretende fazer? – O cenho franzido de Hermione completava sua expressão intrigada.

- Algo que eu deveria ter feito desde o primeiro dia em que me foi incumbida a missão de derrotar Voldemort.

- Harry não tome atitudes impensadas. – a expressão severa de Moody contrastou com a aparente calma do garoto.

- Vão agora. – Com um rígido aceno de Harry todos se levantaram e dirigiram-se a porta. – Rony, espere um pouco, preciso conversar com você.

A expressão no rosto de Harry era serena, ele não aparentava estar fraco ou debilitado como era de se esperar, mas havia algo nele que somente Rony fora capaz de notar, uma tristeza que acabava de ressurgir.

- Eu não sei ao certo o que aconteceu comigo durante todo este tempo em que estive desacordado, minha mente está confusa e desordenada, mas sinto como se todo esse tempo em que estive "dormindo" talvez tenha servido para algo dentro de mim entender algumas coisas.

- Eu não estou te entendendo. – Rony sentou-se pesadamente sobre o sofá enquanto tentava não se abater com a tristeza profunda demonstrada agora pelo amigo.

- Há muitas coisas que nem mesmo eu entendo. – Harry sorriu tristemente – Você sempre foi meu melhor amigo e nunca falhou para comigo, mas eu sinto que eu falhei com você.

- Eu realmente acho que esse não é o mom...

- Me perdoe. – Tímidas lagrimas escorreram pelos olhos cor de esmeralda de Harry.

Longos segundos se passaram até que Rony fosse capaz de alguma atitude, apesar de todos os sentimentos confusos que sentia para com Harry, um antigo e adormecido sentimento despertou dentro do Weasley.

Movido por este intenso sentimento Rony aproximou-se lentamente de seu amigo e abraçou-o o mais forte que pode, juntamente com o abraço uma enorme onda de felicidade preencheu o desgastado Weasley.

O abraço entre os amigos não durou mais do que cinco segundos, mas foi o suficiente para reavivar um chama que se encontrava quase morta dentro de ambos, após se separarem sentaram-se um de frente para o outro, Rony exibindo um singelo sorriso de felicidade, enquanto Harry apresentava um triste misturada com um vivaz sorriso.

- Esta guerra já fez muitas vitimas e tudo isso porque eu não percebi, ou aceitei, o que sou e o que já deveria ter feito.

- Do que você está falando?

- Eu não posso aceitar o fato de ver os meus melhores amigos morrendo e a cada dia que passa mais mortes acontecem. – Harry empurrou levemente seus cabelos para trás e olhou fixamente para Rony. – Eu pretendo partir para Hogwarts hoje mesmo, uma das ultimas Horcruxes se encontra lá e eu tenho que encontrá-la...

- Isso é loucura, Voldemort está vigiando a escola.

- ...Não posso mais adiar meu destino.

- Mesmo sabendo que isso é suicídio eu estarei ao seu lado.

- Não! Você não deve me seguir, tenho uma missão mais importante para você.

- Mais importante do que te ajudar contra Voldemort?

- Eu não sei como te explicar, mas eu tenho certeza de que Lupin e os outros estão sendo mantidos prisioneiros no esconderijo de Voldemort, eu preciso que você, Gina, Hermione, Krum, Gabrielle e todos os antigos membros da AD partam em uma missão de resgate.

- Mas você irá ficar sozinho!

- O mais importante é que todos eles estejam a salvo, eu ficarei bem, você já viu que Voldemort não consegue me matar. – Um sorriso maroto enfeitou o rosto de Harry.

- Eu irei, mas voltarei o mais rápido possível.

- Eu confio em você.

- E onde fica o esconderijo de Voldemort? – Rony franziu o cenho de modo a demonstrar que quase se esquecera de fazer esta pergunta crucial.

- Em um pequeno castelo no extremo norte do Reino Unido, próximo a Aberdeen.

- Como você sabe disso?

- Eu não sei... Quer dizer, eu simplesmente sei, acho que esse tempo deitado fez com que coisas se reavivassem dentro de mim. – Harry sorriu novamente.

- Bom, de qualquer jeito, o lugar é bem perto daqui, mas vai ser difícil nós conseguirmos voltar diretamente para Hogwarts devido a mágica de proteção e o numero gigantesco de comensais.

- Isso é ruim, mas vocês não devem aparatar próximo ao castelo, mesmo eu tendo atraído Voldemort e seu exercito para Hogwarts talvez ainda sobrem alguns seguidores no esconderijo.

- Eu acredito que você já percebeu a probabilidade de que quem for nessa missão não conseguira voltar a tempo para te ajudar na batalha.

- Já disse que o mais importante é salvar as vidas dos meus amigos.

- Concordo com você.

- Mais uma coisa, vocês devem partir meia hora após eu aparatar para Hogsmead.

- Certo. Espero que você fique bem. – Os olhos de Rony estavam cheios de lagrimas, mas ele não queria demonstrar fraqueza perante o amigo.

- Todos vão ficar bem. – Harry levantou-se e deu um ultimo abraço no amigo antes de sair.


	20. Uma pergunta sem resposta

**Capítulo 20 – Uma pergunta sem resposta **

Uma multidão de quase setecentas pessoas apinhava a vasta área destinada às refeições e possíveis celebrações realizadas no quartel general da AD, todos esperavam ansiosos pelo surgimento de Harry, o tão aclamado herói do mundo bruxo. Os comentários sobre o despertar do garoto percorriam todos dispostos a ouvi-los e logo a maior parte das pessoas já sabia perfeitamente tudo que havia ocorrido e era capaz até mesmo de jurar ter visto a cena com seus próprios olhos, mesmo não tendo estado na barraca.

Harry terminava de trocar algumas breves palavras com Krum e Gabrielle, os quais estavam certificando-se de que as ordens transmitidas por Rony eram realmente ordens de Harry.

Após Moody dar um sinal avisando que aparentemente todos os membros da AD encontravam-se presentes, o garoto finalizou a conversa com seus antigos guardiões e andou decididamente em direção a mesa, com um hábil pulo o garoto subiu no antigo móvel de Hogwarts e olhou atentamente para toda aquela vasta quantidade de pessoas.

Adultos, crianças, velhos, homens e mulheres, todos seguidores de Harry, todos a ultima fortaleza do mundo bruxo, todos dispostos a morrer por Harry, algo louvavel, mas desnecessário aos olhos do garoto, ele não precisava de mortes, a não ser de uma. Ele não queria inflamar uma multidão, ele queria dissuadilos ou ao menos desencorajá-los de morrerem por ele.

- Obrigado a todos por virem até aqui me ouvir e pela dedicação prestada por todos vocês. – Harry forçou o máximo que ele pode sua voz para assim fazer com que todos conseguissem ouvi-lo. – Eu não estou aqui para fazer um discurso de guerra, para maldizer os comensais ou profetizar uma derrota de Voldemort.

O total silencio agora era quebrado pelas vozes indignadas de bruxos que esperavam ouvir piadas sobre os seguidores de seu inimigo e informações sobre a passada e futura luta contra Voldemort.

- Estou aqui para informá-los de que está noite eu partirei para Hogwarts em busca de um fim para essa guerra.– Harry observou calmamente o agito que suas palavras causaram na multidão. –Concedo a cada um de vocês a decisão quanto a se devem me seguir ou não. Todos estão livres para fazer suas próprias escolhas e eu não vou julgar ninguém que preferir se esconder e prezar sua vida, pois está é a coisa mais importante que cada um de vocês têm.

Ninguém ousou fazer nenhum comentário, até mesmo Moody e os amigos de Harry mantiveram-se calados perante as palavras do garoto, eles sabiam que ele estava preparado para o momento mais difícil de sua vida e que não gostaria de ver ninguém morrendo por sua causa.

- Irei partir logo após todos jantarem, portanto todos vocês têm por volta de onze horas para tomarem suas decisões e prepararem-se.

Sem esperar pelo inicio dos comentários e perguntas sobre sua decisão, Harry desceu da mesa rapidamente e dirigiu-se para o lado leste do campo, deixando quase todos inconformados e atordoados com seu reaparecimento misterioso, súbito e chocante.

* * *

O ar estava extremamente frio e pelo visto nevaria durante a noite, mas mesmo assim o corpo de Harry estava imune à temperatura de gelar os ossos que se abatia por todo o Reino Unido e limitava-se a usar uma leve capa concedida por Gina.

Apesar dos quase dois meses em que esteve "desmaiado" nenhum sinal de fraqueza ou qualquer coisa do gênero era visível no garoto, com exceção da palidez de sua pele, mas muito pelo contrario, ele sentia-se vivo e forte, um calor inexplicável percorria seu corpo e uma agilidade espetacular tomava conta de sua mente.

Ele corria por entre as barracas com um ímpeto surpreendente, sendo guiado por algo que rugia dentro de seu peito, uma força brutal que o impelia para seu destino anuviando sua visão e aguçando seus sentidos.

Tudo fazia sentido para Harry agora, durante tanto tempo ele perguntou-se o que estava acontecendo, mas agora ele possuía as respostas e apesar delas revelarem o pior ele não se sentiu abatido, mas sim motivado para finalmente seguir seu caminho.

Harry parou bruscamente perante a entrada de uma pequena e velha barraca, a sua frente estava um homem com a varinha em punhos preparado para atacar, mas assim que percebeu que era Harry Potter que se encontrava a sua frente ele abaixou a varinha e abriu um singelo sorriso.

- Senhor Potter... Que maravilha o senhor estar de volta... eu... eu... eu sempre acreditei no senhor. – O guarda parecia estar extremamente envergonhado e evitava olhar diretamente nos olhos de Harry.

- Por que você não foi para a área de jantar?

- Tenho ordens expressas da Sra. Granger para nunca sair do lado desta barraca.

- Entendo, mas me desculpe não tenho muito tempo e preciso falar urgentemente com o residente desta barraca. – O guarda aparentou estar um tanto quanto confuso com as palavras de Harry.

- O senhor tem certeza de que está no lugar certo?

- Sim.

- Mas esta barraca não é propriamente uma...

- Não me importa, por favor me de licença. - Harry desviou do guarda e rapidamente penetrou pela estreita entrada.

O interior a barraca não era nem um pouco aconchegante e para falar a verdade aquilo mal parecia ser um alojamento, não havia quase nenhum móvel, com exceção de uma pequena mesa, um pedaço de pergaminho, uma pena, uma vela e uma pequena cama.

Por alguns breves segundos Harry tentou procurar pelo residente, mas a principio seus olhos não conseguiram distinguir nada além da lona preta que compunha as paredes do lugar, mas após um olhar atento e seus olhos tendo finalmente se acostumado com a penumbra do local ele pode por fim distinguir uma figura envolta em vestes negras amuada ao canto.

Uma única vela se encarregava do trabalho de tentar iluminar quase todo o cômodo, mas sua insuficiente claridade mal dava conta da pequena mesa na qual se apoiava. Percebendo a presença distinta de Harry Potter a figura se pos de pé prontamente e caminhou em direção ao garoto.

Harry não conseguiu distinguir quem se escondia por baixo daquele manto, mas ele pode ver um pequeno brasão de Hogwarts bordado na lateral esquerda da vestimenta, assim como compridos e pálidos dedos saindo pelas mangas. Harry sentiu algo de muito familiar em tudo aquilo, ele tinha certeza de já ter vivido algum momento parecido com aquele.

A figura parou a menos de um metro de Harry, mas mesmo assim sua face estava encoberta pelas sombras e tudo que se podia ver eram seus longos dedos abrirem e fecharem em um ritmo veloz, como se fosse um pequeno tique.

O silencio imperou durante aqueles poucos momentos em que Harry forçou sua vista para tentar descobrir quem estava parado a sua frente, a força em seu peito estava mais forte do que nunca e ele mal conseguia se controlar.

- Finalmente eu te encontrei... Harry Potter o grandioso, o magnânimo... O escolhido. – O ar de desdém presente naquela voz fria e arrastada delatou de imediato a identidade da misteriosa figura.

- Malfoy?

- Eu mesmo, Draco Malfoy, o ultimo da distinta linhagem dos Malfoy.

- Ultimo?

- Não acredito que você tenha se esquecido dos dois fatídicos momentos em que você assassinou meus pais. – A voz de Draco estava mais fria do que nunca, fazendo todos os pelos da nuca de Harry se eriçarem.

- Eu... Eu não matei sei pai. – De fato Harry não havia matado Lucio, mas ele sabia que o sangue de Narcisa estava em suas mãos.

Antes mesmo de Harry poder formular alguma desculpa sobre a morte da mãe de Draco, o garoto teve que desviar de um rápido soco desferido pelo Malfoy. Já com a varinha em mãos e a alguns passos de seu agressor, Harry mais uma vez procurou observá-lo.

O cabelo de seu antigo inimigo já estava alguns centímetros abaixo do ombro, era de um loiro esbranquiçado, totalmente diferente do antigo cabelo reluzente presente em todos os Malfoys, uma espessa barba cobria sua face, assim como uma leve cicatriz que marcava sua bochecha esquerda.

- Eu não quero te atacar Draco, mas eu realmente preciso de algo que esta com você. – Harry tentou ser o mais imponente que pode.

- Está tendo um surto de piedade Potter? – Um olhar furioso e triste iluminou o rosto cansado e maltratado de Draco

Mais uma vez o sonserino fez uma tentativa de ataque contra Harry, mas errou o soco por apenas alguns centímetros.

- Pare com isso Draco.

Com sucessivos golpes o Malfoy investiu contra Harry, a principio o grifinório desviou com rapidez dos socos e pontapés desferidos contra si, mas a fúria de Draco mostrava-se mais poderosa do que qualquer outra coisa e por fim o garoto conseguiu acertar um potente soco de direita no maxilar de Harry.

Com o impacto do golpe o grinfinório foi jogado contra o chão e uma dor brutal brotou no lado direito de sua mandíbula, com esforço ele conseguiu apoiar-se sobre os joelhos, seus olhos lacrimejavam devido a intensa dor, mas mesmo assim ele pode ver a aproximação lenta de Draco.

Draco olhou atentamente para a figura subjugada de Harry ajoelhada a sua frente, ele estava a poucos centímetros de seu maior inimigo e podia sentir toda a raiva fervilhar em suas veias.

- Porque você não me ataca?

- Eu não quero. – Pequenas lagrimas ainda brotavam dos olhos de Harry enquanto ele se certificava de que não havia quebrado o maxilar.

- Você nem pestanejou para atacar minha mãe. – A tristeza marcava por completo a fala áspera do Malfoy.

- Eu nunca tive a intenção de atacar a sua mãe. – Harry olhou diretamente nos olhos de seu algoz e pode perceber todo o sofrimento presente em sua alma. – O que eu fiz aquele dia e em muitos outros vai me acompanhar e me atormentar para o resto da minha vida.

- Te atormentar? Eu perdi tudo o que tinha, minha família, meus amigos, meu grupo, tudo por sua culpa!

- Apesar de tudo o que aconteceu entre nós durante todos esses anos, a sua ruína nunca foi o meu objetivo.

- Você tirou tudo de mim, tudo! E agora vem me dizer que não quer me atacar. – O ódio era tão grande dentro de Draco que pequenas lagrimas brotaram em seus olhos.

Antes que Harry conseguir responder, um forte soco acertou seu rosto, praticamente no mesmo lugar do primeiro, e em seguida uma chuva de socos e pontapés afligiram seu corpo, fazendo a cada novo segundo um novo ponto de dor surgir.

- Me Ataque! Vamos, a varinha ainda está na sua mão, ME ATAQUE! – Draco utilizava todo seu ódio para surrar Harry e a cada novo segundo em que sua vitima rejeitava-se em revidar esse ódio aumentava. – Eu não preciso da sua piedade!

Por mais que a cada novo segundo Harry sentisse seu corpo ser arrasado por vários socos e chutes, nenhum pensamento de revide surgiu em sua mente, na verdade apesar de toda a dor que ele sentia um breve, mas revigorante, sentimento de felicidade passou por seu corpo, enfim ele sentia que estava novamente no comando de sua mente.

Não durou muito a seção brutal de ataques desferidos por Malfoy, em questão de um minuto ele já se sentia exausto e ainda mais triste do que antes de ter encontrado Harry. Suas pernas estavam bambas e ele sentia suas mãos formigarem, com um baque oco ele pode ouvir o choque de seus joelhos contra o chão.

Por fim Harry pode sentir o alivio de não ser mais atacado, mas todo o seu corpo doía como se muitos ossos estivessem quebrados, antes de poder movimentar-se ele pode ver o corpo de Draco cair de joelhos contra o chão.

Draco olhou atentamente nos olhos de Harry e por um segundo pode sentir toda sua raiva se desfazer, seu inimigo sorria, apesar de todos os machucados, e fazia um grande esforço para se levantar.

- Porque você matou meus pais e não matou a mim? – A pergunta de Malfoy soou como uma suplica aos ouvidos de Harry.

- Eu me faço a mesma pergunta todos os dias, "Porque meus pais e não eu?" – Harry mirou atentamente os olhos de Draco e pode perceber todo o sofrimento que lhe afligiu durante todos esses anos também invadir e se apossar de seu segundo maior algoz.

Com delicadeza o grifinório retirou o medalhão do pescoço do Malfoy e olhou atentamente para o objeto, ele brilhava com extrema beleza e exercia uma enorme atração sobre sua mente, mas com esforço Harry conseguiu se controlar e guardá-lo no bolso.

- Você será libertado hoje, fique longe de Hogwarts por esta noite e assim que tudo acabar procure por Moody, ele irá te ajudar.

Com passos decididos Harry saiu pela "porta" de entrada sem olhar para trás, mais uma vez o sol gelado atingiu sua face e ele pode sentir toda a dor, que incomodava sua mente, se desfazer em lembranças.


	21. Uma verdade sobre Severo Prince Snape

**Capítulo 21 - Uma verdade sobre Severo Prince Snape**

- Está realmente muito frio lá fora... - A doce voz de Hermione aguçou por alguns segundos a mente confusa de Harry, ele imaginou que sua barraca fosse estar vazia, mas aparentemente a garota já o esperava há algum tempo. - Mas você não parece estar incomodado. – Os dedos de Hermione percorreram calmamente o braço desnudo de Harry e ao invés deste estar gelado e trêmulo, estava quente e rígido.

Ele não soube dizer se foi o contato da pele suave da garota com a sua, ou se foi simplesmente a presença de Hermione que fez todos os pelos de seu corpo se eriçarem e um calor ainda mais forte afligir seu peito.

O medalhão ainda estava seguro em seu punho e o contato direto de sua pele com a Horcruxe produziu um desconforto intenso em seu peito durante todo o caminho de volta, era como se houvesse um enorme ferro em brasas por baixo de sua pele, não tão intenso quanto o que sentiu logo que acordou, mas o suficiente para atrapalhar seus pensamentos.

- Pela velocidade com que você tem agido pude perceber que não há tantas coisas que eu realmente precise lhe dizer, não é? – As pontas dos dedos de Hermione tocaram levemente o couro cabeludo de Harry, despertando mais uma vez um eriçamento súbito de seus pelos.

Por outra vez o garoto manteve-se calado enquanto Hermione acariciava mansamente seus cabelos.

- Eu sei o que você está fazendo Harry e lhe apóio, mas não permitirei que você vá sozinho.

- Não posso permitir que você arrisque sua vida desta maneira. – Subitamente Harry se virou e encarou profundamente os olhos castanhos de Hermione.

- Esta é uma decisão que não compete a você.

- É muito arriscado para você ou qualquer um que convive comigo entrar nesta batalha, nem mesmo eu sei o que vai acontecer quando... – Ele hesitou por um instante.

- Quando você encontrar a ultima Horcruxe?

- Isso mesmo. – O olhar de Harry desviou do de Hermione e recaiu vagamente sobre o medalhão.

- Não se esqueça de quem você realmente é e nada acontecerá.

- Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – Harry procurou novamente o olhar acolhedor de Hermione e ela simplesmente sorriu. Com um abraço tenro e aconchegante a garota envolveu o corpo de Harry, havia muito tempo que ela não sentia aquele calor e muito menos a sensação de estar tão próxima do garoto, mais uma vez ela sentiu seu coração bater vivamente e seus braços tremerem.

Não foi somente em Hermione que aquela proximidade despertou antigos sentimentos, Harry também se sentiu estranho e vivo, o cheiro adocicado proveniente dos cabelos da garota invadiu suas narinas e tomou sua mente. Ela estava gelada e seu rosto avermelhado, ele conduziu lhe a face para cima de forma a Hermione olhar-lhe diretamente em seus olhos e em seguida ao encontro de olhares veio o encontro de seus lábios.

Ela satisfazia seus desejos mais profundos, enchia-se de felicidade e esperança, mas assim que os lábios de Harry tocaram os de Hermione, e aquele fantástico beijo teve inicio, algo aconteceu, um ardor insuportável aflorou no peito do garoto e emanou para todo seu corpo, de imediato ele se desvencilhou do abraço amoroso e cambaleou de encontro à cama.

Seu corpo caiu pesadamente sobre o colchão e na mesma posição em que caiu manteve-se lutando contra aquela dor insuportável. Hermione não dizia nem mesmo uma palavra, ela observou tudo calmamente até o momento em que o ardor sumiu do peito de Harry, tudo o que a garota pode fazer foi conter as lagrimas.

- O que...O que está acontecendo comigo? – As palavras saíram sofregamente da boca do garoto.

- Nada que não deveria acontecer. – Os olhos de Hermione estavam carregados de lagrimas, mas nenhuma ousou escorrer por seu rosto. – Descanse um pouco.

- Mas eu não...

- A Horcruxe ainda estará aqui quando você acordar. Fique calmo. - Sem mais palavras a garota se deitou ao lado de Harry e ajeitou a cabeça do garoto sobre sua barriga, não demorou muito até que ele adormecesse, mas durante todo o tempo em que dormiu ela se manteve acordada pensando em tudo o que estava acontecendo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A vista turva de Harry ainda tentava se acostumar à luminosidade bruxuleante do recinto enquanto ele podia ver uma conhecida silhueta mover-se de um lado para o outro.

- Você finalmente acordou. – A angustia de Gina desapareceu agora que Harry estava novamente acordado. – Levei um susto ao ver que você estava dormindo "novamente".

- Eu precisei descansar... – Harry procurou brevemente por Hermione, mas não havia vestígios da garota no local. – Onde está Hermione?

- Ela disse que precisava fazer algumas coisas e pediu para eu ficar com você.

- Quanto tempo eu dormi? – Harry ajeitou calmamente os óculos sobre o nariz para poder enxergar nitidamente a imagem de Gina.

- Umas sete horas, já está até escurecendo. – Gina sorriu docemente enquanto se sentou ao lado do rapaz.

- Tudo isso? – Harry não acreditava que havia perdido um tempo tão precioso dormindo.

- Acredito que sim. – Com a mão direita a garota começou a ajeitar os cabelos desgrenhados de Harry, mesmo compridos eles ainda continuavam rebeldes.

Harry fez menção de levantar, mas conteve-se, algo dizia para ficar e conversar com a garota, uma profunda voz em sua consciência lembrava-o que ainda existiam algumas coisas a serem resolvidas.

- Eu... Nós... – Apesar de ter o assunto em sua mente, o rapaz via-se incapaz de abordá-lo.

- Eu senti a sua falta. – Gina mantinha um olhar doce e triste enquanto afagava mansamente os cabelos negros de seu amor. – Não quero te perder novamente.

Harry ouviu aquelas palavras com um extremo sofrimento, ele também não queria deixar Gina, mas não mais poderia adiar o encontro com seu maior algoz.

- Eu sinto essa dor tanto quanto você.

- Você já fugiu de mim duas vezes e em ambas retornou são e salvo, mas sofri igualmente durante suas duas ausências. – Uma fina lagrima escorreu pelo belo rosto da ruiva. – Não sei se agüentaria ficar sem você mais uma vez.

O corpo de Harry se elevou calmamente, de modo a postar-se face a face com Gina, durante longos segundos ele pode observar cada característica e beleza daquele tão doce rosto, se encantou com suas sardas e seu nariz fino e delineado, sua boca pequena e gentil o fez lembrar dos inúmeros beijos roubados, seu cabelo cor de fogo atiçou sua mente e alertou seu coração, mas o que realmente o cativou foram seus olhos, os mais belos olhos que ele já havia visto, miúdos, embora muito fortes e incisivos, uma verdadeira janela para a alma da bela Weasley, por causa deles Harry lembrou de todos os momentos impagáveis que passou ao lado da garota, de seus risos, de suas brigas e de seus beijos.

Seu peito não mais ardia, mas algo pulsava firme e voraz dentro dele, uma sede insaciável e incontrolável que o impelia de encontro à face de sua amada, por um momento ele sentiu-se estranho e triste, afinal de contas há algumas horas atrás ele havia quase beijado Hermione, mas em poucos momentos tudo aquilo era passado e todas as suas aflições eram afogadas em um dos mais doces beijos que ele já havia provado.

Sua mente estava vazia e seu coração abarrotado, suas pernas tremiam, assim como seus braços, mas a cada novo segundo o que ele mais queria era a ter para si, só para si, toda para si. O desejo insuperável de Harry era correspondido por Gina, a qual sentia toda suas magoas se esvaírem e um velho sentimento ressurgir, só que agora muito mais forte, muito mais inflamado.

Eles ainda eram crianças na arte de amar, mas seus corações se encarregaram de conduzi-los para um momento mágico e único, o mundo poderia acabar ou até mesmo o próprio Voldemort poderia aparecer naquele instante que não seria suficiente para sugá-los de volta a realidade, eles estavam presos um ao outro e suas mentes concentradas apenas naquele tão belo amor.

Por longos momentos eles foram felizes e plenos, experimentaram sensações desconhecidas por ambos, sentiam-se pioneiros e loucos, desfrutavam de todo o poder que o amor podia proporcionar e esbaldavam-se com a felicidade.

Seus corpos permaneceram imóveis durante incontáveis minutos, olhavam-se assim como duas crianças que olham para seu primeiro amor. Aproveitavam da pureza do momento e de sua aparente eternidade, nada importava se aquilo seria o fim ou o começo de tudo, apenas importava que eles estavam ali, se olhando e se descobrindo, não como dois namorados, mas como dois amantes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O sorriso de Gina permanecia mesmo enquanto ela dormia e Harry não se cansava de observá-lo, ele aproveitou aquele momento até não poder mais adiar seus afazeres, sua mente o alertava para seu destino e seu coração para um futuro incerto.

A Horcruxe encontrava-se depositada sobre um modesto criado mudo ao lado da cama, com calma e delicadeza Harry a tomou em suas mãos e observou seu detalhado contorno e belos ornamentos. Assim como outrora seu coração rugiu furiosamente e seu peito mais uma vez ardeu, sua mente focou-se completamente sobre a Horcruxe, assim como havia feito com a taça, e ele mais uma vez pode sentir um leve formigamento em seus dedos.

A cicatriz ardeu novamente após um longo tempo e trouxe a mente de Harry uma grande onda de pensamentos, eram pensamentos confusos e incoerentes, mas eles surgiam com uma velocidade impressionante e do mesmo modo desapareciam.

Harry não pode suportar aquilo por muito mais tempo e logo em seguida sua mente se anuviou e seu corpo gradativamente caiu de encontro à cama.

"_O sol brilhava com uma intensidade assustadora e o incessante barulho de ondas atingindo a praia invadiam seu ouvido, apesar de sentir-se estranho e sozinho uma pequena pontada de felicidade surgia em seu peito. _

_O andar do garoto era lento e pausado, tudo parecia ser extremamente familiar e acolhedor, mas não para Harry e sim para outra pessoa, como se houvesse alguém além dele dentro do seu próprio corpo e mente. _

_Após alguns minutos o sol começou a arder sobre sua pele e rapidamente suas mãos buscaram o capuz caído sobre seus ombros e cobriram cuidadosamente sua cabeça, por alguns poucos segundos o garoto pode ver "suas" mãos, elas estavam brancas e magras, seus dedos eram longos e extremamente finos, algo um tanto quanto familiar e assustador. _

_Mais uma vez Harry encontrava-se "preso" ao corpo de Voldemort, ou em uma lembrança perdida deste, mas aquilo não o incomodou. Seus passos tornaram-se rápidos e decididos, ele tinha pressa e não mais poderia demorar naquele local. _

_De imediato ele pode reconhecer a entrada da caverna, ela nada tinha de misteriosa ou estranha, mas assim que Voldemort postou-se diante de um alto paredão, Harry pode sentir a magia aflorar. _

_Com uma velocidade surpreendente Voldemort retirou sua varinha e proferiu algumas incompreensíveis palavras e logo em seguida uma entrada surgiu na parede, dentro do recinto não havia nenhuma luz, mas Harry podia sentir a morte. _

_Tão rápido quanto havia entrado, ele saiu, bastou colocar o medalhão em seu lugar e conjurar alguns complexos feitiços, aparentemente nem mesmo Voldemort gostava de permanecer dentro daquela caverna. _

_Assim que Harry colocou seus pés de volta na entrada sua mente se anuviou e ele pode sentir seu corpo pesar._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Havia um odor estranho no ar, Harry forçou seus braços contra o chão e postou-se de pé em poucos momentos, aparentemente ele era novamente "ele", mas não estava de volta em sua barraca. 

_Tudo estava extremamente escuro e silencioso, mas uma vibração estranha invadia o ar, em poucos segundos Harry pode distinguir uma pequena luz se aproximar na escuridão, ela provinha de um bote muito pequeno e bem conhecido pelo garoto, dentro deste encontravam-se dois homens franzinos e horrorizados. _

_Assim que o bote encontrou-se com o terreno seco ambos saltaram para terra firme e voltaram a apontar suas varinhas para a água, eles tremiam e gaguejavam enquanto trocavam breves palavras, mas um deles não tirava os olhos da pequena bacia postada no meio da ilha. _

_Regulus Black aparentava estar extremamente orgulhoso de si mesmo por ter conseguido finalmente chegar ao seu objetivo, mas seu companheiro estava aterrorizado, o homem raquítico e de cabelos longos e oleosos caminhava vagarosamente para trás enquanto mantinha-se alerta para qualquer movimentação no lago. _

_- Isso foi um erro, um erro! _

_- Fique calmo Prince, você sabe tanto quanto eu que não podemos permitir que Voldemort continue com seus planos. _

_- Mas nós mal sabemos o que estamos fazendo. _

_- Mas conseguimos, depois disso nós damos um jeito de descobrir qual é o próximo passo. _

_- Eu não sei se os sangues-ruim valem a minha vida. _

_- Você não pensava desse jeito quando estava ao lado dela. _

_- Ela não está aqui agora! – Snape vociferou as palavras para Regulus _

_- Deixe de ser um medroso, vamos me ajude aqui e não se esqueça de deixar a réplica._

Com largas goladas Régulos forçou-se ao máximo para beber todo o liquido da bacia, mas a cada novo copo ele aparentava estar mais triste e sem vida. Harry pode reconhecer os efeitos da bebida agindo sobre Regulus, ele lembrava-se de quando teve que ajudar Dumbledor. 

_Não demorou muito e a Horcruxes já se encontrava sobre a posse dos dois homens, Regulus ainda não havia se recuperado, mas lutou da maneira que pode contra os inferis que surgiram da água, antes mesmo que Harry pudesse assimilar tudo que havia acontecido sua mente escureceu." _

- Harry! Está tudo bem, fique calmo. – Gina fazia o possível para conter os furiosos espasmos do seu amado enquanto tentava entender o que estava acontecendo.

Por alguns segundos Harry procurou os dois homens que haviam "roubado" a Horcruxe, mas logo percebeu que estava de volta aos braços de Gina.

- O que está acontecendo? – A garota parecia estar aterrorizada, mas fazia força para não chorar.

- Está tudo bem, tudo bem. – Harry descansava mansamente sobre o corpo de Gina e tentava aos poucos acalmar a garota. – Foi apenas um pesadelo.

- Isso não foi um pesadelo. – Os braços da garota envolviam o peito desnudo de Harry e fechavam-se em um abraço, o alivio que percorria seu corpo era imenso, mas ela ainda estava extremamente assustada.

- Talvez você tenha razão. – Harry ajeitou sua cabeça sobre as coxas de Gina enquanto tentava recordar-se de tudo que havia visto, mas com um pulo se sentou sobre a cama e voltou a mirar a Horcruxe.

- O que foi?!

- Hermione... Eu preciso ver a Hermione.

- O que? – Gina estava muito confusa, a menos de um minuto Harry estava desacordado e sofrendo de espasmos e agora dizia ter de falar com Hermione.

- Ela viu Snape, talvez ela guarde alguma resposta.

O garoto já estava de pé e correu para a entrada da barraca, sua mente trabalhava muito rapidamente e ele mal conseguia olhar para o que estava a sua frente.

- Espere! – Harry parou subitamente devido ao chamado de Gina e voltou-se impaciente para ouvir o que a garota queria. – Acho melhor você colocar algumas roupas antes de sair.

Sua mente estava tão focada sobre seu objetivo que Harry não havia percebido que estava nu. A reação abobada e o completo rubor de sua face divertiu Gina e foi motivo para diversas gargalhadas enquanto ele procurava por suas vestes.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Hermione! Espere! – Harry correu o máximo que pode, mas mesmo assim demorou quase meia hora para conseguir encontrar a garota.

- Olá, espero que já esteja pronto, a maioria das pessoas que irão com você já estão jantando.

- Não é sobre isso que eu quero falar. – O ofegar do garoto divertia Hermione que o observava com muita atenção.

- Eu acho que você vestiu sua camiseta ao contrario. – Ela riu enquanto apontava para o peito do garoto.

- Ahh, obrigado. – O rosto de Harry se avermelhou mais uma vez. – Me diga uma coisa, você esteve com Snape, não?

- Sim, mas porque me pergunta isso agora? – Ela parecia entretida com a duvida de Harry.

- Eu... A Horcruxe... O pedaço de alma... – Harry não conseguia expressar em palavras o pensamento formulado em sua cabeça.

- Você teve acesso à lembrança da Horcruxe?

- Sim.

- Então é verdade. – Hermione pareceu estar ao mesmo tempo maravilhada e triste. – Dumbledor estava certo, pelo menos nessa parte.

- Que? – Harry não conseguia entender do que ela estava falando.

- Depois eu te conto, longa história. Mas o que aconteceu, porque você quer saber de Snape?

- Ele e Régulos roubaram a Horcruxe, mas eu não consegui entender o porque e agora tudo virou uma grande confusão, afinal de contas porque diabos Snape mataria Dumbledor se eles estão do mesmo lado?

- Uau, quanta coisa, mas você tem boas perguntas ai, pena que eu não sei responder nenhuma. Tente falar com Dumbledor quando você chegar em Hogwarts. – Hermione não parecia estar incomodada com as descobertas reveladoras de Harry.

- Está tudo bem com você?

- Sim, só estou meio atarefada, o Rony está pegando no meu pé. Tchau. – Hermione despediu-se de Harry com um beijo no rosto e caminho novamente por entre as barracas, deixando-o sozinho com suas duvidas.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Está tudo pronto Harry, você realmente não quer jantar? – Apesar da insistência de Rony o jantar era a ultima coisa que passava pela cabeça do garoto.

- Não, obrigado. – Harry respondeu com um sorriso enquanto tentava se ver livre das duvidas que o afligiam.

- Tudo bem. – Mais uma vez Rony se sentou e voltou a degustar de seu enorme e caprichado prato de comida.

O olhar de Harry concentrava-se hora sobre a taça e hora sobre o medalhão, ele já havia explicado a Rony tudo o que havia acontecido e algumas de suas suposições, mas mesmo assim não conseguia parar de olhar para as velhas Horcruxes.

- O que você pretende fazer com elas agora? – Rony tentava manter uma conversa enquanto procurava por algum espaço em sua boca para colocar um grande pedaço da perna de peru.

- Devolver para Hogwarts, acredito que esse seja o certo, afinal de contas elas não podem mais fazer mal a ninguém.

- Você tem certeza disso?

- Total. Você também teria se tivesse passado pelo o que eu passei.

- Menos mal, tem certeza que não me quer ao seu lado em Hogwarts?

- Não, de jeito nenhum... Quer dizer, você tem que salvar os membros sobreviventes da Ordem. – Harry apresentou um sorriso torto para Rony.

- Qualquer coisa é só chamar através do Galeão, irei correndo ao seu auxilio.

- Obrigado.

Os dois passaram mais alguns minutos conversando até que Gina entrou na pequena barraca de Moody, ela estava radiante, um grande sorriso compunha seu rosto e ao ver Harry um pequeno rubor enfeitou sua face.

- Olá.

Antes que Rony pudesse responder ela já havia se inclinado sobre Harry e presenteava-o com um grande beijo, ela estava feliz e não conseguia conter todo aquele sentimento só para si.

- Vocês... – Rony apontou com o garfo para os dois e logo em seguida Gina respondeu com uma afirmação, o garoto não pareceu estar muito feliz com a novidade, mas voltou a comer como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Acho que vou para a praça, todos já devem estar lá e não quero me atrasar. – Com um pulo Harry ficou de pé.

- Você realmente não quer nossa ajuda em Hogwarts? – Gina mantinha um pequeno fio de esperança em seu olhar, mas ele foi destruído com a recusa de Harry.

- A missão de vocês é resgatar os membros da Ordem.

- Bom, acho que isso é um até breve. – Rony se levantou e deu um forte abraço em Harry, o qual manteve-se calado.

- Volte inteiro para mim. – O olhar de Gina era comovente.

- Eu nunca te disse isso, mas antes de eu partir da Toca eu lhe deixei um presente, não sabia se voltaria a vê-la e acabei nunca lhe dizendo onde o havia escondido. Assim que você voltar para sua velha casa procure por um pedaço solto de madeira no assoalho do quarto em que eu dormi, lá você encontrara uma das coisas mais importantes que eu guardo.

- Você pode ir buscar comigo quando voltar.

Harry roubou-lhe um ultimo beijo antes de sua partida e logo em seguida caminhou para a porta, parando um pouco antes de sair.

- Boa sorte e cuidem-se. Gina não se esqueça, pedaço solto de madeira no quarto em que eu dormi. Adeus.

****

Anderson-bsb – Opa, bom ver que você voltou e está gostando... A confusão Gina/Hermione esta meio resolvida, por hora, mas o mundo do harry vira de cabeça para baixo tantas vezes que mal da para saber como vai acabar, bom pelo menos para quem esta lendo a fic. Obrigado pelo coment, espero que você goste deste cap. Abraços


	22. O Velho e sábio Dumbledor

**Capítulo 22 – O velho e sábio Dumbledor**

A pequena legião de seguidores do escolhido se alvoroçou com o aparecimento de seu líder, ele caminhou mansamente e subiu em uma mesa de forma a ficar de frente para todos, olhou-os atentamente e suspirou brevemente.

- Olá novamente, acredito que todos estejam preparados. – Alguns poucos bruxos soltaram um "Sim!" entusiasmado e logo voltaram a se calar. – Sendo assim devemos partir. Entretanto preciso resolver alguns assuntos em Hogwarts antes de enfrentar Voldemort e, portanto, preciso que vocês façam o possível para detê-lo caso ele chegue antes de eu estar... "pronto".

Todos se entreolharam apreensivamente, mas concordaram com a ordem de seu líder. Harry enviou um breve aceno de despedida para Moody, Hermione, Rony e Gina, desceu da mesa e caminhou decididamente em direção a saída do acampamento.

O ar estava muito mais gelado fora do acampamento, todos tremeram ao primeiro choque com o vento, mas logo trouxeram suas mentes de volta a sua tarefa, Harry foi o primeiro a desaparatar, sendo seguido por toda sua legião.

* * *

A entrada de Hogwarts encontrava-se inexplicavelmente aberta, permitindo assim que Potter e todos os seus seguidores entrassem sem nenhum problema. Apesar do clima tenso que se instaurara e a apreensão de que a qualquer momento um comensal poderia atacá-los Harry não parecia estar preocupado, ele caminhava mansamente, observando cada ponto de Hogwarts com um singelo sorriso no rosto, aquela poderia ser a ultima vez que observaria tudo aquilo e ele não estava disposto a perder essa chance.

A cada novo passo o escolhido lembrava-se dos momentos vividos dentro do seu primeiro lar, tudo estava repleto de um ar nostálgico e mágico, o farfalhar das arvores atiçava seus sentidos e o reflexo da lua cheia na água do lago traziam-lhe boas lembranças.

A distancia Harry pode ver o estádio de Quadribol e lembrou-se da primeira vez em que jogou, toda aquela excitação e nervosismo, o oposto do que ele estava sentindo agora. Outro ponto que lhe prendeu a atenção foi a relva esverdeada da margem do lago, lugar onde passou momentos felizes e maravilhosos com Gina e até mesmo o enorme jardim onde matava o tempo com seus dois melhores amigos.

Tudo estava exatamente igual, a entrada continuava majestosa e o castelo parecia ganhar vida com a chegada dos novos visitantes, até mesmo um bafo quente e aconchegante emanava de seu interior, convidando todos a entrar. Por um momento Harry deteve-se no topo da entrada, observou uma ultima vez aquele exuberante jardim e voltou-se para seus seguidores.

- Acredito que nós não temos muito tempo, por este motivo eu peço que selem o portão e que se dividam em grupos de vigia, não sei quanto tempo vou demorar dentro do castelo, mas peço que dêem seu máximo para que Voldemort não consiga entrar aqui.

Todos concordaram com um balançar de cabeça e rapidamente dispersaram-se em todas as direções, Harry voltou-se mais uma vez para a entrada do castelo, olhou do chão ao teto e novamente começou a caminhar, agora rápido e decididamente.

* * *

A entrada do escritório de Dumbledor estava exatamente igual até mesmo a gárgula estava presente para pedir a senha.

- Senha, por favor.

Harry deteve-se pensativamente por um momento, mas logo a resposta óbvia veio a sua mente.

- Sapos de chocolate.

No mesmo instante uma passagem surgiu por detrás da gárgula, revelando a antiga escada em caracol. Harry apressou-se em subir a escada e surpreendeu-se por encontrar o escritório em perfeitas condições, dando por falta somente da penseira.

Um enorme quadro estava posicionado no centro do aposento e uma figura olhava sorridente para Harry.

- Olá Harry.

- Olá Dumbledor. – Harry retribui o sorriso e sentou-se calmamente na cadeira posicionada defronte para o quadro.

- Finalmente nos reencontramos. – Os olhos de Dumbledor fitavam fixamente o rosto de Harry e exibiam uma satisfação nunca antes demonstrada por um retrato.

- Finalmente eu vou receber as respostas para todas as minhas duvidas, eu acredito. – Harry lançou um olhar duvidoso para Dumbledor que retribui com um sorriso.

- Para isso basta você me fazer as perguntas certas meu jovem.

- Por que você mandou Rony me abandonar? O certo não seria ele ter ficado ao meu lado para me ajudar? – Harry não tinha tempo a perder e não via sentindo em prolongar as saudações.

- Meu jovem garoto, a vida nos traz grandes surpresas, somente um velho como eu para perceber algumas coisas que estavam escritas nas entrelinhas.

- Não te entendo. – A expressão de Harry estava confusa.

- Você precisou de grandes amigos durante toda a sua jornada, mas neste final não será a amizade que viria a trazer a salvação e sim o amor, o mesmo sentimento que deu origem a tudo isto.

- Quer dizer que o senhor já sabia do que ia acontecer entre eu e Hermione?

- Logicamente que não, ninguém tem como prever o amor, eu simplesmente dei uma ajudinha para que algo acontecesse.

- E como o amor de Hermione pode me salvar? Eu mal falo com ela hoje em dia.

- Este sentimento já te salvou inúmeras vezes, é você que ainda não percebeu e não pense que este sentimento morreu, algo assim nunca morre, quando você menos esperar você terá a prova de que ele ainda existe dentro dela e de você.

- Mas eu amo a Gina, ou pelo menos eu penso que sim.

- Não duvido disso, mas quem disse que o coração de um homem não pode nunca estar dividido?

- Mas... – O coração de Harry batia lentamente enquanto ele procurava por algo que lhe disse o que fazer, mas tudo que ele encontrou foi o sorriso vago de Dumbledor.

- Você possui mais alguma pergunta?

- Sim, por que Snape matou o senhor se ele ajudou Hermione?

Um sorriso torto e um tanto quanto azedo se postou no retrato de Dumbledor, era visível que aquele assunto o incomodava profundamente e que aquela não seria uma resposta fácil para o ex-diretor.

- Ahh meu jovem rapaz, gostaria que algumas coisas na vida fossem fáceis de serem explicadas. Faça-me um favor, abra a segunda gaveta da minha escrivaninha, dentro dela você encontrara sua resposta.

A principio Harry demonstrou estar um tanto quanto desconfiado da atitude do ex-diretor, mais uma vez ele sentia que estava distante de conseguir a resposta para seus problemas, mas não hesitou em dirigir-se a escrivaninha e abrir a segunda gaveta.

Apenas duas coisas encontravam-se guardadas dentro do antigo móvel, um pequeno frasco com um liquido prateado e um singelo pedaço de papel, onde, aparentemente, alguém escrevera as pressas.

- Infelizmente a minha penseira foi destruída e, portanto, você terá que encontrar outro lugar para ter acesso a estas memórias, mas tenho certeza de que isso não será um problema para uma mente tão astuta quanto a sua.

- Foi Snape quem deixou isso?

- Exatamente, logo após ter ajudado Hermione.

Harry aproximou o frasco de seus olhos e deu uma longa e atenta espiada em seu conteúdo, era um liquido prateado e límpido, assim como todas as outras memórias que ele havia visto. Remexeu a carta em sua mão direita e lançou um breve olhar para ela, sentiu-se extremamente tentado em abri-la, mas decidiu que ali não seria o lugar apropriado.

- Bom, prossigamos, como o senhor foi capaz de realizar tantas previsões? O senhor consegue ver o futuro?

Dumbledor não conseguiu conter o riso e durante alguns segundos satisfez-se com uma sonora gargalhada, algo que só serviu para elevar o estresse de Harry.

- Lógico que não meu jovem, as previsões eu deixo para Sibila ou qualquer um com interesse em "ver o futuro". As minhas previsões não são nada além de suposições feitas com base em fatos e estudos aos quais eu me dediquei, se estas previsões se mostraram verdadeiras foi porque eu consegui entender corretamente os sinais que há muito tempo já se destacavam.

- Então o senhor não pode ver o futuro. – Harry aparentou estar um tanto quanto decepcionado com essa revelação, apesar de já a esperar.

- Não, nunca tive habilidade para tal coisa.

- Chegamos a minha ultima e mais importante pergunta.

- Estou ansioso para ouvi-la. – Dumbledor aparentava estar satisfeito com a conversa até este momento.

- O que está acontecendo comigo? Como é possível eu ter acesso as memórias presas nas Horcruxes? E o que é esta coisa que despertou dentro de mim nos últimos tempos, essa sensação de fúria e poder?

- Isto não é uma pergunta, mas sim uma grande duvida. – Dumbledor sorriu mais uma vez. – Harry o que você vai ouvir agora não vai parecer-lhe uma coisa real ou até mesmo coerente, mas tente manter a mente aberta.

- Isso é o que eu tenho tentado fazer durante toda a nossa conversa.

- Ótimo então as coisas vão ser bem mais simples. Harry você sempre foi alguém especial, mas ninguém nunca fez idéia do quanto especial você é, quando você derrotou Voldemort pela primeira vez algo extraordinário aconteceu, um pedaço da alma dele transferiu-se e alojou-se em você...

- O senhor está dizendo que eu sou uma Horcruxe?

- Não. Harry você é muito mais poderoso do que uma horcruxe, você é uma parte de Voldemort. – O rosto de Harry contorceu-se em uma careta desengonçada e incrédula. – Este pedaço da alma de Voldemort que está dentro de você é o responsável por tudo isso, é por causa dele que você sente essa coisa dentro de seu peito e é por causa dele que você tem absorvido as Horcruxes.

- Absorvido as Horcruxes?

- Sim meu garoto, isto é o que tem acontecido. Tente entender, como o pedaço de alma que está em você não está completo ele sente a necessidade de completar-se e é por este motivo que quando você toca em uma Horcruxe você passa a absorvê-la.

- Mas é impossível absorver uma Horcruxe, só é possível destruí-las.

- Eu também acreditei nisso por muito tempo, mas nós estamos tratando aqui de uma magia muito mais poderosa do que pode se imaginar.

- E porque isso só começou agora?

- Eu francamente não sei te dizer, mas acredito que à medida que você cresceu e suas habilidades mágicas aumentaram a alma de Voldemort contida dentro de você despertou e passou a clamar por sua outra parte. É mister você entender que a cada nova Horcruxe absorvida um pouco mais da alma de Voldemort se prende a sua própria alma Harry, fazendo assim com que suas habilidades mágicas aumentem na quantidade equivalente a de Voldemort, seus conhecimentos elevem-se e as características do seu maior inimigo sobreponham-se as suas próprias características.

- Mas... – Harry buscava uma forma para provar que tudo aquilo estava errado, ele simplesmente negava-se em acreditar que ele, o garoto que derrotou o Lorde das trevas, na verdade era uma parte deste monstro, mas infelizmente faltavam-lhe argumentos para contestar as idéias de Dumbledor.

- Posso imaginar o quão duro isso pode ser, mas não desanime Harry, tente ver as vantagens.

- Vantagens?! O senhor enlouqueceu? – A fúria dominou a expressão de Harry, como Dumbledor podia ver vantagens em uma desgraça tão grande.

- Tudo tem seu lado bom, veja por exemplo, a cada nova Horcruxe que você absorve um poder maior se instala dentro de você, deixando-o mais poderoso e mais habilidoso, isso vai ser extremamente necessário para derrotar Voldemort. – Inesperadamente uma sonora gargalhada foi produzida pelo singelo garoto. – Porque você ri?

- Todos estavam certos no final das contas. – mais risadas estouraram do interior do garoto.

- Como assim?

- Todos sempre disseram que eu nunca conseguiria derrotar Voldemort sozinho, que isto era impossível... Finalmente isso foi provado certo.

- Sinto em dizer, mas não estou lhe entendendo.

- Eu não tenho poder suficiente para derrotar Voldemort sozinho, eu realmente preciso de uma ajuda e essa ajuda vai vir dele mesmo, ou melhor, da alma dele. Somente Voldemort pode derrotar Voldemort.

- Não Harry, Você pode derrotar Voldemort.

- Eu? Nos últimos tempos eu não tenho sido eu mesmo, para falar a verdade em certos momentos eu não consigo acreditar que um dia fui aquele garoto ingênuo de seis anos atrás, se hoje eu derrotar Voldemort será única e exclusivamente por causa da alma dele presa dentro de mim.

Dumbledor não disse mais nada, simplesmente manteve-se calado e observando o pálido garoto que encontrava-se sentado em sua poltrona favorita.

- Antes de eu partir tire somente mais uma única duvida minha. Voldemort me atingiu com um Avada Kedavra, o que aconteceu com a minha alma?

- Outra pergunta que eu não posso responder a não ser com suposições, mas acredito que nada. A sua alma e a de Voldemort estão tão seriamente unidas que ao você ser atingido pelo Avada Kedavra a sua alma foi protegida pela dele, como um escudo, e graças as Horcruxes e ao sangue de dragão você não morreu.

- Quer dizer que eu também tenho beneficio do poder das Horcruxes?

- Correto, mas pelo que eu pude entender você não se beneficia totalmente, elas agem somente em parte, criando algum tipo de feitiço que impeça a sua morte, mas como você possui somente uma fração da alma os efeitos são reduzidos, colocando-o em um estado letárgico.

Harry finalmente se deu por satisfeito e levantou-se, acenou acanhadamente para Dumbledor e começou a dirigir-se para a escada em caracol, observou atentamente cada canto do escritório e por fim iniciou sua decida, parando de modo a ficar somente sua cabeça aparente para o grande retrato.

- Uma ultima coisa, você disse que seria o amor que iria me salva hoje, não é?

- Exatamente.

- Infelizmente eu enviei Gina e Hermione para uma missão de resgate muito longe daqui e elas não poderão me ajudar... Aparentemente eu estarei sozinho está noite. – Harry sorriu tristemente para Dumbledor e partiu antes que seu antigo mestre emitisse uma resposta.


	23. Uma lambrança incrível

**Capítulo 23 – Uma lembrança incrível**

Os pensamentos corriam pela mente de Harry como grandes cães a brigar por um espaço, mas o garoto forçava-se para concentrar-se somente em uma coisa, o frasco com as memórias de Snape e o bilhete amassado que acabou de ler.

O bilhete não revelava nada de importante, assim como o garoto esperava, só dava a certeza à Harry de que seu antigo professor descobriu sobre sua caça as Horcruxes e que aparentemente estava disposto a ajudá-lo. Não estava certo ainda se aquilo viria a ser uma ajuda bem vinda, mas até este momento Harry não poderia se dar ao luxo de negá-la, nem mesmo de alguém que se provou um traidor.

O tempo aparentava passar cada vez mais rápido e tudo o que Harry podia fazer era torcer para que Voldemort demorasse o tempo suficiente para ele "assistir" as lembranças de Snape e encontrar a Horcruxes escondida dentro de Hogwarts. Este ultimo objetivo não assumia uma posição de grande dificuldade na mente do garoto, pois ele já possuía quase total certeza do paradeiro da Horcruxe, mas mesmo assim ele sabia que tratando-se de algo com tanto valor sua obtenção não seria fácil.

* * *

O caminho para a masmorra de Snape foi longo e, ao entender de Harry, extremamente demorado, mas por fim ele havia terminado. A porta estava destrancada e todo o interior da masmorra cheirava muito mal, uma mistura de mofo e de todas as outras coisas que eram guardadas no local.

Incrivelmente aos olhos do garoto a sala havia se tornado muito mais desgostosa e repulsiva do que era anteriormente, uma grande camada de pó cobria todas as mesas e equipamentos e tudo parecia ser muito mais perigoso do que realmente era.

A penseira encontrava-se no fundo da masmorra próxima ao armário onde Snape guardava seus ingredientes mais valiosos, Harry investigou brevemente todo o local e após se certificar que estava sozinho ele se dirigiu ao móvel e depositou o conteúdo do frasco no interior desta. Após uma ultima e rápida conferida na masmorra o garoto finalmente acessou as lembranças de seu antigo professor.

"_Após o turbilhão para penetrar nas lembranças, Harry demorou alguns segundos até ajustar a vista e poder reconhecer o que estava em volta de si, ele estava parado no meio da plataforma 9 e três quartos, muitos bruxos corriam de um lado ao outro e uma pequena família de trouxas se encantava com tudo que via._

_Sua mãe estava em meio a eles, aparentemente aquela era a primeira vez que ela estava na plataforma, deixando claro que todo aquele ar mágico e aquelas pessoas diferentes ainda a surpreendiam muito._

_Um garoto franzino estava ao seu lado e explicava, tanto para ela como para sua irmã, tudo que estava acontecendo. Petúnia não parecia estar muito feliz com tudo aquilo, mas mantinha um olhar fixo no garoto, prestando atenção a cada palavra que ele dizia._

_O condutor fez a ultima chamada para todos adentrarem no trem e Lílian voltou-se para despedir-se de seus pais._

_- Vamos temos que entrar. – Severus parecia contente por ter feito uma nova amiga tão rapidamente._

_- Eu não vou... Não sou mágica. – Petúnia enrubesceu com sua fala._

_- Você não é bruxa?? Mas eu pensei que vocês duas fossem._

_- Minha irmã é, mas aparentemente eu não._

_- Que pena... – Snape pareceu ficar encabulado com tudo aquilo e o silencio que se instaurou entre os dois só contribuiu para elevar seu desconforto. – Bom então eu acho que isto é um adeus..._

_- Sim... Mas se você quiser pode me escrever. – Mais uma vez as maçãs do rosto da garota avermelharam._

_- Sim... Lógico, seria ótimo. _

_- Eu posso lhe dar meu endereço e v..._

_- Não é necessário... Eu posso pegar com a Lílian._

_- Ahh sim. – Petúnia não pareceu ficar feliz com a ultima fala, mas mesmo assim mantinha seu sorriso atrapalhado._

_- Bom tenho de entrar... até breve. – Snape se virou e correu para o vagão mais próximo, ele e Lílian olharamuma ultima vez e acenaram._

_Harry não pode entender muito bem o que havia acontecido e nem aceitar que o primeiro amigo de sua mãe em Hogwarts havia sido Snape, mas a lembrança foi desfeita e Harry foi jogado em outro ponto das memórias de Snape._

_O sol brilhava forte no céu e Harry encontrava-se parado próximo a um pequeno e límpido lago, vários casais encontravam-se deitados sobre a relva cada um deles desfrutando de um piquenique e da companhia de seu amante. Harry pode ouvir algumas risadas e o barulho característico de pássaros, mas rapidamente sua atenção se voltou para um casal sentado na porção norte do Lago, a distancia o garoto não conseguia distinguir perfeitamente as duas pessoas, mas ele sabia com certeza de que uma delas era Snape._

_À medida que se aproximava Harry pode reconhecer a segunda pessoa, mas só quando estava bem próximo, praticamente a um passo dos dois, foi que ele pode finalmente aceitar o que via. Sentada ao lado de Snape estava à mulher que Harry nunca imaginou que poderia namorar aquele garoto de cabelos oleosos, essa mulher era uma versão muito mais jovem e bela de sua tia Petúnia._

_O choque dominou Harry por alguns momentos, e a imagem de Snape e sua tia se beijando trouxe-lhe um sentimento de repulsa nunca antes sentido. Antes mesmo que Harry pudesse se recuperar do choque daquela imagem tudo se desfez e ele foi tragado para outro momento da vida de seu professor._

_Era noite e Harry se encontrava a frente de uma pequena casa em um subúrbio, Snape e sua tia discutiam arduamente na pequena varanda que dava para a porta de entrada e uma garota de cabelos cor de fogo observava tudo através da janela do andar superior._

_Harry se aproximou e pode ler o sobrenome Evans na pequena caixa de correio, dando-lhe assim a certeza de que a garota do andar superior era sua mãe. _

_-... Por que você está fazendo isto? Por que não nos quer dar uma chance??_

_- Eu... Eu não acredito que isto dará certo... Isto não pode dar certo. _

_- Mas por quê? Nós nos amamos, podemos fazer isto dar certo._

_- Não, eu não posso... Você é diferente de mim, eu nunca me acostumaria a viver em um mundo do qual não faço parte e você também. – Uma pequena lagrima escorreu pelo rosto de Petúnia._

_- Mas..._

_- Severus diga a verdade, você já viu algum bruxo casado com uma pessoa sem magia?_

_- Isso não importa._

_- Sim importa, importa para mim. Eu mal consigo conviver com a minha irmã e não consigo me ver convivendo com um marido mágico, eu te amo, mas não vou conseguir..._

_- Petúnia, nos de mais uma chance._

_- Eu acredito que isto é tudo... Você voltará para aquele lugar em poucos dias, a distancia e o tempo permitirão que esqueçamos um do outro._

_- Eu nunca poderei te esquecer. – Pela primeira vez em sua vida Harry viu Snape daquela maneira, era possível ao garoto até mesmo sentir dó de seu antigo algoz._

_- Sim poderá. Nós somos muito novos, tenho apenas 16 anos e você vai completar 15, temos muito tempo ainda para vivermos. Adeus._

_Dizendo isto Petúnia se virou e entrou na casa, trancando a porta após isto, Snape aparentava estar inconformado e lançou um triste olhar para o andar de cima, onde ele sabia que Lílian estava, a mãe de Harry lhe enviou um olhar triste e acolhedor, tentou um gesto, mas Snape não esperou, virou-se e partiu de encontro a rua tentando conter as lagrimas que brotavam em seus olhos._

_Mais uma vez Harry estava extremamente chocado e não conseguia entender ao certo o que acabara de acontecer, mas as lembranças continuaram seu caminho e mais uma vez a imagem foi desfeita e se remontou em outro lugar e momento._

_Harry estava em uma pequena praia, algumas palmeiras enfeitavam o lugar e a baixo de uma delas dois homens descansavam, ambos estavam extremamente sujos e exaustos, mas um pequeno medalhão brilhava na mão de um deles._

_- Nós conseguimos! Nós realmente conseguimos Regulos! _

_- Sim... Agora só precisamos descobrir o que é este medalhão. – Regulos estava deitado no chão e aparentemente não estava passando muito bem, mas um pequeno sorriso compunha sua face._

_- Eu vou fazer o possível para descobrir, mas acho melhor você guardá-lo até que saibamos do que isto é capaz._

_- Sem problemas... Mas o que você planeja?_

_- Vou tentar conversar com as pessoas certas, talvez alguma delas saiba por que o Lorde das Trevas teria tanto trabalho para esconder esse medalhão._

_- Muito bom... Mas agora precisamos sair daqui, imediatamente._

_A imagem se desfez e novamente se reconstituiu._

_De imediato o garoto foi capaz de reconhecer o escritório de Dumbledor, tudo estava em seu lugar, inclusive a penseira e Fawlkes. O Diretor estava sentado em sua cadeira, um ar imponente dominava seu rosto e um singelo sorriso formava-se no canto de sua boca._

_- ... Não há desculpas para ter se juntado aos Comensais da Morte Severus e eu espero que você saiba disto._

_- Eu sei, mas espero que o senhor possa me desculpar e me ajudar nesse momento._

_- Depois de todas as atrocidades que aconteceram você espera que eu te de o perdão?? Por que eu deveria fazer isto?_

_- O senhor bem sabe o motivo._

_- Sim eu sei, mas esse motivo não o impediu de se juntar aos comensais em primeiro lugar._

_- Sim... E me arrependo desta minha decisão até hoje._

_- E acredito que irá se arrepender por muito mais tempo. Algumas decisões nos acompanham para toda a nossa vida Severus, espero que agora você seja capaz de entender isto. Eu lhe concederei o perdão, mas você ficará sobre minha vigilância constante sendo professor aqui em Hogwarts e eu realmente espero que você não a procure. – Harry não conteve um grito desaprovador, mesmo sabendo que não podiam ouvi-lo e que nada podia ser feito ele ainda se revoltava com o perdão concedido à Snape._

_- Eu não irei, mas posso pelo menos saber como ela está?_

_- Ela está abalada com a morte da irmã, não consegue entender o motivo de seu assassinato, trouxas não têm noção real do tamanho desta guerra. Mas em relação à vocês dois ela seguiu a vida, é casada agora e tem uma criança._

_Snape manteve-se calado, aparentemente saber que Petúnia havia seguido sua vida era muito para ele._

_As coisas começavam a fazer sentido para Harry agora, mas todas aquelas verdades tinham um gosto muito surreal para o garoto. Mais uma vez antes que Harry pudesse pensar em tudo que era apresentado uma nova lembrança se montou aos seus pés._

_Ele novamente se encontrava no escritório de Dumbledor, tudo continuava igual a ultima lembrança, mas agora novos objetos apresentavam-se em alguns lugares, Fawlkes parecia estar mais velha e Dumbledor com certeza estava mais velho, assim como Snape._

_- A que devo sua visita Severus?_

_- O garoto Potter, você não me avisou que ele viria este ano._

_- Acreditei que seria uma boa surpresa – Dumbledor exibia um sorriso de satisfação._

_- Boa surpresa?? Você sabe muito bem as lembranças que ele me traz._

_- Você terá de ser capaz de contorná-las._

_- Não posso... Eu não quero... Por favor, faça com que ele não assista as minhas aulas._

_- Isso é impossível, ele é um aluno assim como todos os outros._

_- Mas..._

_- Não há mas, este assunto está encerrado e eu francamente espero que ele receba o mesmo tratamento que você destina à todos os outros alunos._

_Harry divertiu-se com a ultima fala do diretor, "o mesmo tratamento destinado a todos os outros alunos", isto teria sido fantástico, mas agora ele pode entender o porquê de Snape nunca ter gostado dele, depois de tantos anos imaginando que Snape nutria uma raiva pelo garoto devido a sua vitória sobre Voldemort, mas agora ele percebia que na verdade tudo se resumia a sua tia._

_Essa descoberta também criou a duvida de se não seria este o mesmo motivo pelo qual sua tia sempre o tratara tão mal."_

Sem aviso Harry foi sugado para fora das memórias e jogado de volta a realidade fria da masmorra de Snape, alguns segundos se passaram até que ele pudesse se recuperar e voltar a direcionar sua mente para entender tudo que acontecia.

Ele nunca poderia imaginar que aquela era a verdade por detrás de todo o comportamento do seu antigo professor e para ele estava claro o motivo da morte de Dumbledor e agora dessa tentativa de reconciliação com Harry... Snape é um covarde.

Em todos os momentos de sua vida Snape juntou-se aos mais fortes e abandonou os mais fracos e a única pessoa que um dia o fez tomar uma posição valente sobre a vida foi sua tia, ou o amor que ele sempre nutriu por ela, mas aparentemente o desejo por ficar no lado vencedor da história dominava-o.

O assassinato de Dumbledor se baseava na convicção que Snape tinha de que Voldemort novamente era invencível e de que Harry e Dumbledor não possuíam meios de detê-lo. Mas a recente descoberta de Snape sobre as Horcruxes trouxe-lhe a duvida sobre a invencibilidade de Voldemort e talvez a culpa o fez novamente tentar mudar de lado.

Apesar de tudo isto não passarem de suposições na cabeça de Harry, ele tinha quase toda a certeza de que era o mais próximo da verdade que lhe seria permitido chegar, se não fosse a completa verdade.

Harry não pode evitar a irá que se formou dentro de si pela constatação da culpa de Snape, finalmente ele tinha toda a certeza de que Snape era realmente um traidor e que sempre o foi, mas sabia que esse sentimento deveria ser guardado para o momento oportuno, Harry iria se encarregar pessoalmente do destino de Snape.

Seu antigo professor mais uma vez o havia subestimado, ele acreditou que através daquelas lembranças o garoto fosse perdoá-lo, ou pelo menos aceitar sua ajuda, mas tudo serviu para o oposto. Harry sabia que muito daquele sentimento de raiva que se formava tinha seus motivos, mas no fundo ele era alimentado por seu lado obscuro, pelo Voldemort que vivia dentro dele e pela primeira vez em todo este pesadelo ele ficou feliz com isso, pois aquela raiva, aquela mancha negra em sua alma, iria dar-lhe forças e frieza para fazer o que tinha que ser feito.


	24. O baú

**Capítulo 24 – O baú**

Um assunto estava terminado e agora só restava mais um objetivo que deveria ser finalizado dentro de Hogwarts, sendo este achar o baú que povoou o sonho de Harry e revelou-lhe o paradeiro das Horcruxes.

"_...Harry se encontrava em uma sala de aula, ele tinha certeza de já ter visto o lugar antes e presumiu ser uma das salas de Hogwarts, haviam grandes prateleiras na sala e um baú se encontrava no ultimo andar de uma das prateleiras, este baú era a única coisa nítida da sala e ele aparentava ser muito antigo e resistente..."_

Harry tentava agora se esquecer das memórias de Snape e concentrar-se unicamente no sonho, ele tinha quase certeza de que a sala em questão era a sala de defesa contra as artes das trevas, primeiramente por causa da ligação de Voldemort com o lugar e segundo por que era a única que Harry lembrava possuir prateleiras, preenchidas por diversas coisas estranhas, que se alongavam até o teto.

O castelo mantinha-se em completo silencio, quase fazendo o garoto se esquecer de que do outro lado daquelas paredes seus companheiros se preparavam para uma árdua batalha e que a chegada de seu maior inimigo estava próxima.

Os corredores estendiam-se a frente de Harry, sempre aparentando serem muito mais longo do que realmente o eram, talvez devido a falta de luminosidade, mas isso não o preocupava, para ele bastava chegar o mais rápido possível a sala.

Assim como a masmorra de Snape a sala de DCAT estava coberta por uma grossa camada de poeira e aparentava ser um lugar perigoso e desconfortável, mas felizmente sem o mau cheiro apresentado na outra sala.

Harry vasculhou minuciosamente a sala para certificar-se de que estava sozinho e após isso deu inicio a suas buscas pelo baú. Surpreendentemente descobriu que a sala abrigava muito mais prateleiras do que imaginava e aparentemente a quantidade de quinquilharias e objetos estranhos era infinita.

Constantemente Harry olhava para o exterior do castelo através da janela mais próxima para se certificar de que tudo corria bem, mas a demora em encontrar o baú só ajudava a aumentar a tensão.

Todas as prateleiras foram vasculhadas e um precioso tempo foi perdido, mas nada do baú, o objeto não foi encontrado em nenhum lugar e mesmo tendo observado toda a extensão das prateleiras ele não localizou seu objetivo, para falar a verdade nenhuma das coisas que abarrotavam as prateleiras se assemelhavam ao baú almejado.

Um súbito pensamento de que Voldemort, prevendo a vinda de Harry, pudesse ter movido o baú de lugar invadiu a mente do garoto e o fez perder todas as suas esperanças, pois se isto se provar verdade sua vinda até aqui foi inútil e ele provavelmente trouxe todos os seus companheiros para a morte certa.

O peso do erro sobre seus ombros finalmente foi notado pelo garoto, ele sentiu-se frágil e desprotegido, a idéia de que todos inevitavelmente morreriam percorria constantemente sua cabeça e impediam que outro pensamento tomasse seu lugar, abalado e derrotado ele sentou-se no canto da sala e permitiu-se chorar.

Há muito tempo ele não chorava, há muito tempo ele não se permitia chorar, aquele sentimento de derrota percorreu por completo seu corpo e destruiu sua iniciativa, agora ele não passava de um simples garoto de dezessete anos preso a um grande fardo.

- Harry Potter? – Uma voz imponente e surpresa retirou Harry de sua tristeza e o despertou para a realidade – O que você esta fazendo em Hogwarts? Você tem que fugir meu garoto, Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado pode chegar aqui a qualquer momento.

Harry levantou o olhar e pode, para sua surpresa, ver a figura de Nick quase sem cabeça pairando no ar.

- Eu... Eu estou em uma missão. – Harry tentou o máximo que pode enxugar a face e restabelecer a fisionomia altiva que possuía.

- Missão? Ninguém seria louco a ponto de dar uma missão que coloque sua vida em risco

- Dumbledor foi...

- Humm, sim, bom isso certamente muda as coisas... Mas porque estava ai... chorando?

- Eu falhei...

- Falhou?

- Sim, acho que cheguei tarde de mais... O que eu procuro não está mais aqui.

- Mas quem você procura?

- É o que eu procuro... Um grande baú... De madeira negra e arestas de metal, deveria estar no topo de uma destas prateleiras, mas não está mais.

- Tem certeza que já procurou em todos os lugares?

- Sim... Por muito tempo, mas não encontrei.

Nick aparentou estar muito comovido com a situação do garoto e tão mais interessado em achar este baú, com um simples balançar pairou para o outro extremo da sala e passou a observar cuidadosamente cada prateleira que compunha o local.

- Humm, garoto Harry, o baú que você procura não é este aqui?

Harry se virou rapidamente, um pequeno raio de esperança percorreu seu corpo e ele mirou atentamente para o local onde Nick apontava, mas para sua surpresa não havia nada lá, era simplesmente um vazio.

- Nick, não tem nada ai. – Harry aborreceu-se com a brincadeira do fantasma e agora colocava-se de pé, preparado para partir.

- Como não meu garoto... Um baú de madeira negra com arrestas de metais, só pode ser este, é o único da sala inteira. – Nick certificou-se novamente de que o baú realmente estava lá e agora fazia questão de mostrar ao garoto.

- Eu não estou para brincadeiras.

- Mas estou falando a verdade, veja, olhe com atenção.

- Eu estou e digo novamente que não há nada ai.

- Humm... Talvez não algo que você possa ver. – Nick agora compreendia o que estava acontecendo.

- Como assim?

- Harry abra os olhos, você vive em um mundo mágico e não consegue aceitar o fato de que uma magia pode ter tornado o baú invisível?

- Mas isto é possível? – Novamente um raio de esperança percorreu o garoto e o fez reavivar-se.

Nick não respondeu, limitou-se a lançar um olhar debochado como resposta à pergunta e voltou-se novamente para o baú.

O garoto tentou e tentou, mas nenhuma magia que conhecia mostrava-se capaz de mover o objeto, a cada nova tentativa mais um momento de esperança nascia, mas logo morria com a negativa de Nick.

A prateleira aparentava ter cerca de 4 metros de altura, algo que desencorajou Harry a escalá-la, mas após inúmeras tentativas com mágica o garoto foi forçado a iniciar a subida. Em seu caminho encontravam-se as mais variadas coisas, desde livros tão velhos como a própria escola, até pequenos jarros com os conteúdos mais repulsivos que Harry já havia imaginado.

Não foi fácil, mas após alguns minutos o garoto conseguiu chegar ao topo e tocar seus dedos no baú, era incrível, mas o objeto realmente existia.

Harry deu um primeiro puxão, mas o objeto se mostrou incrivelmente pesado, um peso que Harry tinha a certeza de não conseguir carregar. Foram precisos quase 5 minutos somente para que Harry conseguisse mover o baú de forma a deixá-lo em uma posição que o garoto pudesse jogá-lo da prateleira.

Após tudo isso Harry ainda teve que fazer uma força quase que sobre humana para derrubar o baú, algo que quase o fez cair de cima da prateleira, mas por fim este desabou de encontro ao solo e com o impacto uma pequena rachadura se formou no piso de pedra e um grande estrondo se produziu na sala.

Harry desceu rapidamente, parando defronte ao baú, ou assim ele achava, tentou usar da magia _Alohomora_, mas como esperado não surtiu efeito. Agora o único pensamento que lotava sua mente era de como abrir um baú que está enfeitiçado com uma magia desconhecida?

- Nick você tem idéia de como eu faço para abrir isso?

- Nenhuma meu jovem... Mas posso consultar os outros fantasmas do castelo.

- Sim e, por favor, volte o mais rápido possível.

Nick permaneceu ausente por um longo tempo, tempo no qual Harry tentou, novamente, o maior numero de feitiços possíveis sobre o baú, mas aparentemente nenhum surtiu efeito. Sem prévio aviso o fantasma reapareceu voando através da parede, exibindo um semblante de satisfação.

- Acho que encontrei a solução.

- Ótimo, qual o feitiço que devo usar? – Harry apontou sua varinha para o baú e preparou-se para repetir o que Nick falasse.

- Nenhum.

- Como assim nenhum? – Harry desanimou-se com a resposta do fantasma.

-Você não deve usar nenhum feitiço... Ela deve. – Só agora Harry tomou conhecimento da pequena silhueta que se encontrava estática próxima à porta.

- Olá Harry Potter.

- Mas quem... Por Merlin, é você Winky? – Harry estava confuso e não conseguia entender nada do que Nick estava tentando mostrar.

- Sim... Winky veio ajudar Harry Potter.

- Mas como?

- Sr. Fantasma disse que Sr. Harry Potter ter dificuldade com baú fechado, Winky elfo, elfo abrir qualquer coisa.

- Isso é possível? – Harry mantinha um olhar duvidoso para Nick.

- Acredito que sim, essas criaturinhas sempre foram capazes de fazer coisas que bruxos não conseguem, um exemplo é o "aparatamento" dentro de Hogwarts, e se ela diz que pode abrir qualquer coisa... – Nick fez um jogar de ombros, como que a demonstrar que não custava nada tentar.

- Winky você quer tentar?

- Sim, Winky fica feliz de ajudar Harry Potter. – Harry não conseguia entender o que se passava, mas aparentemente os cuidados de Dobby para com Winky haviam finalmente surtido efeitos.

- Então por favor o baú está... – Antes mesmo de Harry mostrar onde o baú estava a pequena elfa se dirigiu para o lugar e apontou seu dedo para o baú, bastou um balançar de cabeça e um estalido foi produzido, logo em seguida o baú tornou-se visível e sua fechadura se abriu. – Fantástico! ... Winky não sei como lhe agradecer.

Winky não emitiu nenhum som, simplesmente enfeitou sua face com algo que de longe poderia lembrar um sorriso e partiu.

- Essas criaturinha realmente são muito úteis. – Nick exibia um largo sorriso de satisfação.

Harry não teve tempo de comentar, correu para o baú e o abriu, dentro havia somente uma pequena espécie de coroa, ou tiara, Harry apressou-se em retirá-la e passou a observar incansavelmente o objeto.

- Por Merlin, isso é impossível. – Nick estava totalmente pasmo e se pudesse teria tomado a coroa em suas mãos.

- Você sabe o que isto é?

- Lógico... Este é o diadema de Ravenclaw! Mas o que diabos você quer com ele e como sabia que ele estava lá?

- É uma longa história, longa demais para lhe contar agora...

- Tome muito cuidado com isto, o valor deste artefato é inestimável.

- Eu sei...


	25. O primeiro embate

**Capítulo 25 – O primeiro embate**

- Todos preparados?

- Sim... Acho que já é hora de partirmos Vitor. – Um nervosismo aparente preenchia a face de todos que ainda encontravam-se no acampamento, havia pouco mais de 12 pessoas e nenhum deles sabia o que aconteceria quando chegassem ao esconderijo de Voldemort.

- Bom, vamos em grupos de 4 então... Primeiramente o grupo da Gabrielle, depois o do Rony, em seguida o da Anna e por fim o meu. Todos entenderam? – Krum olhou imponentemente para todos que se encontravam parados diante de si e esperou pela resposta.

- Sim...

- Vá Gabrielle.

Em seguida a fala de Krum um estalido percorreu o ambiente e uma pequena nuvem de fumaça surgiu.

- Rony espere alguns segundos e vá.

Outra vez a mesma coisa aconteceu e continuou assim até que o acampamento se encontrasse completamente vazio.

O esconderijo de Voldemort realmente fazia jus a fama de seu dono, a paisagem compunha-se exclusivamente de pequenos arbustos e grandes clareiras de terra, o som do mar fazia-se presente a distancia, assim como o pio das corujas e uma vez ou outra o uivar de um lobo.

O castelo levantava-se imponente ao norte da onde todos desaparataram, não era nem de perto um lugar grandioso, mas serviria perfeitamente para manter prisioneiros, assim como Harry havia mencionado.

- Vamos repassar o plano novamente... – Krum sussurrava as palavras o mais baixo que podia. – Rony, você e seu grupo devem fazer a volta e tentar chegar ao castelo pelo norte... Gabrielle deve atacar pelo oeste e o meu grupo e o da Anna atacaremos juntos pelo sul. Mas o mais importante é que vocês se lembrem... Caso algo de muito errado ocorra lancem o sinal no céu e fujam, de maneira alguma duelem com Voldemort caso ele esteja no castelo. Todos entenderam?

Um balançar afirmativo de cabeças percorreu todos os presentes e em seguida um farfalhar produzido pelo movimento de todos iniciou-se.

- Olhe Moody! – Um dos garotos que estava junto a Olho-tonto apontou incisivamente para o portão de Hogwarts ao mesmo tempo que levantava sua varinha. – Olhe, tem alguém no portão!

Moody, antes mesmo da reação do garoto, já havia notado a aproximação de um vulto próximo ao portão. O vulto vestia vestes negras que cobriam-lhe completamente o corpo, a única coisa que podia-se ver era sua varinha pendendo da mão direita.

- Todos fiquem preparados! Envie o sinal! – Moody bradou suas ordens e mais uma vez manteve-se em silencio, apenas observando.

Logo em seguida um pequeno clarão vermelho coloriu o céu de Hogwarts e permaneceu por alguns segundos, no mesmo instante um ruidoso farfalhar se fez notar em todo o percurso que ligava o portão a entrada do castelo.

O olho mágico de Moody girava em todas as direções freneticamente, limitando-se a, em alguns momentos, fixar-se no vulto parado defronte ao portão e em seguida voltando a girar.

O vulto levantou sua varinha e toco de leve sua ponta no metal frio, não demorou muito e um ranger metálico anunciou que o portão se abria.

- Não ataquem! Não Ataquem! – Moody gritou de forma a todos próximo ao portão ouvirem sua voz. – É o Neville!

Todos permaneceram estáticos e lançaram um olhar pasmo para o vulto, há muito tempo eles não tinham noticias de do jovem desaparecido e muitos já acreditavam que ele estava morto.

O vulto caminhou calmamente para dentro da escola, seu andar era pesado e penoso, durante aproximadamente um minuto todos observaram fixamente seu caminhar, após cerca de 30 metros ele parou e caiu.

Apesar do forte instinto de levantarem-se e irem ajudar o antigo companheiro a razão se sobrepôs alertando-os de que aquilo poderia ser uma emboscada.

Moody rangia os dentes e controlava os mais próximos para que não fossem ao socorro de Neville, ele mantinha seu olho mágico constantemente em busca de inimigos enquanto o outro focalizava o portão.

Passaram-se quase 5 minutos até que um garoto, que não aparentava ter mais de 15 anos, correu em direção ao corpo estendido sobre o caminho que levava ao castelo e começou a arrasta-lo pelas vestes. Mesmo com a recente movimentação tudo mantinha-se no mais completo silencio e Moody ainda assim impedia que aqueles que o acompanhavam fossem ao encontro do garoto e de Neville.

Não demorou muito até que mais dois garotos abandonassem suas posições para ajudar Neville e logo já podia-se perceber onde muito dos outros estavam escondidos, os únicos a não revelarem suas posições eram os companheiros de Moody, justamente devido a presença do Auror.

Os três garotos já estavam quase chegando a porta do castelo com o companheiro ferido nos braços quando uma veloz sombra correu pelo portão, o olho mágico de Moody pode percebê-la, mas já era tarde de mais para um dos garotos quando Olho-tonto foi capaz de gritar um aviso.

Um jato verde de luz irrompeu no ar e acertou em cheio as costas do jovem que segurava os pés de Neville, fazendo-o cair inerte de encontro ao solo. Antes mesmo que seus companheiros pudessem fazer algo, ou que os outros tantos escondidos pudessem ter uma reação uma enorme quantidade de sombras penetrou pelo portão e em seguida um festival de jatos de luz cobriam a área de entrada da escola.

Mórbidos jatos esverdeados dançavam pelo ar tentando acertar sua próxima vitima enquanto alguns poucos jatos vermelhos faziam-se presentes. Os vultos trazidos por Voldemort mostraram-se extremamente eficazes e não estavam dando sequer uma chance para que os soldados de Moody defendessem-se, por alguns minutos a luta foi feroz e muito desequilibrada.

Moody corria em meio aos feitiços no intuito de salvar quantos mais conseguisse e em alguns poucos momentos de sorte aventurava-se a lançar algum feitiço no Comensal mais próximo.

- Voltem todos! Para o castelo! – A voz de Moody soou por todo o gramado e logo todos começaram uma pequena corrida de encontro à ultima esperança de salvação.

Moody salvou o máximo de "soldados" que pode antes dele próprio iniciar seu recuo, alguns poucos já se encontravam as portas do castelo, preparando-se para novamente batalhar quando os comensais chegassem mais próximos.

Só agora eles puderam ter uma noção real da batalha, eles não passavam de 50 bruxos a beira do portão e olhando agora, fora da batalha, puderam perceber que havia com certeza mais de 100 comensais e, com certeza, muitos outros ainda preparando-se para entrar no perímetro da escola.

Assim que Moody chegou às portas do castelo com ele chegaram os Comensais e novamente a batalha direta se iniciou. Agora a luta aparentava estar um pouco mais igual, mas mesmo assim o numero de Comensais era muito grande para os poucos defensores.

Moody vendo-se encurralado mirou sua varinha para o céu e liberou um jato dourado de luz que subiu cerca de 30 metros e explodiu como um rojão, muitos comensais pararam para ver o que acontecia, mas poucos entenderam o que aquilo significava, entretanto nos segundos seguintes eles já puderam entender.

Surgindo do nada vieram cerca de 30 guerreiros todos montados em vassouras e voando velozmente por cima da cabeça dos comensais, os guerreiros lançavam feitiços e empurravam os comensais de encontro a entrada do castelo, encurralando-os assim entre a tropa de Moody e os outros 50 novos guerreiros que surgiram correndo do meio das arvores mais próximas da floresta proibida.

Agora em maior numero a tropa de Moody conseguia lutar igualmente contra os Comensais e logo conseguiram sobrepujá-los e por fim derrotá-los. Um grande lampejo de felicidade percorreu o corpo de todos naquele momento e altas urras de satisfação preencheram o ar.

Todos se congratulavam e procuravam por feridos, mas antes mesmo que pudessem se recompor uma visão assustadora preencheu a paisagem de todos. Agora, passavam pelos portões grandes levas de Comensais, cada grupo devia ser composto por cerca de 50 inimigos e até o momento já se somavam, aparentemente, 5 grande regimentos.


	26. A origem do Pasquim

**Capítulo 26 – A origem do Pasquim**

Harry observou por longos segundos o belo diadema que segurava em suas mão, o comichão em seu peito já se iniciava e um pequeno sentimento de náusea tomava seu corpo, ele não mais prestava atenção no que Nick dizia e muito menos nos gritos e urros que penetravam pelo vão aberto da janela, seu mundo anuviava-se e sua mente se entregava, novamente.

"_Lá estava Dumbledor em sua frente, seu semblante altivo e acolhedor mantinha as mesmas proporções que Harry lembrava e seu sorriso continuava tão indecifrável quanto antes. Esta imagem tão perfeita do que Dumbledor foi um dia em vida tocou fundo nos sentimentos de Harry, o garoto tentava mover-se em direção a seu mestre para abraçá-lo, tentava falar-lhe, mas nada acontecia, o garoto mantinha-se imóvel e quieto, absolutamente quieto._

_- Meu caro Tom, sinto em lhe dizer, mas seu pedido é impossível... Você realmente é um dos alunos mais brilhantes que um dia já percorreu os corredores de Hogwarts, mas infelizmente não posso lhe dar o que pede._

_- Eu não vejo como posso concordar com o senhor... Como foi dito e provado fui um dos alunos mais brilhantes e continuo sendo um bruxo extraordinário, acredito que preencho todos os requisitos para a vaga._

_- Sim, você preenche, mas ainda existem muito mais coisas que você pode aprender e fazer... A escola ainda vai existir quando for o momento de você tornar-se professor._

_- Não acredito que existam tantas coisas assim que eu realmente precise aprender... _

_- Você está enganado, nós nunca deixamos de aprender meu jovem e é justamente isto que cria um grande professor._

_- Sinto que nossa conversa não se faz mais necessária, mas acredite nas minhas palavras, muitos vão passar por este cargo, porem nenhum se provará digno como eu._

_- Mas que belo exemplar de antiguidade o senhor tem aqui... Realmente um achado, dentre todas as outras coisas inúteis lógico... – A pequena diadema pendia das mãos brancas e esqueléticas de "Harry" enquanto ele examinava cada centímetro._

_- Sim, sim, há muito tempo a família da minha falecida mulher guarda ele como uma preciosa herança familiar. _

_- Tenho certeza que sim, mas porque deseja vender um artefato tão belo? _

_- Eu... Eu... bem que gostaria de mantê-lo, como uma herança para minha filha... mas tenho uma grande idéia de negócios, algo nunca visto antes. – O homem de cabelos brancos e roupas de cor extravagante balançava os braços no ar, tentando demonstrar a grandiosidade de sua idéia, para seu convidado. – E infelizmente ainda não possuo todo o dinheiro necessário para colocar minha idéia em pratica._

_- Interessante... – Tom lançou novamente um olhar para a diadema e voltou a observar o homem com expressão entristecida a sua frente – E qual é essa fabulosa idéia?_

_- Logicamente que não posso lhe dizer na integra – Um singelo sorriso enfeitou o rosto pesado do bruxo – Mas lhe digo que é um novo jornal, o qual vai fazer frente ao Profeta Diário, meu objetivo é mostrar a todos o que o Ministério tenta esconder de nós. – Tom limitou sua resposta a um estranho sorriso._

_- Certo... Mas agora vamos falar de negócios, quanto o senhor está disposto a aceitar por este artefato?_

_- Hummm, nunca pensei ao certo sobre isso, quanto o senhor acredita que ele vale? – Neste mesmo momento a porta do quarto, no qual estavam os dois bruxos, foi aberta e uma pequena garota com cabelos de cor loira acinzentado entrou. – Oh Luna, agora não posso conversar, não vê que estou ocupado?_

_- Desculpe, mas estou com fome..._

_- Ahh sim, espere um pouco lá fora e eu já irei servir o almoço. – Em instantes estavam os dois bruxos novamente sozinhos..."_

Não demorou muito para que Harry recobrasse a consciência e colocasse-se de pé, sua cicatriz doía como nunca, a ponto de deixá-lo tonto e confuso. O garoto tinha uma extrema dificuldade para organizar seus pensamentos, enquanto ao mesmo tempo esfregava a testa em uma vã tentativa de parar com a dor.

- Está tudo bem com você garoto? Tomei um susto muito grande quando vi que você tinha desmaiado. – Nick flutuava a frente de Harry esperando por uma resposta.

- Eu acho que estou bem... – A dor na testa começava a diminuir e agora ele podia voltar a pensar em tudo que tinha visto.

- Que bom... Acredito que você deva se apressar, está tendo uma confusão e tanto lá no jardim... Ainda não sei o que é, mas boa coisa não deve ser, não com você aqui pelo menos... Você deve fugir.

- Não posso fugir, tenho que descer... – A mente de Harry divagava pela idéia de Luna ser a antiga dona do diadema de Ravenclaw e ainda mais por ter sido seu pai, um grande apreciador destes objetos mitológicos, que o tenha vendido à Voldemort.

- Como assim? Você enlouqueceu? – Nick tentava impedir o prosseguimento do garoto, mas nada podia fazer.

Harry não deu ouvidos ao Fantasma e seguiu a passos rápidos em direção a porta da sala.

- Rony... Tem alguma coisa de errado aqui, ta tudo muito silen...

- Shiii! – Rony dirigiu seu olhar de repreensão para Zacarias e indicou que deveriam continuar.

Realmente tudo estava muito silencioso, até mesmo o farfalhar das arvores mais próximas incomodavam a todos... A adrenalina tomava conta da mente de cada um dos bruxos, fazendo com que todos segurassem nervosamente a varinha.

Após uma caminhada cuidadosa e observadora o grupo de Rony chegou muito próximo ao castelo, ninguém notou algum sinal de luz e nem mesmo viram algum comensal, até mesmo Rony estava achando tudo muito estranho.

O Weasley determinou que todos deveriam se manter abaixados, escondidos no mato alto que circundava a propriedade, e em uma explosão de coragem começou a se mover lentamente em direção ao castelo.

Ele já estava a apenas 10 metros da porta mais próxima, já podia até mesmo sentir o cheiro úmido que se desprendia das rochas das paredes externas do castelo, quando viu a porta se balançar, como se houvesse alguém do outro lado, tentando abri-la.

Rapidamente ele se escondeu por detrás da pedra mais próxima e apontou sua varinha para a porta, os segundos que se seguiram foram longos e torturantes para o garoto e só tiveram fim, quando a porta abriu com violência e revelou o vulto esguio de uma figura alta e forte.

Sem pensar duas vezes, Rony lançou um feitiço estupoforante e se preparou para a luta, o vulto foi acertado em cheio no peito e voou alguns metros para trás, mas não tardou para que outro vulto surgisse pela entrada.

Novamente Rony lançou seu feitiço, mas o novo bruxo foi mais rápido e além de repelir seu ataque foi hábil o bastante para desarmá-lo com um Expelliarmus. Tudo foi rápido de mais e agora ele podia sentir o frio do medo dentro de seu corpo.

- Rony... Calma, sou eu Gabrielle... Não tem ninguém dentro do castelo. – A luz do luar iluminou a face frágil da garota e com a surpresa as pernas do ruivo bambearam.

- Como? – Rony estava um pouco enjoado com o choque e sentou-se na grama para tentar "acalmar suas pernas".

- Você atacou Krum... Nós entramos no castelo e não tem ninguém lá dentro e provavelmente a ultima pessoa que esteve aqui saiu há uns 100 anos.

- Mas... como assim? Onde está Voldemort?

- Eu não sei...

Jatos de luz esverdeados e avermelhados compunham o belo show que se tornara a batalha entre as tropas de Moody e Voldemort, para olhos desatentos tudo se assemelhava a uma dança quase que coreografada e perfeita, se não fossem por aqueles que eram atingidos pelos jatos e caiam inertes ou tontos ao chão.

Incrivelmente a tropa do auror estava conseguindo defender-se do ataque voraz dos comensais, mas mesmo assim era questão de tempo para que fossem derrotados, e Moody sabia disso.

Antevendo sua eminente derrota Olho-tonto ordenava a todos que podia para que entrassem no castelo e se escondessem, era óbvio que em campo aberto não durariam muito, mas o ele acreditava que escondidos e possivelmente pegando os comensais de surpresa, novamente, talvez tivessem alguma chance de dar mais tempo a Harry.


	27. Traidor

**Capítulo 27 – Traidor...**

Moody foi praticamente o ultimo a entrar no castelo, antes de lacrá-lo temporariamente com um poderoso feitiço, espremendo-se agora atrás de pilares e paredes juntamente com cerca de 40 bruxos que também conseguiram refugio dentro da fortaleza.

O velho auror fez sinais para todos os cantos, indicando que deveriam manter-se escondidos e atacar de surpresa, ele sabia que provavelmente conseguiriam conter uma ou duas levas de comensais, mas não mais que isso, eles precisavam de apoio urgentemente, uma ajuda que não tinha da onde vir.

A porta começou a balançar ruidosamente com os ataques dos comensais e suas grandes vigas enormes de madeira começaram a fazer estalos violentos e amedrontadores... não tardando para que uma grande explosão transformasse o lado esquerdo da porta em uma nuvem de pequenos estilhaços de madeira e poeira.

Um grupo de dez comensais pulou para dentro do hall de entrada lançando feitiços para todos os lados, mas não acertando ninguém... Eles caminharam desconfiados pelo lugar e aos poucos eram seguidos por grupos de 5 ou 7 comensais que entravam dentro do castelo.

Algo em torno de 30 servos de Voldemort já encontravam-se no hall quando inesperadamente um jato verde e veloz atingiu o primeiro em cheio no peito, lançando-o de encontro ao solo. Todos os comensais procuraram o autor do disparo, mas não encontraram ninguém, e incrivelmente o mesmo fazia Moody.

Novamente um outro disparo fora efetuado e em seguida outro... Os comensais estavam sendo abatidos sem nem mesmo saber de onde vinham os ataques e enquanto isso o auror continuava a gesticular ordenando para que todos esperassem.

Em menos de um minuto 7 comensais já estavam caídos inertes ao chão e agora o que restavam estavam nervosos e encurralados, forçando-os a disparar para todos os lados, mas sem nenhum efeito, e metodicamente estes continuavam a ser executados.

Não foi necessário mais do que três minutos para que todos os comensais estivessem mortos e para que outros vinte entrassem pelo buraco feito na porta.

Moody estava perplexo, ele não conseguia distinguir da onde os disparos eram feitos e muito menos acreditava que um de seus "soldados" fosse capaz daquilo... para ele só havia um explicação.

Novamente os guerreiros negros estavam sendo abatidos sem um agressor visível, mas dessa vez o numero de comensais era muito maior e eles não paravam de entrar, aos poucos um show de luzes verdes tomou o aposento e não era raro ver um comensal acertar o próprio colega.

Tudo que Moody podia fazer era manter-se o mais próximo possível do chão e continuar escondido, ordenando o mesmo para seus ajudantes.

Aos olhos de Olho-tonto a luta era incrivelmente injusta, pois apesar dos comensais estarem em maioria, nenhum deles conseguia distinguir da onde os disparos eram feitos e muito menos conseguiam se defender, devido a grande velocidade e precisão dos ataques, aos olhos de um antigo guerreiro aquilo não era uma luta, mas sim um massacre.

Já haviam quase 50 corpos caídos ao chão do hall quando os servos de Voldemort finalmente perceberam que entrar no castelo era um incrível erro e, portanto, eles resolveram montar um cerco ao redor da entrada e dos principais pontos de saída, esperando assim que seu inimigo saísse ao seu encontro.

O hall estava extremamente silencioso, os olhos de Moody vasculhavam todo o extenso recinto a procura de sua ajuda milagrosa, mas nem mesmo seu olho mágico era capaz de encontrar alguém. Todos se mantinham agachados e nervosos em seus esconderijos, segurando suas varinhas junto ao corpo, sempre preparadas para o combate, e os olhos na incrível imagem dos corpos dos comensais caídos ao chão.

Após quase 5 minutos finalmente Harry se revelou, no canto norte do Hall próximo à escada, sua cabeça com cabelos desgrenhados surgiu flutuando no ar e em seguida o resto do corpo também apareceu, ele carregava sua varinha na mão direita e a capa da invisibilidade na esquerda.

- Por Merlin! – Moody não conseguiu conter sua fala e seu eco perpetuou-se por algum tempo.

Harry estava ainda mais esguio e pálido do que o amigo podia se lembrar, até mesmo sua postura aparentava ser diferente.

- Harry você enlouqueceu? Você sabe o risco que correu?

- Eles não foram um grande desafio, você mesmo viu tudo, não corri risco algum...

- Eles poderiam ter percebido da onde os disparos eram feitos! – Moody caminhava rapidamente para o centro do Hall, desviando somente de alguns corpos, tentando se aproximar do garoto para poderem conversar em silencio.

- Nem mesmo você conseguiu me encontrar sem eu tirar a capa, quem diria eles que são apenas Comensais de baixo escalão... Como eu disse, não corri riscos. – Harry dobrou calmamente a capa da invisibilidade e a guardou em um dos bolsos internos de suas vestes.

Moody lançou um olhar reprovador para o garoto e puxou-o pelo ombro para o canto, de forma a saírem das vistas dos outros membros da AD.

- Conseguiu achar o que você procurava?

- Sim, não preciso de mais nada do castelo. O meu próximo objetivo está lá fora agora.

- Mas você não pode sair, só se estiver louco... Eu contei, antes de entrar no castelo, algo em torno de 4 regimentos completos de comensais, todos próximos aos portões de Hogwarts, e aparentemente ainda havia alguns mais do lado de fora... Contando estes que você eliminou ainda devem haver algo em torno de 400 a 500 comensais cercando o castelo, só esperando o momento exato.

- Voldemort fez muito bem o trabalho dele... O que você planeja?

- Ainda não pensei em nada, nós não conseguiremos vencer em uma batalha de campo aberto e eles provavelmente não tentarão entrar aqui novamente. Será que o truque da capa funcionaria novamente?

- Acredito que sim, mas mesmo assim há muitos deles, com certeza algum conseguiria ouvir algum barulho ocasionalmente produzido pela minha caminhada.

- O que faremos então?

- Ainda não sei... Vamos descansar alguns minutos e tentar pensar em alguma estratégia.

Todos ainda aparentavam estar muito nervosos e evitavam falar o máximo possível, somente Moody e Harry trocavam algumas palavras enquanto tentavam montar alguma estratégia de luta.

Após muito discutirem ficou óbvio que estavam encurralados, sair era loucura e ficar dentro do castelo não iria levá-los a vitória, eles precisavam de algum tipo de distração que permitisse a Harry passar desapercebido pelos comensais em quanto estava escondido pela capa, mas não conseguiam pensar em nenhuma boa idéia que não fosse sinônimo de suicídio para todos que participassem dela.

A única noticia boa era de que Neville estava vivo e aparentemente estava recobrando a consciência após uma das estudantes da Beauxbatons dar-lhe uma poção revigorante.

- Ele já consegue falar?

- Não, de lhe mais algum tempo, ele estava realmente muito debilitado.

- Claro, claro.

Nesse mesmo momento foi possível ouvir uma grande movimentação vinda do lado de fora do castelo, uma enorme quantidade de urros e sons incompreensíveis expulsava o silencio da noite, assim como os gritos de ordem e de ataques dos Comensais.

Harry correu rapidamente para a janela mais próxima, sendo seguido por Moody e por outros tantos guerreiros, nenhum deles conseguia acreditar na sorte que tinham e na oportunidade que aparentemente surgira por milagre.

- Eu não posso acreditar... – Moody estava de queixo caído e mantinha seus olhos vidrados no jardim do castelo.

- Esta é a chance de que precisávamos... Vamos todos, vamos lutar! – Harry bradou a ordem e correu para o buraco da porta da entrada, sendo seguido por seus guerreiros e por Moody.

Harry fazia o possível para correr o mais rápido que podia sem deixar nenhuma parte de seu corpo a mostra, mas isto se provará extremamente difícil, principalmente por causa da enorme quantidade de feitiços e flechas que voavam por cima de sua cabeça.

Ele ainda não conseguia entender o motivo dos Centauros estarem atacando os Comensais, mas realmente aquilo veio em boa hora. Harry evitava olhar para trás, mas em algumas de suas olhadas ele pode ver uma luta ferrenha entre os servos de Voldemort e seus agressores, que agora os encurralavam tanto pela frente como por trás, mas mesmo assim o exercíto do Senhor das Trevas ainda estava em maioria esmagadora.

O portão já estava bem próximo quando o garoto enxergou algo que o fez parar e esquecer de seu objetivo por alguns segundos, Snape estava em pé, ao lado de alguns arbustos, ele olhava para todos os lados, como se estivesse procurando algo, ou mais precisamente Harry.

Por mais que o garoto quisesse continuar seu caminho em busca de Nagini, ele não conseguia, algo o mantinha imóvel, um desejo avassalador de atacar Snape e finalmente vingar a morte de seu antigo mentor dominava sua mente.

Ele lutou o máximo que pode contra sua raiva e sua ira, mas antes que pudesse se controlar ele já estava ao lado de seu antigo inimigo.

- Traidor... – Harry sussurrou a palavra ao ouvido de Snape enquanto encostava de leve a varinha em seu estomago, em seguida observou por um segundo a expressão de terror e incredulidade na face do antigo professor e no instante seguinte já disparava o feitiço que, por fim, matou-o.


	28. O fim

**Capítulo 28 – O fim... **

A imagem de Snape caindo ao chão e o piscar esverdeado de luz despertou a atenção de todos próximo ao Portão, mas para a sorte de Harry ninguém demonstrou grande preocupação com a morte do companheiro e muito menos decidiu investigar o que havia acontecido, a batalha que ocorria 50 metros à frente os entretinha muito mais.

A adrenalina tomou conta do corpo do jovem, assim como uma enorme satisfação pessoal por ter eliminado seu rival, mas não pode aproveitar muito esse momento, pois logo em seguida ele pode ver o que há tanto tempo procurava.

Nagini estava rastejando de um lado para o outro, próxima a onde Bellatrix e alguns outros comensais estavam, eles riam alto e não demonstravam ter notado a grande batalha que ocorria dentro dos portões de Hogwarts.

A mente de Harry trabalhava lenta e friamente, ele mal acabara de executar seu antigo professor e a única coisa em que pensava era a rota mais segura e eficiente para chegar próximo à cobra.

Mansamente o bruxo esgueirou-se por entre os comensais e os diversos arbustos do jardim, a cobra encontrava-se a apenas alguns metros de suas mãos, mas aparentemente sua presença não passou despercebida pelo animal. Nagini erguia sua enorme cabeça e agitava o ar com sua língua bifurcada, sempre mirando fixamente o ponto onde Harry se encontrava.

Assim como o garoto, a cobra não se movia, a tensão aumentava cada vez mais e isto não passou despercebido por Bellatrix.

- Qual é o problema desta cobra agora? – A bruxa saiu do meio do grupo de Comensais e parou próxima a Nagini. – O que você tanto olha?

Era claro que a bruxa não podia ver Harry parado bem a sua frente, mas tudo ficou claro para ela no instante seguinte. Com um impulso assustador e uma velocidade estonteante a cobra atacou o garoto, abrindo sua grande mandíbula e enrolando seu corpo no do bruxo.

Bellatrix não entendeu nada, mas aos poucos pode ver pequenas partes do corpo pálido e raquítico de Harry que apareciam cada vez que Nagini forçava mais seu corpo ao redor do bruxo. Ele tentava desesperadamente tocar suas mãos no corpo gelado da cobra, mas a capa da invisibilidade impedia o toque direto e cada segundo que se passava ele podia sentir seu corpo mais comprimido e o ar mais escasso.

O garoto já se encontrava próximo ao desmaio, quando em um lampejo de suas ultimas forças ele forçou um dos braços, tendo por sorte tocado a palma de sua mão na pele escamosa do animal e no mesmo instante pode sentir o "abraço mortal" desferido pela cobra se afrouxar e novamente aquele comichão se iniciar.

A realidade ficava cada vez mais distante e mais uma vez a escuridão levou sua mente.

" _-Você tem total certeza do que você ouviu Snape? _

_- Sim meu senhor, total certeza, estava escondido logo atrás da porta do quarto e foi exatamente isto que ela disse._

_- Há alguma chance desta profecia ser real?_

_- Realmente não sei Lorde das Trevas, mas Dumbledor aparentemente ficou um bocado preocupado e agitado._

_- Interessante. Sendo assim mande Lucio e Bellatrix informarem-se de todos os nascimentos que ocorrerão no próximo mês e que me informem o mais rápido possível._

_-Sim meu mestre._

_- Quer dizer que ocorreram apenas dois nascimentos no fim do mês passado?_

_- Sim lorde das trevas, fiquei atento a tudo que acontecia e ambos os bebes são filhos de importantes aurores._

_- Muito intrigante isto... Dois meninos, dois filhos de Aurores, o que os tornaria diferentes um do outro? – A voz saíra tão baixa da boca de Voldemort que nem mesmo Lucio, o qual estava ao seu lado, pode ouvi-lo._

_- O que disse meu senhor?_

_- Nada. Pode se retirar agora, seu trabalho foi muito bem feito_."

Harry recobrava aos poucos a consciência enquanto cada vez mais podia sentir o enorme peso da cobra que jazia morta sobre seu corpo, ele forçava ao máximo seus braços e pernas, mas mesmo assim mal conseguia mover-se, o animal era realmente muito pesado.

Ainda com pequenos pontos de luz brilhando em sua visão, ofuscando assim a imagem perfeita do que acontecia, o garoto pode sentir que alguém o ajudava a sair de baixo do animal e após algum esforço ele enfim se viu livre.

O mundo ainda rodava em sua mente e um forte enjôo o envolvia, ele se sentou na relva passando os braços em volta dos joelhos flexionados e forçou a vista para olhar ao redor. Alguns passos a sua frente o corpo de Bellatrix encontrava-se caído ao chão, assim como o de alguns comensais, ele não sabia como, mas aparentemente alguém havia acabado de salvar sua vida.

Por fim Harry pode ordenar sua mente e enxergar com clareza o que acontecia, a batalha ainda acontecia a algumas centenas de metros e um vulto esguio e exalando um forte cheiro de essência de maçã postava-se agachado ao seu lado.

- Harry? Você está bem?

- Hermione? - O bruxo olhava fixamente para a garota, a vontade de abraçá-la era enorme, mas ele não se mexeu.

- Sou eu – Um doce sorriso surgiu em sua face ao dizer isso. – Não pude ir com Rony, era óbvio para mim que você estava inventando toda aquela história de resgate...

- Você não pode ficar aqui, é muito perigoso... – Harry forçou os joelhos e se colocou de pé, olhou em volta, mas surpreendentemente todos os Comensais já haviam corrido em direção a batalha e não se importavam com as duas figuras paradas próximo aos portões.

- Eu sei me virar, mas agora eu preciso que você fuja. Voldemort esta aqui em algum lugar, provavelmente armando uma emboscada...

- Não posso fugir Hermione! Eu finalmente tenho tudo que é necessário para derrotá-lo, agora é o momento da minha vingança...

- Não Harry!

Infelizmente os apelos de Hermione foram tardios e ineficazes, de um punhado de arvores próximas um vulto alto e esguio surgiu caminhando calmamente enquanto sorria e balançava a varinha de um lado para o outro com as mãos.

- Ó que momento tocante, nunca imaginei que a lembrança de minha glória sobre Harry Potter seria coroado com a morte de outra sangue ruim. Simplesmente incrível! – O som ofídico da voz de Voldemort paralisou Hermione e agitou o coração e a mente do Potter – Vejo que por fim você aniquilou todas as horcruxes, muito obrigado por isto. – Um sorriso amedrontador surgiu na face pálida do bruxo.

- Como assim "muito obrigado"? – Harry colocou-se a frente de Hermione e apontou rigidamente sua varinha para o peito de seu algoz.

- Meu caro Potter, continua sendo ingênuo como uma criança... – Uma breve risada partiu da boca de Voldemort. – Entenda uma coisa, por muito tempo eu usei as horcruxes para me manter vivo e como uma segurança para nunca morrer, mas neste exato momento estas incríveis "salva-guardas" eram a SUA segurança de vida.

- O que?

- Não se faça de bobo menino, o único motivo de você ainda estar vivo é a alma que compartilha comigo, estas horcruxes protegiam tanto a mim como a você e agora não há mais nenhuma e, portanto, nada mais me impede de matá-lo! – Uma nova gargalhada irrompeu no ar, amedrontando mais ainda o garoto.

Harry não tinha mais palavras, o que Voldemort dizia poderia ser verdade, mas o garoto mantinha-se agarrado ao pensamento de que da mesma maneira que ele poderia morrer, Voldemort também poderia ser morto.

Ambos os bruxos olhavam-se fixamente, eles sabiam que aquele provavelmente seria um embate de apenas um ataque e somente o mais habilidoso sairia dali.

Voldemort observava o frágil bruxo dos pés à cabeça, apontando fixamente sua varinha para ele, calculando a todo o instante o momento certo de atacar, enquanto saboreava a adrenalina que surgia logo antes dele finalmente ter a chance de matar seu inimigo.

Com um movimento espantosamente rápido e agressivo Voldemort projetou seu peito para frente e lançou a maldição de encontro a Harry, o garoto não foi tão rápido, sentiu um forte empurrão e teve seu corpo jogado contra a grama, como que por reflexo seu ultimo movimento foi contra atacar com a mesma maldição e por fim sentiu o impacto da queda.

Bastou um piscar de olhos para Harry finalmente entender o que acontecia, ele estava caído de costas contra a grama, sua cabeça um pouco levantada ainda observava o frágil corpo de Hermione cair lentamente ao chão e com um baque surdo se eternizar na memória do garoto. Sem ele perceber, o corpo de Voldemort era atingido pelo feitiço produzido pela varinha gêmea a sua e em um instante os olhos frios e amedrontadores transformaram-se apenas em grandes olhos vazios.

Uma forte pontada perfurou seu corpo, sua mente apagou-se quase que ao mesmo tempo em que o corpo de Voldemort perdia sua aura amedrontadora.

O sol estava nascendo no horizonte quando Harry finalmente abriu seus olhos, ele ainda estava caído na grama da entrada de Hogwarts e tudo estava muito silencioso. Um leve cheiro adocicado de maçã preenchia o ar e sua mente foi tomada por um sentimento de calma e leveza que ele não experimentava há muito tempo.

Sua cabeça ainda girava um pouco e o mundo continuava a parecer um lugar esquisito, haviam muitas pessoas caídas ao seu redor, mas com um primeiro contemplar ele não pode achar ninguém que conhecesse.

Harry sentou-se e mais uma vez olhou ao redor, sua mente estava confusa e ele não se lembrava muito bem do que havia ocorrido. Aos poucos finalmente conseguiu focar as imagens e passou a novamente observar os corpos, em segundos ele viu o corpo de Hermione caído cerca de um metro a sua frente, sua face estava completamente pálida e seus olhos ainda estavam abertos.

Ele agarrou o corpo da amiga com todas as suas forças, chamando em vão por ela. Como que um raio, sua mente foi preenchida pelas imagens do ocorrido na noite anterior, sendo que a principio ele não acreditava, pensava que sua própria mente lhe aplicava peças, mas as imagens não paravam de reaparecer e logo a sua frente ele pode ver o corpo de Voldemort, ou do que um dia foi o Lorde das Trevas, inerte e branco como o mármore.

Após mais alguns minutos agarrado ao corpo de Hermione, ele finalmente se levantou e com calma iniciou uma caminhada vagarosa em direção ao castelo, carregando o corpo da amiga entre seus braços.

Ele se sentia exausto e o mais incrível é que não havia mais nenhum pensamento em sua mente, da mesma maneira que tudo ressurgiu como um raio, tudo se foi, deixando-o completamente calado, sozinho e chocado.


	29. Adeus

**Capítulo 29 – Adeus...**

Por todo o caminho que levava diretamente até a porta do castelo uma grande quantidade de corpos se encontravam caídos ao chão, grande parte sendo de desconhecidos, mas alguns poucos avivavam lembranças junto ao peito do garoto, alguns de Hogwarts, outros do acampamento, mas nenhum realmente chamou sua atenção, ou poderia chamá-la.

Ele já estava no meio do caminho quando pode ver algumas pessoas saírem do castelo, a maioria delas simplesmente observavam atônitas a paisagem, mas uma, dentre todas as outras, caminhava lentamente em sua direção, Moody parecia chocado, mas não parou em nenhum momento.

O auror postou-se a frente do garoto, fitou profundamente os olhos da criança que encontrava a sua frente e desceu o olhar para o corpo que jazia nos braços dela, não foi necessário dizer nada, ele sabia que aquele Harry Potter que havia conhecido cerca de três anos atrás já não existia mais, ele havia sido surrado pela guerra e, agora, destruído pela perda. A sua frente restava apenas um corpo esquelético, de cabelos desgrenhados com uma insignificante, e agora desbotada, cicatriz de raio na testa.

Andaram juntos de volta ao Castelo, Olho-tonto simplesmente acompanhando seu grande amigo, deixando-o carregar o fardo que lhe pertencia e o qual ele não permitiria ninguém tomar.

Harry não dormiu, comeu, falou ou moveu-se nas horas que seguiram o fim da batalha. Ele estava sentado sozinho ao lado do corpo coberto de Hermione no refeitório de Hogwarts, tendo somente movido o olhar no momento em que Rony e Gina entraram pelo grande portal do recinto.

- Harry... – Rony parou, já haviam avisado-lhe sobre o ocorrido, mas mesmo assim ele não estava preparado.

- Harry! – Gina correu ao encontro do amado, abraçando-o e chorando.

Mas Potter não se moveu, ele continuava quieto e atônito, apenas olhando sem olhar e respirando sem viver.

A alegria e a festa que seguiram o fim da guerra não era nem de longe a comemoração esperada por todos, eles imaginavam o fim de uma época como aquela como um momento de festas intermináveis e sorrisos largos, mas agora viam que na verdade este era um momento de dor e luto, não deixando de ser um fim, mas era um fim com um insuportável gosto arrastado de dor.

Moody, pela primeira vez em sua vida, deixava as ordens e a vigília inabalável de lado e descansava em sua própria dor, ele enfrentava o fim pessoal de uma era em sua vida, uma fase que ele viveu intensamente por muito mais tempo que muitos que lhe faziam companhia agora. Assim como todos os outros, estava cercado por diversos amigos, mas solitário no coração, agora ele poderia desacelerar e contar todos os "cadáveres" que preenchiam sua existência.

- Acabou...

- Sim... Acabou – Moody suspirou ao responder a afirmação de Krum.

- E agora?

- Ainda não pensei no agora... Fiquei muito tempo pensando no agora durante a guerra, mas ainda não sei como proceder... São muitos corpos, muitas covas para se cavar...

- Posso ordenar alguns homens para a tarefa de enterrar todos.

- Não! Não enterraremos ninguém com mágica. Todos devemos cavar as covas com nossas próprias forças, todos esses bruxos merecem as honras que lhes são devidas.

- E os comensais? E Aquele-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado?

- Faça uma grande pira funerária com todas as honrarias necessárias, seus corpos não devem permanecer, mas eles ainda foram bruxos e por isso merecem nosso respeito... Já Voldemort... eu não sei, não tenho forças para pensar nisso agora.

- Tudo bem, passarei as ordens. – Krum preparou-se para deixar a sala que o auror ocupava no castelo, mas antes voltou-se uma ultima vez – Moody..

- Sim... – O auror olhou com seus olhos cansados para o corpo robusto do Bulgaro.

- Foi um grande prazer lutar ao seu lado... – Moody simplesmente assentiu.

Harry permaneceu em seu prórpio mundo por um longo tempo, mas em todos os momentos sendo consolado por Gina, recebendo carinho e compreensão, ele não percebeu, mas ela chorava silenciosamente e incessantemente.

Tal cena durou horas, mesmo parecendo anos ao ver do garoto, e somente após este tempo ele voltou a realidade e encarou a figura de sua namorada, ela estava com os olhos inchados e molhados, ele tomou o rosto sardento em suas mãos e enxugou suas bochechas, beijou-lhe a face e a abraçou.

Ela voltou a chorar no mesmo instante, mas mesmo chorando daquele modo ela ainda continuava forte, o pilar que sempre fora desde a morte de sua mãe. Suas lagrimas não demonstravam fraqueza ou abalo, mas sim uma simples e agoniante tristeza que já crescia desde o inicio da guerra.

Eles consolaram-se mutuamente, conversaram vagamente e Harry sem falar deixou claro sua dor por não ter conseguido salvar Hermione, ele estava destruído por dentro, completamente despedaçado, algo que ele nem ninguém nunca imaginou que pudesse acontecer, mas aconteceu.

Gina sabia que nada poderia ser feito a respeito desta dor que ele sentia, aquilo era uma cicatriz que somente ele poderia curar e sabendo disto ela beijou-lhe o rosto, levantou-se e retirou do bolso interno das vestes um envelope dourado, na parte frontal apenas encontrava-se escrito "Para: Harry Potter".

A Weasley estendeu o envelope ao amado e deixou o recinto, deixando-o sozinho com o corpo de Hermione e a carta endereçada a ele próprio.

Com cuidado Harry abriu o envelope e fitou o papel antes de desdobrá-lo, suspirou uma ultima vez e postou-se a ler.

"_Caro Harry,_

_Nunca imaginei que estaria fazendo isto que estou fazendo agora, escrevendo uma carta post-morten, contudo imagino que seja o mesmo sentimento de quem escreve um testamento. Antes de poder ler tudo que tenho a dizer preciso pedir que você pingue uma gota de seu sangue no papel, só assim poderá prosseguir..."_

Harry observou por alguns segundos o papel revirando-o em busca de outras palavras, mas não achou nada, com calma puxou sua varinha e com uma simples toque fez um pequeno corte em seu dedo, deixando uma única gota cair no papel.

Nada aconteceu logo que a gota caiu, mas em alguns segundos algo estranho ocorreu, a gota desapareceu e logo depois letras apareciam por todo o papel.

"_Me desculpe por isso, mas é a única maneira de saber que é realmente você que está lendo a carta._

_Eu esperava que você não precisasse ler isto, mas imaginei que não ficaria muito feliz com a minha morte, então entendo que preciso esclarecer tudo e pedir que compreenda o que eu e Gina fizemos._

_Primeiramente não posso dizer que imagino como morri, mas tenho certeza de que isto aconteceria, não se culpe, foi uma escolha que fiz e algo do qual não me arrependo. Não se culpe por achar que não pode me proteger, pois eu iria morrer de uma maneira ou de outra e vou lhe explicar o porque._

_Lembra quando você foi atacado por Voldemort e só não morreu por causa da alma dele presa em você? Pois bem, quando você foi encontrada seu estado não era um dos melhores, para falar a verdade sua alma havia sido protegida, mas para isso ela se juntou mais firmemente a de Voldemort, de uma maneira que não sabíamos se ela iria suportar._

_A principio todos nós estávamos sem esperanças de que você acordasse novamente, por alguns momento até mesmo eu desisti de tudo, mas algo veio a minha mente e precisava tentar._

_Com a ajuda de Snape consegui uma pequena quantidade de Sangue de Dragão e fiz uma poção que Dumbledore havia descoberto quando estudou este reagente. Essa poção necessitava de duas coisas, primeiramente o Sangue de Dragão em seu formato mais puro e em segundo lugar o Sangue de uma pessoa, que compartilha-se um grande laço com o beneficiário, ou seja você._

_O intuito dessa poção era transferir um pouco da minha alma para o seu corpo de forma a ela tratar a sua e permitir que você acordasse novamente. Todavia esta poção traz sérias conseqüências para quem a faz e quem a usa._

_A pessoa que sede a parte da alma não pode ficar para sempre sem a parte cedida, sendo que em algum momento ela precisara pegá-la de volta e a única maneira de fazer isto é re-aflorar o sentimento que deu origem ao grande laço que existe entre as duas pessoas, ou seja nosso beijo, meu amor por você._

_Contudo caso eu recuperasse minha alma você iria morrer, pois sem ajuda sua alma não conseguiria mais sobreviver. Entende o que eu digo agora? Eu sempre soube que a morte me aguardava, nunca considerei pegar a alma de volta._

_Entenda também que eu e Gina tivemos uma longa discussão para resolver quem deveria lhe ceder o pedaço de alma, mas eu sempre soube que não poderia deixar ela morrer. Eu te amo Harry e apesar de saber que em algum momento você me amou também sei que dificilmente você voltaria a amar alguém após a morte de Gina. Há coisas que eu não posso explicar, mas que você pode entender, uma delas é o sentimento que existe entre você e Gina._

_Eu só preciso que você entenda uma coisa, eu lhe amei Harry, amei muito, mas isso surgiu na hora errada e da maneira errada. Eu não suportava ficar longe de você, mas sei que acabaria destruindo sua vida se tentasse isso acabaria destruindo a minha._

_Não pense que faço isso só por você, faço isso porque sei que só existe uma chance de Voldemort ser derrotado e todas as pessoas que eu amo serem salvas e essa chance está em Harry Potter._

_Nós nunca vamos poder ficar juntos, mas minha alma vive em você agora, ela faz parte do seu ser. Aproveite-a e permita-se viver._

_Sendo assim, espero que tenha explicado todas as suas duvidas. Espero que você possa continuar a sua vida e aproveite esse novo mundo que nasce graças a você e a todos os bruxos que lutaram nesta guerra._

_Por fim, me sentiria muito mal de partir e não lhe deixar um presente, portanto procure por Moody e peça para ele lhe dar minha varinha, está na hora de largar a sua. Voldemort foi a razão dessa varinha ser perfeita para você e agora eu quero que a minha o seja, não se preocupe ela será ótima e vai lhe servir perfeitamente._

_Beijos._

_Hermione Granger."_

Os sentimentos se misturavam dentro de Harry, ele não sabia o que fazer e não conseguia aceitar tudo que Hermione havia feito por ele. O garoto sabia que tudo aquilo havia sido feito por amor, um amor nunca plenamente correspondido, um amor que agora ele se remoia por não ter dado mais valor.

Ele se levantou, vestiu suas vestes e saiu pela porta, deixando sua varinha e a carta para trás. O castelo estava cheio e como sempre sua movimentação causava grande furor, mas ele não via os bruxos a sua volta, ele simplesmente corria, remoendo sua dor.

Bastou perguntar uma vez para um jovem ao pé da escada e logo descobriu onde Moody estava, novamente Harry correu, ágil como sempre e em poucos momentos ele já se encontrava a frente do grande auror.

Moody fitou-o, ele sabia o que o jovem queria, ele iria entregar-lhe, ele simplesmente queria entregar aquele fardo e deixá-lo partir, mas não pode, não tão rápido.

- Eu sei o que você veio buscar e sei o que você pensa, mas devo pedir-lhe para abandonar essa idéia.

Harry não respondeu, ele não estava preparado.

- Você muito bem sabe que precisamos de você agora, tanto quanto antes, que Gina precisa de você, assim como seus amigos.

- Eu sei disso... Mas não posso... Não mais... Eu fiz tudo aquilo que todos queriam, salvei a todos como sempre esteve predestinado, mas perdi a mim mesmo, deixei de salvar quem deveria continuar aqui... Muitos se foram, isso não é só por Hermione, eu perdi muito nesta guerra e já não posso mais. – Harry estava cansado...

- Garoto eu sinto o mesmo que você, estou neste mesmo lugar que você está, só que por muito mais tempo, mal sei da onde recomeçar, sou um bebe novamente, minha vida inteira praticamente foi a guerra e agora estamos na reconstrução... Eu sou simplesmente um guerreiro, não sei mais o que fazer...

- Você sempre soube Moody, você sempre esteve preparado para isso, mas eu não. As espectativas e obrigações que tinha nunca me permitiram me preparar para esse momento, eu simplesmente vivia o segundo que passava, lutando, amando e sangrando... Nunca parei para pensar. Esse mundo já não é mais meu e eu não sou mais desse mundo. Me deixe ir...

Moody sabia que estava vencido, ele entendia as palavras que lhe eram ditas e concordou, deixou a varinha em cima da mesa e simplesmente olhou enquanto o garoto colocava-a nas vestes e partia, ouvindo o eco de um Adeus...


	30. Coisas que perdemos pelo caminho

7

**Capítulo 30 – Coisas que perdemos pelo caminho - Epílogo**

Algumas batidas ressoaram na porta da frente da pequena casa no final da rua Elm, o dia acabava de amanhecer e mesmo assim uma pequena quantidade de fumaça já era vista fugindo da chaminé da casa.

O sol enfeitava bravamente o céu e com seus raios espantava todas as nuvens, o dia mostrava-se lindo e enormemente acolhedor, provavelmente só mais um dia normal em Hogsmead.

Novamente as batidas se fizeram audíveis e do outro lado da casa se fez ouvir um grito de mulher.

- Mooly atenda a porta, por favor. Veja quem é.

Alguns segundos se passaram, mas logo a porta começou a se abrir vagarosamente, atrás dela estava uma garotinha muito bela, ela fazia força para puxar a pesada porta de madeira e quando olhou para cima pode ver um homem estranho aos seus olhos, ela nunca o havia visto antes, mas por algum motivo podia reconhecer algo nele.

- Olá garotinha, me desculpe, mas acho que bati na porta errada – O homem tinha um sorriso atrapalhado no rosto e aparentava estar aliviado por ter errado a casa, ele tinha uma barba rude, mas que aparentava ter sido "arrumada" antes das batidas, e suas vestes já haviam visto melhores dias. – Você sabe me dizer onde mora a senhora Gina Weasley?

A garotinha o olhou por longos segundos, ela estava muito curiosa com aquele homem engraçado a sua frente, não era comum ver pessoas estranhas em Hogsmead, principalmente uma pessoa igual a ele.

- Mooly o que está acontecendo, quem é?

Do fundo da casa uma mulher se aproximava, ela tinha seus cabelos cor de fogo presos atrás da cabeça e um avental amarrado ao seu pescoço, ela estava linda, mais linda do que Harry conseguia se lembrar. Conforme ela caminhava pode ver um relance do homem pela fresta aberta.

- Olá, bom dia, no que poss... – Gina parou de falar no mesmo segundo em que terminou de abrir a porta, o homem que estava a sua frente era alguém que ela nunca havia visto antes, pelo menos assim ela achou, até o momento em que seus olhos se encontraram. - Harr... – As palavras não saíram, ela segurou-se firmemente a porta e procurava manter-se calma, apesar de não conseguir.

- Gina? – Harry realmente estava irreconhecível, os cinco anos que passou desaparecido fizeram com que sua barba e cabelo crescessem, escondendo seu rosto e sua cicatriz, sua aparência era mais para a de um mendigo do que a de alguém que um dia foi chamado de o escolhido.

Harry estava sentado em uma poltrona na sala de estar da casa de Gina, ela havia mandado ele entrar logo após ter conseguido voltar a falar e havia pedido para que esperasse alguns segundos, para que pudesse se acalmar e tomar um gole de água.

A sala era decorada com muitas fotos e livros, a maioria das fotos eram dos Weasley e da filha de Gina, a pequena Mooly. Atentamente ele olhou cada uma das fotos, relembrando antigos momentos que hoje mais pareciam o passado de outra pessoa, havia fotos de Hogwarts, e da Toca, todas mostrando acontecimentos engraçados e emocionantes para Harry.

Andando mais para frente ele pode ver algumas fotos mais recentes, nelas não encontrou mais os acenos de Arthur, mas encontrava muitas cenas de brincadeiras dos Gêmeos em uma foto a frente da Loja deles.

Todavia a foto dos Weasleys que mais lhe chamou a atenção foi a ultima, nela Rony estava abraçado com uma das mulheres mais belas que Harry já havia visto, logo ele pode perceber que se tratava de Gabrielle e em cada um dos braços dela estava um bebê, eles aparentemente estavam chorando, mas a foto em si constituía um evento realmente lindo.

Naquele momento Harry pode perceber o quanto havia perdido naqueles últimos 5 anos, Rony havia se casado, os Gemes faziam sucesso... e Gina era mãe e provavelmente casada, muitas coisas haviam mudado.

Nas prateleiras da sala encontravam-se muitos livros de quadribol e muitos outros de curandeirismo, muitos com nomes estranhos e extravagantes, nenhum que Harry entendesse.

Chegando ao fim da sua exploração ele passou a observar as fotos a cima da lareira, quatro eram elas. A primeira era de Mooly quando ainda era menor do que já é, a segunda era de Gina com todos os Weasleys, ainda quando ela era criança, a terceira era uma foto de Hogwarts, nela estavam Harry, Rony, Gina e Hermione e por fim a ultima foto e que mais tocou o garoto era de Gina e Hermione em Hogwarts, com a grande janela da sala comunal da Grinfinória atrás delas.

- Essa foto é a que mais me toca, não tem um dia que não olho para ela e não chore. – Gina estava encostada na porta da sala, ela parecia nervosa, mas seu olhar era mais forte do que nunca.

- É realmente bonita, nunca soube que você a tinha.

- Eu achei ela logo depois do fim da guerra, estava jogada no meu baú de Hogwarts, junto com algumas outras que estão na sala.

- Eu pude ver que Rony se casou com Gabrielle, nunca imaginei que ele conseguiria... – Harry tinha um sorriso bobo escondido parcialmente pela barba.

- Logo após a guerra eles começaram a namorar, estão casados há dois anos, eles tem gêmeos, chamam-se Nina e Jean.

- Que incrível... – um silêncio incomodo irrompeu logo que os olhos de Harry encontraram com os de Gina.

- Eu acho que você não viu, mas encontrei o presente que deixou para mim... lembra-se? Antes de você partir atrás de Voldemort você havia me contado sobre ele...

- Sim. – Harry sorriu enquanto recordava – Você gostou?

- Como não gostaria, seu pomo de ouro, o primeiro que você pegou... Foi o presente mais lindo que já recebi... – Gina sorriu novamente, mas baixou o olhar quando seus olhos encontraram o de Harry.

- Harry... Por que agora? Por que você voltou?

- Eu... Eu não sei. A raiva e a tristeza dentro de mim foram sumindo aos poucos depois que eu decidi partir, mas quando elas sumiram já era tarde demais e o medo da volta me manteve afastado por mais tempo do que eu gostaria. Há muito tempo eu penso em voltar, mas a coragem só voltou à mim pouco tempo atrás.

- Por onde você andou? Por que nunca nos contatou?

- Eu andei por todos os lugares e me escondi em muitos outros. E como eu disse, faltou-me coragem para voltar e conversar, tudo aquilo pelo qual eu sempre fui lembrado, me faltou nesses últimos anos.

- Por um tempo eu achei que você havia morrido... – Uma pequena lagrima escorreu pela face de Gina.

- Por um tempo eu morri, pelo menos aquele Harry que você conhecia. Precisei de muito tempo e solidão para voltar a ser quem eu sou.

- Como você me achou aqui?

- Eu perguntei em alguns lugares, não foi muito difícil, o mais difícil foi conseguir entrar em Hogsmead.

- Aurores. Eles tomam conta da cidade desde o fim da guerra, apesar de quase todos os Comensais estarem presos ou mortos. Eles preferem manter guarda na cidade, ela é o ultimo ponto de defesa antes de Hogwarts.

- Você está trabalhando lá? Pude ver muitos livros de curandeirismo, é a nova enfermeira?

- Não... – Um singelo sorriso escapou na face dela – Eu trabalho no St. Mungus, mas só alguns dias da semana, é difícil trabalhar e cuidar da Mooly.

- Ahh sim, a garotinha. Ela é realmente linda. – Harry sorriu e olhou novamente nos olhos de Gina, ele sentia falta daquele olhar, ele realmente sentia muita falta dela. – Onde está o pai dela? Quando vocês se casaram?

Gina riu levemente e caminhou até Harry, ela segurou as mãos dele e pegou a foto que estava em cima da lareira.

- Eu nunca me casei...

- Mas então o que aconteceu? Por que o pai não está ao seu lado?

- Eu não sei... Ele sumiu faz mais ou menos uns cinco anos, ela nunca chegou a conhecê-lo.

Harry preparou-se para soltar uma fala indignada quando sua mente travou, ele a princípio não pode entender, mas agora aquilo estava começando a ficar claro, sua boca ainda estava um pouco aberta quando ele tomou o retrato das mãos de Gina e observou a foto.

Ela estava dando um singelo sorriso na foto enquanto brincava com um pequeno pomo de ouro, o primeiro pomo que ele havia capturado e havia deixado como presente para Gina, quando Harry havia a visto na porta ele não prestou atenção, mas agora pode ver, ela possuía os cabelos em um tom Vermelho escuro muito bonito, sua face era rosada e para sua maior surpresa seus olhos eram verdes como duas pequenas esmeraldas.

- Ela... Ela...

- Sim... – Gina sorriu enquanto olhava pra foto, por fim voltou seu olhar para a face de Harry e sentiu-se aliviada por finalmente estar tão próxima dele novamente. – Ela é sua filha.

- Mas... Mas como? Por que você não me contou antes?

- Como? Isso é bem simples, só tivemos uma única chance para esse como. – Gina riu brandamente. – E eu nunca te contei porque nunca tive tempo. Quando você partiu eu ainda não tinha certeza, só depois de algumas semanas é que as minhas dúvidas desapareceram.

Um enorme remorso nasceu em Harry, ele não conseguia imaginar o tamanho do sofrimento que Gina deve ter passado, da mesma maneira que ele havia repudiado o amor de Hermione ele via que também havia repudiado o amor de Gina.

- Me desculpe... Eu...

- Não peça desculpas, foi difícil no começo, mas eu sempre tive muita ajuda. Você vai ficar surpreso por ver o quanto Mooly é conhecida e amada em Hogwarts, quase todos os professores de lá já cuidaram pelo menos uma vez dela.

- Ela nunca perguntou sobre mim?

- Sempre, ela sempre pede para eu lhe contar as aventuras de Harry Potter antes de dormir, ela se sente valente e poderosa como o pai. É surpreendente a maneira como fala de você...

- Mas como? Ela sabe quem eu sou?

- Harry me aponte um bruxo que não saiba quem é Harry Potter? Ainda mais a filha dele, ela sente orgulho cada vez que ela fala "Eu sou Molly Weasley Potter", é quase como uma palavra mágica para ela, cada vez que ela diz isso ela se sente um leão em meio aos outros animais.

- Eu não sei o que dizer... – Uma lagrima rolava agora pelo canto do olho de Harry, há muito tempo ele não sabia o que era chorar e agora ele estava feliz por relembrar a sensação.

- Não diga nada, só tome um banho, faça a barba e quando ela entrar na sala se apresente, ela vai se assustar no começo, mas com o tempo se acostuma. Ahh e não deixe de mostrar a cicatriz, ela adora a história da cicatriz.

- Pode deixar... Eu vou mostrar. – Harry estava feliz, mais feliz do que nunca.

A todos aqueles que leram essa Fic eu agradeço... foi realmente um trabalho difícil por diversos fatores, mas ao fim consegui terminar.

Espero que todos tenham tido um ótimo divertimento lendo-a e tenham se inspirado a produzirem seus próprios textos, fics ou não fics...

Realmente obrigado.

Caso queiram conversar ou qualquer coisa assim meu email é

=D


End file.
